Profesa tu amor por Dios
by aoibird6
Summary: Castiel se ha convertido en el nuevo Dios y se separó de los Winchester. Crowley va detrás del profeta y obtener la "Palabra de Dios" aliándose con ángeles rebeldes para conseguirlo. Sam está siendo consumido por su locura interna y Dean no sabe qué hacer para ayudarlo, entonces Meg le propone su única opción: "Recurrir a Castiel". Spoilers de la 7 temporada. Cas!Dios/ Dean.
1. El nuevo jefe a cargo

**Titulo**: Profesa tu amor por Dios.

**Parejas**: Cas!Dios/Dean, Dean/Meg, , mención de Sam/Meg.

**Personajes secundarios**: Kevin Tran, Crowley, Barael, Muerte, John Winchester.

**Rating**: K+

**Capitulos: 32 (Incluyendo el Epilogo)**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Notas del Fic**: Contiene Spoilers de la 7 temporada, omitiendo a los leviatanes.

**Resumen: **Castiel se ha convertido en el nuevo Dios y se separó de los Winchester, Crowley va detrás del profeta y obtener la "Palabra de Dios" aliándose con ángeles rebeldes para conseguirlo. Sam está siendo consumido por su locura interna y Dean no sabe qué hacer para ayudarlo, entonces Meg le propone su única opción: "Recurrir a Castiel". Spoilers de la 7 temporada. Cas!Dios/ Dean.

** """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 1**

**El nuevo jefe a cargo. **

-Soy el nuevo Dios, el único, entonces se arrodillaran y profesaran su amor por mí, su señor o los destruiré-

Dean, Sam y Bobby, intercambiaron una larga mirada entre ellos, apenas eran capaces de creer todo lo que el ángel estaba diciendo. Ya no era el Castiel que conocían, ya no era el ángel que les había ayudado en diferentes batallas. Ahora era Dios.

-Pues bien…- dijo Bobby mientras se arrodillaba- ¿Así está bien o prefieres la versión con la frente en el suelo?- Dean intercambio una mirada con Castiel- Chicos-

Dean y Sam comenzaron a arrodillarse. Aun sin creer que la persona que tienen en frente, alguna vez fue su amigo, como un hermano.

-Alto- dijo Castiel serio- ¿Qué sentido tiene si no lo hacen de verdad? Me tienen miedo. No amor, ni respeto, solo miedo.- dijo mirando a Dean.

-Cas- dijo Sam acercándose.

-Sam, no tienes nada que decirme, me apuñalaste por la espalda- respondió mirándolo- levántense- Bobby se incorporó.

-Vamos Cas, este no eres tú- dijo Dean mirándolo.

-El Castiel que conocías ya no existe- respondió el ángel.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Vas a matarnos?- pregunto Dean.

-Que hormiguita tan valiente eres. Sabes que no tienes poder, no te atreverías a intentar algo contra mí. No tendría sentido- Sam hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor- Así que no tengo que matarlos, aun no. Además… una vez fueron mis mascotas favoritas, antes de que me dieran la espalda y me mordieran-

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Dean.

-Soy Dios y si se mantienen al margen, podrán vivir en mi reino. SI se rebelan, acabaré con ustedes- Sam respiraba algo agitado- No te va muy bien ¿Verdad Sam?-

-Estoy bien- respondió agitado- Estoy bien-

-Prometiste que lo ayudarías, ¡Lo prometiste!- grito Dean.

-SI se mantenían al margen, lo cual no han hecho- respondió Castiel- Agradezcan mi misericordia, podría haberte devuelto a la jaula- acotó mirando a Sam.

-Vamos Cas, esto es de locos. Puedes cambiar, ¡Por favor!- dijo Dean con algo de desesperación.

-Espero, por su bien, que está sea la última vez que nos vemos-

Castiel desapareció de la habitación. En ese momento Sam colapso en el suelo, siendo víctimas de algunos recuerdos que habían sido liberados cuando el muro de su mente se rompió.

Luego de regresar a la casa de Bobby, Dean acostó a su hermano en la cama y se quedó cuidándolo un par de horas. Sam no daba señales de despertar pronto, en algunas ocasiones fruncía el ceño mientras se quejaba débilmente. Dean bajo las escaleras frotándose los ojos, no sabía que ocurriría con Sam o que iba a ser del mundo ahora que Castiel se había convertido en Dios.

Tomó una cerveza del refrigerador y salió al patio trasero para quedarse afirmado en uno de los viejos autos. No sabía qué demonios hacer, como iba a continuar, como ayudar a Sam con sus alucinaciones. Se sentía perdido, desorientado, como deseaba que alguien le dijera que debía hacer ahora.

Bebió un sorbo de su cerveza y se quedó mirando el oscuro firmamento nocturno. Castiel se había ido, se autoproclamo Dios de la creación y se marchó. Rompió el muro de Sam, no tuvo miramientos en lastimar a Sam, cuando él mismo había recalcado el mal estado en que se encontraba el alma de Sam luego de estar con Lucifer y Miguel en la jaula. Lo había traicionado, Castiel había traicionado su confianza, se alió con Crowley a su espalda, ambos buscaron llegar al purgatorio y lo lograron. Castiel lo había traicionado para aliarse con el rey del infierno. Traición. Castiel lo traicionó. Lo traicionó por un demonio, por un demonio. Se alió con un demonio. Prefiero a un demonio antes que pedirle ayuda. Escogió a un demonio por sobre él. Inevitablemente hizo la asociación entre la traición de Castiel y la de Sam, ambos lo habían preferido a un demonio por sobre él. Recordó las palabras de su madre, cuando estuvieron en el paraíso buscando a Joshua, ella lo dijo claramente: "Todos terminan dejándote, ¿Has pensando que el problema no son ellos, sino tú?". Dean arrojó la botella contra uno de los autos y se levantó tomando un fierro para comenzar a golpear el auto donde había estado sentado. Estaba tan enojado y lo peor de todo era que comenzaba encontrar verdaderas esas palabras, quizás la culpa era de él, él era el culpable de todos terminaran dejándolo o las cosas se estropean.

Bobby observó desde la distancia como Dean descargaba su ira contra uno de los autos, tal como lo había hecho cuando murió su padre. Se quedó mirando la escena unos segundos y luego regresó a la casa, lo mejor era dejarlo solo, comprendía lo que estaba sintiendo el cazador, consideraba a Castiel como un hermano, podría jurar que algo más. Lamentaba la decisión del ángel y lo lamentaba aun más por Dean, que terminó llevándose la peor parte.

Dean golpeó el destrozado capot del auto y soltó el fierro para quedarse de rodillas en el suelo intentando recuperar el aire. El solo recordar las palabras de Castiel lo hizo enfadarse de nuevo, comenzó a golpear el suelo con sus puños desnudos, rápidamente sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar pero no le importó, se sentía tan enojado, tan triste, traicionado, tan solo. Se quedo quieto cuando sintió algo que resbalaba por sus mejillas, ¿Estaba llorando? Se llevó unos dedos tembloroso a la mejilla derecha y distinguió que lloraba, estaba llorando por Castiel, por haber perdido al ángel, por sentirse traicionado, porque el ángel lo abandonó, ni siquiera estaba seguro porque lloraba.

-Cas- murmuró despacio manteniendo la vista en el suelo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Bobby estaba hojeando un libro cuando escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban, Dean caminó hacia él para tomar las llaves que estaban en una esquina del escritorio. El cazador mayor se percató de las heridas en los nudillos de Dean pero prefirió no decir nada.

-¿A dónde iras?- pregunto mirándolo.

-Por mi auto-

-Dean-

-Cuida de Sam mientras regreso-

Dean se marchó sin esperar una respuesta. Con algo de dificultad logró voltear el auto y lo ató con una cuerda por la parte delantera para remolcarlo hasta la casa de Bobby. Antes de subir, se quedó mirando la casa, el mismo lugar donde todo había terminado,

-Cas- murmuro sin darse cuenta.

¿Cómo habían llegado las cosas a ese punto? Era consciente que no había prestado mucha atención a la batalla que libraba Castiel en el cielo. Había puesto como prioridad devolverle el alma a Sam antes que ayudar a Castiel. Tenía que haber sido más comprensivo con el ángel, apoyarlo de la misma manera en que él lo había hecho. En ese momento cayó en cuenta de una gran revelación, quizás Castiel no le había pedido ayuda por el simple hecho de que sabía que el cazador no se la proporcionaría. Pero eso no era posible, Dean le había ayudado para atrapar a Raphael y preguntarle por Dios, Castiel debía saber que siempre lo ayudaría cuando lo requiriera.

-Debí decírselo- murmuro despacio.

Había descubierto que era su culpa que Castiel hubiera llegado a ese extremo, que ahora Sam estuviera inconsciente y siendo asediado por sus tormentosos recuerdos. Debió decirle a Castiel que estaba de su lado pero eso ya lo daba por hecho, así como el ángel siempre lo ayudaba, lo apoyaba y le dedicaba tiempo, que muchas veces no tenia. Ahora se cuestionaba seriamente, quien había traicionado a quien, era un hecho que Castiel les había mentido al aliarse con Crowley y luego tomar todas esas almas pero Dean le había fallado como amigo, al sobreponer sus asuntos antes de los de Castiel. Sacudió un poco la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos, ya no tenía caso saberlo, era tarde. Ahora tenía que preocuparse por ayudar a Sam y como evitar que fuera consumido por sus enfermizas memorias. Subió al auto y condujo de regreso.

Al amanecer regresó a casa, al no encontrar a nadie supuso que Bobby estaría con Sam. Subió en silencio las escaleras y los encontró a ambos durmiendo, cubrió a Bobby con una manta y confirmó que Sam siguiera durmiendo antes de salir. Bajó hasta la cocina para tomar otra cerveza, tenía que hallar la manera de ayudar a Sam, no soportaba la idea de verlo sufrir.

Tomó una cerveza para ver la televisión, quizás encontraría algo con que distraer su mente de todo el caos que la azotaba. La mayoría de los noticieros transmitía lo mismo, la muerte de religiosos, oradores motivacionales en distintas partes del mundo, podía apostar a que Castiel tenía algo que ver en todo eso. Seguramente intentaba corregir a la humanidad pero dudaba que su juicio estuviera claro en estos momentos. Apagó la televisión y fue a trabajar en su auto, era lo único que podría ayudarle a distraer su mente de todo lo que pasaba.

Bobby se despertó pasado el medio día, se había quedado dormido mientras cuidaba de Sam. Quitó la manta que lo cubría y bajo al primer piso para buscar a Dean, supuso que no había dormido y que estaría arreglando el Impala en el patio trasero. Cuando dio con él, se acercó procurando que notara su presencia y le entregó una cerveza para luego mirar el auto.

-Gracias- dijo Dean bebiéndola- ¿Cómo está, Sam?-

-Sigue dormido pero vivo-

-SI, ¿Qué pasa con este Dios, volumen 2?- pregunto haciendo referencia a Castiel.

-He investigado bastante y hasta ahora nada-

-¿Y qué estás buscando, exactamente?-

-Exacto, ¿Qué? ¿Milagros, visiones masivas, gabardina en una tortilla? No sé lo que estoy buscando-

-Si bueno, ya lo descubriremos-

-Imagina que descubrimos donde se ha metido el nuevo y mejorado Dios-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Qué haremos?-

-Bueno, no lo sé Bobby. No sé mucho más que tú-

-Ni siquiera sé en qué libros mirar, Dean-

-¡Pues descúbrelo!- grito enojado. Bobby lo miro fijamente- Lo siento, no está en ningún libro. Si levantas la cabeza, Cas te pisa el cuello. Así que, ¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer?- pregunto mirando el Impala.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Bobby mirándolo.

-Voy a arreglar este auto porque es lo único que puedo hacer. Trabajaré en ella hasta que este como nueva y cuando Sam despierte, sin importar como se encuentre- dijo mientras subía al auto para recostarse en los asientos delanteros y seguir arreglando el techo del auto- Lo dejaremos como nuevo también, se lo debemos-

-Estoy contigo-

Al anochecer, Dean entró para descansar un poco. Se bebió otra cerveza y luego subió a ducharse para cuidar de Sam. Este seguía durmiendo sin dar señales de despertar pronto. Dean se acomodó en la silla que estaba junto a la ventana y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

Un ruido lo hizo despertar, se incorporó reconociendo la habitación y su mirada se fijo en la silueta que estaba en la puerta.

-¿Bobby?- no recibió respuesta- ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Bobby?-

Se levantó somnoliento y se acercó a la silueta, cuando estuvo a medio metro de él, reconoció de quien se trataba y se quedó quieto en su lugar.

-Cas…- ambos se miraron sin decir nada durante unos minutos. Dean tragó saliva despacio para poder hablar- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Dean- murmuro el ángel sin apartar la mirada.

El cazador lo miró unos segundos, perdiéndose en aquella mirada azul. Había extrañado tanto tenerlo así de cerca pero la situación actual era diferente. Ya no era el ángel, ya no era su amigo, ya no el Castiel por el cual sentía aprecio, al que ¿Quería? Esa palabra estuvo rondando su mente durante varios segundos, antes de que lograra entender su significado volvió a mirar a Castiel.

-Esto es un sueño ¿Verdad?- el ángel solo lo miró- Claro, he estado pensando en lo mismo estos últimos días, así que ahora estoy soñando contigo-

Castiel ladeo un poco la cabeza como si no comprendiera lo que dijo. Dean se quedó mirándolo embelesado, incluso extrañaba ese gesto tan característico del ángel, casi siempre lo empleaba cuando no entendía las bromas del cazador.

-Si esto es un sueño significa que me dirás lo que quiero oír ¿verdad?- el ángel no respondió- Tomaré eso como un sí, después de todo el verdadero Castiel está muy ocupado quemando hormigas con su lupa nueva-

-Dean-

-No entiendo como las cosas llegaron a esto, en parte es mi culpa, debí apoyarte más, antepuse mis problemas antes que lo tuyos, me equivoque en todo contigo pero ya es tarde para eso, ahora Sammy está como la bella durmiente y no sé cómo demonios puedo ayudarlo- el ángel se acercó para quedar frente a él, invadiendo su espacio personal, Dean agradeció el gesto en silencio- Y ahora está todo esto que pienso, sobre tú y yo… que te consideró más que un hermano Cas… ni yo entiendo esto pero-

-¿Pero qué?- pregunto el ángel mirándolo.

-No lo sé, una parte de mí quiere freírte en aceite sagrado por lo que le hiciste a Sam, otra parte de mí se culpa por todo esto, otra parte de mí me dice que me resigne y acepté lo hechos y otra parte… te extraña tanto, que le importa una mierda todo lo que hiciste-

-¿Me extrañas?-

-Mucho-

-¿Lo extrañas aun con lo que me hizo?-

Dean se volteó para mirar a su hermano, Sam se acercó a él para quedar junto a Castiel, ambos lo miraron fijamente. En ese momento pensó que incluso su mente estaba en su contra.

-Sammy-

-¿Perdonas a Cas por lo que me hizo?-

-Sammy… eso fue mi culpa, yo hice el trato con Muerte para que te devolviera tú alma… Cas me advirtió de lo dañado que estaba… yo no hice caso- miró a Castiel fijamente- No te hice caso, Cas-

-Así es- respondió el ángel.

-Nos contaste lo que pasaba en el cielo, la pelea que mantenías con Raphael pero aun así no te ayude- Castiel asintió- Estaba tan centrado en ayudar a Sammy que te deje de lado. Me dejé cegar por este amor fraternal que le tengo a Sammy y no vi que tú me necesitabas, Cas-

-Sí, te necesitaba-

-Dios, esto podría haberse evitado ¿Verdad? SI hubiera dicho las palabras correctas, si te hubiera apoyado… nada de esto estaría pasando, aun estarías conmigo-

-Dean-

-¿Cómo puedo arreglar esto?- pregunto Dean mirando a Castiel- Ya no me necesitas, eres mucho más fuerte y capaz de hacer todo por ti mismo… ya no me necesitas a tu lado pero…-

-¿Pero qué?- pregunto Castiel mirándolo.

-Pero yo… yo si te necesito-

Dean se despertó sobresaltado, se había quedado dormido en el asiento y le dolía el cuello por la posición. Se levantó para estirar las piernas cuando recordó el sueño que había tenido, las últimas palabras rondaban por su mente libremente, "Te necesito" ¿Necesitaba al ángel? Se paseó por la habitación inquieto, ¿Qué demonios significaban esas palabas? Estaba al borde de darse de cabezazos contra la pared cuando escuchó un débil quejido, se volteó rápidamente hacia la cama y se acercó para sentarse junto a su hermano.

-¿Sammy?-


	2. Lucifer

**Capitulo 2**

**Lucifer. **

Dean se quedó en la cocina bebiendo otra cerveza, ya no podía más de la ansiedad y saber cuándo despertaría Sam. Hace unos minutos se había estado quejando pero no llegó a despertarse. Por más que Dean lo llamaba, el menor no reaccionaba. Se tomó la segunda cerveza de la mañana.

-¿Planeas emborracharte?-

-No creo que importe mucho, tomando en cuenta como estamos ahora- dijo Dean sin voltearse.

-¿Cómo sigue, Sam?-

-Igual, sigue quejándose pero no despierta y…- dejó la botella sobre la mesa para voltearse a Bobby- Tengo miedo de que no despierte…-

-Dean-

-¿Y sabes que es lo peor?- Bobby se percató que el mayor se forzaba para no llorar- Que me lo advirtieron… me advirtieron de lo peligroso que era pero yo no escuche…-

-No te culpes por esto, hijo, solo estabas haciendo lo que creías correcto-

-Pero mira como acabo- replico Dean.

-No te hagas esto-

Dean prefirió salir antes de comenzar a llorar, no le gustaba mostrarse débil ante otras personas, parecer vulnerable ni nada que se le pareciera. Las palabras del sueño volvieron a repetirse en su mente y optó por terminar de arreglar el Impala, necesitaba dejar de pensar y esa era la mejor manera de conseguirlo.

A medio día entró a la casa para comer algo, no tenía tanta hambre pero tampoco necesitaba enfermarse ahora. Sacó del refrigerador una cerveza cuando escuchó unos pasos tras él y vio a Sam.

-Hola Dean-

-Vaya estás… hablas y todo-

-Sí, yo… Hasta me puse los calcetines solito-

-Vaya eso es… quiero decir tú… ¿Seguro que estás bien?-

-Sí, me duele un poco la cabeza pero… solo eso-

-¿De verdad?-

-Mira, estoy tan sorprendido como tú pero sí, lo juro-

-Bien, no hay razón para mirarle el diente a caballo regalado ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, ¿Qué ha pasado con Cas?-

-¿Por qué no vienes y me ayudas con el coche… y te pongo al día?-

-Vale-

Sam vio como su hermano se iba con una cerveza en la mano, estaba seguro que algo le había ocurrido. Escuchó un ruido tras de él y se quedó mirando el umbral de la puerta fijamente, con la extraña sensación de que algo malo estaba por venir.

Dean le explicó lo que había ocurrido con Castiel estos últimos días.

-¿Ya lo encontraron?- pregunto Sam.

-No tiene caso Sammy, aun si lo encontramos ¿Qué harás?-

-Hablar con él-

-¿En serio?- preguntó Dean con ironía- Es Dios, ¿Qué te hace pensar que escuchara algo de lo que digas?-

-Dean-

-No tiene caso, Sammy, Cas nos dejó muy claro lo que ocurrirá si nos volvemos a ver-

-Pero Dean-

-¡Basta!- grito enojado- ¿Me ayudaras con el auto o no?-

-Sí…-

Sam observó a su hermano perplejo, estaba seguro que algo más ocurría, no era solo la traición de Castiel. Se había percato de ello hace un tiempo pero su mente nunca quiso asimilar lo que daba a entender, sin mencionar que era absurdo, Dean siempre ligaba con mujeres en bares, era renuente a todo lo gay, así que era imposible que le gustara Castiel, ¿Imposible?.

-Sam- este reaccionó mirando a Dean- ¿Me ayudaras?-

-Sí, lo siento-

-¿Seguro que estás bien?-

-Sí…-

Le ayudó a Dean a arreglar el Impala hasta el anochecer, aun les quedaba bastante trabajo por hacer pero no tenían prisa para terminarlo.

-Iré a comer, ¿Quieres algo?- preguntó Sam.

-No gracias- respondió Dean sin mirarlo.

-¿Seguirás trabajando?-

-Sí-

-Dean, ¿No crees que es mejor hablar de esto a que te mates trabajando?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Lo que está ocurriendo, tu manera poco sana de evitar pensar en ello- Dean frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba- ¿Has dormido algo?-

-Sí-

-¿Cuánto?- pregunto Sam mirándolo.

-No entiendo porque estamos hablando de esto, quiero arreglar a mi bebé para dejarlo como nuevo, ¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-Nada pero estás haciendo esto para dejar de pensar en-

-¡Ya basta!- Dean caminó hacia él amenazante- No hay nada que hacer así que no tiene caso hablar del tema, ahora debemos preocuparnos por cosas realmente importantes-

-¿Y qué Cas este matando personas no es importante?-

-Es Dios, puede hacer lo que quiera- replicó el mayor.

-¿Acaso no ves la gravedad del asunto? Están muriendo personas inocentes, ¿Vas a decirme que eso no es importante? ¿Qué esa no es razón suficiente para detener a Cas?-

-Ya, entonces dime genio ¿Cómo lo detendrás? ¿Usando el poder del amor? ¿Palabrería barata? Pues déjame decirte que ya lo intenté y adivina, ¡No funcionó! Porque a Cas le importamos una mierda, le importó una mierda derribar tu muro, le importó una mierda usarnos para sus propósitos. Así que no me vengas con la tontería de que harás terapia para arreglar esto porque no funcionara, se acabó-

-Dean-

Sam lo miró fijamente, las palabras de Dean solo conseguían enojarlo más, ¿Acaso ese idiota no veía como estaba por la traición de Castiel? Era tan obvio, aquello de lo que se percató hace un tiempo solo se confirmaba ahora.

-¿Entonces te quedaras aquí y no harás nada?-

-Sí hare algo- dijo Dean- Arreglare mi auto y luego veremos que hacer-

-No, tenemos que hacerlo Dean, hablemos con Cas y-

-No haré eso y si tú quieres hacerlo, adelante pero luego no te quejes por los resultados-

-¿Lo odias?- Dean lo miró- ¿Odias a Cas?- el mayor no respondió- Responde-

Dean se llevó una mano a la barbilla, ¿Odiaba a Castiel? Sabía muy bien esa respuesta pero tenía miedo de admitirlo en voz alta, tenía miedo de que su sueño hubiera sido una manera en que su subconsciente le manifestaba una gran verdad, necesitaba a Castiel, necesitaba a ese ángel del señor a su lado. Miró a Sam fijamente y luego se volteó para seguir trabajando. Sam bufo despacio.

-Tomaré eso como un no. Aun no es tarde Dean, hablemos con Cas-

-Déjame trabajar-

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Estoy casi todo el día contigo y me doy cuenta de lo que pasa-

-¿Y qué pasa?- preguntó Dean volteándose para mirarlo.

-A ti, no te interesa Cas como amigo ni como familia porque tú lo quieres de un modo diferente, a ti te-

-No vamos a tener está conversación- dijo Dean dándole la espalda- Y no coloques palabras en mi boca-

-Bien, finge que no es verdad que estás enamorado de Castiel y que lo que realmente te duele es que Cas no haya confiado en ti, no es por su alianza con Crowley y su plan de abrir el purgatorio, sino porque Cas no correspondió de la misma forma tu confianza y ahora tienes miedo porque sus palabras te confirmaron lo que tanto temes-

-Basta Sam-

-Que Cas no siente lo mismo por ti-

Dean golpeó la ventana del Impala rompiendo el cristal con su puño desnudo, Sam pensó que iba a gritarle algo o golpearlo por sus palabras pero su hermano mayor solo lo miró fijamente y se marchó al interior de la casa. Sam suspiró resignado cuando un ruido lo alertó, todo a su alrededor se tornó rojizo y podía escuchar el ruido de algo metálico que se arrastraba contra el suelo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza manteniendo los ojos cerrados, una mano en su hombro lo sobresaltó.

-¿Estás bien, hijo?- se volteó mirando a Bobby.

-Sí…-

-¿Te peleaste con tu hermano?-

-Ese idiota no quiere ver lo evidente, se va a quedar de brazos cruzados sin intentar nada para detener a Cas o al menos hacerlo reflexionar sobre sus acciones-

-Así que es eso-

-Tú también lo has notado ¿Verdad? Que Dean y Cas-

-Sí-

-¿Encontraste algo?-

-No sé que buscar Sam, no tengo idea de que hacer-

-Maldición-

-Entra a comer algo y ayúdame a buscar-

-Sí-

Bobby entró a la casa, Sam se quedó de pie unos segundos mientras miraba a su alrededor, su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas. Prefirió ignorarlo por el momento, observó hacia el cielo y cerró los ojos.

-Dean me matara por esto- murmuro despacio- Cas… soy Sam, si me escuchas… tenemos que hablar, todos cometimos errores pero aun no es tarde para arreglarlo. Por favor Cas… tienes que arreglar las cosas con Dean… ustedes tienen que hablar sobre esto, no sé si es algo mutuo pero Dean te tiene mucho aprecio y… algo más. Por favor Cas…- Abrió los ojos encontrándose solo- Maldición-

Los siguientes tres días no fueron mejores, Dean seguía trabajando en el Impala fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Las alucinaciones de Sam eran cada vez peor y ya le parecía ver a Lucifer frente a él. Sus oraciones no recibían respuestas, ya daba por hecho que los sentimientos de su hermano no eran algo reciproco, ya que el ángel no aparecía, aun cuando le gritó que era un cobarde y que Dean estaba sufriendo por su culpa. Sam dio vueltas por la habitación sin saber qué hacer.

-_Vaya, vaya, parece que estás metido en un gran problema_- Sam se giro asustado al ver a Lucifer-_ Hola Sammy, ¿Pensaste que habías huido de mí?-_

-No… no estás aquí…- dijo retrocediendo.

_-¿En serio? Que ingenuo eres Sammy, dime algo ¿Yo no estoy aquí o todo esto no es más que una ilusión? ¿Crees que has salido de la jaula? ¿Crees que estás de vuelta con tu querido hermanito? Nadie huye Sammy, no hay pase de salida, solo de entrada-_

-No es cierto- dijo Sam asustado- No eres real- cerró los ojos con fuerza- No eres real, no eres real- abrió los ojos aliviado pero una mano en su hombro lo asusto.

_-No juegues Sammy, no me iré porque cierres los ojos-_

Sam salió de la habitación rápidamente y bajo las escaleras corriendo. Intentó regularizar su respiración y fue con Bobby, este lo miró fijamente.

-¿Estás bien, Sam?-

-Sí, ¿Y Dean?-

-Afuera, en el auto-

Sam iba decir algo pero entonces lo vio, Lucifer estaba sentado en el sillón mientras sonreía y lo saludaba con la mano. Sam evitaba mirarlo, intentando convencerse que todo estaba en su cabeza.

-Sam-

-¿Hay noticias de Cas?-

-Nada, todo está demasiado tranquilo-

-¿Crees que Cas trama algo?-

-No lo sé, quizás ya se cansó de quemar hormigas o ya termino con su "Limpieza"-

-No me gusta esto-

_-¿Sabes que pienso yo?- dijo Lucifer mirando a Sam- Quizás el angelito, perdón, quizás el nuevo Dios está disciplinando a los angelitos rebeldes en el cielo, cosa curiosa, porque él también fue un ángel rebelde- Sam lo miro enojado- ¿A qué viene esa miradita? Quizás estás enojado porque el angelito no ha respondido tus oraciones, dudo que lo haga, después de todo, él provocó esto, ¿Verdad Sammy?-_

-Sam- este miró a Bobby- ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí…-

-_No mientas Sammy, es un pecado mentir, ¡Sammy es un mentiroso, Sammy es un mentiroso, Sammy es un mentiroso!-_

-Sam- repitió Bobby al notar que el cazador mantenía la mirada fija en el sillón- ¿Estás seguro?-

-Sí… iré… iré a dar una vuelta al pueblo cercano, quizás haya algo en los periódicos-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-No, regresare pronto-

Bobby lo vio marcharse y luego de unos minutos fue al exterior para hablar con Dean. Le entregó una cerveza.

-Gracias Bobby-

-¿Cómo va el auto?-

-Casi lo terminó, estoy seguro que hoy en la noche estará como nuevo-

-Genial porque hay algo que requiere tu atención ahora-

-¿Qué cosa? Si es el nuevo sheriff del cielo, no es mi área, paso-

-No es eso Dean, es Sam-

-¿Qué le pasó a Sam?-

-¿Lo has notado extraño?-

-No, no lo he visto muchos estos días, creo que no hemos hablado desde hace tres días-

-Algo le ocurre Dean y estoy seguro que es a causa de la caída del muro-

-Mierda- Dean lo observó fijamente- Era de esperar que no tuviéramos un día de paz. Sam dijo que estaba bien-

-¿Y tú le creíste?-

-Él dijo que estaba bien, ¿Por qué no creerle?-

-Dean-

-Bien, hablare con Sam ¿Dónde está?-

-Salió al pueblo-

-¿Crees que es grave?- pregunto temeroso Dean.

-Sinceramente, sí-

Dean terminó de arreglar el auto al atardecer. Entró a tomarse una cerveza y pensar un poco. Había usado como excusa arreglar el Impala para abstraer su mente de todo lo que pasaba pero ahora no tenia excusas. Escuchó el ruido de la puerta y se volteó esperando a que su hermano apareciera en el umbral. Ambos se miraron fijamente y Dean dejó la botella sobre la mesa.

-Sam, tenemos que hablar-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Una nueva historia comienza, queria hacer algo de Cas como Dios y esto salio. Gracias por leer! Saludos :D**


	3. Estoy mal

**Hola! Gracias por tu review Anna-ross, aqui dejo cap más y la siguiente actulizacion sera a mediados de la otra semana o cuando pueda. A mi tambien me dio pena ese momento, en especial porqu de ahi en adelante la relacion de amistad entre ambos nunca volvio a ser igual, ni siquiera en la octava a mejorado u.u Gracias a quienes leen el fic! :D**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 3**

**Estoy mal. **

El menor lo observó fijamente, por la seriedad del rostro de su hermano, algo intuía sobre que se trataba. Pasó de Dean para tomar una cerveza del refrigerador.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Dean serio.

-Bien-

-No me mientas, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien-

-¿Cómo estás?-

_-No me gusta el tono de Dean, deberías mandarlo a callar, Sammy. ¿Por qué dejas que te mande de esa forma? Tú eres mucho más fuerte Sammy, mucho más fuerte-_

-Sam-

-Estoy bien-

-Sam, quiero ayudarte pero no puedo hacerlo si me mientes, ¿Ahora me dirás que te pasa o jugamos a las adivinanzas?- Sam frunció el ceño.

-Bien, hablemos Dean, ¿Qué tal vas con lo de Cas? ¿Ya te decidiste a arreglar eso o continuaras fingiendo que no te importa?-

-No me cambies el tema Sam, esto es serio-

-¡Lo que te pregunté también es serio!- grito enojado.

-_Eso es Sammy- dijo Lucifer divertido- Enséñale quien manda-_

-Dime que está ocurriendo Sam, incluso Bobby a notado tu cambio-

Sam lo miró enojado, Lucifer estaba gritándole que no permitiera que Dean le hablara así, que no tuviera derecho después de todo lo que le había hecho. El Winchester menor frunció el ceño para luego mirar a Lucifer.

-¡Cierra la maldita boca!- grito enojado, Dean lo miró.

-¿Sam?-

-No tengo porque decirte algo Dean- dijo mirándolo- Ahora que has terminado con tu dichoso auto vas a tratarme a mí ¿Verdad? Pero te tengo noticias, no puedes ayudarme, así que ahora actúa como un hombre y arregla tus problemas con Cas-

-Sam-

-¡Déjame en paz!- le grito a Dean para marcharse.

-Sammy-

Dean se quedó unos segundos intentado asimilar que había ocurrido, luego reaccionó y siguió a Sam hasta el segundo piso pero el menor le cerró la puerta en las narices y le gritó que se fuera al demonio. Dean bajó las escaleras y se quedó en sillón pensando. Minutos después regresó Bobby con la cena.

-¿Todo bien, hijo?-

-No, tienes razón Bobby, algo le pasa a Sammy y creo que es muy grave-

-¿Te dijo algo?-

-No, me mando a la mierda- respondió el mayor. Bobby lo miró fijamente- Algo le pasa y estoy seguro que tienes razón, es por la caída del muro que Muerte le colocó pero Sam no quiere decirme que es. ¿Cómo se supone que lo ayude si no me deja hacerlo?-

-Vamos a solucionarlo- dijo Bobby- Hemos salido de peores-

-¿En serio?-

-¿Te parece poco el apocalipsis?-

-Tienes razón- afirmó Dean.

-Averiguaremos que le pasa, aunque tengamos que golpearlo-

-Eso no le gustara- dijo Dean sonriendo.

-Ahora come algo, hijo y también deberías dormir, ya terminaste de arreglar el Impala, así que tomate un descanso-

-Sí, lo haré-

Luego de comer, Dean le llevó una bandeja con la cena a su hermano, golpeó la puerta varias veces pero la única contestación que recibió fue un sonoro "Déjame en paz".

-Bien hermanito, te dejó la comida aquí pero mañana vamos a hablar, quieras o no-

Interpretó el silencio de Sam como un sí y bajo al primer piso para recostarse sobre el sillón. Bobby lo observó fijamente. Dean abrió un ojo para mirarlo.

-¿Qué?-

-La cama es más cómoda-

-Prefiero aquí, Sam está en la habitación y no me atrae la idea de dormir con él-

-Dean-

-No hagas ruido, quiero dormir-

Cerró los ojos y al cabo de unos minutos se quedó profundamente dormido. Nuevamente se repitió el sueño. Abrió los ojos para mirar que se encontraba solo en la habitación hasta que una silueta aparecía en el umbral de la puerta.

_-¿Bobby?- la silueta avanzó hasta que logró distinguirlo- Cas… ¿Otra vez estoy soñando?- se acercó al ángel despacio- ¿Hasta cuándo?-_

_-Hasta que admitas la verdad- dijo una voz tras él, Dean se volteo mirando a Sam._

_-¿Qué verdad?-_

_-Que amas a Cas y quieres que regrese contigo-_

_-Si no es Sam, es mí jodida mente, no tengo tiempo para esto, Sammy está mal y debo ayudarlo-_

_-No estamos aquí por mí- dijo Sam mirándolo- Estamos aquí por ti y por Cas-_

_-Sammy-_

_-¿Tienes algo que decirle a Cas?- pregunto Sam mirándolo._

_Dean se volteó al ángel para mirarlo fijamente, no le gustaba eso, no le gustaba que su mente le jugara esas pasadas, que se burlara de él de esa manera. Extendió su mano despacio para acariciar la mejilla de Castiel, el ángel solo lo miraba sin decir o hacer algo. El cazador movió la mano despacio, deleitándose con la suavidad que palpaba._

_-Dean- dijo el ángel mirándolo. _

_-¿Aun seguirás negándolo, Dean?- preguntó Sam acercándose- Sabes muy bien lo que está pasando, sabes que no te duele la traición, ni que te hallan mentido, eso ya lo pasaste conmigo, estás dolido porque Cas te restregó en la cara que tus sentimientos no son correspondidos, eso es lo que te duele en verdad-_

_-Sammy-_

_-Dilo Dean, ya es hora de que lo aceptes- el cazador miró a Castiel- Dilo-_

_-Yo…- se mordió el labio despacio._

_-¿Qué pasa Dean?- preguntó Sam- ¿Tienes miedo de decirlo? ¿Tienes miedo de admitir lo evidente?-_

_-No pero esto es estúpido, ¿Qué caso tiene que lo acepte? Cas se fue y esa es la verdad, ya no volverá, ahora tiene que hacerse cargo de todo-_

_-Dilo- insistió Sam._

_-No- repitió enojado- Jamás lo admitiré, Cas se fue, el Cas que conocí ya no existe, ¡Nos mandó a la mierda! Incluso nos amenazó. Es mejor que te olvides de esto, jamás lo diré-_

_-Estás mal Dean, piensas que porque no lo dices, te dolerá menos pero ambos sabemos que es mentira- dijo Sam mirándolo- Aun quieres ayudar a Cas, te preocupa que se lastime, que siga hiriendo personas inocentes-_

_-Ese no es Cas- dijo Dean dolido- Cas ama a los humanos, ama a la creación de su padre, él me lo dijo… no haría esto, Cas no… Ese ángel idiota pero puro… que cree que la verdad es la solución a todo, que piensa que las personas son buenas… ese Cas no está… ya no está-_

_Dean intentó contener sus lágrimas pero luego recordó que estaba llorando, así que no le importó ponerse a llorar. Tomó a Castiel por las mejillas para apoyar su frente contra la del ángel._

_-No vas a regresar… daría lo que fuera para que ese Cas regresara… ese ángel que siempre me sacaba de quicio, que veía porno, que hacía preguntas estúpidas, no sabes cuánto te extraño Cas- _

_-¿Ya no me quieres?- pregunto el ángel mirándolo._

_-No puedo hacer nada, me dejaste claro que ya no quieres verme… no te culpo, debí apoyarte y estar contigo cuando me necesitabas… Zacarías tenía razón-_

_-¿Razón en qué?- pregunto Castiel mirándolo._

_-Que yo soy el problema… por eso las personas siempre me dejan…- hizo una pausa para mirar al ángel- Te necesito Cas… no tienes idea de cuánto te necesito ahora- _

_Cerró los ojos sin dejar de llorar. Sintió las manos del ángel que rodeaban su espalda para abrazarlo. Su mente lo estaba forzando a decir todo aquello que había ocultado, todo aquello que se negaba a asimilar desde hace un tiempo. Sintió una caricia en su cabeza y sus defensas cedieron por completo._

_-Cas…- abrió los ojos despacio- Lo siento… por no haber estado cuando me necesitabas… por haber puesto mis problemas antes que los tuyos…-_

_-Dilo- dijo Sam mirándolos._

_-Te amo Cas… Te amo… Te amo… Te amo…- _

_Ocultó su rostro en el espacio del cuello y el hombro derecho del ángel mientras lloraba. Castiel lo mantenía abrazado con un brazo y acariciaba su cabeza con la mano libre. Sam se acercó para palmearle la espalda a Dean._

_-Eso es, deja de guiarte por la estúpida razón, mándala de paseo y haz lo que tanto has deseado hacer-_

_-¿Qué cosa?- murmuro Dean sin moverse._

_-Ir por Cas y hablar con él-_

_-No… Sammy está mal ahora… no puedo dejarlo cuando me necesita-_

_-Dean- _

_-Sam es mi prioridad ahora… tengo que cuidarlo-_

Dean abrió los ojos despacio para incorporarse un poco y sentarse en el sillón, ya estaba amaneciendo y Bobby había ido a acostarse. Se quedó pensando en su sueño y como pudo decir, tan fácilmente, lo que sentía por el ángel.

-Maldición- murmuro despacio.

Volvió a recostarse para intentar dormir, con la pequeña esperanza de volver a tener ese sueño y poder estar con Castiel, aunque no fuera real.

Una presión en su hombro lo forzó a abrir los ojos, enfocó la vista con pesadez hasta que distinguió una silueta frente a él. Se incorporó rápidamente para sentarse y vio Sam, este tenía notables ojeras y lucia nervioso.

-Sam, ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Lo intenté Dean… intenté pero no se quiere callar- Dean se asustó al ver que lloraba- No deja de decirme esas cosas… intenté callarlo Dean, lo intenté- el mayor se percató que tenía sangre en la mano derecha.

-¿Qué hiciste Sammy?- lo llevó al baño para curar su mano- Dime que pasa Sammy, quiero ayudarte-

-Tienes razón Dean… Estoy mal… Estoy muy mal-

-Sam-

-No puedo hacer que se calle y tengo miedo…-

-¿A quién quieres hacer callar?-

-A Lucifer-

-¿Lucifer? ¿Lo estás viendo? Se supone que está en la jaula con Miguel-

-No… está ahí- indicó hacia el umbral de la puerta- Riéndose de mí…-

-Sam-

En ese momento Dean comprendió lo que ocurría, su hermano estaba alucinando, no había nadie en el umbral de la puerta. Todo estaba en la cabeza de Sam. Terminó de curar su mano para llevarlo a la habitación. Ambos se sentaron en la cama.

-¿Hace cuanto lo ves?-

-Cuatro días-

-¿Cuándo comenzó?-

-Desde… que desperté… luego de que Cas se fue… pensé que estaba algo paranoico pero… entonces comenzó a hablarme y luego apareció… no sé como callarlo Dean… no sé qué hacer-

-¿Has dormido algo?-

-No… cuando lo intenté… él comienza a molestarme y no me deja- dijo entre lagrimas- Dijo que todo esto es mentira, que aun estoy en la jaula con Lucifer-

-Eso no es cierto Sammy, estás aquí, conmigo-

-Dean- dijo Sam asustado- ¿De verdad?-

-Sí, estarás bien, encontraremos una manera de ayudarte Sammy-

-Tengo miedo Dean, no quiero esto…-

-Tienes que intentar dormir-

-¡No! No quiero Dean… él me muestra cosas horribles… por favor no-

-Al menos come algo-

-Sí pero… no me dejes solo, no quiero estar solo con él- dijo indicando hacia la puerta.

-No te dejare, vamos-

Llevó a Sam hasta la cocina para prepararle algo de comer. Sam estaba mucho peor de lo que imaginaba, tenía que encontrar la manera de ayudarlo o las cosas acabarían muy mal. Dejó el emparedado frente a Sam y le pasó una cerveza.

-Come-

-Gracias- dijo el menor sin mirarlo.

-¿Lo estás escuchando ahora?- pregunto Dean.

-No… solo está ahí… mirándonos-

-Sammy, tienes que decirme la verdad- dijo Dean como si le hablara a un niño pequeño.

-Está diciendo cosas malas sobre ti, Dean… que no eres real… que vas a lastimarme… que mi verdadero hermano me abandonó en la jaula hace tiempo-

-No Sam, yo estoy aquí, sabes que estoy aquí ¿Verdad? Estoy contigo Sammy, como siempre lo he estado-

-Dean…- Sam asintió.

-Arreglaremos esto hermano, estarás bien-

Cuatro días después, Sam estaba peor, no había dormido en todo ese tiempo y parecía al borde del colapso. Se sobresaltaba ante el menor ruido y Dean ya no sabía qué hacer para mantenerlo tranquilo. Dejó a Sam en la habitación indicándole que intentara dormir.

-No Dean… eso es lo que él quiere- dijo indicando hacia la ventana- Va a devolverme a la jaula mientras duermo-

-No Sammy, eso no pasara, todo está en tu cabeza, ¿Entiendes?-

-¡No!-

-Escucha, bajare unos segundos, te daré unas pastillas que te ayudaran a dormir un poco, lo necesitas Sammy, Bobby regresara pronto con algo que podría ayudarte, espera aquí-

-Dean-

-Volveré pronto, lo prometo-

Dean bajó rápidamente para tomar las pastillas que estaban sobre la mesa de la cocina, escuchó un ruido y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta el cuarto de su hermano. No había nadie en la habitación y la ventana estaba rota. Se asomó para mirar a Sam que estaba incorporándose en el suelo y subía al Impala desesperado. Bajó las escaleras corriendo pero Sam había arrancado el auto para marcharse de ahí.

-¡SAM! ¡SAM!-

Vio como el auto se alejaba hasta desaparecer en el horizonte. Las cosas iban a terminar muy mal.


	4. Refuerzos

**Capitulo 4**

**Refuerzos. **

Dean golpeo la pared enojado, hace media hora que Sam se había marchado en el Impala y no tenía idea de donde estaba, había dejado el celular en la habitación. Bobby estaba haciendo algunas averiguaciones pero no dieron con nada.

-Mierda… esto está mal- dijo Dean- Sam no puede salir en ese estado, puede acabar… muerto, estrellándose contra un árbol, volcado en alguna zanja-

-Cálmate Dean-

-No, iré a buscarlo, llámame si sabes algo, tomare tu auto-

Dean salió rápidamente para conducir hacia donde creía que fue su hermano. Estuvo cinco horas conduciendo, sin detenerse en lo absoluto, la sola idea de que algo le hubiera ocurrido a Sam, le aterraba. Su celular sonó y contestó rápidamente.

-¿Diga?-

-¿Dean Winchester?- pregunto la voz de un hombre.

-Sí, con él-

-Lo llamó para avisarle que su hermano, Sam, tuvo un accidente-

-Dios- dijo Dean deteniendo el auto- ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿En dónde está?-

-Solo tiene heridas superficiales pero… es mejor que venga cuanto antes, anote la dirección-

Dean dio un par de asentimientos y viró en u para ir hacia la ciudad que estaba a siete horas. Condujo lo más rápido que pudo, imaginándose miles de cosas horrendas que podría estar sufriendo su hermano.

Cuando llegó al hospital, corrió hacia el lado este del primer piso. Vio a un hombre afuera de uno de los pabellones y corrió hacia él.

-¿Doctor?-

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?-

-Soy Dean Winchester, mi hermano está aquí-

-Sam- el doctor asintió- Venga conmigo por favor-

-Quiero ver a mi hermano-

-Sí-

El doctor le indicó que entrara y avanzaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a una doble puerta donde había un guardia en la entrada, Dean observó el letrero que había n la parte superior, "Pabellón psiquiátrico" El solo nombre lo hizo estremecerse y ya supo lo que vendría. Sam estaba en una habitación recostado mientras miraba el techo. El doctor lo observó fijamente.

-Su hermano debe permanecer aquí, está muy dañado a causa de que no duerme, estuvo a punto de provocar un accidente grave. Le hemos dado pastillas para dormir pero se niega a hacerlo, no tienen efecto en él- Dean lo miró preocupado- Cuando lo trasladaron al hospital les dijo a los enfermeros que lo estaban persiguiendo, que Lucifer lo estaba persiguiendo y que llamáramos a su hermano-

-Dios-

-Tiene que quedarse aquí, hasta que duerma algo y podamos determinar el origen de sus alucinaciones-

-Quiero estar con él, a solas-

-Claro, cuando salga venga a verme-

-Sí doctor-

Dean entró cerrando la puerta y se acercó a su hermano, en cuanto se sentó al borde de la cama, Sam notó su presencia y lo abrazó fuertemente. Lucia horrible, peor que como lo había visto hace unas horas en la casa de Bobby.

-¿Cómo estás Sammy?-

-Ya no lo soporto Dean… no puedo hacer que se calle…-

-¿Por qué huiste?-

-Lo escuché Dean… intentó lastimarme y tuve que huir… o iba a lastimarme-

-Está bien-

-Tienes que callarlo por favor…- suplicó- Por favor-

-Lo hare Sammy pero… no podrás salir de aquí, los doctores no te dejaran ir-

-Dean-

-Tendrás que quedarte aquí Sammy, hasta que solucione esto-

-No, él continuara molestándome- dijo indicando hacia el mueble que había cerca de la puerta- No lo quiero aquí-

-Encontrare la manera de arreglar esto, Sam pero tienes que ser fuerte-

-Las personas no pueden… estar mucho tiempo sin dormir-

-Sam-

-Llevo siete días… sin dormir… voy a terminar enloqueciendo por completo en un par de días… y luego moriré-

-No dejare que eso ocurra, Sammy-

-Dean-

-Te prometo que hallare la manera de arreglar esto, hare lo que sea necesario para solucionarlo-

Sam asintió para volver a recostarse en la cama. Dean lo miró preocupado y luego salió de la habitación para hablar con el doctor. Le hicieron un par de preguntas para la ficha clínica de Sam. Dean les dejó su número para que lo llamaran si Sam mejoraba y salió del hospital para quedarse en la entrada. Marcó un número en su teléfono y espero unos segundos.

-Bobby soy yo… ya encontré a Sam, está en un hospital, necesito que vengas y te quedes con él mientras yo encuentro la manera de arreglar esto, por favor… Sam está muy mal y no creo que sea conveniente dejarlo solo por mucho tiempo…- asintió despacio- Gracias, te daré la dirección, apresúrate por favor-

Dean esperó en la entrada impaciente, no tenía idea de cómo solucionar todo eso, no sabía qué hacer o a quien recurrir pero tenía una cosa muy clara, no perdería a Sam de nuevo, eso jamás. Luego de cinco horas, llegó Bobby al hospital, Dean fue a buscarlo a la entrada explicándole la situación.

-Maldición- dijo Bobby- ¿Qué haremos?-

-Cuida de Sam, averiguare como arreglar esto, llamare a todos los que encuentre, alguien debe saber algo-

-Dean-

-Cuida de Sam y llámame si pasa algo-

-Sí, no hagas ninguna locura, hijo-

Dean fue a la comisaria para recuperar su auto que tenían en custodia, tuvo mucha suerte de que no lo revisaran y descubrieran el fondo falso del maletero o estaría acabado. Condujo alejándose de la ciudad y estacionó a un lado de la carretera para comenzar a llamar a todos los contactos de la libreta de su padre. Si alguien sabía algo lo llamarían de regreso pero la mayoría lo veía difícil.

Cuando se cumplió el noveno día, la desesperación se apoderó de Dean, llamó a Bobby para saber sobre Sam, este empeoraba a cada momento, seguía sin dormir y sus alucinaciones eran cada vez peor hasta el punto en que los doctores decidieron atarlo a la cama para evitar que se lastimara de nuevo. Dean decidió regresar para estar con su hermano, iba a toda velocidad sobre el asfalto mojado, en otra ocasión, la lluvia lo hubiera forzado a reducir la velocidad pero la salud de su hermano estaba en juego y lo menos que le importaba ahora era una lluvia. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y en cosa de segundos perdió el control del auto. El Impala patinó sobre la acera mojada y se fue directo contra dos árboles a un lado de la carretera, dobló el volante y chocó de lado contra los arboles, golpeando su cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana.

Un insistente ruido lo forzó a abrir los ojos, aun estaba lloviendo así que no llevaba mucho tiempo inconsciente. Sacudió un poco la cabeza para ver algo de sangre en el cristal.

-Mierda- contestó su teléfono adolorido- ¿Diga?-

-Dean, ¿Dónde estás?-

-Como a media hora, creo… ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Tenemos un grave problema por acá-

-¿Le ocurrió algo a Sammy?- pegunto asustado e incorporándose rápidamente en el asiento mientras colocaba reversa para seguir conduciendo.

-Aun no pero te necesito aquí, ahora, hay demonios en el hospital-

-¿Qué?- Dean condujo más rápido- ¿Cuántos?-

-Alrededor de cinco pero todo es un maldito caos, moví a Sam a otra habitación pero no sé cuanto tarden en encontrarnos, apresúrate Dean, tengo que hacerme cargo de esos demonios y tendré que dejar a Sam solo-

-Mierda, ya casi llego, cuida de Sam, Bobby-

Dean guardó el celular en su bolsillo para centrarse en el camino mientras aumentaba la velocidad, tenía que llegar pronto antes de que esos demonios llegaran a Sam, ahora que estaba débil no era rival para ellos. Estaba seguro que querían venganza por lo de Lucifer o simplemente sus cabezas, todos los demonios los querían muertos. Se pasó varios semáforos y casi chocó como en cuatro ocasiones. Estacionó afuera del hospital y vio varias patrullas, rodeó el hospital para entrar por una ventana y sacó el cuchillo mata demonios. Los pasillos estaban desiertos y solo las luces de emergencia alumbraban algo. La maldita lluvia no era de ayuda, así que se apresuró en llegar hasta el pabellón psiquiátrico.

-Sammy- dijo mirando a su alrededor- Chicos, soy yo-

Avanzó por el pasillo cuando vio una silueta que salió de uno de los cuartos. Era una mujer delgada y de cabello negro. Tenía un corte en el brazo y estaba llorando.

-Ayúdame…- dijo entre sollozos- Por favor, ayúdame-

-¿Qué haces aquí? Tienes que irte-

-Lo mató…-

Dean se acercó guardando el cuchillo y la llevó hasta la entrada del pabellón indicándole que fuera a la entrada con la policía. La joven asintió llorando y se marchó corriendo hacia la entrada. Dean se volteó y recibió un golpe en pleno rostro, cayó suelo mirando al hombre de bata que sonreía, reconoció sus ojos negros y sacó el cuchillo.

-Maldito demonio, ustedes nunca se aburren-

-Y ustedes nunca mueren, alguien debe tenerles mucho aprecio haya arriba ¿O no?-Dean frunció el ceño.

-Te enviare de regreso al infierno-

-Puedes matarme pero los demás se harán cargo de tu hermanito- dijo con una amplia sonrisa- Y como disfrutaremos matarlo-

-¡Cállate!-

Se abalanzó sobre el hombre para enterrarle el cuchillo en el estomago y arrojar el cuerpo al suelo. Comenzó a gritar para buscar a Bobby y su hermano. Su desesperación aumentaba al revisar las habitaciones sin dar con Sam.

-¡Sam! ¡Bobby!-

-¡Dean!-

Corrió hacia el lugar del grito y vio a Bobby en el suelo, Sam estaba en un rincón con las manos cubriendo sus oídos.

-Sam-

Se acercó a él cuando alguien lo golpeo por la espalda y cayó al suelo, soltando el cuchillo. Tres demonios lo rodearon y comenzaron a golpearlo sin darle tregua. Dean sostuvo el pie de uno de ellos pero otro demonio golpeo su espalda con fuerza. Cerró los ojos cubriéndose el rostro cuando uno de los demonios cayó al suelo, luego le siguió otro y finalmente el tercero.

-Parece que necesitas ayuda por aquí- Dean alzó la vista.

-Meg-

-Hay que irnos, hay cerca de diez demonios en el edificio y no tardaran en llegar-

-El cuchillo- Meg se lo entregó.

-Llevare a tu hermano, saca a tu amiguito-

Dean desertó a Bobby para despertarlo y los cuatro salieron del edificio antes de que entrara la policía o llegaran los demonios. Bobby observó por el espejo a Sam que iba junto a Meg, luego dirigió su mirada al Winchester mayor.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?-

-Sí, ¿Qué haces aquí, Meg?-

-Vine a ayudar-

-Ya, no eres precisamente una hermanita de la caridad. Habla rápido o te dejare aquí-

-Me están persiguiendo y necesito ayuda-

-¿Y crees que te ayudaremos?-

-Acabo de ayudarte, me la debes, además tu hermanito necesita una niñera de veinticuatro horas-

-¿Quién te persigue?-

-El bastardo de Crowley-

-Lo que nos faltaba, el rey del infierno tras nosotros-

-Sí, nada nuevo-

-Bien, supongo que te la debo, de otra forma hubieran matado a Sammy pero vigilare todos tus movimientos- Meg sonrió.

-Tendremos que escondernos Dean, vamos a uno de los refugios-

-Entendido-

Dean condujo alrededor de siete horas, se detuvieron en una gasolinera para comprar algunas cosas para el viaje. Dean pasó al baño para luego mojarse la cara y limpiar la sangre que tenía en la frente. Se miró al espejo asustado, no sabía cómo iba a salir de esta. Regresó al auto pero Bobby lo detuvo.

-Yo conduciré-

-Bobby-

-Es mejor que vayas con Sam-

-Sí-

Dean se pasó a los asientos traseros para quedar junto a Sam, tomó la cabeza de este para afirmarla contra su hombro y acaricio su cabeza.

-Dean-

-Estarás bien Sammy, vamos a salir de esta-

Sam asintió despacio y permaneció en silencio el resto del camino. Dean estaba cabeceando mientras miraba por la ventana, apoyó su mejilla contra la cabeza de Sam y se quedó dormido.

Al cabo de unas horas se despertó, Bobby estaba estacionó el auto afuera de una cabaña, Dean se incorporó en su asiento y le ayudo a Sam a bajar. Este mantenía la mirada en el suelo, le dolía verlo tan frágil, tan mal. Llevó a Sam hasta una de las habitaciones para que intentara descansar, Bobby se quedó con él mientras Dean le preparaba algo de comer. Meg lo observó moverse hacia la cocina para revisar los cajones.

-¿Ya tienes un plan para ayudar a tu hermanito?-

-No- respondió Dean quedándose de espalda sin moverse- ¿Conoces alguna manera de ayudarlo?-

-Sí- dijo caminando para quedar tras Dean, este se volteó mirándola fijamente.

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Gracias por leer! :D**


	5. La única opción

**Hola a todo! al fin pude publicar, gracias por leer, gracias por sus reviews Anna-ross, Green y takashiroaki03, ahi publicare un poquito más seguido. saludos! :D**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 5**

**La única opción.**

Meg distinguió la mirada esperanzadora del cazador, estaba bastante jodido, Sam estaba enloqueciendo a puertas de morir y no podían hacer nada por él. Crowley pronto volvería a molestarlos, era cosa de tiempo. Esbozó una sonrisa.

-Escuche rumores interesantes-

-¿Qué rumores?-

-Que Clarence es el nuevo amo del mundo- Dean frunció el ceño- Pídele ayuda a tu angelito de la guarda, nunca te niega nada-

-No es una opción- dijo Dean mirándolo.

-Así que es cierto, el angelito dejó sus viejas amistades- llevó su mano al cuello de Dean- Entonces tendrás que tragarte tu orgullo y rogarle, porque no tienes otra opción ¿O prefieres que tu hermano muera?- Dean se mordió un labio- Es tu decisión-

-Dean- el cazador miró a Bobby y apartó a Meg de él.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Tendremos que atar a Sam-

-Mierda-

Dean lo observó fijamente, Sam estaba intentó liberarse mientras gritaba mirando hacia la ventana. Dean se sentó a su lado para acariciar su cabeza.

-Tienes que ser fuerte Sammy, no hay nadie ahí, todo está en tu cabeza-

-¡No Dean! Haz que se calle… por favor-

-Sammy-

-¡Haz que se calle! ¡Maldito bastardo!- grito mirando hacia la ventana.

Dean miró a su hermano fijamente, llevaba cerca de diez días sin dormir y pronto sus facultades físicas se deteriorarían hasta que moriría. No podía perder a Sam, no de nuevo.

-Tienes que ser fuerte Sammy, voy a arreglar esto, lo prometo-

-Dean-

-Lo hare-

Salió de la habitación para pedirle a Bobby que cuidara a Sam. Este observó al cazador fijamente, no lucia nada bien y tenía miedo de que hiciera alguna tontería, conocía muy bien a los Winchester para justificar sus miedos.

-¿Pasa algo, Bobby?-

-No vayas a hacer una tontería Dean, conozco esa mirada, la misma que tenías cuando decidiste ir con Sam, aun cuando Lucifer lo había poseído-

-Por favor ve a cuidarlo-

-Aun tenemos tiempo para pensar en algo-

-No, ya no tenemos tiempo, Sam va a empeorar…-

-Dean-

-SI no hacemos algo pronto, él…-

-Sam no querría que hicieras una estupidez-

-Se lo debo, sabes muy bien que esto es mi culpa-

-No Dean, si hay un culpable aquí es Castiel, él rompió el muro de Sam, lo trajo de la jaula sin su alma, si alguien tiene la culpa de esto es Castiel-

-No, Sam fue a la jaula porque no pudimos detener a Lucifer y si lo piensas bien, yo comencé el apocalipsis… Sammy lo acabo todo sacrificando su vida… por eso fue a la jaula y por eso ocurrió todo lo demás-

-Dean-

-Volveré pronto-

-Te acompañare- dijo Meg- En caso de que ocurra algo y deba salvarte el pellejo-

-Bien-

Ambos salieron de la habitación y se internaron en el bosque. Dean observó a Meg y avanzó un par de pasos nervioso, estaba asustado de cómo iba a reaccionar Castiel pero no tenía otra opción. Aun cuando la idea lo atemorizaba y más aun, luego de que descubrió sus sentimientos por el ángel. Cerró los ojos despacio para comenzar a orar, Castiel le había dicho una vez, que orar era señal de fe.

-Cas… si me estás escuchando… Mmm… por favor… necesito hablar contigo ahora… es algo urgente y no sé… no sé a quién más recurrir en este momento… sé que no quieres verme pero… no sé que más hacer… por favor-

Abrió los ojos despacio pero no había nadie, volvió a llamarlo pero no consiguió que el ángel apareciera. Cayó de rodillas llorando.

-Por favor Cas… no quiero que Sam muera, no quiero que esto acabe así… por favor… por favor-

-Dean- Meg le colocó una mano en el hombro- No creo que venga-

-¡Ángel estúpido, trae tu emplumado trasero en este maldito momento! ¡Maldito bastardo!-

-Esa no es forma de hablarle al nuevo Dios-

Dean alzó la vista llorando para encontrarse con la mirada fija del ángel. Castiel estaba a dos metros de él, con su habitual ropa. Es primera vez que Dean pensó en cuanto extrañaba esa vieja gabardina.

-Cas- murmuro levantándose.

-Te dije que no quería volver a verte, que les permitiría vivir en mi reino siempre y cuando no se cruzaran en mi camino-

-No te llame para eso- dijo Dean acercándose para acortar la distancia- Eres la única persona… que puede ayudarme-

-¿En serio?- pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te ayudare? Recuerdo que la última vez, tú no te fiaste de mis palabras, me diste la espalda ¿O ya lo olvidaste?-

-No Cas, tú plan era muy arriesgado y lo sabes, pudiste haber acabado con medio planeta si las cosas salen mal y has matado a muchas personas alrededor del mundo-

-Hay que sacar las impurezas de este mundo-

-No vine a discutir contigo- dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Así que seguirías jugando a la hormiguita valiente, muestra más respeto- Dean se mordió el labio inferior y bajo un poco la cabeza- Eso está mejor-

-Necesito tu ayuda Cas…- el ángel se rio divertido, Dean prefirió ignorarlo- Sam está muy mal, está alucinando y viendo a Lucifer por todas partes, lleva cerca de diez días sin dormir y si sigue así…-

-Morirá- dijo Castiel completando la oración.

-Eres el único que puede ayudarlo… no hay nadie más-

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?-

Dean alzó la mirada observándolo, aquella persona frente a él no podía ser el mismo ángel que lo sacó del infierno, el mismo ángel que no entendía los comportamientos humanos, el ángel que se rebeló por él, el ángel que aprendió a usar el libre albedrio, ese ángel no era el mismo Castiel. Ya no era su ángel. El pensamiento lo asustó. Sintió una mano en su hombro y vio a Meg.

-Hola Clarence, te ves bien-

-Meg-

-Así que ahora le das la espalda a tus viejos camaradas, supongo que como Dios, ya no necesitas amigos-

-Es mejor que te vayas de aquí, Meg- dijo Castiel- Ningún demonio merece estar en mi presencia-

-¿En serio Clarence? ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan egocéntrico? No olvides tu lugar angelito, llegaste al purgatorio gracias a la ayuda de Crowley, un demonio, así que no me vengas con tonterías y te hagas el ser puro e inocente-

-Cállate o no tendré piedad contigo- respondió enojado Castiel-

-Que miedo- dijo Meg mirándolo. Dean se interpuso entre ambos.

-Basta Meg, por favor- Dean miró al ángel- Por favor Cas… necesito que me ayudes-

-¿Por qué lo haría?-

-Porque eres… el único al que puedo pedírselo-

Castiel entrecerró los ojos un poco. Hace unos años le había dicho lo mismo a Dean, cuando le pidió ayuda para atrapar a Raphael. Dean notó la duda en la mirada del ángel.

-Por favor Cas… no sé que más hacer, intenté todo lo que pude… si Sam llega a… llega a irse… hare lo imposible por traerlo de regresó, aunque tenga que suplicar o convertirme en la perra de Crowley- Castiel lo observó fijamente al escuchar lo último- Te lo ruego Cas… no tengo a quien más recurrir, estoy desesperado y soy capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de que Sam este bien-

-¿Y si me niego?- respondió el ángel mirándolo.

- Por favor Cas- dejó su orgullo de lado, la vida de Sam estaba en juego y solo tenía una oportunidad para convencer a Castiel de que lo ayudara. Se arrodilló frente al ángel manteniendo la vista en el suelo- Te lo ruego Cas… por favor… ayuda a Sam, por favor ayúdalo. Hare lo que quieras pero ayuda a Sam-

Castiel observó la sumisión del cazador y algo en su interior se estremeció al verlo tan débil, tan vulnerable, tan expuesto, eso no era algo que Dean hiciera alguna vez en su vida. Solo había mostrado respeto con su padre y era debido a que John lo había educado de esa forma pero Dean no le obedecía a nadie.

-Ayudare a Sam pero con una condición- dijo Castiel.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Dean esperanzado.

-Te entregaras a mi completo servicio, me juraras obediencia y lealtad- dijo Castiel mirándolo fijamente- SI rompes el acuerdo, regresare a Sam a la jaula, ¿Quedo claro?-

Dean se mordió el labio antes de responder, lo que menos quería era ser tratado como un objeto y ya había experimentado eso cuando se colocó al servicio de los ángeles o cuando trabajaron para Crowley. Recordó a Sam y luego sus sueños, donde admitía algo que ahora ni de broma diría, estaba claro que Castiel no sentía lo mismo.

-Sí- dijo Dean-

-Dilo- respondió Castiel serio.

-Me entregó a tu completo servicio… Juro obediencia y lealtad a tu persona… Castiel-

-Bien, levántate- Dean obedeció. El ángel desapareció del lugar.

-Hay que regresar- dijo Dean mirando a Meg.

-No debiste hacer eso- acotó Meg- No sabes de lo que es capaz Clarence, al parecer se le subieron los humos a la cabeza-

-No me importa, si esto asegura que Sammy estará bien- iba a correr hacia la cabaña pero se detuvo- Meg… no se lo digas a nadie, por favor-

-Bien pero tendrás que jurarme obediencia también-

-No tientes tu suerte- dijo Dean sonriendo.

Ambos regresaron a la cabaña. Castiel estaba junto a Sam y colocó su mano en la frente del joven cazador. Sam se giró sobre la cama varias veces y arqueo su espalda mientras gruñía despacio. Dean se acercó a Bobby para mirar a su hermano.

-Ya está- dijo Castiel apartándose del cazador. Dean lo miró sonriendo.

-Sammy, ¿Cómo te sientes?- el joven lo miró.

-Me muero de sueño- dijo en un murmullo.

-¿Aun lo ves?- el menor observó la habitación y negó despacio- Genial, eso es genial, ahora descansa enano, te pondrás bien-

-Dean…-

-Duérmete, no me hagas golpearte-

Sam esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de quedarse dormido. Bobby lo miró para luego dirigir su mirada a Castiel, quería preguntarle a Dean como había conseguido la ayuda del ángel pero no le parecía el momento para hacerlo. Castiel salió de la habitación seguido de Dean, este lo acompaño hasta afuera de la cabaña.

-Gracias Cas… muchas gracias- el ángel solo lo miró serio.

-Vendré a buscarte dentro de dos horas-

Dean iba a preguntar para que pero Castiel desapareció de inmediato. Se quedó unos segundos pensativo y luego regresó a la cabaña. Había hecho un trato con Castiel y ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

Bobby le había quitado las ataduras a Sam y lo dejó al cuidado de Meg para ir a la cocina con Dean, este ya se imaginó lo que vendría.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto Bobby serio- ¿Cómo hiciste que Castiel viniera a ayudar a Sam?-

-Los viejos tiempos- respondió Dean sonriendo.

-Claro y yo soy una hermanita de la caridad- dijo sarcásticamente- No me mientas hijo-

-¿Es necesario esto? Sammy está bien, eso es lo único importante-

-¡No! Dime ahora mismo que hiciste, Dean o me veré en la obligación de decírselo a Sam, él también querrá saberlo-

-No le digas nada-

-Te escucho-

-Estoy al servicio de Dios-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Bobby confundido- ¿Cómo que al servicio de Dios?-

-Eso, le jure obediencia y lealtad-

-¡Maldición, Dean! ¿Quieres matarme de un disgusto?-

-Ya está Bobby, Sam está bien, eso es lo único que importa ahora-

-¿Y que se supone que harás con Castiel?-

-No lo sé, no entiendo que puedo hacer cuando él es el todopoderoso-

-Esto va a acabar mal, Dean, de una u otra forma acabara mal para todos. Sam se enfadara mucho-

-No le digas nada-

-¿Y cómo explicaras su recuperación? ¿Le dirás que vino Tinkerbell y con sus polvos mágicos lo ayudo?-

Dean se iba a reír pero la seriedad con que lo miraba Bobby lo silenció. No tenía idea como iba a ayudar a Castiel o que tendría que hacer por él pero Sam ya estaba bien y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

-Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos- respondió Dean.

-Esto acabara mal, hijo. Espera y veras-

-No tuve más opción, mi segunda idea era ser la perra de Crowley- Bobby lo miró sorprendido- Sí, estaba desesperado-

-Supongo que es mejor Castiel que ese demonio, después lo que le hicimos nos odia-

-Exacto-

-Ten cuidado Dean, no sabes de lo que es capaz Castiel, ya no es el mismo ángel que te sacó del infierno y nos ayudó, no es el mismo-

-Lo sé Bobby… lo tengo muy claro-

Castiel llegó dos horas después, Dean le pidió a Bobby que cuidara de Sam y que lo llamara en caso de que despertara, aunque dudaba que eso ocurriera, Sam dormiría perfectamente dos días enteros. Se acercó a Castiel con algo de temor, no quería ser pesimista pero tenía miedo de lo que era capaz de hacer el ángel. Se dio ánimo mentalmente, diciendo que lo peor era que lo matara o lo devolviera al infierno, mientras hiciera lo que le dijera, Sam estaría bien. Con el pensamiento de proteger a su hermano, se quedó junto a Castiel intentando que el ángel no percibiera su nerviosismo o temor. Para suerte, Castiel pareció no darse cuenta de nada ya que en cuanto estuvo a su lado ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

Dean observó la casa frente a él y luego a Castiel.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

-Dentro hay cerca de veinte demonios, quiero que te encargues de ellos mientras yo voy por algo-

-¿Demonios? Podrías matarlos sin problemas-

-No tengo tiempo que perder, hazlo sin preguntar-

-Sí-

Dean frunció el ceño. El ángel quería usarlo como señuelo mientras buscaba algo en la casa. Sacó el cuchillo mata demonios y se resigno, ya estaba ahí y todo era por Sam, no había marcha atrás.


	6. Problemas en el cielo y la tierra

**Hola de nuevo, aquí el segundo, gracias por leer! Saludos :D**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 6**

**Problemas en el cielo y en la tierra.**

Dean entró en la casa sigilosamente. El lugar era enorme, le recordó a una de esas mansiones que había visto en la televisión o en revistas. Sentía curiosidad por saber quién podría vivir en ese lugar y que era lo que buscaba Castiel pero sus órdenes fueron claras. Ser el juguete para los perros guardianes.

-¡Hay alguien aquí!- escuchó un ruido tras de él y vio dos siluetas- Hola chicos, vamos a jugar un rato-

Castiel llegó hasta la última habitación y revisó el lugar con sumo cuidado, no había rastro del dueño por ningún lugar. Tomó la pequeña cajita que estaba sobre el escritorio y la guardo en el bolsillo de su gabardina. Bajó las escaleras despacio y vio varios cuerpos en el suelo. Dean estaba sobre uno de los demonios apuñalando su pecho y se volteó a mirarlo. Tenía un corte en la mejilla y su labio sangraba.

-¿Estás listo?- pregunto el cazador.

-Sí, vamos-

Dean lo iba a seguir cuando alguien se abalanzó sobre él y lo empujó al cuarto contiguo. El cazador golpeó al demonio que estaba sobre él y tomó el cuchillo para clavarlo en su pecho. Suspiro aliviado y apartó el cuerpo.

-Mierda- murmuro despacio. Fue con Castiel cansado- ¿Quién vive aquí?-

-Eso no te importa-

-Bien, entonces vamos-

Castiel lo detuvo por el brazo y lo colocó contra la pared, Dean hizo un gesto de dolor cuando su espalda chocó contra la dura pared. Iba a quejarse pero Castiel llevó su mano a la mejilla lastimada del cazador.

-Cas-

Sintió el toque suave y cálido del ángel contra su mejilla. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y las piernas le fallaban. El ángel movió su mano al labio lastimado del cazador para acariciarlo despacio mientras mantenía su mirada fija en Dean. Luego bajo su mano al pecho del cazador, este se estremeció levemente y dejó de respirar durante unos segundos. Castiel se separó del cazador sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Espera aquí-

Dean lo vio desaparecer pero no fue consciente de las palabras del ángel, resbaló por la pared hasta quedar sentado y se llevó la mano derecha a la mejilla, aun podía sentir la calidez de la mano del ángel. Su corazón seguía latiendo deprisa y aun le temblaban las piernas. Cerró los ojos despacio y llevó su mano al pecho.

-Maldición… ¿Por qué tienes que hacerme sentir así? ¿Por qué tengo que sentirme de esta manera por ti?-

_"Porque Castiel te gusta- respondió la vocecita en su cabeza- Amas a ese ángel, por más que intentes negarlo o hacerte creer lo contrario"_

En medio de sus cavilaciones se quedó dormido, con lo de Sam había estado muy tenso y apenas dormido y comido bien. Cuando Castiel regresó a la habitación encontró a Dean durmiendo en la pared, tenía el cuerpo ligeramente ladeado y la cabeza hacia un lado. Se arrodilló frente a él observándolo fijamente, se sentía muy confundido ante las emociones que emanaba el cazador, como su corazón se acelero cuando lo tocó o el caos que era sus pensamientos mientras el ángel lo tocaba. Castiel acaricio su mejilla despacio.

-Dean- el cazador entreabrió los ojos despacio y se sobresaltó al tenerlo tan cerca.

-Cas-

El ángel estaba a cinco centímetros de su rostro, se quedó inmerso en esos orbes azules y durante unos segundos contuvo la respiración.

-Cas…-

-Vamos-

-Sí-

El hechizo se rompió y el cazador se incorporó algo avergonzado, siguió Castiel hacia el exterior de la casa cuando una silueta los hizo detenerse, Dean miró fijamente al demonio y frunció el ceño.

-Hola Dean, ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos-

-Claro, desde que huiste como una rata asustada- respondió Dean sonriendo- ¿Ya te cansaste de huir y vienes a rogar por piedad?-

-No me provoques chico- dijo Crowley sonriendo- Tú estás igual que yo, por algo te volviste la perra de Cas- Dean lo miró fijamente- He oído cosas y no mataste a todos mis… chicos-

-¿Qué haces aquí, Crowley?- preguntó Dean- No creo que salgas de tu escondite solo para esto-

-No, ¿Y como está tu hermanito? Mis chicos también fallaron con eso-

-¿Fuiste tú?- pregunto Dean incrédulo. Crowley sonrió- Bastardo-

Dean tenía la intención de golpearlo pero Castiel lo detuvo por el brazo y lo atrajo a su lado cubriendo la boca del cazador con su mano.

-Colócale un bozal a tu mascota- dijo Crowley sonriendo.

-Debes tener mucho valor para aparecerte en mi presencia- dijo Castiel mirándolo.

-Y a ti se te subieron los humos, angelito. Por cierto, oí que hay problemas en el paraíso, al parecer no todos están de acuerdo con tus nuevas políticas- Castiel frunció el ceño- También oí que Barael dirige a los ángeles rebeldes en tu contra. Estás bastante ocupado ¿Verdad?-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Nada, solo pasaba a saludar, la próxima vez será diferente y en cuanto a la mascota- miro Dean sonriendo- SI ayudas a Cas, considérame tu enemigo, así que cuídate, cuando te encuentre, me encargare de enviar al pequeño Sammy de regreso a la jaula y si te portas bien-sonrió ampliamente- Te conservare como mi mascota-

Dean luchó por liberarse pero Castiel no se lo permitió. Crowley se rio y luego desapareció del lugar. El ángel soltó a Dean y este miró a su alrededor enojado.

.Maldito bastardo, ¡Voy a matarte, maldito!- grito a la nada.

-Basta Dean-

-Ese infeliz me las pagara, maldito desgraciado, ¡SI tocas a Sammy te matare!-

-Cállate de una vez- dijo con voz firme el ángel, Dean se volteo a mirarlo- Te llevare de regreso-

-Espera, ¿Qué está ocurriendo, Cas?- el ángel no respondió- Ese bastardo amenazo a Sam, dime que está ocurriendo-

-Dije que obedecerás sin hacer preguntas, ¿Te quedo claro?-

El ángel comenzó a aproximarse amenazante, Dean retrocedió unos pasos temeroso hasta que su espalda chocó contra un árbol. Castiel se quedó de pie frente a él, Dean bajo la mirada nervioso.

-Lo siento…- dijo en un murmullo.

-No vuelvas a contradecir mis órdenes ¿O ya olvidaste lo que juraste? Harás lo que yo diga sin preguntar, juraste obediencia y lealtad-

-Ya entendí- dijo Dean sin mirarlo.

-Si digo que te callas, te callas. No dejare pasar otra desobediencia de tu parte- Dean se mordió el labio despacio, ya se le había hecho una acostumbre hacerlo- Eso está mejor-

Colocó su mano en la frente de Dean y ambos aparecieron afuera de la cabaña. Ya estaba oscureciendo. Dean miró a Castiel sin decir nada, quería entrar corriendo para mirar a Sam pero también le preocupaba el ángel.

-Cuando te necesite vendré a buscarte- dijo Castiel dándole la espalda- Adiós-

-Cas- lo sostuvo por la muñeca derecha despacio, el ángel se volteo para mirarlo- Las cosas no han ido bien entre nosotros pero… si necesitas algo avísame… aunque sea solo para hablar… no creo ser de mucha ayuda pero hablar con alguien te puede hacer sentir mejor… eso dice Sammy- Castiel solo lo miró- Nos vemos…-

A pesar de que se había despedido no soltó la mano de Castiel, este se quedó mirándolo fijamente, había preocupación en los orbes esmeraldas de Dean, por unos instantes le pareció volver a cuando Dean descubrió su alianza con Crowley, ese día apareció en el Impala para saber que hacían los cazadores y Dean se lo dijo, "que si habían problemas que llamara".

-Dean-

-¿Qué?- pregunto el cazador sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Mi mano- Dean se percató que aun estaba sosteniéndolo por la muñeca.

-Lo siento- lo soltó rápidamente.

El ángel lo miró unos segundos y desapareció del lugar muy confundido, Dean comenzaba a hacer que se sintiera extraño cada vez que estaban juntos. Había notado eso hace tiempo atrás pero ahora era mucho más fuerte y saber lo que el cazador sentía o el caos que era su mente, no ayudaban mucho a controlarse.

Dean se quedó unos segundos sin moverse y luego entró a la cabaña. Bobby lo asedio a preguntas en cuanto cruzo el umbral de la puerta. Dean respondió brevemente a todo.

-¿Y Sammy?-

-No cambies el tema, ¿Qué tiene que ver Crowley en todo esto?-

-¿Crowley?- pregunto Meg acercándose a ellos- ¿Viste a Crowley?-

-Sí, ahora está detrás de nosotros, no tengo idea que está haciendo pero debemos ser cuidadosos, ¿Ahora me dirán como está mi hermano o voy a verlo y dejamos la conversación hasta aquí?-

-Sam está bien- dijo Meg- No creo que despierte hasta mañana-

-Menos mal- dijo Dean aliviado- Tendremos que ver cómo mantener a Crowley lejos de aquí-

-Tenemos protecciones- dijo Bobby.

-No sé, nunca se sabe con ese bastardo- respondió Dean- Nada es suficiente y cualquier descuido, lo aprovechara en nuestra contra-

-Maldición- dijo Bobby.

-Como sea, mañana seguiremos hablando, necesito dormir, me quedare con Sammy así que ustedes arréglense aquí, sería prudente montar una guardia-

-Yo comenzare- dijo Bobby.

-¿Qué harás tú, Meg?- pregunto Dean.

-Iré a buscar información, al parecer Crowley está involucrado en algo y debemos saber que es para combatirlo-

-Perfecto, llama si tienes problemas- Dean se quedó meditando sus palabras unos segundos y Meg se rio.

-Claro, nos vemos-

Dean se quedó unos segundos pensando y luego se estremeció ante sus pensamientos. Se despidió de Bobby y fue al cuarto de Sam, este dormía tranquilamente sobre la cama. Dean se acomodó en el sillón que había junto a la ventana, afirmó su cabeza contra un lado del sillón y dobló un poco sus rodillas para estar más cómodo, luego le diría a Bobby que cambiara ese sillón individual por uno más grande y útil. En cosa de segundos se quedó profundamente dormido.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Un insistente golpeteo en su hombro lo forzó a abrir los ojos, enfocó la vista con algo de dificultad y se incorporó en el sillón adolorido, no fue buena idea dormirse en una posición tan incómoda.

-¿Dean?-

-¿Sam? ¿Sammy?- lo tomó por los hombros para levantarse- ¿Realmente eres tú?- Sam sonrió.

-Sí, creo que soy yo-

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Con algo de sueño y hambre-

-¿Y… lo otro?-

-Bien, estoy bien- dijo mirándolo- Dean… Estoy seguro que… ¿Cas me curó?-

-Sí…- respondió Dean despacio.

-¿Por qué? Él… estaba enojado con nosotros-

-Sí pero… hablé con él, Sammy… Cas aceptó ayudar y aquí estás-

-Dime todo Dean… no quiero que me mientas-

Dean suspiro resignado y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido. Sam escuchó en silencio hasta que Dean terminó hablándole sobre Crowley y que debían cuidarse de él y sus seguidores. El silencio que se instaló cuando terminó de hablar, lo asustó un poco.

-Sammy, ¿No dirás nada? Bobby se enojó un poco-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Eres un idiota, un egoísta, un estúpido, con un serio complejo de hermano-

-Sam-

-Gracias- el mayor lo miró curioso- Gracias por ayudarme Dean… no diré que esto me parece mala idea pero lo hiciste para ayudarme…-

-¿No estás enojado?-

-No, no estoy enfadado, gracias Dean, siempre me estás cuidando, aun cuando haces cosas estúpidas, deberías pensar un poco más-

-No te burles enano, ahora ven a comer y luego puedes dormir un poco-

-Idiota-

Bobby lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo y lo asedio a preguntas para saber si estaba bien y lucido. Dean se rio al verlos y les entregó unas cervezas para festejar.

-Deja el interrogatorio para después Bobby, el niño necesita comer-

-No soy un niño- respondió Sam haciendo un berrinche.

-Lo que digas enano- Dean fue a revisar los estantes- No hay nada de lo que te gusta Sam, iré a comprar algunas cosas-

-Yo iré- dijo Bobby- Ustedes tienen que hablar-

-Bien, ten cuidado-

Dean lo despidió en la entrada y regresó a Sam bebiendo su cerveza. El menor lo observó fijamente.

-Dean-

-Ya te dije todo, Sammy. No te preocupes-

-No es eso… en parte… estás trabajando para Cas pero… ¿Qué hay de lo otro?-

-¿Qué otro?-

-Dean- dijo Sam mirándolo con cierto reproche- Que te gusta Cas y estás…- Sam se quedó callado mientras miraba tras de Dean, este hizo un gesto raro.

-¿Qué estoy qué? ¿Sam?- se volteo dejando caer la cerveza al piso- Cas…-

El ángel los observó fijamente sin moverse de su lugar. En ese preciso momento, Dean se pregunto cuánto de la conversación había escuchado el ángel.


	7. Te pierdo antes de entenderlo

**Hola a todos! Gracias por leer y por tu review Green :) Aqui dejo dos más. Saludos! **

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 7**

**Te pierdo antes de entenderlo. **

Hubo unos segundos de silencio que parecieron horas. Dean estaba que cavaba un hoyo para enterrarse ahí mismo. Sam observó la desesperación en el rostro de su hermano mayor, sumado a que era su culpa que Castiel hubiera escuchado aquello, finalmente optó por romper el silencio.

-Cas… Dean me dijo lo que hiciste… Gracias- dijo observándolo fijamente.

-¿Has vuelto a ver a Lucifer?- pregunto Castiel dejando de mirar a Dean.

-No, ya estoy bien, incluso pude dormir tranquilamente, gracias Cas- el ángel asintió- Dean también me dijo… lo de su acuerdo, también me gustaría ayudar, si no tienes problemas con ello, como forma de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí-

-Está bien- dijo Castiel para mirar a Dean de nuevo.

Sam se percató que no consiguió atraer la atención de Castiel, y por la forma en que miraba a su hermano, daba la impresión que había escuchado todo lo que dijo. Estaba seguro que Dean lo mataría después pero se vio tentado a hacer la gran pregunta.

-Cas… ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? Sobre que Dean está…-

En ese momento Dean dejó de respirar, contuvo la respiración la misma cantidad de tiempo que le tomó a Castiel contestar. El ángel dio un pequeño asentimiento sin apartar la mirada del Winchester mayor. Si hubiera tenido un arma a mano se habría dado un tiro en ese preciso instante. Sam miró a su hermano para hacerle una señal con la mano, tenía que decirle la verdad al ángel, era ahora o nunca. Dean seguía pasmado en su lugar, sin hablar, sin moverse, sin respirar, Sam le palmeó la espalda haciendo que su hermano diera un pequeño brinco en su lugar y volviera a respirar.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice Sam?- preguntó Castiel mirándolo- ¿Tú me amas?-

Sam vio a su hermano palidecer en el acto y dejar de respirar otra vez, se vio tentado a decirle que se recostara antes de que se desmayara. Para suerte de Dean, Bobby llegó y se acercó a ellos.

-Chicos- miró al ángel- ¿Ocurrió algo?- Sam le indicó a Dean, Bobby se acercó preocupado para palmearle la espalda, haciendo que el cazador volviera a sobresaltarse- ¿Estás bien, hijo? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma, ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Dean? ¿Me estás escuchando?-

Dean seguía sin hacer o decir nada, Sam lo miró preocupado ante el repentino mutismo de su hermano. Castiel seguía escudriñándolo con su mirada, pudo percibir todo el caos que había en la mente del cazador, la intensidad de las emociones que lo invadían en ese momento y cuando lo vio palidecer aun más y llegar a un pensamiento tan intenso, se acercó para sostenerlo por los hombros antes de que se desplomara contra el suelo.

-¡Dean!- gritó Sam acercándose rápidamente, Castiel lo recostó sobre el sillón con cuidado.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?- preguntó Bobby confundido.

-Es complicado- dijo Sam suponiendo porque su hermano se había desmayado.

-Entonces resúmelo- dijo Bobby algo enojado.

-No creo que sea el momento Bobby… Cas… ¿Crees que podemos hablar? Sobre lo que escuchaste… dudo que Dean sea capaz de hacerlo ahora… jamás lo había visto de esa forma y…-

-No tienes nada que explicarme Sam, entiendo perfectamente lo que está pasando aquí- respondió el ángel incorporándose. Bobby los observaba sin entender de que hablaban cuando Dean comenzó a despertarse.

-Mierda…- susurró incorporándose despacio, se encontró con la mirada de los tres hombres y volvió a ponerse pálido.

-Dean mírame- dijo Sam preocupado- Tienes que calmarte o volverás a desmayarte, tienes que calmar tus pensamientos o se volverá un caos- Dean no respondió- No pasa nada, en serio, solo trata de calmarte y piénsalo despacio, la pregunta es muy sencilla Dean, ¿Amas a Castiel?-

Dean se estremeció al oír el nombre del ángel. Bobby comprendió lo que estaba pasando y la razón de que Dean estuviera tan mal. Nunca había sido bueno para ese tipo de cosas, sin mencionar que era renuente a todo lo gay, así que la situación debió encontrarlo de improvisto. Dean intentó calmarse antes de sentir que dejaba de respirar, otra vez. ¿Amaba a Castiel? La pregunta se repetía en su mente con fuerza, no comprendía la mitad de las sensaciones que tenía en ese momento pero la respuesta la conocía, a pesar de todo sabía muy bien la respuesta a la pregunta pero admitirlo en sueños era muy diferente a decirlo en voz alta. Sam pareció comprender todas las cavilaciones de su hermano y la mirada fija de Castiel no era de mucha ayuda para que intentara pensar.

-Dean mírame- el mayor obedeció- Tranquilo, solo es una respuesta, no lo pienses tanto, ¿Amas a Cas?-

Y la respiración volvió a fallarle. Amar era una palabra muy grande, jamás le había dicho a nadie que lo amaba, a nadie que no fuera un familiar directo. Alzó su vista hacia el ángel, ¿Lo amaba?

-_Claro que lo amas- dijo la vocecita en su cabeza- Admítelo de una vez, Dean Winchester estás locamente enamorado de ese ángel. Te importa una mierda todo lo que ha hecho, lo que le hizo a Sam y que te haya mentido. Lo amas y punto. Dilo, no seas un cobarde, ¡Dilo! Maldición, matas monstruos, luchas contra cosas que cualquier otra persona JAMÁS haría, ¿Y no puedes decir un maldito "Te amo"?-_

Dean comenzó a entender el punto de su mente, tenía razón, era estúpido pensar que no pudiera decir esa pequeña palabra, más aun cuando ya lo tenía casi asumido. Junto el valor suficiente para mirar a Castiel y la fuerza suficiente para que sus labios se separaran y pudiera hablar.

-Cas… la verdad es… que yo…- el ángel cubrió la boca de Dean con uno de sus dedos.

-No Dean, estás confundiendo las cosas. Yo soy Dios y Dios no necesita este tipo de amor, aun si no lo fuera, no entiendo estás cosas, no comprendo nada de lo que estás sintiendo o pensando y tampoco quiero entenderlo. Así que quita esos pensamientos de tu cabeza, porque sabes que no es verdad, que si estás enfadado por todo. Nosotros tenemos un acuerdo, a cambio de que yo salvara a Sam, tú te entregarías a mi completo servicio y eso no involucra nada de lo que estás pensando- Dean se mordió el labio con fuerza- Tengo mis objetivos claros y no he olvidado que tú me diste la espalda cuando yo te necesitaba, no sé qué piensas que conseguirás con esto pero mi respuesta es no, yo no siento nada por ti y si no puedes comprender algo tan simple entonces nuestro acuerdo se acaba-

Sam intercambio una mirada de asombro con Bobby, el menor podría apostar que Castiel si estaba interesado en su hermano, no entendía como todo había llegado a ese punto. Ahora se sentía culpable por haber iniciado esa incomoda conversación. Iba a decir algo cuando la risa de su hermano se lo impidió.

-No coloques palabras en mi boca, yo no he dicho nada y deja de meterte en mi mente porque es molesto, ¿Yo enamorado de ti? Por favor, ni de broma me irían los hombres-

_"Claro que te amo"-dijo la vocecita en su cabeza._

-Soy Dios, no un hombre- replicó Castiel serio.

-Me importa una mierda lo que seas, tenemos un acuerdo y nada más, recurrí a ti porque no tenía otra opción para ayudar a Sammy, eras tú o Crowley y la segunda opción no era para nada razonable-

_"Mentira, quería verte, te extrañaba tanto que no me importaba morir con tal de verte una última vez"_

-¿Y yo sí?- pregunto Castiel mirándolo.

-Ese no es el punto, tenemos un acuerdo y ya, no soy una estúpida quinceañera para predicar mi amor por ti o por cualquier otra persona, puedo tener a la mujer que quiera cuando quiera, no necesito nada más y no te necesito a ti, bueno, solo para que ayudes a Sammy pero eso ya lo hiciste-

_"Mentira, claro que te necesito y me convertiría en una estúpida quinceañera con tal de tenerte a mi lado"_

Castiel lo observó fijamente, Dean parecía no darse cuenta de la contradicción que había entre sus palabras y lo que pensaba. Comenzaba a sentirse extraño, lo único que pasó por su mente era irse de ahí antes de que las cosas se complicaran más.

-Perfecto- dijo Castiel mirándolo- Cuando los necesite vendré a buscarlos, adiós- el ángel desapareció del lugar, Dean apretó los puños enojado.

-Dean- dijo Sam mirándolo preocupado.

-No Sam, no quiero oír ni una palabra sobre esto y si llegas a mencionar algo te partiré la cara a golpes-

-Pero Dean-

-Ya probaste tu punto y yo solo confirmé lo que te dije, ¡Le importo una mierda a Cas! Y eso no va a cambiar- se levantó enojado.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-¡Que te importa!- salió dando un portazo, Sam lo iba a seguir pero Bobby lo detuvo.

-Déjalo, necesita estar solo y ordenar su cabeza-

-Pero está mal-

-No puedes hacer nada Sam, hablara sobre eso cuando pueda hacerlo, no lo presiones. Estoy seguro que ni siquiera llegó a comprender todo lo que sentía antes de que Castiel lo mandara a la mierda-

-Pero Dean era serio al respecto-

-Se equivoco, tendrá que saber seguir adelante, como siempre lo ha hecho y está no será la excepción-

Sam dio un pequeño asentimiento y se quedó mirando por la ventana. Le preocupaba que Dean fuera a hacer una tontería por todo lo que había pasado, y no podía sacarse de la cabeza que era su culpa, jamás debió hacer la pregunta de la discordia, era algo entre ellos, era algo que Dean ni siquiera había llegado a comprender y ya lo perdió.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Estacionó el Impala cerca de la acera y entró al bar, a pesar de que comenzaba a lloviznar. Se sentó en la barra y pidió lo más fuerte que tuvieran. Era patético pero planeaba emborracharse, emborracharse hasta que su mente dejara de pensar tanta estupidez junta, emborracharse para olvidar las palabras del ángel y para olvidar que había perdido a la persona que amaba sin siquiera llegar a decírselo. Copa tras copa, se bebió toda la botella, estaba completamente ebrio y le importaba una mierda estarlo. Ligó con la primera camarera que se le insinuó y se fueron al motel más cercano. Lo más curioso fue que, en todo momento, veía a Castiel, era el ángel quien lo desvestía, era el ángel quien halagaba su cuerpo, el ángel quien lo tocaba, quien lo besaba y con quien estaba haciendo el amor. Cerró los ojos comenzando a jadear el nombre del ángel. La idea de que su cuerpo deseara tanto sentir a ese ángel lo aterró, dejó de distorsionar la realidad y vio a la mujer que estaba sobre él. Se sintió tan sucio por estar haciendo eso mientras pensaba en el ángel. Se vistió sin importarle los gritos e insultos de la mujer y se marchó para subir al Impala. Condujo sin saber hacia dónde y lo más rápido que pudo, subió la música a todo volumen para perderse en la carretera. Le importaba bien poco lo que pudiera pasar, Crowley, los ángeles y cualquier ser sobrenatural se podían ir juntos a la mierda, que él estaba demasiado ocupado en ese momento. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse por la somnolencia del alcohol y el asfalto humedecido hizo lo suyo, en cosa de segundos perdió el control del vehículo y se fue cuesta abajo por una empinada pendiente, para suerte (Y mala suerte del auto) Se estampó contra un firme árbol que impidió que cayera a la zanja que había más adelante y todo se fue a negro.

Un ruido insistente lo obligó a abrir los ojos y sintió algo que le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla, giró su cabeza despacio encontrándose con que una de las ramas del árbol había atravesado el parabrisas y estaba enterrada en su hombro derecho. Llevó su mano izquierda a la rama y cerró los ojos para quitarla de su hombro herido. Abrió la puerta y se bajó del auto tambaleándose, su vista estaba borrosa pero el accidente no parecía tan grave, al menos su adorado Impala no tenía ningún daño permanente.

-Vaya, vaya pero miren a quien tenemos aquí- Dean se afirmó en el maletero del auto para mirar a las cuatro siluetas que estaban frente a él.

-Por favor, lo único que me faltaba eran demonios-

-Vamos a pasar un buen rato, Dean Winchester, la única orden es no matarte-

Dean revisó sus bolsillos pero estaba desarmado, salió tan enojado que no tomó ninguna arma y no tendría tiempo de revisar el maletero. La lluvia intensificó su fuerza y sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse en cualquier momento.

-Mierda- murmuro despacio- Esto es lo único que me faltaba-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam daba vueltas por la habitación, ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que su hermano se fue y no tenía idea de donde estaba. La lluvia había empeorado y el idiota de Dean había dejado el celular en el cuarto. Bobby lo miraba de reojo.

-Estará bien, Sam. De seguro está emborrachándose en algún bar de la ciudad-

-No Bobby, tengo un mal presentimiento, algo le paso a Dean-

-Dudo que pueda ser peor a lo que acaba de pasarle- dijo el viejo cazador.

-No entiendo porque Cas dijo esas cosas, estoy seguro que si siente algo por Dean, es cosa de mirarlos, quizás no se ha dado cuenta pero salta a la vista-

-Era un maldito ángel del señor, no sabe ni una mierda de sentimientos Sam, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué le regalara flores y chocolates?-

-No pero al menos podría haber tenido algo de tacto-

-Jamás lo ha tenido- replicó Bobby.

-Sí-

-Es mejor que te sientes, solo podemos esperar-

-Odio esperar- dijo Sam resignado.

Se sentó en el sillón bebiendo una cerveza y miró el reloj, iba a ser la noche más larga de toda su vida.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean estaba en el suelo mientras uno de los demonios estaba sobre él, presionando la herida de su hombro y asfixiándolo con la otra mano. De algún modo desconocido, logró juntar la fuerza necesaria para apartarlo y lograr levantarse, apenas podía controlar sus movimientos de ebrio pero no se defendía del todo mal. Miró a los cuatro demonios fijamente, tenía que ganar algo de tiempo para sacar una escopeta del maletero del Impala. Dos demonios se abalanzaron sobre él y lograron desestabilizarlo para dejarlo en el suelo. Dean giró para evitar que uno de esos seres quedara sobre él. Su espalda chocó contra la rueda trasera del Impala y supo que era su fin, no tenía manera de luchar contra cuatro demonios.

-Parece que necesitas ayuda-

Dean reconoció la voz sin lograr distinguir del todo la figura. Vio como los demonios fueron aventados lejos y se levantó para sacar sus armas del auto, logró apartarlos a disparos y los cuatro demonios huyeron del lugar. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y afirmó su espalda contra la puerta delantera del Impala. La silueta se arrodilló frente a él y miró la herida de su hombro.

-No se ve tan grave- dijo.

-Gracias… Meg… te debo una-

-¿Estás borracho?- se rio- No sé cómo pudiste contra esos demonios así, si que tienes suerte cazador. Te llevare a casa-

Dean se afirmó en el cuerpo de Meg para levantarse y el demonio lo recostó en los asientos traseros, miró que el cazador dormía profundamente y subió a los asientos delanteros para conducir a la cabaña. Escucho un quejido y miró por el espejo retrovisor, Dean estaba acurrucado en los asientos mientras unas lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia.

-Cas…-murmuro despacio.

Meg lo observó durante unos segundos y luego continuó conduciendo. Comprendía perfectamente lo que había pasado para que Dean estuviera en ese estado.

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Ahora era el turno de Dean para sufrir XD se la debia a Cas del otro relato. Gracias por leer!**


	8. Debilidad

**Capitulo 8**

**Debilidad. **

Era de madrugada cuando la lluvia había amainado. Sam se levantó de su lugar en cuanto escuchó el motor de un auto, se asomó por la ventana y vio dos siluetas que se acercaban. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y le ayudó a Meg a entrar a Dean. Dejó a su hermano sobre el sillón.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Preguntó Sam asustado al ver la sangre en su hombro y su labio.

-Veras- dijo Meg sonriendo- Tu hermanito tuvo un accidente en el Impala, chocó contra un árbol-

-¿Qué?- Sam lo miró enojado.

-Luego lo atacaron unos demonios-

-¡¿Qué?!- tomó a Dean por el cuello de la camisa- ¡Deja de comportarte como un niño! Idiota-

-Sammy…- Dean abrió los ojos y luego se rio- No seas tan grave Sammy-

-¡Pudiste matarte en ese auto! ¡Y estás borracho!-

-Eres un aburrido Sammy, A-B-U-R-R-I-D-O- se rio y luego buscó a Meg para abrazarla- Meg me ayudó, no es una aguafiestas como Sammy-

-Por Dios Dean, mírate, no te golpeo porque ya tienes suficiente con esas heridas pero ya verás mañana-

-Cállate Sammy- dijo entre risas. Sam frunció el ceño.

-Entiendo que estés mal pero no puedes emborracharte cada vez que tengas un problema-

-No tengo problemas, señor gruñón- dijo Dean riéndose- Relájate-

-Ya, harás cuenta que nada a pasado-

-Sammy-

-Cas no debió decir esas cosas y-

-¡A la mierda Cas y su puto cielo!- se acomodó sobre Meg- Tengo sueño-

-¿Piensas dormir conmigo?- Pregunto Meg con diversión.

-¿Dean?- Sam lo miro enojado- Idiota-

Sam lo llevó con la ayuda de Bobby hasta la cama. El menor se encargó de desvestirlo y curó sus heridas con cuidado. Dean estaba durmiendo profundamente, ni siquiera se inmuto cuando Sam le cosió la herida del hombro. Lo miró fijamente y suspiró, no podía culparlo del todo, Dean estaba bastante jodido por las palabras del ángel. Acaricio su cabeza despacio sin dejar de mirarlo preocupado.

-Eres un idiota Dean-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_-Estás jodido amigo- dijo una voz. Dean observó a su alrededor._

_-Esto es tu culpa, yo sabía que esto iba a pasar, es imposible que a mí me guste ese ángel… es imposible que ame a Cas… es imposible-_

_-Eso es mentira- Dean se volteó mirando a Castiel- Tú si me amas-_

_-¡No! ¡No siento nada por ti!-_

_-Sí, me amas pero ¿Sabes algo? Yo no siento nada por ti-_

_-Cállate- _

_-¿Por qué me habrías de gustar? Tú no confías en mí, me diste la espalda cuando más te necesitaba Dean-_

_-Mentira…- replicó el cazador llorando._

_-Sí lo hiciste, yo te necesitaba Dean pero a ti no te importó, tú mamá tenía razón, es tu culpa que los demás te dejen. Tu padre, Sammy, yo-_

_-¡Cállate!- dijo llorando._

_-Tú eres el del problema, Dean. ¿Por qué alguien querría estar contigo? Solo eres el soldadito fiel a papi. No sirves para otra cosa que no sea luchar, no sirves para otra cosa que no sea seguir órdenes, ¿Cómo podrías amar a alguien? ¿Cómo podrías hacer feliz a alguien? Ya arruinaste la vida de Sam, ¿También quieres arruinar la mía?-_

_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Sam estaba mirando la pantalla de la computadora mientras pensaba. Bobby había ido a acostarse y Meg estaba dormitando sobre el sillón. Volvió a centrar su atención en lo ocurrido con el ángel, se sentía culpable por todo eso y ahora que había visto a su hermano tan borracho y herido, comprendió que el asunto era grave. Dean amaba a Castiel pero el sentimiento no era mutuo o el ángel no se había dado cuenta de sus propios sentimientos. Optaba por la segunda opción, después de todo Castiel había sido un ángel y no comprendía los sentimientos humanos. Por unos segundos, barajó la idea de hablar con Castiel pero tenía miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar el nuevo Dios.

-Maldición… ¿Qué se supone que haga para arreglar esto?- murmuro para sí mismo.

Bajó la pantalla de la computadora y optó por ir a dormir, quizás las cosas mejorarían por la mañana o al menos encontraría una manera de arreglar todo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean abrió los ojos despacio, la cabeza le dolía a horrores, como si alguien lo estuviera golpeando con un martillo. Se incorporó despacio y una punzada en su hombro derecho lo hizo gruñir, miró su hombro con la herida.

-¿Qué demonios pasó?-

-Eso debería preguntar yo- dijo Sam entrando a la habitación- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Me duele la cabeza…-

-Tomate esto-

Dean tomó la pastilla y el vaso con agua, luego de tomárselo lo dejó en el velador y miró a su hermano fijamente.

-No Sammy, deja los regaños para después… no aguanto este dolor-

-No vengo a gritarte, ni regañarte, quiero que hablemos-

-No Sammy, no quiero jugar a doctor corazón contigo-

-Hablo en serio, Dean… no sé como disculparme-

-¿Por qué te tendrías que disculpar?-

-Lo sabes bien… por lo que dije… por decir que te gusta Cas-

-Sam-

-Lo siento… era algo tuyo, ni siquiera habías terminado de aceptar tus sentimientos y yo te forcé a hacerlo-

-No hiciste nada- respondió Dean sentándose al borde de la cama y sosteniendo su camiseta para colocársela- Estaba engañándome y esto sirvió para que abriera los ojos. Cas no es el mismo ángel que me sacó del infierno, ni el ángel que nos ayudó todo este tiempo… ahora es Dios… todo lo que pasamos juntos no tiene ningún valor para él-

Sam prefirió dejar el tema hasta ahí, la herida aun estaba reciente y temía que Dean fuera a emborracharse de nuevo. Ambos fueron hasta la cocina para desayunar, Dean miró a Meg y luego a Bobby.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- ninguno respondió- Como sea, ¿Cuándo llegaste Meg? ¿Descubriste algo?-

-¿No recuerdas nada?- pregunto el demonio y luego sonrió- Ya veo, mejor así-

-¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué se supone que no recuerdo? Sé que ayer… fue un día de mierda y luego estaba en ese bar, tomé tres copas y lo demás es borroso-

Sam intercambio una mirada con Bobby. Dean estaba pensativo, algo había ocurrido ayer para que lo miraran de esa forma pero no recordaba que era. Se levantó suspirando y sacó una cerveza del refrigerador.

-¿Seguirás bebiendo?- pregunto Sam.

-Solo es cerveza mamá-

-Idiota-

-¿Hay algo sobre Crowley y los ángeles?- pregunto Dean mirando a Meg.

-Solo rumores de pasillo, un grupito de ángeles no está de acuerdo con las reformas de Clarence, Crowley está buscando la forma de sacarlo del camino-

-¿Puede matar a Dios?- pregunto Sam sorprendido.

-No lo sé- dijo Meg- Suena muy improbable pero Crowley debe traerse algo entre manos, no hay que fiarse de ese bastardo-

-Tendremos que revisar los alrededores- acotó Sam.

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo recuerdas Dean pero ayer, luego de que te estrellaste borracho contra un árbol, te atacaron unos demonios y escaparon, Meg te ayudo o estarías muerto-

-¿Qué? No recuerdo eso…- dijo el cazador sorprendido.

-No me extraña- se rio Meg- Estabas muy ebrio-

-Mierda… lo siento chicos… de verdad lo siento, yo revisare los alrededores-

Luego de comer algo y tomarse la tercera pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, Dean fue a revisar los alrededores de la cabaña. Le tomaría una hora y algo más, revisar todo para asegurarse que esos demonios no los hubieran perseguido.

Llegó hasta un rio cuando escuchó el crujir de una rama, sostuvo la escopeta con fuerza y se volteó mirando hacia unas arboles.

-Sal de ahí, ya te vi- dijo el cazador serio- Un, dos, tres por ti-

Se acercó despacio hasta los tres arboles que estaban juntos y los rodeó buscando algo pero sin encontrarlo. Suspiro aliviado y se volteó sobresaltándose. Reconoció la silueta frente a él y bajo el arma mirándolo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Cas?- pregunto serio.

-Tenemos que hablar-

-Ya, ¿No te pareció suficiente con todo lo que me dijiste?- se acercó amenazante al ángel- No te preocupes, no te molestare y quitare estos pensamientos de mi cabeza, que por lo demás son estúpidos-

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el ángel lo tenía contra un árbol mientras besaba sus labios con cierta desesperación. Dean luchó los primeros tres segundos pero luego se rindió ante las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo. El ángel lo estaba besando y se sentía maravilloso. Sintió las manos ansiosas del nuevo Dios del mundo, recorrer su abdomen bajo la camiseta. Dean dejó caer el arma para llevar sus manos a la cintura de Castiel. Sus bocas se separaron un poco.

-Cas… ¿Qué haces…?- pregunto Dean temblando- Esto no es- un gemido escapó de su boca cuando el ángel acaricio sus pezones despacio- No… por favor no…-

-Dean- susurró Castiel sobre sus labios.

-No Cas… no me hagas esto… por favor no…-

Antes de que pudiera seguir replicando, el ángel volvió a besarlo, aprovechó que Dean entreabrió la boca para introducir su lengua y saborearlo por completo. Con ese simple movimiento, Dean perdió toda la cordura y se dejó hacer. Un sinfín de sensaciones invadía su cuerpo y su mente pero era incapaz de comprenderlas, su mente no quería pensar, su cuerpo solo quería sentir.

-Cas- jadeo despacio- Cas…-

La boca del ángel bajo a su cuello para devorarlo con gula. Dean lo tomó por el cabello para besarlo pero algo puntiagudo en su cuello le impidió moverse. Bajo un poco la vista para ver el filo de un cuchillo.

-¿Qué?- escuchó la risa del ángel- Cas-

-Sorpresa, sorpresa- Dean lo miró incrédulo y luego frunció el ceño.

-Un transformista-

-¡Bingo! Tenemos un ganador- dijo el hombre sonriendo y se apartó unos pasos del cazador- ¿Dónde está tu hermanito? ¿En donde se ocultan?-

-Como si te lo fuera a decir-

-No Dean, muy mal- dijo el hombre sonriendo- Vas a cooperar con nosotros y no te mataremos, nuestro señor está muy enojado-

-Que se pudra el bastardo de Crowley-

-Cuida tus palabras- dijo el hombre que sostenía el cuchillo- Ahora dinos donde se ocultan las ratitas-

-Púdrete, bastardo-

-Que mal-

El transformista volvió a tomar la apariencia de Castiel, Dean lo miró enojado. El falso ángel lo tomó por las mejillas para volver a besarlo.

-Vamos Dean- dijo el transformista- Hazlo por mí, Dean-

Dean se estremeció al mirarlo, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando aunque su mente sabia que ese ser frente a él no era Castiel. Sintió unas manos sobre su entrepierna y luego le desabrocharon el pantalón.

-Dime lo que quiero saber cariño- dijo el falso ángel- ¿Donde están tus amiguitos? Dímelo Dean-

El cazador se estremeció al sentir ese aliento contra su oído. Su mente le gritaba que ese no era Castiel pero estaba tan desesperado que se engañaba a propósito. El transformista sonrió satisfecho.

-Dímelo Dean- subió una de sus manos bajo la camiseta del cazador- Respóndeme Dean-

-No… tú no eres Cas…- respondió agitado- No eres mi Cas…-

El transformista volvió besarlo para acabar con cualquier resistencia que el cazador aun tuviera. Coló su mano izquierda en el pantalón de Dean, este gimió con fuerza para afirmar sus manos en los hombros del falso Castiel.

-No… Cas… Cas… Cas…-

El transformista que estaba sometiendo a Dean, fue derribado y apartado del Winchester mayor. Este se quedó afirmado contra el árbol mientras intentaba calmarse. Vio como Sam se encargaba del transformista mientras que el sujeto que tenía el cuchillo huía. Sam miro a su hermano fijamente.

-¿Estás bien…?-

-No…- dijo jadeando.

-Regresemos a la cabaña Dean, cálmate-

Sam apoyo a su hermano para ayudarle a regresar a la cabaña con Bobby.

Crowley esbozó una amplia sonrisa mientras veía como ambos cazadores se alejaban, sus suposiciones fueron correctas. Ya había descubierto la debilidad de Dean Winchester.

-Quien diría que realmente eres la perra de Cas-

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Gracias por leer! :D**


	9. Acercamiento

**Hola a todos! Gracias por leer la historia, gracias por tu review Green, ahora le tocaba a Dean sufrir (Y todavia le queda más por delante) y a Cas ser el "malo" XD **

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 9**

**Acercamiento. **

Sam dejó a Dean en la entrada de la cabaña mientras iba a hablar con los demás. Tenían que irse de ahí antes de que los demonios llegaran. Bobby guardó las cosas mientras Sam estaba en la habitación recogiendo lo demás.

Dean estaba en el auto intentando calmarse, cerró los ojos despacio y respiró profundamente.

-No te ves muy bien- el cazador abrió los ojos rápidamente y sacó una pistola de su pantalón.

-Crowley-

-Así que aquí se estaban ocultando, bonito lugar- seis demonios rodearon al cazador.

-Bastardo, ¿Qué quieres? Aun si nos matas, tendrás problemas-

-¿Lo dices por tu angelito? Dudo que a Cas le importe si mato a sus mascotas-

-Bastardo-

-¡Dean!- Sam, Meg y Bobby se acercaron a él mientras disparaban a los demonios. Crowley se rio y chasqueo los dedos. Diez demonios aparecieron en el lugar.

-Ni se molesten chicos, no podrán con todos. Les perdonare la vida pero deben hacer algo por mí-

-Vete a la mierda- dijo Dean enojado.

-Bien, lo pondré de otra forma, me dan lo que quiero o mando al pequeño Sammy de regreso a donde debe estar. Lucifer estará ansioso de verte- Sam se estremeció al oírlo- ¿Qué dicen ahora?-

Dean lo miró fijamente, las cosas iban de mal en peor, tenía una idea de que iba a pedirle Crowley pero no le gustaba para nada. Intercambio una mirada con Sam y vio el miedo en los ojos de su hermano menor, no era capaz de hacerlo pasar por eso, no podía.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto resignado.

-Esa actitud me gusta, me mantendrán informado de todos los movimientos de Cas-

-No será posible- dijo Dean mirándolo- Cas solo viene cuando necesita algo, no nos dice nada-

-Pues descúbrelo, Dean, puedes moverle tu cola al angelito y sacarle información- Dean frunció el ceño- No me interesa como lo hagan-

-Ya no es lo mismo, desde que se alió contigo, el Cas que conocíamos se fue- replicó Dean- Además, ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? No puedes hacer nada contra Dios-

-Siempre se puede Dean y cuando encuentre la manera de matarlo, tu angelito será historia-

-Matar a Dios… ¿Eso es posible?- preguntó Sam en un susurro.

-Todo es posible- respondió Crowley sonriendo.

-¿Piensas colocarlos en mi contra?- Castiel apareció frente a Crowley- Dean tiene un trato conmigo y no puede romperlo-

-Ya veremos angelito, si por algo son conocidos los Winchester es por toda la estupidez de la familia- Castiel frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quiere Crowley, Dean? Dímelo- el cazador lo miró fijamente- Es una orden, habla ahora- insistió con voz firme.

-Informarle sobre tus movimientos- respondió despacio. Crowley miró a Dean sonriendo.

-Que perrito tan obediente eres, Dean-

El cazador se mordió el labio despacio, ambos seres lo estaban arrinconando, Castiel con el trato que habían hecho y Crowley, amenazándolo con lastimar a Sam. Una mano en su hombro lo hizo reaccionar, volteo un poco para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Sam. Crowley se rio.

-Veo que el amor no es mutuo, ¿Verdad Dean? Los humanos despechados son capaces de cualquier cosa, deberías tener cuidado Cas. La traición te llegara de donde menos te lo esperes-

-Cállate, Dean no me traicionara- respondió el ángel- Lo juró-

-¿En serio?- preguntó divertido- Dean solo lo hizo para que curaras a su hermano, él se irá con quien le ofrezca lo que quiere, si encuentra una oferta mejor, no lo dudara. Nos vemos chicos, luego seguiremos esta conversación-

Crowley desapareció del lugar al igual que los demonios. Sam pensó que todo acabaría ahí pero Castiel se volteó muy enfadado para tomar Dean por el cuello de la camisa y colocarlo contra el capot del auto.

-¿Ibas a traicionarme?- preguntó con voz firme.

-Suéltame- replicó el cazador.

-Sabes muy bien cuál es nuestro acuerdo, me suplicaste de rodillas que ayudara a Sam, si te atreves a traicionarme, no lo enviare a la jaula, lo devolveré a su estado de locura y veras como morirá, lenta y agónicamente, ¿Te quedó claro?-

Dean lo observó fijamente, tener al ángel tan cerca no le permitía pensar con claridad, Castiel tenía apoyado medio cuerpo sobre Dean y lo miraba muy enojado. Sam vio la incomodidad en el rostro de su hermano y se acercó para colocar su mano en el hombro de Castiel.

-Déjalo por favor, Crowley quería eso pero no pensamos en aliarnos con él, estamos de tu lado Cas-

-No te entrometas, Sam- dijo el ángel enojado.

-Por favor, no solucionaremos esto así y-

-Váyanse de aquí, ahora-

Antes de que Sam pudiera decir algo, Dean y Castiel desaparecieron del lugar. El Winchester menor observó a su alrededor enojado y golpeó el capot del Impala.

-Mierda-

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Meg.

-Irnos-dijo Bobby- Los demonios podrían volver-

-¿Y Dean?- acotó Sam.

-No podemos hacer nada Sam, creo que Castiel no le hará nada… eso espero-

-Pero Bobby-

-Él tiene razón, no olvides que Castiel es Dios, no hay manera de encontrarlo y no tenemos idea de a donde se llevó a Dean, es mejor que nos vayamos, busquemos un lugar seguro y esperemos-

-Mierda, no entiendo como las cosas se volvieron así, Dean no tiene toda la culpa, nosotros también desconfiamos de Cas- dijo Sam- Incluso Dean lo defendió, cuando todo indicaba que era culpable, lo defendió, ¿Cómo Cas no puede ver eso?-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean observó el lugar desorientado, estaba en medio del bosque y el ángel lo miraba furioso mientras lo sostenía por el cuello de la camisa. Intentó apartarlo pero Castiel lo colocó contra un árbol sin medir su fuerza, el cazador abrió la boca para quejarse y lo miró asustado.

-Detente Cas… no iba a hacer ningún trato con Crowley-

-Mentiroso- llevó una mano al cuello del cazador para hacer presión- Podría matarte ahora y lo hare si te atreves a traicionarme-

-¿Así como me traicionaste tú?- preguntó Dean con algo de dificultad.

-No te traicione- respondió el ángel frunciendo el ceño.

-Me mentiste con lo de Crowley, no confiaste en mí para pedirme ayuda, nos usaste a tu antojo para mantener ocupado a Raphael y rompiste el muro de Sam, sin importarte las consecuencias. No tienes derecho a decir nada, ¡Tú me traicionaste!-

Castiel lo miró furioso y aumento la fuerza en su mano, Dean intentó apartarlo y abrió la boca para respirar con dificultad, en ese momento Castiel acortó la distancia para besarlo, sintió como el cuerpo del cazador se tensaba ante su acción y luego dejaba de respirar unos segundos. Castiel se apartó un poco para permitirle recuperar el aliento y aligeró el agarre de su cuello.

-Cas…-

-Te he dado todo Dean, mi amistad, mi confianza, mi fe, me rebele contra mis hermanos, contra Dios, confié en ti y me defraudaste, Lucifer salió. Cuando necesite tu ayuda, tú no estabas-

-Cas-

-Estabas tan inmerso en tu enfermizo amor por Sam que no viste que yo estaba ahí, que estaba liderando una guerra y te necesitaba- Dean se mordió el labio.

-¿Y qué podía haber hecho?- murmuro despacio.

-Darme tu apoyo, así como me lo ofreciste hace unos días, eso hubiera bastado, Dean-

El cazador apartó la mirada culpable, su mente ya le había hecho notar ese pequeño detalle. Que Castiel lo necesitó en su momento pero Dean no estuvo para él, Dean no estuvo cuando más lo necesitaba. El ángel observó como las lágrimas surcaban las mejillas del cazador.

-Dean-

-Lo siento… lo siento mucho Cas… me equivoque mucho contigo-

-Ya es tarde para eso- dijo Castiel mirándolo- SI alguna vez sentí cariño por ti, eso ya no existe-

-¿Entonces porque me besaste?- replicó frustrado. Castiel solo lo miró- ¿Estás jugando conmigo? Entiendo… no te preocupes, no volveré a molestarte con esto… ni siquiera entiendo que es todo esto pero no tiene caso pensarlo. Por favor suéltame, no me uniré a Crowley porque tenemos un acuerdo… cumpliré mi palabra-

-No te creo, Crowley tiene razón, harás lo que sea para proteger a tu hermano-

-No Cas, yo no lo haría-

-Sí lo harás- Dean frunció el ceño.

-¡No lo hare! No haría nada que pudiera herirte-

Antes de que Castiel dijera algo, Dean acortó la distancia entre ambos y lo besó, llevó su mano a la nuca del ángel para profundizar el beso. Para su sorpresa, Castiel no se resistió al beso ni intento apartarlo. Se separó un poco para mirarlo.

-No siento nada por ti- dijo Castiel devolviéndole la mirada.

Dean sintió como algo se rompía dentro de él, el dolor lo invadió por completo y lucho estoicamente para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Castiel lo miró unos segundos y se apartó de él enojado.

-No vuelvas a tocarme y más te vale que no me traiciones o ya sabes lo que le pasara a Sam y también me encargare de Bobby y de Meg-

-Cas…-

El nuevo Dios colocó su mano en la frente de Dean para enviarlo con los demás.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam se sobresaltó cuando vio aparecer a su hermano en los asientos traseros junto a Meg. Se detuvo en la carretera para voltear a mirarlo.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?-

-Sí…-

-Dean-

-Conduce o lo hare yo-

Bobby y Sam no pasaron desapercibido que Dean parecía a punto de llorar. Ya se imaginaban lo que había ocurrido y el poco tacto que tenía Castiel para decir las cosas. Antes de que pudieran decir algo, Meg tomó al cazador por la mejilla para apoyarle la cabeza en su hombro. Dean se sobresaltó por el gesto pero no hizo ademan de moverse o estar incomodo.

-No tienes que llorar, Clarence no se lo merece-

Dean cerró los ojos manteniéndose en su lugar. No quería llorar, no podía permitirse parecer tan débil ante los demás. En algún momento se quedó dormido sobre el hombro de Meg.

Sam estacionó afuera de otra cabaña, Bobby tenía varios refugios en todo el estado y luego de discutirlo un poco, llegaron a la conclusión de que ese era el más seguro para ocultarse. EL pueblo más cercano estaba a veinte kilómetros y el camino se volvía irregular, por ende costaba llegar hasta él. Sam se volteó para mirar que su hermano dormía apoyando la cabeza sobre las piernas de Meg, el demonio lo observaba mientras acariciaba su cabello despacio.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Sam. Meg lo observó y asintió.

-¿Lo despierto?-

-No, es mejor que duerma un poco-

Bobby fue a abrir la puerta mientras Sam bajaba del Impala para abrir la puerta de atrás, Meg le ayudó a sacar a Dean del auto, este abrió los ojos mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-Sí, deberías dormir un poco-

-No, ¿Qué lugar es este?- preguntó mirando a su alrededor- Estamos en medio de la nada-

-Es el lugar más seguro que tenemos- dijo Bobby acercándose.

-Me dará depresión aquí- dijo Dean suspirando.

-Tendrás que aguantártelo- refuto Bobby- Porque solo iremos al pueblo lo justo y necesario. Y para que quede claro, no saldrás de la cabaña sin compañía-

-¿Tengo cinco años?- pregunto Dean enojado.

-No pero por tu imprudencia nos descubrieron-

-Bien papá pero más les vale que no falte la cerveza- suspiró mirando la cabaña- Me voy a volver loco aquí-

-No te quejes, pareces una mujer- dijo Sam sonriendo. Dean le sacó la lengua- Idiota-

Los cuatro entraron a la cabaña para planear que harían, Bobby colocó reglas simples y la mayoría involucraban a Dean. Este bufo enojado pero terminó acatando las reglas. Sam revisó la despensa para voltearse a Bobby.

-¿Hace cuanto que no vienes aquí?-

-Años- respondió.

-Se nota, vamos a tener que ir a comprar algunas cosas-

-Yo iré- dijo Dean.

-No- respondió Bobby- Te quedaras aquí, Sam y yo iremos a comprar, Meg te cuidara y pobre de ti que intentes algo hijo o improvisaremos un cuarto de pánico-

-Vale, ya entendí- dijo Dean resignado- Pero traigan tarta y estamos a mano-

-Hecho- dijo Sam.

Dean los vio marcharse y se recostó sobre el sillón suspirando. No le gustaba la idea de pensar que era un prisionero pero entendía la preocupación de Bobby y Sam, había sido su culpa que Crowley los encontrara en el refugio anterior. Volvió a suspirar, Meg se sentó en el espacio que quedaba cerca del abdomen del cazador.

-¿Qué te dijo Clarence?-

-No quiero hablar de eso-

-Realmente te gusta, ¿Verdad?- preguntó Meg mirándolo, Dean le mantuvo la mirada.

-Sí…-

-Clarence ha cambiado mucho, Dean. Ya no es el mismo ángel que conocíamos y tienes que aceptarlo-

-¿Y que se supone que haga? No entiendo ni la mitad de las cosas que estoy sintiendo, jamás me había sentido así y me asusta- Meg acaricio su mejilla.

-Quien diría que Dean Winchester se enamoraría de un hombre-

-No me enamore de un hombre… era un ángel y ahora es Dios- dijo Dean como réplica.

-No busques justificaciones Dean, quizás aun no lo entiendes pero es muy claro para nosotros, tú amas a Clarence, por eso te sientes así- Dean no respondió- Es mejor que intentes olvidarlo Dean o solo te lastimaras más. Clarence no quiere esto-

-Lo sé- respondió desviando la vista- Ya me lo dejó claro-

Meg lo observó fijamente, se inclinó hacia adelante para acortar la distancia y besó a Dean, este la miró fijamente y luego cerró los ojos dejándose llevar. Meg se subió a gatas sobre él para seguir besándolo mientras colaba sus manos bajo la camiseta del cazador y luego llevó su boca al oído de Dean.

-Clarence es un idiota por dejar a un hombre como tú-


	10. Confesiones de un ebrio

**Capitulo 10 **

**Confesiones de un ebrio. **

Habían pasado dos días desde que cambiaron de escondite. Sam notó el cambio en su hermano, se estaba haciendo muy cercano a Meg y le daba la impresión que había algo más entre ellos. El tercer día se confirmó su presentimiento, cuando los encontró besándose en la habitación. Intercaló miradas entre su hermano y el demonio que lo tenía contra la pared.

-Dean…- este frunció el ceño.

-¿No sabes golpear la puerta, enano?-

-Lo siento…-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Dean sin moverse de su lugar.

-Bobby encontró un caso cerca de aquí y creo que tenemos que hacernos cargo-

-Bien-

Sam salió de la habitación perplejo para ir con Bobby, este lo miró fijamente pero prefirió no preguntar nada. Dean y Meg se les unieron unos segundos después.

-¿Qué tenemos?-

-Un nido de vampiros. Hay cuatro hombres muertos y cinco mujeres desaparecidas en una semana. Creemos que está reclutando a las mujeres-

-Genial- dijo Dean desganado- ¿Ya le avisaron al gran Jefe que saldremos de excursión?- Sam lo miró- Les recuerdo que ahora Dios es nuestro copiloto y con lo último que ocurrió, honestamente, no quiero arriesgarme-

-Bien- dijo Bobby- Entonces preguntémosle-

-Cas, te necesitamos por aquí- dijo Sam mirando a su alrededor- Por favor-

-¿Qué quieren?- Castiel apareció en el cuarto.

-Encontramos un caso a siete horas de aquí, un nido de vampiros y-

-Ni hablar- respondió Castiel- Cada demonio que ronda por la tierra los está buscando y también algunos ángeles, así que la respuesta es no-

-Hay personas muriendo- dijo Bobby.

-No, otro cazador se puede encargar de ello- respondió Castiel.

-¿Y por mientras que? Más personas morirán, los cazadores más cercanos somos nosotros- replicó Sam.

-No- respondió Castiel enojado.

Sam continuo replicando, argumentando que la vida de personas inocentes estaba en juego, que acabar con seres sobrenaturales es su trabajo. Castiel siguió negándose a cada replica del joven cazador.

-No tenemos nada que hacer ahora- dijo Sam enojado- Tendremos cuidado-

-Dije que no, ¿qué parte de NO es la que no entiendes?- respondió enojado el ángel.

-Pero Cas, hay personas inocentes, ¿Dejaras que mueran?- argumento Sam.

-Ya basta Sammy, Dios ha hablado- dijo Dean sacando una cerveza y acercándose a ellos- Pero adivina, Dios, hiciste el trato conmigo, es a mí a quien manejas como un títere así que Sammy ira, porque nada lo fuerza a obedecerte-

-Dean no- susurro Sam- No comiences ahora o-

-¿O qué? ¿Cas se enfadara? Me importa una mierda, es nuestro trabajo, hay vidas en peligro, iras con Bobby y Meg por los vampiros y yo me quedare cuidando de la cabaña-

-Pero Dean-

-Tú lo dijiste Sammy, es nuestro trabajo, ahora váyanse y llámame cuando terminen-

Sam asintió despacio y fue a la puerta en compañía de Meg y Bobby, Castiel los iba a detener pero Dean le bloqueo el paso mirándolo fijamente.

-Váyanse chicos- los tres se fueron del lugar.

-¿Por qué insistes en llevarme la contra?- preguntó Castiel.

-El trato es conmigo, Sammy no tiene nada que ver aquí, sabes que es nuestro trabajo y no dejaremos de hacerlo por ti, ni por nadie-

-Eres un idiota- respondió Castiel.

-Lo soy pero a mí sí me importa la vida de los humanos, ¿Qué mierda te pasó, Cas? Tú mismo dijiste que te gustan estas pequeñas obras de arte y ahora no tienes problemas en dejar que mueran-

-Cállate-

-Por favor- dijo Dean mirándolo- No me importas lo que me digas, ni lo que me hagas pero déjalos hacer su trabajo. Si estás enojado entonces-

Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, Castiel movió su mano para lanzarlo contra la pared cerca de la puerta. Dean soltó un quejido y lo observó fijamente.

-Cas…-

-Nunca vuelvas a retarme de esa manera, estás a mi completo servicio y no aceptare tu insolencia, ¿Quedó claro?- Dean se mordió el labio.

-Sí…-

-Discúlpate-

-Discúlpate tu por ser un bastardo- dijo Dean enojado- Discúlpate por haber matado a todas esas personas y por ser un completo idiota, ahora no me parece tan mala idea que sea Crowley quien dominé todo, al menos no oculta sus intenciones ni finge ser bueno-

-Cállate- apretó su puño muy enojado y Dean se quejó, a los pocos segundos comenzó a toser sangre por la boca.

-No perdonare tu insolencia de nuevo- soltó al cazador y este cayó al suelo respirando agitado, miró a Castiel fijamente.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Cas? Tú no eras así, tú si valorabas este mundo, valorabas a esas pequeñas obras de arte, me lo dijiste hace un tiempo, ¿Recuerdas? Cuando detuvimos a Samhain, ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto Cas?-

El ángel lo observó fijamente sin decir ni hacer nada. Dean aprovechó el momento para levantarse e ir al baño a enjuagarse la boca. Castiel apareció tras él, bloqueándole la salida.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Aun no te cansas de regañarme? Di algo o déjame en paz-

-Soy el mismo- respondió el ángel- Solo que me di cuenta que no puedo confiar en ti- Dean abrió un poco los ojos y luego asintió para caminar hasta quedar frente al ángel.

-Te decepcione Cas… pero no eso no significa que todas las personas sean iguales-

-Pero yo confiaba en ti no en las demás personas- respondió el ángel.

-Cas… de verdad lo siento… sé que nada de lo que haga o diga cambiara lo que piensas de mí pero por favor, no puedes pensar que todos son iguales, te decepcioné pero debes dirigir tu enojo hacia mí, ¿Entiendes? Sabes que nuestro trabajo es este, salvar personas, matar porquería sobrenatural, no puedes impedir que hagamos esto. Puedes prohibirme todo lo que quieras pero a Sam no, por favor Cas-

-¿Pensabas decirle que sí a Crowley?- preguntó Castiel mirándolo.

-No Cas, no te mentiré, lo pensé por unos instantes, Sam es importante para mí y daría todo por él sin siquiera pensarlo- Castiel lo observó fijamente- Pero tú también eres importante para mí, Cas-

-Dean-

-Lo sé, te da lo mismo pero es la verdad-

-¿Y si Crowley devuelve a Sam a la jaula?-

Dean miró el semblante serio del ángel, acortó la distancia entre ellos sin dejar de mirarlo. Había extrañado mucho esos orbes azules que, antes, siempre se mantenían fijos en él.

-Encontraría la manera de sacarlo de ahí- respondió Dean- No volveré a fallarte Cas y aunque ahora me odies, no cometeré los mismos errores de nuevo-

-Dean-

-Eres importante para mí y eso no va a cambiar-Castiel lo observó fijamente- Encontraremos la manera de deshacernos de Crowley si continua molestando y en cuanto a los ángeles que te están dando problemas, pues simplemente los enviaremos de regreso al cielo o donde sea que se vayan luego de matarlos-

Castiel lo observó fijamente y por unos segundos bajo la mirada hacia los labios de Dean, este se percató de la acción del ángel y llevó su mano a la nuca de este para besarlo. Castiel lo apartó luego de unos segundos.

-¿Qué haces? Ya te dije que-

-Lo sé, no pude evitarlo- respondió Dean con una pequeña sonrisa.

-El encierro tiene que haberte afectado- respondió Castiel.

-Mmm… no sabes lo aburrido que es estar aquí con una niñera encima- fue hasta la cocina para sacar una cerveza- ¿Quieres una?-

-No- respondió el ángel.

-No puedes tomar mientras estás de servicio ¿Verdad? No recuerdo que tuvieras problema para ver porno antes o beberte una cerveza- Castiel se sentó a su lado.

-Dios no bebe-

-Y por eso te convertirás en un amargado- dijo Dean- Toma una, no te pasara nada, recuerdo aquella ocasión que llegaste borracho- se rio- No sabía si reírme o culparme por enseñarte a beber-

-Dean-

-O cuando te lleve al prostíbulo, tenias que haber visto tu cara-

Castiel observó como el cazador se reía mientras recordaba la situación. Por alguna razón sonrió un poco, le parecía que el tiempo había retrocedido y regresaron a esa época donde eran amigos.

-Sam se enojó por eso, decía que era una mala influencia para ti- dejó de reírse y se quedó mirando la botella de cerveza casi vacía- Supongo que tenía razón y si soy mala influencia… para cualquiera-

-Dean-

-¿Qué ocurrirá cuando esto termine, Cas? Cuando Crowley y esos ángeles dejen de molestar, ¿Te irás?- preguntó temeroso- Quiero decir… ya no volveré a verte-

-Así es- respondió Castiel mirándolo.

Dean no dijo nada más y terminó de beber su cerveza, lo siguiente que tomó fue un licor más fuerte. Estaba siéndose muy mal ese momento, lo único que deseaba era que regresaran pronto para refugiarse en los brazos de Meg, por alguna razón dejaba de sentirse tan miserable cuando hablaba con ella. Castiel miró el semblante serio del cazador, era consciente del efecto que tenían sus palabras en el ánimo y las acciones de Dean pero saber que pensaba en Meg lo hizo enojar, no comprendía del todo la razón pero se sentía molesto. Luego de unos minutos el cazador este recostado sobre el sillón mientras balbuceaba algunas incoherencias, Castiel le quitó el vaso.

-Ya has bebido suficiente-

-Que aguafiestas Cas-dijo sonriendo- No eres mi padre para prohibirme algo, de hecho no eres nada mío, aunque podrías serlo- dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Dean, es mejor que vayas a dormir-

Levantó al cazador sin ningún problema y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Dean para afirmarlo, el cazador llevó una de sus manos a la cintura de Castiel y caminó con algo dificultad hasta la habitación. Miró que estaba atardeciendo por la ventana y suspiró.

-No regresaran hasta la madrugada…-

-¿Extrañas a Meg?-preguntó Castiel mirándolo.

-Ella me entiende-

-¿Por eso te acuestas con Meg?-

-¿Y que tiene? Puedo hacer lo que quiera- dijo serio.

-Tienes razón- contesto Castiel.

El ángel caminó hasta la cama y dejó a Dean sobre ella, este lo tomó por la cintura y ambos cayeron sobre la cama, Castiel se incorporó un poco para levantarse pero el cazador se lo impidió, girando su cuerpo hasta quedar sobre Castiel.

-¿Qué haces, Dean?-

-Lo hago con Meg porque de lo contrario me volvería loco ¿Y sabes porque? Porque la única persona que amo me odia y me desprecia… me mando a la mierda y tengo miedo de hacer una locura si estoy solo-

-Dean-

-Cuando me mandaste a la mierda me fui a emborrachar al bar más cercano… ¿Sabes que fue lo más gracioso?- dijo riéndose- Que si lo pienso tienes razón y mi maldita mente no deja de recordármelo a cada momento, hice las cosas mal y solo recibo lo que merezco… me emborrache, casi me mato en el auto y luego aparecieron esos demonios, Sam ni siquiera se enfado… creo que siente lastima por mí, la única persona que he amado me manda a la mierda… pero me lo merezco, me merezco todo esto-

-¿No crees que mereces ser feliz?- preguntó Castiel mirándolo.

-No porque he sido malo, no he podido proteger a Sammy, decepcione a mi padre… te falle a ti… le falle a Lisa y a Ben… le he fallado a tantas personas…-

-Esperaban demasiado de ti- dijo el ángel.

-No, yo no supe como cumplirles… metí a Sam en esta vida de mierda y mira como acabo, jamás me perdonaría si algo le pasa por mi culpa-

Castiel lo miraba fijamente, Dean pestaño varias veces seguidas y afirmó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Castiel mientras lo miraba.

-Mi vida es una mierda-

-¿Y porque no lo dejas?- preguntó Castiel- Así como te fuiste con Lisa y Ben-

-Y ya ves como terminó todo, casi mueren por mi culpa… no puedo exponer a otras personas de esa forma, casi mueren por mí, ¿Sabes de lo que me di cuenta? Que no puedo dejar de ser cazador, no puedo dejar esta vida, aun si lo quisiera-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque no sé hacer nada más, lo único que puedo hacer bien es asesinar a esas cosas… soy un completo fracaso en todo lo demás-

-Dean-

-Sam podría dejarlo sin problemas, retomar su vida en Sthanford… pero yo no tengo nada, solo la cacería…- abrazó a Castiel- Solo hemos tenido mierda tras mierda, hasta que apareciste tú, al principio fuiste un dolor en el trasero pero nos acostumbramos a ti, hasta que comencé a quererte-

-¿Cuándo comenzaste a quererme?-

-No lo sé… creo que desde lo de Raphael, cuando me pediste ayuda para atraparlo y preguntarle por Dios, comencé a quererte en ese momento pero… sentí algo extraño aquella vez con lo de Samhain… cuando confiaste en mí por primera vez-

Castiel lo miró fijamente, él también había sentido algo extraño con Dean, desde el momento en que se opuso a Uriel para proteger el pueblo, desde ese instante supo que Dean era un buen hombre y alguien confiable. No supo porque razón, quizás al verlo tan frágil o que fuera tan honesto con él, pero respondió al abrazo de Dean para acariciar su cabello con una mano.

-Cas…-

-Tienes que dormir Dean-

-Lo siento Cas… por haberte fallado también-

-No digas nada-

-No soy bueno con estas cosas, actúo antes de pensar y soy hiriente cuando tengo miedo pero Cas- se incorporó un poco para mirarlo- Te amo… eres la primera persona que he amado de esta manera-

Castiel lo miró fijamente sin decir nada, Dean se inclinó un poco para besarlo y luego se acomodó a su lado para dormir. Castiel se quedó quieto durante varios segundos, llevó una de sus manos a los labios y miró a Dean. Algo raro estaba pasando porque se sentía extraño junto al cazador y su corazón se había acelerado cuando Dean dijo "te amo".

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Gracias por leer! Saludos :)**


	11. Traición

Hola a todos! Gracias por leer el fic y gracias por tus reviews Green. ( Como notita: Dayenu, de la otra historia es la frase que dice dean en el capitulo 5x03 cuando lleva a Cas al prostibulo y lo alienta a que se vaya con castidad XD) Aqui dejo dos capis! Saludos :)

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 11**

**La traición. **

Dean abrió los ojos despacio para descubrir que ya había amanecido, le dolía un poco la cabeza pero tenía una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, una súbita sensación de bienestar lo invadía. Se incorporó despacio para descubrir que estaba solo en la habitación, lo último que recordaba era estar bebiendo mientras hablaba con Castiel y que el ángel le había dicho que cuando acabaran con esto, no volverían a verse. Se levantó despacio para ir al baño y luego a la habitación principal. Se encontró con Sam que comía un yogurt mientras miraba la pantalla de su computadora.

-Sammy, ¿Cómo les fue?- este alzó la vista.

-Dean, bien, acabamos con el nido y rescatamos a dos de las mujeres… a las demás las habían convertido-

-Ya veo-

-¿Tú estás bien? Cas lucia muy enojado-

-Sí, todo está bien-

-¿Te dijo algo de nuevo?-

-No-

-No me mientas Dean-

-No lo sé Sammy, peleamos un poco pero luego estuvimos conversando-

-¿Conversando?-

-Sí, fue extraño porque parecía… el mismo Cas de antes pero comencé a beber y… no recuerdo que pasó después, supongo que de alguna manera llegue a la cama-

-Dean-

-¿Y Bobby y Meg?-

-Bobby está durmiendo y Meg nos ayudó un poco-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Aparecieron unos demonios y Meg los alejó de aquí-

-Sammy-

-Ella dijo que huyéramos, que vendría después-

Dean soltó un gruñido y fue a mirar por la ventana impaciente. Sam se percató de la preocupación en el rostro de su hermano y se levantó para quedar a su lado.

-Estará bien, Dean-

-No debiste dejarla-

-Oye… ¿Desde cuándo te acuestas con Meg?- Dean lo miró fijamente.

-Cuatro días-

-Mmm… desde que nos cambiamos- Dean asintió- ¿Por qué lo haces? Se supone que tú… quieres a Cas… No vas a dejar de sentirte miserable acostándote con Meg-

-No quiero hablar de eso Sammy-

-Dean, soy tu hermano, te conozco a la perfección y no me gusta que confíes más en un demonio que en mí… cometí errores pero… pensé que ya había quedado en el pasado-

-Y lo están Sammy pero no quiero hablar de esto…-

-Bien pero recuerda que estoy aquí, para apoyarte y ayudarte, soy tu hermano, no olvides-

-Gracias-

- Si Meg no regresa antes del medio día, iremos a buscarla-

-Sí-

Dean estaba dando vueltas por la habitación, eran las once de la mañana y aun no había señales de Meg por ningún parte. Probó llamarla pero no respondía. Sam lo miraba fijamente, tenía muchas preguntas pero no era el momento para eso.

-Se acabó- dijo Dean de repente- Iré a buscarla, Sammy-

-Te acompaño, le avisare a Bobby-

-Sí-

Sam se fue por el pasillo mientras Dean lo esperaba impaciente, se sobresaltó al sentir su celular y contestó rápidamente.

-Diga-

-Hola perrito, ¿Perdiste algo?-

-Crowley- dijo Dean frunciendo el ceño.

-Creo que tengo algo tuyo, ¿Lo quieres de regreso?-

-No te atrevas a lastimarla-

-Te estaré esperando, anota la dirección y nada de avisarle a tu angelito o simplemente la mataré-

Sam regresó por el pasillo y vio a Dean que hablaba por teléfono muy enojado, cuando escuchó el nombre de Crowley temió lo peor y su hermano se lo confirmó.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Dean?-

-Es una trampa-

-Lo sé, es mejor que te quedes aquí, Sam, con Meg como rehén es suficiente-

-No Dean, iré contigo-

-Bien, lleva el cuchillo y ten cuidado-

Dean condujo hasta el lugar que le indicó Crowley, era una vieja fábrica abandonada a varios kilómetros de la cabaña. Llegaron al atardecer y estacionaron el Impala afuera del lugar. Ambos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada y entraron al lugar. Revisaron las habitaciones una por una hasta que llegaron a una amplia al final del segundo piso.

-Hola chicos- dijo Crowley sonriendo.

-¿Dónde está Meg?- pregunto Dean serio.

-Tranquilo perrito, ella está bien- chasqueo los dedos y dos demonios aparecieron sosteniendo a Meg por los brazos.

-¿Estás bien, Meg?- pregunto Dean mirándola.

-Sí- respondió el demonio.

-¿Qué quieres Crowley?- intervino Sam.

-Ya saben lo que quiero- contesto sonriendo- Ese angelito esta colmando mi paciencia y quiero sacarlo del camino-

-No puedes matar a Dios- dijo Sam.

-Claro que hay una forma, solo debo averiguarla y ustedes me ayudaran-

-No sabemos nada- respondió Dean- Ahora deja a Meg-

-Ya, te devolveré a tu noviecita pero primero haremos un trato, serás mi informante-

-No traicionare a Cas-

-Entonces ella morirá pero antes me encargare de torturarla, ya sabes cómo funciona el infierno ¿Lo recuerdas Dean? Eso mismo le pasara a Meg-

Dean lo miro enojado, no podía traicionar a Castiel, no quería hacerlo pero tampoco quería que por su culpa Meg resultara herida.

_"-No puedes traicionar a Cas- dijo la vocecita en su cabeza- ¡Se lo prometiste! Cas jamás te perdonara si lo traicionas de esta forma. Jamás serás perdonado"_

-Decide rápido Dean- dijo Crowley sonriendo.

-No lo hagas- dijo Meg mirándolo- No lo traiciones Dean, sabes muy bien que eso acabara con todo-

-Meg- el cazador la miro sorprendido.

-No seas idiota cazador. No traiciones a Cas-

-Sí Dean, no traiciones a tu noviecito- respondió Crowley- Meg será otra de las personas que mueren por tu causa, ¿A cuántos has hecho matar?-

-Dean no lo escuches, tú no has hecho nada- dijo Meg- Esto es-

-Ya basta, cállenla- ordenó Crowley. Uno de los demonios cubrió su boca- Rápido Dean, tienes diez segundos para responder. Diez, nueve, ocho, siete-

Dean miró a Crowley y luego a Meg, no podía traicionar a Castiel pero tampoco quería que lastimaran a Meg por su culpa, no después de todo lo que el demonio había hecho por él. Cerró los ojos escuchando la cuenta regresiva y tomó la decisión.

-Tres, dos-

-Bien- dijo Dean mirándolo- Seré tu informante pero deja a Meg-

-Estupendo entonces el trato es el siguiente, no matare a tu mujercita y a cambio me informaras de todos los movimientos de Cas-

-Sí-

-Dean no- dijo Sam preocupado- No puedes-

-Está bien Sammy, hare lo que quieres pero tienes que asegurarme que no lastimaras a Meg, tampoco a Sam ni a Bobby. Lo que me pides es bastante así que estaremos a mano-

-Hecho- dijo Crowley- No heriré a tus amiguitos-

Dean asintió despacio, Crowley se acercó hasta el cazador y lo besó para cerrar el trato. Luego de unos segundos los demonios desaparecieron del lugar, Meg se acercó a Dean muy enojada y lo abofeteo con fuerza.

-Eres un idiota Dean-

-Me lo han dicho bastante- respondió tratando de quitarle peso al asunto.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que pasara cuando Cas lo sepa?- replicó Sam.

-Me hago una idea de ello pero no tenia opción- respondió en su defensa- Dejen de cuestionarme y vamos-

-Esto acabara mal, Dean- replicó Sam- Acabara muy mal y terminaras perdiendo toda posibilidad con Cas-

-Cállate Sam-

-¡Eres un imbécil! Ahora sí que Cas tendrá razones para decir que lo traicionaste-

Dean se fue enojado hasta el auto, ya sabía muy bien las consecuencias de su acción pero no había marcha atrás, ya no quería muriera por su culpa.

El viaje en auto fue silencioso, Sam y Meg parecían turnarse para lanzarle miradas de reproche. Dean los ignoró la mayor parte del camino, estacionó afuera de la cabaña y descendió del auto, necesitaba acostarse y dejar de pensar un rato. Al abrir la puerta, dio un pequeño brinco, Castiel estaba de pie en medio de la sala mientras Bobby estaba bebiendo una cerveza en el sillón.

-¿Ocurrió algo?- pregunto tratando de disimular.

-¿En donde estaban?- preguntó Castiel.

-De compras- mintió Dean.

-Te hice una pregunta- replicó serio el ángel, Meg y Sam entraron mirándolo fijamente. Dean se acercó al ángel hasta quedar frente a él.

-No eres mi padre para hablarme así, no te reportare lo que hago cada maldito segundo que no estés-

-Ya se te olvido lo que te juraste-

-Lo tengo muy presente, así que deja de joderme por cinco malditos segundos- dijo muy enojado. Pasó del ángel para tomar una cerveza y marcharse a su habitación. Castiel se giro a Sam.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Nada Cas… solo estábamos…-

-Eres malo mintiendo, dime que ocurrió, Dean solo se coloca a la defensiva cuando oculta algo-

-Fue mi culpa- dijo Meg- Unos demonios me atacaron y Sam y Dean me ayudaron, eso es todo-

-¿Crowley?-

-Es muy probable que sí- respondió Meg sin cambiar su expresión.

-¿Y porque Dean no me lo dijo?-

-Está algo enojado- dijo Sam- Por las palabras de esos demonios… eso es todo Cas-

-No me gusta que me mientan- respondió Castiel- SI averiguo que me están ocultando algo, saben las consecuencias-

Castiel desapareció de la habitación, luego de unos minutos Sam se atrevió a respirar con normalidad, intercambio una mirada con Meg y Bobby para marcharse por el pasillo hasta el cuarto donde estaba Dean. El mayor estaba mirando por la ventana mientras bebía una cerveza.

-¿Ya se fue?-

-Sí pero… no se creyó nuestras excusas-

-Lo supuse-

-¿Qué harás Dean? Cuando Cas se entere de todo… estará muy enojado, no me importa lo que me haga pero… odiaría verte sufrir-

-Sam- se volteo a mirarlo.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer tantas estupideces por mí o movido por la culpa. Entiendo que quieras protegernos pero Dean… Cas te va a odiar por esto, te va a odiar para siempre y cuando eso pase, tengo miedo de que hagas alguna estupidez-

-Sam-

-Habla con Cas, si le cuentas lo ocurrido, él podría hacer algo, es Dios, puede hacer cualquier cosa Dean, no le mientas-

-No, hice un trato con Crowley, ustedes estarán bien-

-Pero traicionaras a Cas-

-Es mi problema Sam, no el tuyo, así que no te entrometas en esto-

-Dean… ¡Eres un idiota! SI continúas así, te quedaras solo, ¿Me escuchaste? Yo no permitiré que actúes de esta manera tan irresponsable. Le dices la verdad a Cas o yo me iré y no volverás a verme-

-Sam-

-Decide, soy capaz de darme un tiro con tal que dejes de usarme como excusa para auto sacrificarte-

Sam se marchó dando un portazo. Dean lanzó la botella contra la pared y se quedó mirando por la ventana. La culpa lo estaba comiendo por dentro pero tenía que hacerlo, solo quería mantenerlos a salvo, ¿Cómo no podían entender algo tan simple? Se recostó sobre la cama para intentar dormir, cosa que apenas consiguió con los constantes acosos de su mente.

_-Eres un imbécil- dijo su yo que amaba a Castiel- ¡¿Cómo pudiste traicionarlo?! Cas es muy importante para mí y… ¡No tienes perdón!-_

_-Es verdad- respondió Sam- Dean es un cobarde, siempre me usa como excusa para huir de sus problemas, para justificar sus pésimas decisiones-_

_-Estoy tan decepcionado- dijo John- Yo te enseñe a ser un hombre no un cobarde-_

_-Te estás engañando- dijo su madre- Estás mintiéndote y crees que sacrificándote todo estará bien pero así no funcionan las cosas Dean, no puedes complacerlos a todos-_

_-¿Y qué esperabas, mamá? Dean es un cobarde, murió papa y corrió a buscarme, cuando tiene problemas se hunde en alcohol y mujeres, es un asco con sus sentimientos-_

_-Solo es un soldado- replico John- Un tonto soldadito de plomo-_

_-¡Cállense!- grito Dean._

_-AL menos yo- dijo John- Me movía por vengar a mi esposa, a la mujer que amaba pero jamás me engañe, jamás traicione a nadie en el proceso y mírate tú, la primera persona que amas y lo traiciones de esa manera tan vil y cruel-_

_-Yo sé porque lo hace, papá- dijo Sam sonriendo- Porque Dean no sabe amar a nadie, porque Dean no merece que nadie lo quiera, Dean es un cobarde que no sabe cuidar lo que ama, se aferra a mi porque está desesperado y tiene miedo de estar solo- _

_-Te mereces que Cas te odie- dijo Mary- Te quedaras solo, solo, porque eres un problema Dean y nadie quiere cargar contigo, no con un asesino y un cobarde-_

_Dean se llevó las manos a los oídos para dejar de escuchar todas las acusaciones en su contra, uno a uno fueron insultándolo. El cazador comenzó a llorar, incapaz de acallar las voces en su cabeza, incapaz de soportar el daño que le haría a Castiel cuando supiera la verdad._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel observó al cazador que se giraba sobre la cama mientras pedía disculpas y lloraba. Se vio tentado a averiguar la razón de su malestar pero no lo hizo, algo en su interior le decía que aguardara, que Dean le diría todo muy pronto.


	12. Culpa

**Capitulo 12**

**Culpa.**

Tres días desde lo ocurrido con Crowley, Castiel apareció de nuevo para darles la siguiente tarea. Dean evitó mirarlo a los ojos, había pasado todas las noches en vela o su mente lo torturaba en sueños por haber traicionado al ángel de esa manera. Sam y Meg le hacían la ley del hielo y Bobby lo atacaba directamente. Las cosas no le podían ir peor.

-¿Y cuál es la misión, capitán?- pregunto Dean tomando una cerveza.

-Crowley planea raptar al profeta-

-¿A Chuck?- pregunto Sam.

-No, él ya no es profeta, un chico de veinte años, se encuentra en Detroit ahora, varios demonios se están reuniendo en torno a él y también ángeles-

-¿Y qué paso con el arcángel que los protege?- contesto Dean.

-Probablemente muerto, los ángeles dirigidos por Barael se deshicieron de él, está desprotegido y Crowley ira por él, según yo que averigüe, lo harán está noche-

-¿Cuál es plan?- pregunto Bobby.

-Llegar antes que ellos, ustedes se harán cargo de los demonios y ángeles mientras yo tomó al profeta y lo colocó a salvo, luego iré por ustedes-

-Bien, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- contesto Sam.

-Vendré a buscarlos cuando anochezca-

Castiel desapareció de la habitación, luego de unos minutos Dean se dirigió a la puerta mientras sacaba su teléfono. Sam lo miró muy enojado y lo detuvo por el brazo.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Oh, ya me hablas de nuevo-

-No te atrevas a hacerlo, si le dices a Crowley algo de esto, te juro que no volveré a hablarte de nuevo y cuando esto termine, no pienso seguir contigo-

-Haz lo que quieras-

Se liberó del agarre de Sam y salió por la puerta. El menor apretó los puños enojado y le gritó un sonoro "Idiota"

Castiel llegó puntual a buscarlos, los cuatro se acercaron al ángel para que ir hasta el lugar donde estaba el profeta. Aparecieron afuera de una escuela secundaria, había algunas ventanas iluminadas que daban hacia el lado donde estaban ellos.

-Muy bien, dividámonos para entrar y cubrir a Cas- dijo Sam- Bobby y Meg se encargaran del primero piso, yo cubriré el segundo y Cas ira por el profeta para mantenerlo a salvo-

-¿Y yo?- pregunto Dean pero Sam no le contesto y siguió hablando.

-Ya saben qué hacer, tengan cuidado-

Castiel miró a ambos hermanos con cierta curiosidad, le había quedado claro que algo había ocurrido porque ninguno de los tres le dirigía la palabra a Dean.

-¿Cuántos demonios hay dentro?- pregunto Bobby mirando a Castiel.

-Alrededor de veinte y cerca de ocho ángeles-

-Bien, no son tantos- dijo Meg.

-En los alrededores hay más, varios demonios se dirigen hacia acá- respondió Castiel- Hay que hacer esto rápido-

Dean los observaba discutir y finalmente optó por regresar al auto, ninguno le estaba prestando atención, estaban enfadados por lo que había hecho y Dean no los culpaba, se merecía eso. Bajo la vista y se mordió el labio con fuerza, la culpa lo estaba matando. Sintió unos pasos y alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada fija de Castiel.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué están enojados contigo?-

-Nada- dijo el cazador.

-No me mientas, estás actuando raro-

A Dean se le formó un nudo en la garganta al ver la preocupación en la mirada de Castiel, parecía el mismo ángel que lo sacó del infierno y luego los ayudó. Volvió a morderse el labio para acallar la culpa que sentía.

-Dean-

El cazador evito mirarlo, estaba seguro que si sus miradas se encontraban comenzaría a llorar y confesaría todo en el acto. Ya había traicionado a Castiel, Crowley estaba al tanto de todo y tenía miedo de lo que haría. La idea de que lo golpeara no sonaba tan mal, la culpa se lo estaba comiendo vivo y no sabía cuánto podría soportarlo.

-Dean, ¿Estás bien?-

-Cas…- cometió el error de mirar al ángel- Cas yo-

-Hay que entrar- dijo Sam.

-Sí- contesto Cas y fue hacia ellos- Vamos-

Dean los vio entrar a todos al edificio y comenzó a maldecirse mentalmente. Iba a entrar con ellos cuando una silueta lo hizo detenerse.

-Crowley…-

-Hola Dean, ¿A dónde vas?-

-Prometiste no herirlos…-

-Cierto pero yo no heriré a tus amiguitos y tampoco lo harán mi subordinados-

-Los ángeles- dijo Dean sorprendido.

-Correcto, así que nuestro acuerdo sigue tal cual-

-¡Bastardo!- antes de que pudiera moverse Crowley lo aventó contra uno de los pilares de cemento de la entrada.

-No Dean, no arruinaras la diversión aquí-

Al cazador le parecieron horas las que Crowley estuvo hiriéndolo pero los golpes eran lo de menos, no solo había traicionado al ángel, también a su hermano y a sus amigos. El pensamiento lo estremeció por completo.

-¿Qué pasa Dean? Aun tenemos tiempo para divertirnos-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro-

Crowley se volteo mientras Sam y Bobby le disparaban. Crowley los miró enojado y despareció del lugar. Dean escuchó la voz de su hermano mientras unas manos lo ayudaban a sentarse, su vista se nublo con por las lagrimas al ver que Sam estaba herido.

-¿Estás bien Dean?-

-Sam…- miró a Bobby y Meg, ambos estaban heridos también- Sam yo-

Antes de que pudiera hablar apareció Castiel, el ángel los transportó de regresó a la cabaña. Dean vio a al joven que estaba recostado sobre el sillón y luego se volteó a Castiel. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin control mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo.

-Lo siento… esto es mi culpa… por mi culpa ustedes…- los sollozos le impidieron seguir hablando, Sam se arrodilló a su lado preocupado.

-Dean… eres un idiota pero… creo que entiendo un poco porque lo hiciste, por favor no llores… Siento lo que dije, no te odio ni te dejare-

-Sammy-

-Arreglaremos esto, encontraremos la manera de hacerlo-

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Castiel. Sam miró a su hermano.

-Cas…- dijo Dean mirándolo- Tenemos que hablar… pero aquí no… a solas-

-¿Estás seguro, Dean?- preguntó Sam, su hermano asintió- Entiendo-

Dean salió de la cabaña seguido del ángel, tenía miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar pero tenía que decirle la verdad, la culpa lo estaba comiendo vivo y era la única manera de aliviarla.

Castiel lo observó fijamente, esperando que el cazador dijera algo.

-¿Qué pasa, Dean?-

-Hice algo malo Cas- dijo intentando no llorar- Me vas a odiar por esto…-

-Habla- respondió serio el ángel.

-Te traicioné Cas…yo… me alié con Crowley a tus espaldas-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Castiel algo sorprendido.

-Me alié con él y… le dije sobre lo que haríamos… que iríamos por el profeta al anochecer y-

Antes de que terminara la oración Castiel le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, Dean chocó contra un árbol y quedó sentado en el suelo mientras lloraba. El ángel lo levanto por el cuello de la chaqueta mirándolo muy enojado.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?!-

-Lo siento… lo siento mucho- dijo intentando no llorar.

-¡Ellos resultaron heridos por tu culpa! ¿Fue divertido? Por tu culpa están muy lastimados, ¡Están heridos por ti!- lo golpeo con fuerza en el estomago, Dean soltó un quejido y lo miro llorando- No puedo creerlo, fuiste capaz de traicionar a tu propia familia-

-Cas…-

-Me das asco- dijo soltándolo.

-Cas no…-

-Eres el peor ser humano que he conocido, eres un autentico bastardo, no eres diferente a Crowley, ambos son unos infelices y unos bastardos. Si no te asesinó aquí es por la sencilla razón de que no te daré el privilegio de morir, tu consciencia se encargara de ello- Castiel le dio la espalda- Por unos momentos… realmente confié en ti… por unos momentos… creí que podríamos volver a ser amigos pero me equivoque contigo… de nuevo me fallaste-

Dean lo miró con los ojos llorosos y el ángel desapareció del lugar sin decir nada más ni voltearse a verlo. Dean se sentía incapaz de moverse, sus pensamientos eran un caos y su pecho dolía, dolía por haber decepcionado al ángel de nuevo, dolía por las palabras de Castiel y su rechazo, dolía porque podría haber recuperado a su amado ángel pero lo perdió por sus acciones.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam estaba dando vueltas por la habitación y de vez en cuando se asomaba a mirar por la ventana, ya había pasado una hora desde que Castiel y Dean salieron a hablar. Tenía miedo que el ángel reaccionara mal y no comprendiera las razones de porque Dean hizo todo lo que hizo. Una fuerte lluvia había comenzado hace media hora y no ayudaba en nada a calmar sus nervios. Se engañaba mentalmente diciendo que todo estaba bien, que habían arreglado las cosas y que ahora estaban conversando animadamente sobre los viejos tiempos. Apretó los puños enojado, ¿Por qué su hermano tenía que ser tan estúpido? ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse tanto de las demás personas y se dejaba de lado a él mismo?

-¿Quieres sentarte un momento? Vas a dejar un hoyo en el suelo- dijo Bobby mirándolo.

-No puedo, se han tardado mucho- replico Sam.

-Déjalos arreglar sus asuntos- dijo Bobby- Quizás así Dean deje de ser tan idiota, está no la va a sacar barata, ha hecho estupideces antes pero esta se lleva todos los premios-

-Lo hizo por nosotros, Bobby, sabes cómo es Dean con la familia, es sagrada para él-

-No lo defiendas- replicó Bobby- Fue estúpido y debe entender que sus acciones tendrán consecuencias-

-Bobby-

-Me sorprendería que Castiel no lo mandara a la mierda después de esto-

-Se acabó- dijo Sam- Iré a buscarlo-

Sam se colocó su casaca parar ir a buscar a su hermano, antes de que pudiera dar tres pasos, la puerta se abrió y Dean entró empapado por la lluvia. Sam lo miró unos segundos pero no logró dar con nada en la cara de su hermano, su expresión era un reflejo de la nada misma.

-Dean… ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí- respondió mirándolo.

-Entonces… Cas… y tú…-

En ese momento vio la mejilla sonrojada del cazador, claramente lo habían golpeado y probablemente fue Castiel. Quería decir algo más pero Dean cubrió su boca con dos dedos sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Estoy bien- repitió casi mecánicamente- No hare ninguna tontería, ni nada por el estilo, iré a ducharme porque no quiero resfriarme y luego dormiré un poco- Sam lo miro preocupado- Arreglaré lo de Crowley, lo prometo-

Dean esbozó una sonrisa, hermosa pero vacía, que no engaño por ningún segundo a Sam o alguno de los presentes en el cuarto. Soltó a Sam y se marchó por el pasillo sin decir nada más. El Winchester menor escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y se volteo a Bobby y Meg, ambos lo miraron con el mismo desconcierto en sus rostros.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- pregunto Bobby- Esperaba algo diferente, un llanto, estrellarse con el Impala, emborracharse, que se tirara a algún acantilado-

-No lo sé- dijo Sam igual de confundido- Quizás está pasmado y aun no asimila lo que ha pasado-

-No, no es eso- dijo Meg- Se ve diferente, como si una parte de él no estuviera-

-No hay que ser tan dramáticos- dijo Bobby- Solo está pasando por un mal rato, hay que darle algo de licor hasta que se emborrache y se le pasara-

-No, Meg tiene razón, esto es muy diferente, no es como la muerte de papá, ni cuando yo me fui a la jaula con Lucifer… Esto es mucho peor que eso, Cas es muy importante para él… más que cualquiera de nosotros- término diciendo algo sorprendido por el descubrimiento.

-¿Es conveniente dejarlo solo?- contesto Meg- Podría intentar algo-

-Yo lo vigilare, ustedes encárguense del chico-

Sam los miró por última vez y fue silenciosamente por el pasillo. Abrió la puerta procurando no hacer ruido y entró despacio, para su sorpresa, Dean estaba durmiendo tranquilamente sobre la cama, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si todo estuviera bien. Se acercó preocupado para sentarse al borde de la cama y acariciar su cabello despacio, no había rastros de que hubiera llorado ni que intentara lastimarse, Dean estaba… extrañamente bien.

Por la mañana siguiente preparó el desayuno, el profeta estaba durmiendo en una de las habitaciones. Sam se volteó al escuchar los pasos que se acercaban. Él, Bobby y Meg miraron a Dean expectantes, para saber que haría o diría, cada uno esperaba que comenzara a gritar, golpear algo, se emborrachara, se lastimara o simplemente llorara pero Dean no hizo nada de eso y se acercó a ellos.

-Dean- Sam lo miro fijamente, este le devolvió la mirada.

-Quería disculparme con ustedes, por todo lo que hice, no debí aceptar ese trato pero no me arrepiento, era la única manera de protegerlos, hasta que acabemos con Crowley-

-Está bien Dean, por mi parte, está todo bien- dijo Sam.

-No apruebo lo que hiciste pero eres tan cabezota e idiota a veces, tengo ganas de golpearte en este momento pero hijo, maldición, después de todo eres un Winchester, para bien o para mal- termino diciendo Bobby.

-Supongo que puedo dejarte pasar esto después de todo lo hiciste para protegerme pero ahora tenemos a los ángeles encima y no sé cuál de los bandos es peor- respondió Meg.

-De verdad lo siento- dijo Dean mirándolos- Encontrare la manera de enmendar mi error, lo prometo-

-Está bien Dean- Sam le palmeo el hombro- Vamos a desayunar y luego veremos eso-

-Sí-

-Dean, ¿De verdad estás bien?- pregunto Bobby mirándolo.

-Claro- sonrió un poco- Estoy bien-

Dean se sentó para tomar un pedazo de tarta, una lata de cerveza que estaba sobre la mesa y comenzó a comer, ajeno a las miradas de preocupación de sus compañeros.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer! :D Saludos.


	13. El profeta

**Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic. Aqui dejo dos capis más. Saludos! :)**

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 13**

**El profeta.**

A medio día, Castiel apareció en la habitación, Sam, Meg y Bobby lo miraron fijamente, como si esperaran que dijera algo o hiciera algo. EL ángel se mantuvo imperturbable y caminó hacia Sam.

-¿Ya despertó el profeta?-

-No, Dean está cuidándolo-

Sam colocó especial énfasis en el nombre de su hermano, esperando ver alguna reacción en Castiel que le explicara que estaba ocurriendo con Dean. El ángel ni se inmuto ante la mirada fija de los presentes y caminó por el pasillo hacia el cuarto donde descansaba el profeta, los demás lo siguieron rápidamente para ver qué ocurriría. Dean estaba sentado frente al profeta esperando que despertara, escuchó que la puerta se abría y vio a Castiel, ambos se miraron en silencio. Sam entró observándolos.

-¿Algún cambio, Dean?-

-Nada, creo que dormirá hasta la tarde, así que tenemos que esperar-

Castiel se acercó hasta el profeta y quedó junto a Dean, este lo miró sin decir nada. El ángel se inclinó un poco para colocar su mano en el abdomen del joven, este soltó un pequeño quejido y siguió durmiendo.

-¿Marcaste sus costillas?- pregunto Sam.

-Sí, para mantenerlo protegido de los ángeles, hay que hacer protecciones contra demonios-

-Ya lo hice- dijo Dean- Coloque varias en la habitación, bajo la cama y en sus bolsillos-

-Bien- fue la respuesta de Castiel.

El ángel miró al cazador fijamente, se esperaba algún tipo de reacción luego de lo ocurrido ayer pero Dean lucia como si nada hubiera pasado. El cazador lo observó fijamente y Castiel pudo ver a través de la mirada esmeralda de Dean, no había nada, ni dolor, ni tristeza, ni autocompasión, nada de nada, su mirada era el reflejo de la nada misma, sus pensamientos estaban en total calma y no percibía perturbación alguna en su ser. Algo estaba mal ahí pero prefirió ignorarlo, Dean le había mentido, no entendía porque se preocupaba del cazador.

-Cas- el ángel se sobresaltó un poco y miró a Sam- ¿Todo bien?-

-Sí, revisare los alrededores antes de irme, llámenme cuando despierte-

-Sí-

Castiel miró por última vez a Dean y desapareció de la habitación con un extraño sentimiento.

Sam vigilaba a su hermano y lo siguió hasta la cocina, al igual que Bobby y Meg.

-Dean, ¿Qué pasa?-

-No entiendo a que te refieres- dijo el cazador mientras se sentaba.

-No quería decirlo así pero estoy preocupado por ti, Cas te mando a la mierda ¿Verdad? Nos quedó claro ahí dentro-

-No entiendo tu punto- contesto Dean mirándolo.

-Dean, Cas te mando a la mierda, te desmayaste cuando te diste cuenta que lo amabas, casi te estrellas con el Impala cuando Cas te rechazó-

-No entiendo-

-Exacto, no entiendo qué demonios te pasa, no haces nada, estás como si nada, no lloras, no hablas sobre ello, no conduces, no te emborrachas ¡No haces nada!-

-¿Quieren que me emborrache?- pregunto Dean curioso.

-Claro que no- contesto rápidamente Sam- Pero tu nula respuesta me preocupa, no estás siendo tú-

-No entiendo Sammy, si hago algo te quejas, si no hago nada te quejas, ¿Qué quieres?-

-Que hagas algo, grita, golpea a alguien, ponte a llorar, conduce hasta estrellarte contra un árbol, ve a emborracharte-

-Sam- lo miro fijamente- No creo que sea tiempo para esas cosas, tenemos al profeta y hay demonios tras él, sin mencionar que Crowley nos pisa los talones y no tenemos ni idea de que como conseguiría deshacerse de Cas. No creo que sea tiempo para esas tonterías-

-Dean-

Sam miró a Bobby y este sostuvo al cazador por los brazos impidiéndole que se moviera, Dean se dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia, entendía perfectamente hacia donde iba todo eso. Sam le tiró agua vendita, sal, intentó exorcizarlo y probó con el hierro. Continuo con todas las pruebas que se le ocurrieron para descartar cualquier ser sobrenatural. Dean suspiro mirando a Sam.

-¿Esto es necesario, Sammy? Estamos perdiendo el tiempo así-

-¿Qué demonios te pasó?- pregunto Sam- Tú no eres así, Dean, estarías golpeando a alguien en este preciso momento-

-No Sammy, ahora concentrémonos en esto, tenemos que cuidar de ese chico y evitar que Crowley lo encuentre. SI ya terminaron de cortarme y tirarme cosas, iré a cuidarlo-

Tomó su pedazo de tarta y regresó a la habitación donde dormía el profeta. Sam intercambio una mirada con Meg y Bobby, ninguno se explicaba que estaba ocurriendo.

-Algo está mal aquí- dijo Bobby- Ese chico no puede ser Dean-

-Estoy de acuerdo- replicó Sam- ¿Pero qué demonios es? Probamos todo-

-Quizás no hay que pensar tanto y si es Dean, extrañamente bien con todo esto- dijo Meg.

-Ese es el problema, Dean está extrañamente bien y me asusta verlo así-

-Vigilémoslo y cuando regrese Castiel, podemos pedirle que lo revise- dijo Bobby.

-Es lo más sensato, eso haremos- dijo Sam- Me quedare con él ahora-

Sam vigilaba a su hermano con recelo, las cosas seguían sin calzarle del todo, así no actuaba su hermano. Se sentó a su lado para mirarlo fijamente.

-Dime que está pasando Dean, tú no eres así-

-Sam-

-Me estás preocupando Dean-

-Estoy bien Sam, no tienes que preocuparte de nada-

-Pero Dean-

-Mira, se está despertando-

Sam dirigió su mirada al chico que comenzaba a despertarse, Dean le ayudó a acomodarse sobre la cama de modo que quedó con espalda apoyada en la marquesa.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó el chico aturdido- Esos sujetos de ojos negros-

-Te explicaremos todo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Kevin Tran-

-Yo soy Sam Winchester y mi hermano Dean. Esas personas que te atacaron eran demonios-

-¿Demonios?-

-Sí, ellos querían llevarte-

-¿Y porque?-

-Te explicaremos todo- Sam miró a Dean- Llamare a Cas, regreso pronto- Sam salió de la habitación. Kevin miró a su alrededor algo asustado.

-Cálmate Kevin- dijo Dean mirando- No vamos a herirte ni nada, esos demonios quieren dañarte-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque eres un profeta-

-¿Un profeta?- pregunto el chico- Ya, no sé qué está pasando aquí pero me quiero ir a casa, ahora-

-No, no iras a ningún lado Kevin, hay un montón de demonios y posiblemente ángeles tras de ti, no nos vamos a arriesgar a que te secuestren-

-Solo soy un estudiante, tengo dieciocho años y voy a ir a la universidad, no tengo idea de que estás hablando, demonios, ángeles, esas cosas no existen-

Dean suspiro algo frustrado, iba a ser muy difícil hacerle entender a ese chico el peligro que estaba corriendo. Para su fortuna, Castiel y Sam entraron a la habitación, Dean se acercó a ellos cruzándose de brazos.

-Kevin quiere marcharse y no sé cómo explicarle que esto es de verdad-

-Yo lo hare- dijo Castiel acercándose al chico- Kevin Tran, soy Castiel, el nuevo Dios de este mundo-

-¿Qué?- el profeta suspiro para levantarse- No sé que quieren pero esto no es divertido, me iré a casa y olvidare todo esto, no me sigan- se dirigió a la puerta pero Castiel apareció frente a él.

-No iras a ningún lado, demonios y ángeles están tras de ti, te quedaras con los Winchester hasta que el peligro haya pasado-

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto sorprendido el profeta- Estabas allá y…-

-Hey Kevin, siéntate- dijo Sam llevándolo hasta la cama- Te explicaré todo-

-Sí- dijo el joven algo confundido.

-Dean, ven conmigo- dijo Castiel, el cazador lo siguió en silencio hasta el pasillo. El ángel colocó su mano en el pecho del cazador y lo observó fijamente.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Dean mirándolo.

-Sam dijo que no eras tú-

-Y dale con lo mismo, soy yo, no un demonio, ni un transformista, ni nada que se le parezca- respondió tranquilamente- ¿Me puedes soltar ahora?-

-Deshace el trato que tienes con Crowley-

-No lo hare-

-Sam dijo que lo hiciste para protegerlos, Crowley había secuestrado a Meg-

-¿Y qué? Te mentí de todas formas-

-Lo sé y nosotros tenemos un trato, el cual no estás cumpliendo-

Castiel observó al cazador fijamente, apartó la mano del pecho de Dean sin dejar de mirarlo. El cazador le devolvió la mirada sin siquiera inmutarse.

-¿Regresamos a la habitación? Sam debe tener problemas haciéndole entender a Kevin lo ocurrido-

-¿No me escuchaste? Quiero que rompas tu trato con Crowley- repitió Castiel.

-No lo hare- el ángel lo tomó por los hombros y lo colocó contra la pared.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, es una orden-

-Y yo te dije que no-

-Entonces romperé el trato y le regresare su locura a Sam- Dean lo miró fijamente.

-Entiendo, lo hare-

-Hazlo ahora-

Dean llamó a Crowley mientras Castiel lo observaba fijamente, el cazador colocó el altavoz y esperó unos segundos hasta que recibió contestación.

-Soy Dean, ya no quiero seguir con esto, así que se acabo- dijo Dean mirando a Castiel.

-Así que tu amo volvió a amarrarte la correa- contesto Crowley con una risa- Sabes muy bien lo que eso significa así que no te quejes de las consecuencias, adiós perrito- Dean cortó la llamada y guardó su teléfono.

-¿Satisfecho?- pregunto mirando al ángel.

-SI vuelves a mentirme, engañarme o traicionarme, esto se acaba, no te daré otra oportunidad, ¿Entiendes?-

-Sí-

Dean entró a la habitación seguido por el ángel. Sam estaba hablando con Kevin mientras le explicaba lo ocurrido. El joven parecía haberle creído porque estaba haciéndole preguntas al respecto y no mostraba la incredulidad del comienzo.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto Dean acercándose.

-Sí, Kevin ya lo entendió-

-¿Qué pasara con mi familia?- pregunto el joven mirando a Castiel.

-Ellos estarán bien, yo m encargare de eso, tú debes quedarte aquí-

-Sí-

-¿Qué haremos ahora, Cas?- pregunto Sam.

-Ustedes cuidaran al profeta, yo tengo cosas que hacer-

-¿Aun sigues en guerra arriba?- respondió Sam mirándolo.

-Sí-

-¿Te podemos ayudar, Cas?-

-No, cuiden del profeta, volveré más tarde-

-Espera- Sam se levantó para salir con él al pasillo- ¿Revisaste a Dean?-

-Sí, está todo en orden-

-Seguro- Castiel asintió- Cas… lo que hizo estuvo mal pero Dean solo quería protegernos-

-Volvió a fallarme, nosotros tenemos un acuerdo-

-Lo sé Cas pero sabes muy bien como es Dean, las cosas que ha hecho por protegerme… por favor, no seas cruel con él y-

-Basta Sam, no me interesa tu hermano ni nada que tenga que ver con él-

-Cas-

El ángel desapareció de la cabaña.

Por la tarde, Bobby estaba cuidando de Kevin mientras el joven descansaba. Sam había ido a comprar algunas cosas para la despensa y Dean estaba bebiendo una cerveza mientras veía televisión. Meg se sentó a su lado sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Tu también?- pregunto Dean sin apartar su vista de la televisión.

-Estás actuando raro Dean, a mi no me engañas, ¿O ya has olvidado quien estuvo cuidándote cuando Clarence te rechazo?-

-Mira, lo diré por última vez, estoy bien, no voy a emborracharme, no golpeare a nadie, ni conduciré a exceso de velocidad en la carretera, estoy bien-

-Eso no es cierto, ¿Qué te dijo Clarence?-

-No me interesa el interrogatorio, déjame escuchar la TV-

-Como quieras pero terminaras colapsando tarde o temprano y será tu culpa por no pedir ayuda-

Al anochecer Kevin se levantó, Sam le había permitido llamar a su familia para decírseles que estaría bien pero pasaría un tiempo fuera de casa por cosas de la universidad. Kevin era un chico inteligente y responsable, así que no tuvo problemas en que su madre le creyera todo lo que le decía. Kevin observó a los hermanos fijamente.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Sam.

-Nada, teniendo en cuenta la situación-

-Lo solucionaremos- dijo Sam- Solo sé paciente y haznos caso, esos demonios deben estar buscándote por todas partes-

-¿De verdad mi mamá estará bien?-

-Claro, Cas es el nuevo sheriff en la ciudad, no tienes que preocuparte- respondió Sam sonriendo- Él no dejara que personas inocentes sean lastimadas-

-Eso espero-

-¿Quieres algo más de comer?- pregunto Dean mientras terminaba su tarta.

-No gracias-

-Te enseñare a usar un arma mañana- dijo Dean.

-No quiero matar a nadie- respondió Kevin.

-Son demonios y no dudaran en matarte, además son balas de sal, no los mataras, es por preocupación-

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí, déjanos los asesinatos a nosotros-

-Dean, eso sonó feo- replicó Sam.

-Da igual, saldré a estirar las piernas un poco, revisare los alrededores también-

-Voy contigo-

-No Sammy, no necesito una niñera, creí que ya teníamos claro ese asunto y tranquilo ya no tengo tratos con ningún demonio, eso se acabo-

-¿En serio?- pregunto Sam mirándolo.

-Sí, sino me crees pregúntale a Cas, él estaba presente, nos vemos después chicos y cuiden al pequeño profeta-

Dean sonrió un poco y se marchó de la cabaña. Sam lo iba a seguir pero Bobby lo detuvo por el brazo.

-Déjalo ir, estará bien-

-Sí-


	14. Lealtad

**Capitulo 14**

**Lealtad.**

El segundo día de haber rescatado a Kevin, Bobby recibió la llamada de un viejo amigo en el negocio, dio un par de asentimientos para luego observar a los hermanos.

-Tenemos un caso-

-¿Qué ocurrió ahora?- pregunto Dean mirándolo.

-Demonios, han destruido tres iglesias diferentes-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ni idea pero parece que están buscando algo- buscó entre los estantes hasta dar con un mapa y lo desplegó sobre la mesa- Han saqueado tres iglesias- marcó los círculos- Estos demonios van en línea, así que irán aquí, Chester, Pensilvania-

-Bien- respondió Dean- Vayan por él-

-Dean-

-Creo que ya quedo claro que a Cas no le interesa el negocio familiar, así que ustedes vayan, yo me quedare cuidando de Kevin-

-Bien pero hay que avisarle a Cas primero, prefiero ahorrarme los problemas- respondió Sam.

Sam llamó a Cas varias veces, luego de cinco minutos apareció el ángel en la habitación. Sam le explicó la situación.

-Bien, vayan a ver qué pasa- respondió Castiel.

-Ten cuidado Sammy y no hagan nada tonto, tengo la impresión que Crowley está detrás de esto- dijo Dean.

-Sí-

-y Avísenme cuando terminen-

Sam asintió por última vez y luego se fue en compañía de Meg y Bobby. Dean se sentó sacando una cerveza mientras suspiraba. Kevin se sentó frente a él en la mesa.

-¿No iras, Dean?-

-No, papá me lo prohibió- dijo mirando a Castiel.

-¿Papá?-

-Nada, no te preocupes, estarán bien-

-¿Quieres ir con ellos, Dean?- pregunto Kevin mirándolo.

-Me gustaría pero… está bien, Sammy, Bobby y Meg pueden hacerlo-

-Sam dijo algo de que, trabajan para Cas- miró al ángel- ¿Tú no lo dejas ir?-

-Nosotros tenemos un acuerdo- respondió el ángel mirándolo. Kevin se quedó pensativo.

-¿Quieres una cerveza, Kevin?-

-No tomo-

-Vamos hombre, no pasara nada, ten-

Kevin terminó cediendo y se bebió una cerveza, con la segunda hizo una carrera al baño para vomitar. Dean se estaba riendo mientras miraba al pasillo.

-Iré a ayudarlo- dijo Dean sonriendo para ir por el pasillo pero Castiel lo detuvo por el brazo.

-¿Quieres ir con Sam?-

-Jure obedecerte Cas y esto está bien...- bajo la mirada triste- El negocio familiar es mi vida… no puedo hacer nada más-

Castiel pudo sentir una pequeña perturbación en los pensamientos del cazador pero solo se limito a mirarlo, parecía que Dean iba explotar en cualquier momento.

-Te lo mereces- dijo Castiel.

-Lo sé… no hace falta que me lo digas-

-Por todo lo que me hiciste, por haber traicionado y fallado de nuevo, por-

-¡Cállate!- grito mirándolo enojado- ¡Yo no te he traicionado! ¡Jamás lo haría! Maldición… no tienes una jodida idea de cuánto te amo- tomó a Castiel por la nuca con ambas manos- Jamás te traicionaría Cas… Jamás permitiría que alguien te lastimara… no tienes idea de cómo me dolió cuando no confiaste en mí… cuando nos enteramos que te aliaste con Crowley… no sabes cuánto me dolieron tus palabras…-

-No se te nota- dijo Castiel serio.

-Tú no entiendes ¿Verdad?- dijo llorando- ¡Te amo! Te amo tanto que tus palabras… no soy tan fuerte Cas- lo soltó para caer de rodillas- He intentado por todos los medios no pensar en ello, no pensar en que me odias y que soy una basura de ser humano… cada vez que lo recuerdo… cada vez que recuerdo tus palabras… me odio a mí mismo y deseo morirme- terminó diciendo entre lagrimas- Deseo morirme Cas… dejar de sentirme de esta forma, desearía no poder sentir… No quiero preocupar a nadie… los traicione pero ellos no me odian y eso solo me hace sentir peor conmigo mismo… soy una mierda Cas… por favor ten piedad de mí y no me recuerdes lo que soy… no me recuerdes en la basura en que me he convertido, te lo ruego Cas-

Dean se quedo de rodillas mientras lloraba apretando las manos contra el suelo. Castiel lo miró fijamente y pudo sentir la confusión y la perturbación en los sentimientos de cazador, el caos que era su mente. Se arrodilló a su lado para abrazarlo despacio.

-Cálmate Dean-

-Soy una mierda Cas… una basura de persona… una porquería que solo usa a los demás y- Dean abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa al ser consciente que Castiel lo estaba besando, se apartó un poco mirándolo fijamente.

-Cálmate Dean, no te hagas esto- acaricio la cabeza del cazador- Tranquilo-

-Cas…-

-Eso es, tienes que calmarte-

-Yo nunca te traicionaría Cas… jamás haría algo que pudiera herirte… ese plan tuyo era una locura… pudiste haber muerto Cas… ¿Qué hago si te pierdo de nuevo? Estaba asustado Cas… has muerto tantas veces por mi culpa… has resultado herido por mi culpa… no quiero perderte de nuevo Cas… no podría soportarlo…-

-Dean-

-Te amo mucho Cas… de verdad te amo… y me siento como basura… debería estar en el infierno… con Alister cortándome para toda la eternidad-

-Dean-

-Jamás te traicionaría Cas…-

-¿Cómo estoy seguro de eso?-

-No sé como demostrártelo… hare lo que me digas Cas… lo que me ordenes…-

Dean había vuelto a llorar mientras hablaba y se trataba como basura, Castiel jamás había visto de esa manera al cazador y estaba comenzando a asustarse porque no lograba calmarlo. Le dolía ver a Dean de esa manera y le molestaba que estuviera así por su culpa. Lo tomó por las mejillas para que lo observara y lo besó suavemente, Dean lo miró un poco más tranquilo.

-Cas…-

-Cálmate por favor, estaba enfadado contigo, porque me ocultaste algo importante, no confiaste en mí Dean, eso me dolió-

-Lo siento mucho Cas… lo siento mucho-

-Dean-

-Te amo Cas… te amo mucho, jamás me había sentido así con nadie y estoy asustado… no entiendo mis reacciones, ni lo que pienso, ni lo que siento y me asusta no poder controlar esto-

-Tienes que calmarte cazador, cierra tus ojos-

-Cas-

-Hazlo- Dean obedeció- Trata de calmarte, piénsalo con calma-

Dean asintió despacio para comenzar a ordenar todo lo que estaba pensando, lo que estaba sintiendo. Castiel acariciaba su cabello despacio mientras lo observaba fijamente.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Sí- murmuro despacio dejando de llorar- Nunca he querido herirte Cas… eres importante para mí, muy importante-

-Dean-

-Jamás me había sentido de esta manera con nadie-

-¿Con ninguna mujer?- pregunto el ángel.

-No, es algo extraño… quiero protegerte, estar a tu lado… yo… soy egoísta porque quiero tenerte solo para mí… quiero poder tocarte… que estés conmigo…ayudarte…hace tiempo que me siento así pero… me di cuenta luego de que te fuiste… cuando dijiste que no querías vernos de nuevo… ahora que eres Dios… yo no puedo darte nada… no puedo protegerte, ni ser tu apoyo… no tengo nada para ofrecerte Cas… y ahora que me odias- comenzó a llorar de nuevo- Siempre arruino todo… mamá tenía razón… yo soy el problema por eso todos terminan dejándome… Tú eres muy importante para mí Cas, tan o más importarte que Sammy… pero siempre lastimo a las personas a mi alrededor, debo estar solo… así no heriré a nadie… no arruinare la vida de nadie-

-No puedes pensar así de ti, Dean. Siempre antepones las necesidades de los demás, antes que las tuyas, alejas a las personas de tu lado y no te importa sufrir con tal de proteger a las personas que amas. Cuando fui a buscarte al infierno… no sabía muy bien las intenciones de mis superiores pero si tenía algo muy claro, eres un gran hombre Dean, te condenaste a ese sufrimiento por salvar a tu hermano, ese tipo de sacrificios, solo alguien puro de corazón puede hacerlo-

Dean seguía llorando mientras lo abrazaba, Castiel acaricio su cabello despacio y lo atrajo a su lado abrazándolo con suavidad.

-Tranquilo Dean-

-No me odies Cas-

-Aun estoy enfadado contigo Dean pero… tu arrepentimiento es sincero y puedo perdonarte- Dean se incorporó un poco para mirarlo- Tendrás que ganarte mi confianza de nuevo Dean, si vuelves a fallarme… no te lo perdonare jamás, ¿Quedo claro?-

-Sí Cas-

-¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunto Castiel acariciando la mejilla de Dean.

-Sí… estoy bien… no te fallare Cas, no te lastimare-

El ángel sonrió acariciando su mejilla despacio, Dean se había calmado bastante y estaba acariciando el brazo de Castiel. El ángel se sentía extraño junto al cazador, sentía la necesidad de cuidarlo y permanecer a su lado.

-Dean- este se incorporó un poco para mirar al ángel- Kevin aun no sale del baño-

-Maldición, lo había olvidado- se levanto rápidamente y le ayudó a Castiel- iré a verlo-

Fue por el pasillo y golpeo la puerta sin recibir respuesta, abrió despacio y vio a Kevin recostado a un lado del retrete, soltó una risita para levantarlo con cuidado y llevarlo a la habitación. Lo recostó despacio y se volteo al sentir unos pasos.

-¿Está bien?- pregunto Castiel.

-Sí, no pensé que tuviera tan baja resistencia al alcohol, si solo fueron dos cervezas- dijo riéndose- Bueno, no pasara nada, dejémoslo dormir y estará bien-

Ambos salieron de la habitación y regresaron al living. Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Dean recibió una llamada de Sam, diciéndole que habían llegado al pueblo y que volvería a llamarlo cuando acabaran el trabajo.

-Tengan cuidado, Sammy, si, todo está bien por aquí, nos vemos- Castiel lo observó.

-¿Ya llegaron?-

-Sí, van camino a la iglesia para preparar una emboscada-

-Dean, tengo que irme-

-Sí- se acercó al ángel- Gracias Cas… no volveré a fallarte- el ángel asintió- Ten cuidado-

Dean vio al ángel desaparecer de la habitación y se quedó bebiendo un poco, encendió la televisión dejándola en cualquier canal mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. Castiel tenía un extraño poder sobre él, con su sola presencia lo hacía sentir acompañado y con sus palabras, se sentía protegido. En medio de sus cavilaciones se quedó profundamente dormido.

Algo suave en su cuello lo hizo despertar, la habitación estaba en penumbras y un poco de luz se filtraba por la ventana para iluminar tenuemente la cabaña. Dean abrió los ojos despacio y se encontró con los orbes azules de Castiel, no dijo nada, solo llevó su mano a la mejilla del ángel para acariciarlo despacio. Castiel acortó la distancia entre ambos y lo besó despacio, saboreando lentamente los labios de Dean, este cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por la cálida sensación que estaba sintiendo. Ambos se separaron un poco mirándose fijamente.

-Cas… ¿Por qué me besaste?- susurro Dean.

-No lo sé- respondió el ángel mirándolo.

-¿Te desagradó?- preguntó temeroso el cazador.

-No, se sintió… bien-

-¿Puedo besarte de nuevo?-

El ángel asintió despacio y volvieron a besarse, Dean lo tomó por la nuca para profundizar el beso, entreabrió un poco la boca y Castiel aprovechó de colar su lengua para saborearlo por completo. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el del cazador, llevó sus manos a las caderas de Dean sin dejar de besarlo, este se encontraba perdido en el mar de sensaciones que lo invadían. Se separaron un poco, permitiendo que sus bocas se rosaran y el ángel se acomodó sobre el cazador, este cerró los ojos gimiendo al sentir como el ángel se había frotado contra su entrepierna.

-Dean-

-No hagas eso…- respondió agitado.

-¿Hacer qué?- pregunto el ángel curioso.

-Cas…- fue lo único que pudo decir al sentir como el ángel se volvía a mover sobre él, frotándose contra su entrepierna.

-Dean-

-Cas…- gimió cerrando los ojos- No te muevas… no me provoques- el ángel se inclino para besar su cuello despacio.

-Tu piel huele a excitación-

-Cas…-

-Tu respiración se ha agitado, tus pensamientos son incoherentes-

-Cas… no te metas en mi mente…-

-Pero no entiendo Dean, dices que no lo haga pero tu mente está rogando por más-

-Maldición… puedes ser el jodido Dios del mundo pero sigues comportándote como un niño curioso…-

Castiel lo miró fijamente, sin entender del todo a que se refería. Dean intentó girarse para levantarse pero fue peor, quedó boca abajo y en cuanto se movió, sintió la entrepierna de Castiel contra su trasero. Volvió gemir despacio y giró un poco la cabeza.

-Levántate Cas…-

-Pero no quieres que me levante-

-A Dios no le gusta el sexo, no tiene interés en esto, independiente de que te guste ver porno, así que muévete-

-No me des ordenes- dijo el ángel tomado sus manos para inmovilizarlas tras la espalda con una de sus manos- Yo doy las ordenes aquí-

-Cas… basta por favor… no me provoques así…-

-No estoy provocándote y yo doy las órdenes, te entregaste a mi completa disposición-

La mente de Dean no estaba procesando bien las palabras del ángel, ya que vio el doble sentido en esa palabra y volvió a gemir moviendo su trasero despacio contra la entrepierna del ángel. Castiel lo miró desconcertado y se inclinó sobre Dean soltando un pequeño gemido. El cazador continuo moviendo su trasero mientras gemía por la sensación que lo invadía, Castiel dejó descansar su cabeza en el cuello del cazador y cerró los ojos confundido por lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Cas…Cas…- Dean estaba gimiendo su nombre sin parar.

-Dean-el ángel abrió la boca para respirar a través de ella, Dean se estremeció cuando Castiel gimió en su oído.

-Cas… yo-

Un ruido lo hizo reaccionar y miró a Castiel fijamente, este desapareció durante unos segundos y luego regreso para quedar de pie frente a Dean, que se había sentado en el sillón.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Kevin se cayó de la cama-

-¿Qué?-

Dean lo miró fijamente y luego comenzó a reírse. Castiel lo observó sonriendo, el cazador había vuelto a ser el mismo que la primera vez que lo conoció y eso le gustaba.


	15. Ángeles y demonios

Hola a todos! Gracias por sus reviews Green, Italanim, Deane W, Ariam18, aqui dejo dos capitulos más, gracias por seguir fic y tambien a quienes leen la historia :D Saludos!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 15**

**Ángeles y demonios. **

Dean daba vueltas por la habitación impaciente, ya había amanecido y todavía no tenia señales de Sam. Estaba que subía por las paredes cuando Castiel apareció en la habitación.

-Cas-

-¿Aun no regresan?-

-No-

-Cálmate Dean-

-¡¿Cómo me pides que me calme?! El bastardo de Crowley podría estar lastimándolos-

-Dean-

-¿Y si los está torturando? No…- se llevó una mano a la boca mirando a Castiel- Y si se atrevió a… profanar a mi hermano… Dios no… voy a matarlo-

-Dean-

-Lo voy a destrozar y lo enviare de regreso al infierno-

-Dean-

-Ya verá cuando lo encuentre, lo voy a-

-¡Dean!- grito el ángel enojado- Cállate-

-Cas-

-Ahí vienen-

Dean se asomó por la ventana y al cabo de unos segundos vio el Impala que estacionaba cerca de la entrada. Salió corriendo para recibirlos y cuando confirmó que estaban bien, los miró enojado.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste?-

-Dean-

-Estaba preocupado por ti-

-Dean- insistió Sam.

-Pensé que Crowley los había lastimado y-

-¡Cállate Dean!- grito enojado Sam- Te llame como veinte veces pero no respondías-

-¿Qué?- respondió Dean, revisó sus bolsillos y miró su celular- Mmm… se descargó-

-Idiota- dijo Bobby.

-Bueno fue mi culpa, ¿Cómo les fue?-

-Bien, encontramos lo que tanto buscan los ángeles-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Esto- Meg le enseño lo que traían cubierto con un pañuelo, Dean miró la tabla solida confundido.

-¿Un par de jeroglíficos en una roca? ¿Para qué quieren esto?-

-Es una tablilla Dean, llamemos a Cas para preguntarle por ella-

-Está adentro- dijo mirando a Sam.

-¿Te quedaste con Cas?- el mayor asintió despacio, recordó lo ocurrido anoche y se sonrojo un poco- ¿Pasó algo Dean?-

-No-

-Pero te sonrojaste, ¿Te arreglaste con Cas?-

-Sí…-

-Eso es genial- dijo Sam- Ahora no hagas alguna estupidez de nuevo-

-Idiota-

Entró a la casa enojado seguido de los demás. Le entregó la tablilla a Castiel para sacar una cerveza y bebérsela rápidamente.

-¿Pasó algo Cas? Dean se puso rojo afuera- dijo Sam tranquilamente.

-¡Cállate Sam!- grito Dean enojado.

-Vale, vale, ¿Y Kevin?-

-Durmiendo- dijo Dean evitando su mirada.

-Dean- dijo Sam mirándolo fijamente- ¿Qué hiciste?-

-Nada-

-Conozco esa mirada-

-Solo le di algo de beber pero no fue mi culpa Sammy, ¡Nadie puede emborracharse con dos cervezas!-

-Dean- Sam se llevó una mano a la cara- Solo es un niño-

-Tiene dieciocho-

-Ya, discutiremos eso después, ¿Qué es eso Cas?- el ángel miraba a Dean y luego dirigió su mirada a la tablilla.

-Es la palabra de Dios-

-¿Eh?- exclamó Bobby.

-Solo el profeta puede leerlo, por eso Crowley quería encontrarlo y mando a esos demonios por la tablilla-

-Bien, entonces hay que mostrárselo a Kevin y que lo lea- dijo Bobby.

-Cuando se le pase la reseca- contesto Sam mirando a su hermano.

Dean bufo despacio y decidió ignorar a Sam mientras veía televisión. Castiel se sentó a su lado y ambos se miraron por unos segundos. Bobby se fue por el pasillo argumentando que cuidaría de Kevin, no le interesaba ver a la parejita. Sam sacó unas cervezas para darle una a Meg y se sentaron en la mesa, dándole la espalda a la pareja. Dean estaba viendo televisión cuando sintió una mano en su rodilla, miró a Castiel y luego a su hermano y Meg que estaban dándole la espalda, la mano subió despacio hasta llegar a su muslo. Dean miró al ángel y negó despacio pero Castiel tenía otros planes, subió su mano hasta la entrepierna de Dean sin dejar de mirarlo, este se cubrió la boca para evitar gemir y se apartó del ángel. Castiel lo tomó de la mano para atraerlo a su lado, Dean no pudo resistirse a esa mirada de cachorrito y se acercó para susurrar.

-No hagas eso… por favor-

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto el ángel en voz baja.

-Cas…- Dean se acercó más para susurrarle, al mismo tiempo que le subió el volumen a la televisión- ¿De verdad quieres tener sexo conmigo?-

-No lo sé, nunca lo he hecho-

-Maldición, como odio que seas tan curioso-

-Dean- el cazador se estremeció al sentir una mano en su cintura y besó al ángel cerrando los ojos.

-Dean- este se levantó rápidamente al oír la voz de su hermano, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Sam y Meg se voltearon a verlo- ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí… ¿Qué pasa?-

-Bájale volumen a la tele, te quedaras sordo-

-Idiota- le sacó la lengua mientras se levantaba.

Castiel observó a Dean esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, le gustaba cuando provocaba ese tipo de reacciones en el cazador. La pregunta de Dean lo había tomado por sorpresa, no sabía si quería acostarse con el cazador pero la sensación fue tan placentera mientras Dean restregaba el trasero contra su entrepierna, que no le molestaría sentirlo de nuevo.

EL cazador se sentó manteniendo una distancia prudente de Castiel, ese ángel era su perdición y no quería comenzar a excitarse estando su hermano menor presente. Miró al ángel fijamente mientras se perdía en esos hermosos orbes azules.

-Dean- el cazador volvió a sobresaltarse, dejando caer el control de la televisión. Sam lo miró curioso- ¿Estás bien? Pareces un gato asustado-

-No me molestes-

-Pásame otra cerveza- Dean se levantó suspirando y le tiró otra cerveza- Ten enano-

-Gracias-

Dean recogió el control y miro a Castiel, este le devolvió la mirada sin decir nada. El cazador se sentó a su lado sonrojándose un poco. El ángel sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo y movió su mano despacio hasta la cintura de Dean, este lo miró enojado, se aseguro que Sam y Meg estaban de espaldas y movió su mano por la pierna del ángel hasta llegar a su entrepierna, quería darle una lección pero lo único que consiguió fue que Castiel gruñera despacio sin dejar de mirarlo. La poca cordura que le quedaba, lo abandonó en el acto y se inclinó para lamer sus labios, Castiel iba a besarlo pero el cazador sonrió.

-Suerte para la próxima, angelito-

Se levantó sin dejar de sonreír y se fue por el pasillo hasta la puerta que conducía al baño. Sam lo miró suspirando pero prefirió no decir nada, la tensión sexual entre ambos era tan evidente.

Dean se lavó la cara con agua fría varias veces, se secó despacio cuando escuchó un grito proveniente del exterior, corrió por el pasillo hasta la habitación principal intercambiando miradas con Sam, sacó su arma y se asomó por la ventana despacio.

-Mierda- dijo Dean.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Tenemos compañía- respondió el mayor. Castiel se acercó para mirar.

-Ángeles y algunos demonios-

-Estupendo, ve por Kevin y Bobby, Meg-

-Sí-

-Cas, sácalos de aquí, Sammy y yo ganaremos algo de tiempo-

Ambos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada y luego salieron al exterior para mirar a los indeseables visitantes. Una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules dio un paso al frente para mirar a los hermanos sonriendo.

-Los Winchester, al fin nos conocemos-

-¿Y tú eres? No tienes pinta de ser uno de los perros de Crowley, así que debes ser uno de los ángeles que se opone a Cas-

-Me llamo Barael, veo que es cierto que te gusta blasfemar-

-Es una costumbre- respondió Dean sonriendo- ¿Y qué se debe está indeseable visita?-

-Dennos al profeta y nadie saldrá herido-

-¿Y para que lo quieren? ¿Piensan matarlo?- preguntó Sam.

-Claro que no- respondió Barael- El profeta es sagrado para nosotros-

-Ya y por eso se aliaron con demonios, que bajo han caído- dijo Dean sonriendo.

-Cállate cazador o te mataremos aquí y ahora-

-Inténtalo si puedes-

Un demonio atacó a Dean pero este lo esquivó fácilmente, rápidamente lograron separar a ambos hermanos para reducir sus fuerzas. Encargarse de los demonios era sencillo pero los ángeles eran otra cosa, no tenían los cuchillos para matarlos y tenían que hacer tiempo mientras Castiel sacaba a los demás.

-Parece que tienen problemas- Dean se volteó mirando a Crowley- Hola Dean, nosotros tenemos una charla pendiente pero antes me entretendré con Sam, estoy seguro que Lucifer te extraña y te quiere de regreso-

-Ni te atrevas, bastardo- dijo Dean muy enojado.

-Teníamos un trato y tú lo rompiste, Dean-

-Bastardo-

-Maten a Sam- ordenó Crowley a sus subordinados y se volteó a Dean sonriendo- Nosotros vamos a platicar un poco-

Apareció frente a Dean para golpearlo en el estomago, lo aventó contra un árbol y lo dejó inmóvil mientras se acercaba.

-No debiste traicionarme Dean-

-Bastardo-

-Tranquilo, no te matare, tengo un papel muy importante para ti- se inclinó para susurrarle al oído- Apestas a ángel con complejo de Dios-

-Bastardo-

-Estoy cerca Dean, muy cerca de encontrar la manera de matar a tu querido Cas pero mientras lo descubro, puede herir algo valioso para él- Dean lo miro enojado- Será genial, puedo enviarle alguna parte de ti por correo, quizás un ojo, o un dedo, algo tipo gánster-

-Bastardo- respondió Dean enojado- Voy a enviarte de regreso al infierno, maldito infeliz-

-Ladras mucho y muerdes poco, Dean-

Volvió a golpearlo con fuerza sin dejar de sonreír. Dean intentaba liberarse pero no podía hacer mucho en esa posición. Abrió los ojos para mirar a Sam, Barael estaba golpeándolo en el suelo y también algunos demonios. Estaba dando todo por terminado cuando vio una silueta familiar, Crowley lo golpeó en el rostro antes de dejarlo caer al suelo, lo último que vio fue a Castiel muy enojado y luego todo se fue a negro.

Castiel miró a Dean en el suelo y luego a Sam, que estaba en una condición similar, se deshizo fácilmente de los demonios y la mayoría de los ángeles desaparecieron en el acto.

-Vaya Cas, cualquiera diría que estas enojado- dijo Crowley sonriendo.

-Ya me canse de ti-

-No tan rápido, angelito- respondió el demonio sonriendo mientras jugaba con un cuchillo en su mano- Sé que algo tienes con tu perrito faldero, no querrás que algo le pase ¿Verdad? Los humanos son tan frágiles-

Lanzó el cuchillo hacia Dean pero Castiel lo detuvo, comprobó que el cazador estuviera bien y se volteó enojado, Crowley y Barael habían escapado. Caminó hasta Sam para cargarlo junto a Dean y los tres desaparecieron del lugar.

Sam abrió los ojos despacio para encontrarse con la mirada fija de Castiel, se incorporó sobre la cama y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Y los demás?-

-Están bien, Kevin sigue durmiendo pero despertara pronto-

-¿Y Dean?-

-Afuera, con Bobby y Meg-

-Gracias por ayudarnos Cas-el ángel asintió- Y gracias por perdonar a Dean… siempre actúa sin pensarlo pero… no lo hace con mala intención, él no haría algo que pudiera herirte Cas-

El ángel lo miró unos segundos y luego caminó hacia la puerta seguido de Sam. Los demás se encontraban en la sala principal, Bobby había colocado protecciones por toda la casa, pero todos sabían que solo era algo temporal, que tarde o temprano, los demonios y ángeles los encontrarían.

-¿Estás bien, Sammy?-

-Sí, ¿Y tú?-

-Bien, ya verá ese maldito de Crowley cuando lo encuentre, le volare la cabeza de un disparo-

-Cas- el ángel miró a Sam- Es posible… ¿Lo que quiere Crowley es posible?-

-No lo sé- respondió Castiel- En el cielo no hay ninguna arma de ese tipo-

-¿Entonces no es posible matar a Dios?- pregunto Bobby.

-Creo que no- dijo Castiel- Primero lo matare a él-

-Crowley sonaba muy convencido, ¿Verdad Dean?- pregunto Sam mirándolo- ¿Dean?- este intercambio una mirada con su hermano y luego con el ángel.

-Debes tener cuidado Cas…-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto el ángel serio.

-Porque Crowley tiene razón… si hay una forma de matar a Dios-


	16. Liberando tensiones

**Capitulo 16**

**Liberando tensiones. **

Meg, Bobby y Sam lo miraron fijamente, las palabras de Dean habían tomado por sorpresa a todos, incluido a Castiel. El Winchester mayor se mordió el labio inferior despacio, revisó la despensa sin encontrar ninguna cerveza.

-¿Qué dijiste Dean?- pregunto su hermano- Eso no es posible, no hay forma de matar a Dios-

-Sí la hay Sammy- dijo mirando a Castiel- Hay una manera de hacerlo-

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Bobby.

-No se las diré- respondió cruzándose de brazos- Si alguien llega a saberlo… Cas estará en serios problemas, entre menos personas lo sepan, mejor para todos-

-Dean-

-No insistas Sam, no se los diré- miro a Castiel fijamente- No me ordenes decirlo, Crowley es un bastardo y si llega a enterarse de esto, encontrara la manera de sacar ventaja, yo no diré nada Cas, confía en mí-

-Dean- Castiel se acercó a él- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que podría pasar si Crowley se entera de esto?-

-Lo sé y no diré nada-

-No me refiero a eso, Crowley te lastimaría para averiguarlo y también a las personas que quieres-

-Entonces tendrá que matarme porque no se lo diré, te lo prometí Cas. Dudo que ese bastardo encuentre la manera así que no tienes que preocuparte-

-¿Desde cuándo sabes cómo hacerlo?- pregunto Castiel mirándolo.

-Desde antes que te convirtieras en Dios… lo recordé cuando Crowley dijo que quería matarte-

Castiel lo miró unos segundos y luego se sentó en el sillón manteniendo la mirada en Dean, este temía que el ángel se enfadara por no habérselo contado antes.

-¿Entonces porque aceptaste mi acuerdo? Pudiste amenazarme y yo hubiera tenido que-

-¡Claro que no!- grito Dean indignado- Jamás usaría métodos tan bajos, ni mucho menos contigo, Cas… yo no quiero que mueras- Dean se levantó de su lugar para sentarse junto a Castiel- Tienes que confiar en mí-

El ángel lo observó fijamente, sabía muy bien que Dean no mentía con sus palabras, estaba hablando sinceramente y eso lo asustaba un poco. EL cazador realmente lo quería, podría haberse aprovechado de ese secreto para amenazarlo y que ayudara a Sam. Que Dean lo protegiera de esa manera lo conmovió, estiró su mano hasta la nuca de Dean y lo besó sin importarle que no estuvieran solos. Comenzaba a entender que lo que sentía por Dean era algo más que cariño o amistad, era un sentimiento superior, extraño y complejo, no se sentía capaz de expresarlo en palabras pero si con acciones. El cazador se había tensado con su beso y se sonrojo un poco cuando se separaron.

-Cas…-

-Gracias Dean-

-Vayan al cuarto- dijo Sam mirándolos.

-Cállate enano- bufo Dean- Necesito una cerveza, a todo esto, ¿en dónde estamos? No parece uno de tus refugios, Bobby-

-No lo es- dijo Castiel- Este lugar fue abandonado recientemente-

-Genial, entonces no hay nada para tomar- respondió Dean irritado, se asomó por la ventana mirando sorprendido- Espera un momento Cas, ¿Estamos en una ciudad?-

-Sí-

-¿Estás loco? Aquí cualquiera nos encontrara-

-No te quejes- dijo Bobby- Cas ya reviso los alrededores, además es algo temporal-

-Pero es peligroso- replicó Sam.

-Solo serán unas horas o días, tenemos que pensar que hacer, no importa a donde vayamos, esos demonios y ángeles nos encontraran-dijo Bobby mirándolo.

-Esto es una mala idea- respondió Dean- Como sea, ya que estamos aquí saldré un momento, me han tenido encerrado por mucho tiempo-

-Es arriesgado Dean- comentó Sam- No podemos exponernos-

-Necesito una cerveza y algo de aire puro, me portare bien papá, no necesito niñera-

-No Dean- dijo firmemente Castiel.

-Por favor, me voy a volver loco aquí-

-Dije que no y es una orden no una sugerencia-

Dean lo miró frunciendo el ceño y apretando la mandíbula, se dio la media vuelta y subió las escaleras muy enojado. Sam suspiro cuando escuchó en portazo.

-Quizás debió salir un poco, para tomar algo de aire-

-No Sam, es peligroso y Dean es impulso- respondió Castiel.

-Bien, entonces saldré yo, iré por algunas cosas-

-Te acompaño- dijo Meg.

-Sí, cuida de los niños Bobby-

-Ya no estoy en edad de ser la niñera de nadie- replicó el cazador resignado.

Sam y Meg salieron de la casa, Bobby se sentó encendiendo la televisión. Castiel desapareció de la habitación para ir con Dean.

El cazador estaba dando vueltas por la habitación, golpeó la pared enojado y luego comenzó a desvestirse para ir a la ducha. Quedó con el torso descubierto y se desabrochó los pantalones cuando se encontró con la mirada fija de Castiel.

-¡No me asustes así!- grito enojado.

-No puedes salir Dean, es peligroso-

-No me gusta estar encerrado Cas, no me gusta y tampoco me gusta que me des órdenes, no soy tu sirviente-

-Parece que olvidas nuestro acuerdo- caminó hacia Dean hasta arrinconarlo contra la pared- Yo doy las ordenes y tu obedeces sin cuestionar-

Dean lo miró frunciendo el ceño, no le hacía ninguna gracia que el ángel lo estuviera mandando como si fuera su perro. La única persona que podía mandarlo era su padre y nadie más. Miró los orbes azules de Castiel, el ángel no parecía dudar y estaba seguro de cada cosa que decía.

-No me presiones Cas, no seguiré todas tus malditas ordenes-

-Lo juraste- dijo el ángel tranquilamente.

-¿Planeas tenerme encerrado?-

-No pero tampoco dejare que vayas a algún bar-

-Por favor Cas-

-Eres muy descuidado, alguien puede reconocerte y los pondrás a todos en peligro-

-Cas, me aburro, Sammy puede ir a misiones, incluso sale a comprar, ¿Por qué yo no puedo salir también?-

-Porque yo te lo ordenó y me obedeces, así de simple-

-Por favor Cas, aunque sea dar una vuelta a la manzana-

-No-

Dean lo miró enojado pero luego decidió cambiar de táctica, Sam siempre usaba esa mirada de cachorrito cuando quería algo, solía hacerlo de niño y siempre le funcionaba, quizás si hacia lo mismo con el ángel, le permitiría salir.

-Por favor Cas- apoyó sus manos en los hombros del ángel y comenzó a susurrarle en el oído, tratando de suavizar su voz- Por favor Cas… quiero salir un momento… me portare bien y seré cuidadoso-

Castiel se estremeció al sentir ese cálido aliento contra su oído izquierdo, miró el torso desnudo del cazador, llevó una mano a la cintura de Dean, este rodeó el cuello del ángel con sus brazos.

-Por favor Cas… quiero salir, no puedes tenerme encerrado como si fuera un perro-

-Los perros son más obedientes que tú- dijo Castiel mirándolo.

-Oye- respondió el cazador ofendido- No me trates como un animal y ya me cansé de esto, voy a salir te guste o no-

-Entonces nuestro acuerdo se rompe-

-¡Eres un idiota!-

Soltó al ángel para encerrarse en el baño pero Castiel se lo impidió sosteniéndolo por la muñeca derecha, en un rápido movimientos, lo dejó contra la pared y con el brazo doblado tras su espalda.

-Eso duele Cas-

-No me gusta que me desobedezcan- dijo arrimando su cuerpo contra el del cazador- Yo doy las ordenes y tu obedeces, ¿Acaso no puedes entender algo tan simple, cazador?-

-No me hables como si fuera un idiota- replico enojado Dean- Y suéltame-

-¿O qué? Soy mucho más fuerte que tú, en todo sentido-

Por alguna razón, esas palabras hicieron estremecerse al cazador, tenía que liberarse antes de que comenzara a excitarse teniendo al ángel tras él. La situación comenzaba a darle un morbo tremendo, ser sometido por Castiel, el jodido Dios del mundo, comenzaba a excitarlo de sobremanera. Sintió como el ángel se pegaba más a su cuerpo y luego susurraba a su oído.

-¿Te rindes?-

-Suéltame Cas- respondió Dean algo agitado- Esto no es gracioso…-

-No busco hacerte reír, quiero que entiendas quien tiene el control aquí-

Dean iba a decirle algún insulto pero entonces el ángel hizo algo que no se esperaba y comenzó a restregarse contra su cuerpo. El cazador gimió mordiéndose el labio, iba a mover su mano libre pero Castiel lo inmovilizó por la muñeca.

-Basta Cas… por favor-

-¿Me obedecerás?- pregunto el ángel susurrándoselo al oído, provocando que Dean gimiera de nuevo.

-Solo quiero salir un poco Cas… me aburro y necesito algo de aire fresco… aunque sean veinte minutos… iré a tomar una cerveza y ya-

-No, eres demasiado terco Dean, vas a provocar que nos encuentren de nuevo-

-Cas…-

-No es tan malo que estés aquí- movió su cuerpo con más fuerza, Dean gimió cerrando los ojos- Puedes divertirte en casa, Sam y Meg fueron por comida y cerveza-

-No es lo mismo Cas…-

-¿Quieres ir a ligar con camareras?- pregunto el ángel enojado- Ahora entiendo, por eso quieres salir-

Dean lo miró indignado, ¿En qué idioma debía decirle a ese ángel que lo amaba? Lo haría en enoquiano pero no tenía idea de cómo se hablaba. Cas soltó su brazo que mantenía doblado tras la espalda y lo elevó junto a la mano izquierda del cazador, para apresarlas a ambos con su mano izquierda y dejarlas en vertical sobre su cabeza.

-Cas…-

-Creo que te falta disciplina cazador-

-¿Estuviste viendo otra porno?-

-No he visto esas películas desde… que nos separamos- dijo con algo de tristeza.

-¿Quieres ver otra Cas? No pensé que fueras tan pervertido- respondió el cazador sonriendo.

-No lo soy y muestra más respeto hacia mí-

-¿Quieres que me arrodille ante ti, Dios?- preguntó con burla.

-Suena bien- contesto el ángel.

Con su mano libre empujó a Dean por el hombro hasta dejarlo de rodillas, el cazador gruño despacio y giro su cuerpo. Castiel mantuvo extendidos sus brazos y apresados por la muñeca.

-Eso está mejor- dijo el ángel sonriendo- De rodillas ante mí-

-Ya te has divertido bastante conmigo, ahora déjame, quiero ir a ducharme y ya no quiero salir-

-¿Tan rápido te rindes? Pensé que eras más persistente-

-¿Me estás retando?- pregunto Dean arqueando una ceja- Ya verás angelito-

Castiel iba corregirlo, diciéndole que ya no era un ángel sino Dios pero se quedó mirando lo que haría el cazador, este se había inclinado un poco y comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos sobre la entrepierna. El ángel gimió despacio al sentirlo, cuando Dean aumentó la fuerza, se inclinó mordiendo los brazos del cazador, este arqueo la espalda gimiendo y lo miró suplicante.

-Mis manos… -susurro gimiendo- Cas…-

El ángel comprendió lo que quería y soltó sus muñecas para dejar que se moviera con mayor facilidad, el cazador le desabrochó los pantalones para quitárselos con prisa, repartió varios besos por sus piernas antes de subir a su entrepierna y lamerlo sobre la ropa interior. Esbozó una sonrisa mirando al ángel.

-Ya estás excitado- dijo sonriendo-Parece que ahora soy yo quien tiene el control-

-Ni lo sueñes- respondió Castiel arrodillándose a su lado mientras se quitaba los pantalones por completo. Dean lo miró sonrojado.

-Cas…-

-Te enseñaré quien manda aquí-

Besó a Dean sin darle tregua, este lo tomó por la nuca para profundizar la unión de sus bocas. El ángel aprovechó que estaba arrodillado para bajarle los pantalones, Dean se apartó un poco para quitarse la ropa y quedar desnudo. Comenzó a quitarle la gabardina al ángel, luego chaqueta y finalmente la camisa y la corbata. En cuanto lo tuvo desnudo volvió a devorar sus labios con prisa. Castiel se acomodó entre sus piernas para acariciar su torso desnudo, movió sus manos sobre los pezones del cazador haciendo que gimiera contra su boca. Dean gruño despacio para abandonar los labios del ángel y bajar su boca por el cuello hasta el pecho, dejando un rastro de saliva por el paso de lengua. Lamio con cuidado los pezones del ángel, turnándose con cada uno y mordisqueándolos despacio, se excitó más al oír que Castiel gemía moviendo su cuerpo inquieto, continuo bajando su boca hasta llegar a su entrepierna, el ángel estaba muy excitado y Dean no dudó un segundo en tomarlo en su boca con fuerza, el cuerpo de Castiel se contrajo por las sensaciones que lo invadían, llevó su mano a la nuca del cazador para imponer un ritmo más rápido. Jamás pensó que el sexo oral pudiera sentirse tan bien, nunca se había sentido atraído por algún tipo de práctica sexual pero con Dean era diferente, le hacía sentirse extraño, ansioso, inquieto y con ganas de más. Comenzó a sentir pequeños espasmos en su cuerpo y el placer recorría su cuerpo con mayor intensidad, apartó a Dean para levantarlo por el cabello y besarlo. Se sentía muy extraño, caliente y con ganas de devorar al cazador, con ganas de poseer al humano que lo provocaba a ese extremo.

Dean gimió cuando Castiel lo levantó del cabello y comenzó a devorar sus labios con gula, jamás le habían interesado los hombres pero Castiel era diferente, había algo en él que lo provocaba a extremos insospechados, lo volvía débil y totalmente sumiso, como amaba cuando Castiel estaba en pose de soy-el-amo-del-mundo-y-me-obedeces. En vez de intimidarlo solo lo excitaba más.

Gimió sonoramente cuando Castiel bajo la mano a su entrepierna y comenzó a darle placer, Dean bajo su mano a la entrepierna del ángel e imitó su ejemplo, ambos gemían mirándose con deseo, Dean mordió el cuello de Castiel al mismo tiempo que acababa en su mano, el ángel gimió al sentirlo y terminó segundos después. Ambos se miraron fijamente y sonrieron.

-Dean-

-¿Me dejaras salir ahora?- preguntó el cazador lamiendo sus labios mientras lo miraba.

-Tal vez- dijo Castiel sonriendo- Con esto solo te alcanzara para veinte minutos- Dean besó su mejilla.

-Me conformare con eso por ahora-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer! Saludos :D


	17. La tarta de la discordia

Hola a todos! Gracias por leer y gracias por sus reviews, Green, takashiro. Aqui dejo dos capis más, saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**La tarta de la discordia. **

Kevin se despertó a medio día, le dolía un poco la cabeza y lo último que recordaba era a Dean diciéndole que tomara una cerveza, que estaría bien. Bajó las escaleras despacio para encontrarse con Bobby y Sam. El Winchester menor se levantó al verlo.

-Kevin, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien- respondió mirándolos.

-Siento lo que hizo Dean, no estás acostumbrado a beber ¿Verdad?-

-No- respondió el joven sonriendo- Tengo una pésima resistencia-

-Se nota- Dean apareció por el pasillo con una pedazo de tarta en la mano- Nadie puede emborracharse con dos cervezas, eso es un crimen- dijo sonriendo.

-No lo molestes- replicó Bobby- Esto es tu culpa-

-Bien papá- dijo sacando la lengua.

-¿En dónde estamos?- pregunto Kevin- No recuerdo que la cabaña fuera así-

-Tuvimos que mudarnos- respondió Sam- Los ángeles y unos demonios aparecieron mientras dormías-

-Ya veo-

-¿Quieres comer algo?-

-Sí, claro, y si no te molesta, necesito una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza- Dean se rio.

-Te daré algo mejor, espera aquí-

-¿A dónde vas Dean?- pregunto Sam al ver que se dirigía a la puerta.

-Cas trajo a mi bebé-

-¿Y te dejaran salir?- acotó Bobby riéndose- No te sueltan la correa tan fácil-

-No soy un perro y saldré si quiero salir, ¿Quién me lo va a impedir?-

Dean les sacó la lengua para abrir la puerta y salir pero chocó contra algo duro, intercambio una mirada con Castiel, este avanzó un poco impidiéndole salir de la casa.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto el ángel.

-Yo… solo iba a mi auto…- Bobby, Sam y Kevin se estaban riendo- Iba por unas pastillas para Kevin… no pretendía escaparme, lo juro-

-Es mejor que entres- sugirió el ángel.

-Vamos Cas, me debes mis veinte minutos-

-Dije que tal vez-

-Jodido ángel- murmuro dándole la espalda- Tendrás que conformarte con un café cargado Kevin-

-Está bien, si no me duele tanto- Castiel se acercó a él.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí- el joven se sintió algo intimidado- Gracias por preocuparte-

-Hey Cas- dijo Dean mirándolo- Lo estás asustando, deja el rollo de soy-el-amo-del-mundo y relájate un poco. Así solo lo intimidas, pareces un matón de nuevo-

-No soy un matón-

El ángel se volteó para caminar hacia Dean y quedar frente a él. El cazador le mantuvo la mirada varios segundos y luego llevó su dedo índice a la frente del ángel.

-Aquí- Castiel lo miro interrogante- Estás frunciendo el ceño y aprietas la mandíbula, eso te hace parecer enojado, como un matón, relájate angelito- Castiel lo miro fijamente- Vamos, trata de sonreír, tienes que ser amable con los niños-

-Mira quien lo dice- dijo Sam sonriendo- El mismo que dispara y después pregunta-

-Eso es diferente Sammy y deberías apoyarme a mí, soy tu hermano-

Dean pasó de Castiel para tomar la tarta que había dejado sobre la mesa y comenzar a comerla mientras sonreía satisfecho. Castiel lo observó sin entender las palabras del cazador. Sam se rio para ir a la cocina seguido de Bobby y Kevin, era mejor dejar a la parejita sola.

Sam le sirvió un café cargado a Kevin y le ofreció un emparedado, el joven se lo agradeció sonriendo para comenzar a comer.

-¿Este lugar es seguro?- Preguntó Kevin bebiendo su café.

-Sí, colocamos protecciones y es algo temporal, nos iremos pronto- respondió Sam sentándose frente a él y bebiendo una cerveza- No te preocupes, vamos a protegerte, los demonios no te encontraran y tampoco esos ángeles-

-Gracias Sam…-

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Bobby mirándolo.

-Nada… es que… me preguntaba si quizás… podría ver a mi mamá…-

-Kevin- Sam lo miro suspirando- No creo que sea buena idea, entre menos personas se involucren, mejor-

-Solo quiero asegurarme que este bien-

-Cas se encargó de eso, estoy seguro que dejó algunos ángeles cuidándola-

-Sí…-

-Mira, esperemos que las cosas se calmen un poco y podrás visitar a tu mamá- dijo Sam preocupado- Si todo se mantiene tranquilo los próximos días, hablare con Cas para que puedas verla-

-Sí, gracias Sam-

-Ahora termina de comer, tenemos que hablar sobre otra cosa-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel estaba mirando a Dean, este comía la tarta sin prestar atención a nada más, se llevó un pedazo a la boca y lamio el tenedor mientras sonreía, el ángel lo observó fijamente, ¿Cómo podía comer esa cosa con tantas ansias? Se sentó junto a Dean para mirarlo de cerca, el cazador estaba ensimismado mientras comía la tarta.

-Dean-

El cazado ni siquiera lo escuchó mientras comía, miró fijamente el último pedazo mientras lamia el tenedor, lo iba a tomar cuando alguien apartó el plato y el tenedor dio contra el mantel.

-¿Qué?- alzó la vista para mirar a Castiel que sostenía el plato mirando el último pedazo de tarta que quedaba en la casa.

-¿Por qué te gusta eso?-

-Dámela, es mía- replicó enojado- Tú no necesitas comer Cas, entrégamela-

-¿Tan bueno es?-

-Claro, es lo mejor del mundo- dijo enojado Dean- Ahora dámela-

El ángel le quitó el tenedor para tomar el último trozo y observarlo de cerca, como si estuviera analizándolo. Dean lo miró fijamente, Sam se había comido la tarta que quedaba y ese pedazo, era último que había.

-Cas, dámelo, no queda más tarta en las tiendas cercanas, es mío-

-¿Es rica?- pregunto mirándolo.

-Es lo más delicioso del mundo Cas, ahora dámela, por favor-

El ángel sintió la gula emanando del cazador y también su enfadado, Dean acercó su boca despacio para comer el último pedazo pero cuando estaba por alcanzarlo, Castiel llevó el tenedor a su boca para probar la dichosa tarta.

-¡Cas!- grito Dean enfadado mientras se levantaba- ¡Te comiste el último pedazo!- Castiel masticó en silencio y tragó.

-Está bueno- dijo mirando a Dean.

-Bastardo- dijo enojado- Era el último, el último Cas…-

-Dean-

EL cazador lo miró alternando la vista entre el tenedor y el plato. Unos pasos se acercaron por el pasillo y Sam se asomó cauteloso, no quería ver a la parejita en acción, cuando comprobó que no estaban en nada privado, se acercó.

-¿Qué fue ese grito Dean?-

-Se comió el último pedazo Sammy-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Mi tarta- dijo indicando el plato, el tenedor y finalmente a Castiel.

-¿Tanto drama por una tarta? No seas llorón Dean-

-¡Sammy!- grito indignado- Era el último-

-Mañana te comprare otra, ahora deja de quejarte y vengan, Kevin ya está listo- Dean miró muy enojado a Castiel y se marchó a la cocina.

-¿Se enfado?- pregunto Castiel.

-La tarta es sagrada para él, más aun si es el último pedazo- respondió Sam sonriendo- Es como si insultaras al Impala-

-Pero solo es comida- respondió el ángel.

-No le hagas caso, ya se le pasara el enojo-

Ambos fueron a la cocina para reunirse con los demás. Dean miró a Castiel gruñendo un par de maldiciones por lo bajo y tomó una cerveza. Sam se rio al verlo mientras Bobby iba por la tablilla.

-No exageres Dean-

-¿Ocurrió algo?- pregunto Kevin.

-Dean está haciendo un berrinche porque Cas se comió el último pedazo de tarta-

-No son berrinches- respondió Dean- Pero era mía…-

-No vas a cambiar nunca- dijo Sam riéndose al igual que Kevin.

-Ahora ambos se burlan de mí, esto es tu culpa Cas-

-Estás exagerando Dean- respondió el ángel.

El cazador le sacó la lengua y se bebió su cerveza dándoles la espalda. Bobby regresó luego de unos minutos con la tablilla. La dejó sobre la mesa con cuidado para que Kevin la viera.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el joven.

-Es la palabra de Dios- contestó Castiel mirándolo- Solo el profeta puede leerlo-

-¿Yo?-

-Sí- respondió Sam- Los demonios estaban buscándola, esa es la razón de que te quieran Kevin, para que puedas leer esa tablilla, supongo que es algo importante si se empeñaron tanto- el profeta la miró confundido.

-No entiendo lo que dice- dijo mirando a Sam.

-Concéntrate- dijo Castiel- Tienes que concentrarte y podrás leerlo-

-Sí, lo intentaré de nuevo- Kevin tomó la tablilla con cuidado y se concentró durante varios minutos- Ya… funciona- dijo mirando a Castiel- Lo entiendo, me duelen un poco los ojos pero puede entenderlo-

-Perfecto, traeré un lápiz y un papel para que lo traduzcas- dijo Sam para salir por el pasillo y regresar luego de unos segundos- Ten y no te fuerces mucho-

-Sí-

Dejaron a Kevin para que tradujera la tablilla. Sam se sentó junto a Bobby mientras bebía una cerveza. Dean estaba sentado a la mesa dibujando círculos sobre el mantel con su dedo índice. Bobby lo observó fijamente.

-¿Qué te pasa, hijo?-

-Aun está enojado porque le quitaron el último pedazo de tarta- dijo Sam riéndose.

-Cállate enano-

-Por cierto, Cas, Kevin dijo si… era posible que pudiera ver a su madre-

-Es peligroso- contesto el ángel.

-Lo sé pero cuando las cosas se calmen por aquí, aunque sea un momento, por favor. Nos está ayudando… y… solo es un niño-

-Lo veremos después- dijo Castiel.

-Bien, al menos piénsalo- acotó Sam, Castiel asintió- Gracias-

-Cas- el ángel miró a Dean- Kevin tardara por lo menos una media hora o más, así que… ¿Puedo salir?-

-No-

-Por favor Cas, no eres mi papá… ¡Sam puede salir cuando quiera!-

-Tengo un acuerdo contigo no con Sam-

-Maldición Cas, necesito salir por favor, me has tenido encerrado varios días y voy a terminar enloqueciendo. Me equivoque, por mi culpa nos encontraron esos demonios pero ya pasó, no seas rencoroso-

-No soy rencoroso- respondió el ángel.

-Por favor Cas-

-No-

Dean decidió cambiar de táctica y se acercó al ángel hasta quedar a centímetros de su cuerpo, aprovecharía lo ocurrido en la mañana para que Castiel dejara de estar en plan mandón y amo del mundo.

-Cas- le susurró al oído- Quiero salir, por favor Cas- Abrazó al ángel para restregar su cuerpo contra el de Castiel- Solo un momento, por favor Cas…quiero mis veinte minutos-

-Dean-

-Por favor- lamio su cuello despacio mientras seguía restregando su cuerpo- DI que sí, me portare bien, si quieres, puedo llevar a Sammy como mi niñera, por favor-

El ángel lo observó fijamente, estaba comenzando a excitarse con los restriegues del cuerpo de Dean. Recordó lo ocurrido en la mañana, llevó su mano a la cabeza del cazador y lo tomó por los cabellos con fuerza.

-Dean-

-¿Puedo salir?- el cazador se inclinó para susurrarle- Te pagare cada minuto que este afuera, así como me gané mis veinte minutos-

-Está bien- dijo el ángel soltándolo- Pero ve con Sam-

-Genial, vamos Sammy- dijo mirando a su hermano, este sonrió.

-¿Y si yo no quiero ir?-

-No me hagas esto Sammy, por favor-

-No lo sé- respondió divertido el menor.

-Sam-

-Bueno, te acompañaré pero con una condición-

-¿Cuál?-

-Dame un abrazo-

-Sam-

-SI no quieres salir-

Dean gruño despacio y se acercó a Sam para abrazarlo, Bobby se estaba riendo al verlos. El mayor se separó enojado y jaló a Sam del brazo para salir de la casa. Dean miraba a su alrededor fascinado y respiraba profundo.

-Estás exagerando, Dean-

-Claro, como a ti no te han tenido encerrado todos estos días-

-Cas está cuidándote-

-Seguro- dijo enojado.

-Evita que te lastimes o lastimes a otros, está preocupado-

-Vamos a comprar, quiero mi tarta- Sam se rio.

-¿Aun estás enojado con Cas?-

-No… le traeré una también, dijo que le había gustado la tarta-


	18. Te amo

**Capitulo 18**

**Te amo.**

Los hermanos Winchester regresaron a la cabaña después de una hora y media. Castiel había ido a atender algunos asuntos pendientes y a ver que todo estuviera bien en el cielo. Meg estaba con Bobby en la sala de estar.

-Hola chicos- dijo Dean- ¿Cómo te fue Meg?-

-No hay novedades pero mis chicos estarán alertas a cualquier movimiento de Crowley-

-Eso servirá por ahora, ¿Y Kevin?-

-Aun no termina- dijo Bobby- Estaba cansado y le dije que se tomara un tiempo para reposar la vista-

-Mmm…-

-Y tu amo fue a ver cómo va todo arriba-agregó Bobby.

-¿Mi amo?- pregunto Dean perplejo. Sam le dio un empujón sonriendo.

-Tienes que avisarle a tu amo que ya regresaste, gatito-

-¿Cómo que gato?- bufo enojado.

-Te estabas restregando contra Castiel como un gato en celo- afirmó Sam riéndose.

-¡No soy un gato en celo! Era la única manera de que me dejara salir… Tú hacías lo mismo cuando pequeño, así conseguías cualquier cosa-

-Pero yo era un niño, tú ya eres un adulto- replicó Sam riéndose.

-No me molestes- dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa y sacó una de las tartas que habían comprado.

-Estás comiendo mucho dulce, Dean- protestó Sam- Engordaras así-

-¿Acaso ves grasa por aquí?- preguntó el mayor enojado levantando su camiseta para dejar ver su torneado y escultural abdomen- La cacería me mantiene en forma-

-Pues tu amo no te deja ir de cacería ahora- acotó Meg divertida.

-Y yo que pensé que solo John podía mandarte así- afirmó Bobby sonriendo.

-¡Dejen de molestarme!-

Tomó el tenedor que estaba sobre la mesa para comer enojado mientras maldecía por lo bajo. Sam fue a ver cómo iba Kevin con la traducción de la tablilla y si necesitaba algo.

Castiel apareció en la casa a media noche, le había tomado más tiempo del previsto asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden en el cielo. Vio a Sam, Bobby y Dean que estaban en la habitación principal.

-Hola Cas- dijo Sam sonriendo.

-Hola- respondió el ángel- ¿Ya tradujeron la tablilla?-

-Sí- contesto Sam- Aquí esta- le entregó la libreta que había ocupado Kevin, Castiel la leyó en silencio.

-¿Esto es todo?-

-Sí, habla sobre el cielo y el infierno con bastante detalle pero nada que pueda sernos útil-

-Tendremos mejor suerte para la próxima-

-¿Hay más tablillas?- pregunto Bobby.

-Sí, imagínenlas como pequeños libros de una estantería, cada uno hablando de un tema distinto-

-Vaya- dijo Sam-Entonces los demonios continuaran buscando las demás-

-Me temo que sí y debemos dar con ellas antes que los demonios- contesto Castiel.

El ángel dirigió su mirada a Dean, este dormitaba sobre el sillón apoyando su cabeza contra el respaldo, abrazándose a uno de los cojines y con el cuerpo ladeado para acurrucarse en la esquina derecha del sillón. Sam se percató de la mirada de Castiel.

-Tu gatito se portó bien- dijo el menor sonriendo.

-¿Gatito?- pregunto el ángel. Bobby se rio.

-Oye Cas… deberías soltarle la correa para que salga más seguido- prosiguió Sam- Sin la cacería comenzara a engordar con tantas tartas y comida chatarra. Sabes que Dean ama la cacería-

-Está bien- contesto el ángel- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron afuera?-

-Como dos horas y media- afirmó Sam- ¿Por qué?-

-Nada, ¿Y Meg?-

-Cuidando de Kevin, en una hora más la reemplazaré- contesto Bobby.

-Sería prudente pensar a dónde iremos, no podemos quedarnos aquí por tanto tiempo- dijo Sam.

-Sí, mañana lo discutiremos- dijo Bobby- Cuando estemos todos-

Sam miró a su hermano que parecía estar profundamente dormido sobre el sillón. Le gustaba la idea de que Castiel estuviera con Dean, sabía que ambos se querían aunque el ángel no lo hubiera admitido aun, por eso sabía muy bien que Castiel cuidaría de Dean, su hermano al fin podría estar con alguien que lo cuidara a él y no al revés.

-¿Cómo van las cosas arriba, Cas?-

-Tranquilas, Barael se está escondiendo y sus seguidores no dan problemas en el cielo. Están controlados por el momento-

-¿Por qué Barael quiere sacarte del poder?- Pregunto Bobby.

-Es algo complicado- dijo el ángel- A Barael no le molesta que haya un nuevo Dios sino que sea yo quien esté a cargo ahora-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sam.

-Nunca ha sentido agrado por mí, ambos tenemos maneras muy diferentes de ver las cosas, así que nunca nos llevamos bien y ahora que yo estoy a cargo de todo, estaba buscando la manera de sacarme del cielo-

-Oye Cas… lo que dijo Dean sobre como matar a Dios… ¿Tú sabes lo que es?-

-No- contestó el ángel- Jamás había escuchado que eso fuera posible pero Dean no miente-

-SI los demonios se enteran… o ese ángel se entera-

Castiel lo miro entendiendo hacia donde quería llegar Sam, estaba preocupado por su hermano y por lo que ese ángel podría hacerle.

-No lo lastimaran… no dejare que Barael lo haga-

-No es tanto sobre lo matar a Dios sino que… tú sabes que Dean te ama, a pesar de todas las estupideces que ha hecho… y ese ángel quiere encontrar la manera de joderte, incluso Crowley-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Castiel mirándolo.

-Nada, no me hagas caso-

-Sam-

Este agito las manos sonriendo y se levantó para ir por una cerveza, regresó luego de unos segundos y movió a Dean para despertarlo, este soltó un pequeño ronroneo antes de abrir los ojos. Sam miró a Bobby con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto el mayor desorientado.

-Te quedaste dormido en el sillón-

-Tengo sueño-

-¿Tan temprano?- acotó Bobby.

-Es culpa de Cas- dijo mirando al ángel- Realmente me estoy convirtiendo en un gato, solo como, y duermo- Bobby y Sam se rieron.

-Tranquilo, tu amo dijo que podías regresar a la cacería- dijo Sam sonriendo.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Dean emocionado- ¿De verdad Cas?-

-Sí pero pórtate bien-

-Genial- dijo emocionado- Busca un caso Sammy, mañana mismo partimos-

-Te prefería como gato- dijo Sam riéndose.

-Deja de decirme así- el menor se rio y fue a la cocina en compañía de Bobby. Dean bufo enojado- Idiota-

-Dean-

-¿Qué ocurre Cas?-

-Dos horas y media- dijo el ángel.

-¿Eh?-

-Sam dijo que estuvieron afuera por dos horas y media- el cazador sonrió.

-Que ansioso estás- se levanto caminando coquetamente y lamio el cuello de Cas- Ven-

El ángel lo vio subir las escaleras y lo siguió en silencio hasta la habitación. Se quedó de pie junto a la puerta viendo como Dean se quitaba la camiseta y se desabrochó el pantalón sin quitárselo. Se sentó al borde de la cama con las piernas abiertas y sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Vas a venir o voy por ti?-

-Yo soy quien da las órdenes- respondió Castiel mirándolo.

-Bien, ¿Qué deseas?- pregunto sonriendo.

Castiel caminó hacia él y se sentó a horcadas sobre sus piernas para luego besarlo. Dean cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar, cuando volvió a abrirlos el ángel lo había tumbado sobre la cama y estaba acariciando su cintura con una mano.

-Cas…-

El ángel comenzó a restregarse contra su cuerpo haciendo que el cazador gimiera despacio. Dean estaba respirando agitado y sus manos se colaron por debajo de la gabardina del ángel para quitársela. Castiel le permitió que le quitara toda la ropa dejando su torso descubierto.

-Cas-

Volvió a gemir al sentir como el ángel se restregaba contra su entrepierna, lo hacía cada vez más rápido y fuerte, bajo sus manos para quitarse el pantalón pero Castiel se lo impidió.

-Cas…-

-No- dijo el ángel- Déjame a mí, la sensación es distinta-

-¿Sensación?- pregunto gimiendo.

Antes de que Dean pudiera decir algo más, Castiel lo tomó por la cintura y lo volteo para dejarlo boca abajo. El cazador gimió al sentir como se restregaba contra su trasero.

-Cas… más…- comenzó a gemir.

-Sí- respondió el ángel mordiendo su cuello- Se siente bien-

-Cas…-

Ambos estuvieron unos minutos restregándose contra el cuerpo ajeno, Dean levantó un poco el trasero y abrió la boca jadeando en busca de aire.

-Cas… basta de preámbulos… me tienes caliente-

-Dean- gimió el ángel.

Castiel se incorporó para quitarse el resto de la ropa que le quedaba e hizo lo mismo con Dean y se recostó sobre él de nuevo besando su cuello.

-Cas…-

El cazador gimió al sentir la piel del ángel contra la suya, se sentía muy excitado y el ángel se entretenía mordiendo su cuello sin hacer nada más. Dean giró sobre la cama para dejar a Castiel bajo él.

-Dean-

-Déjame hacerlo a mí…-

-Yo doy las ordenes- dijo Castiel jadeando.

-No sabes hacerlo Cas… yo sé más que tú sobre sexo-

-Dean…-

-Déjame enseñarte Cas…-

Bajo su boca para lamer los pezones del ángel, este comenzó a gemir mientras apretaba las sabanas. Dean continuo bajando su boca hasta la entrepierna del ángel, este se incorporó un poco sin dejar de gemir, la boca del cazador se sentía genial y lo estaba enloqueciendo, lo tomó por el cabello con fuerza para aumentar el ritmo de esa boca. Su cuerpo estaba sintiéndose muy extraño, varias emociones recorrían su cuerpo y le impedían pensar con total claridad. Levantó a Dean para besarlo y lo observó anhelante.

-Dean-

-Lo sé Cas- lamio sus labios despacio- Yo también quiero… déjame complacerte-

Volvió a bajar su boca hasta la entrepierna de Castiel, este gimió más fuerte al sentirlo, se recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a mover sus caderas despacio, embistiendo la boca del cazador. Permitió que la excitación tomara el control de su cuerpo, conocía la manera de tener sexo, lo había visto en películas porno, no tenía idea de cómo iba a sentirse pero si el sexo oral era maravilloso, el sexo con Dean debía ser espectacular. Su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse y la excitación le impidió seguir pensando, cerró los ojos con fuerza sin dejar de gemir.

-Dean… Dean…-

El cazador aumentó la fuerza en su boca y sostuvo al ángel por las caderas para aumentar el ritmo. Sintió como el cuerpo ajeno se contraía en espasmos de placer hasta que terminó corriéndose en su boca. Dean se incorporó lamiéndose los labios y miró al ángel fijamente. Castiel estaba con los parpados cerrados, respirando agitado y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, el sudor perlaba su frente y abría la boca un poco para intentar recuperar el aliento.

-Cas…-

La escena solo lo excitó más, llevó su mano hasta la entrepierna y comenzó a darse placer sin dejar de mirar al ángel, este abrió un poco los ojos para mirar lo que hacia Dean, se incorporó sobre la cama para besarlo, el cazador aumentó la fuerza en su mano y gimió contra la boca del ángel mientras se corría. Cas lo recostó sobre la cama mordisqueando su cuello hasta dejarle una notoria marca.

-Cas… hazme el amor…-

-Dean-

-Por favor…- restregó su cuerpo contra el de Castiel- Por favor… Cas…- el ángel lamio su oído despacio, Dean soltó un pequeño ronroneo- Me vuelves loco Cas…- separó sus piernas mientras besaba al ángel- Házmelo…-

El ángel asintió acariciando su cintura mientras saboreaba el cuello del cazador, Dean gimió ansioso y moviendo su cuerpo inquieto. Castiel escuchaba sus ruegos que comenzaban a hacerse suplicas.

-Cas…-

-Dean, mírame- este abrió los ojos despacio y abrazó al ángel.

-Cas… por favor…-

El ángel colocó sus dedos en la boca del cazador, este los lamió con prisa, como si fuera algo de vida o muerte. Castiel sonrió al verlo tan ansioso y no lo hizo esperar más. Quitó sus dedos y se arrodilló entre las piernas de Dean, bajó su mano despacio, disfrutando de la necesidad que dejaba entrever los ruegos del cazador.

-Dean- el ángel apoyó su frente contra la del cazador y lo miró fijamente- Dean yo… te amo-

El cazador abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y luego esbozó una amplia sonrisa para acariciar las mejillas de Castiel, este sonrió.

-Yo también te amo Cas, te amo mucho- se besaron apasionadamente.

-¡DEAN! ¡CAS!- el cazador observó hacia la puerta.

-Esa es la voz de Sammy-

Ambos se vistieron rápidamente y bajaron las escaleras. Sam estaba en la sala principal sosteniendo a un hombre que sangraba profusamente por la herida del abdomen.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?- pregunto Dean confundido- ¿Quién es él?-

-Uno de los ángeles que cuidaba a la madre de Kevin- dijo Castiel acercándose- ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Lo siento Castiel- dijo el ángel tosiendo sangre- Barael… se la llevó…- el ángel se desplomó en los brazos de Castiel y este bajo la vista recostándolo en el suelo.

-Descansa hermano- el ángel se desvaneció en un potente luz blanca que forzó que Sam, Bobby y Dean cerraran los ojos. Castiel se levantó con sangre en su gabardina.

-Cas- dijo Dean mirándolo preocupado- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?-

-Barael se llevó a la madre de Kevin-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Más adelante estos dos podran terminar lo que comenzaron en el cuarto XD Gracias por leer :D


	19. El intercambio

Hola a todos! Aqui dejo dos capis más. Gracias por leer el fic y gracias por sus reviews takahiro, green, audrey, gabo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**El intercambio.**

-¿Tiene a su madre?- pregunto Dean incrédulo- ¿Y los ángeles que la protegían?-

-Tienen que haberlos tomado por sorpresa, me descuide- dijo Castiel- Barael es inteligente, no debí subestimarlo-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Sam- Cuando Kevin sepa esto…-

-No podemos decírselo- dijo Dean.

-Es su madre- replicó Sam- Tiene que saberlo-

-Y eso es lo que Crowley quiere, que Kevin se desespere y actué sin pensar-

-Dean-

-Tenemos que ser más inteligentes que ese bastardo-

-No vamos a mentirle- insistió Sam- Tiene que saberlo, Dean, Kevin debe saberlo-

-¿Qué tengo que saber?- preguntó Kevin bajando las escaleras- Escuche tus gritos Sam…-

-No pude detenerlo- dijo Meg.

-¿Qué esta ocurrió?- insistió el profeta.

-Kevin… los ángeles- Sam lo miro fijamente- Los ángeles tienen a tu madre-

-¿Qué?-

-Hay un grupo de ángeles que se oponen a Cas, los mismos que intentaron raptarte-

-Dijiste que mi madre estaría bien- replicó Kevin mirando a Castiel.

-Lo siento- contesto el ángel.

-¡Dijiste que estaría bien!-

Intentó golpear a Castiel pero Dean lo detuvo sosteniéndolo por las muñecas, podía entender como estaba sintiéndose pero no iba a permitir que lastimara a Castiel.

-Cálmate por favor-

-¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me calme?! ¡Prometieron que mi madre estaría bien si me quedaba con ustedes! Ahora esos sujetos la tienen…- se liberó del agarre de Dean y le dio un golpe en la mejilla, este no se inmuto y lo miró fijamente.

-Vamos a rescatar a tu madre pero necesito que te calmes, Crowley quiere esto, que te desesperes y actúes sin medir tus acciones. Te prometo que tu madre estará bien-

-Dean- Sam palmeó su espalda y miró a Kevin- Es cierto, vamos a traerla de regreso pero tenemos que idear un plan-

-Sí- respondió el joven algo más tranquilo.

Dean le agradeció a su hermano con la mirada y luego sacó su teléfono, odiaba hacerlo pero no tenía más opción, entre antes supieran las intenciones de Crowley sería mejor para todos. Esperó cuatro tonos antes de que le contestaran.

-Dean, ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?- respondió la voz divertida de Crowley.

-Ya sabes porque te llamo, ¿Qué quieres para dejarla ir?-

-Vaya, las noticias corren rápido-

-Sáltate el relleno y ve al punto- respondió Dean enojado.

-Tranquilo perrito, no estás en posición de hablarme así, ahora discúlpate y seguiremos hablando-

-Bastado-

-Estoy esperando- dijo Crowley divertido, Dean se mordió el labio despacio.

-Lo siento…-

-Eso está mejor-

Castiel observó a su pareja con preocupación, Dean había colocado el altavoz así que estaban al tanto de lo que Crowley decía y no perdía la ocasión para molestar al Winchester mayor.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Dean intentando contener su rabia.

-Sabes muy bien lo que quiero-

-No, Kevin no es conversable-

-No estás en posición de pedir nada. Dame al profeta y la dejo ir-

-No, pide otra cosa-

-Lo que quiero no puedes dármelo- dijo Crowley con diversión- La forma de matar a tu noviecito-

Dean volvió a morderse el labio. Jamás le diría a ese bastardo como lastimar a Castiel, primero se daría un tiro en la cabeza. Castiel lo miró fijamente.

-No lo sé- respondió.

-Entonces me conformare con el profeta-

-¿Y la tablilla?- pregunto Dean.

-No soy idiota Dean, no me sirve de nada sin el profeta, así que déjate de estupideces, te diré a donde realizaremos el intercambio-

-Yo tampoco soy idiota y sabes muy bien que no te daré a Kevin-

-Lo sé Dean pero también sé que ese chico no dejara que su madre muera y tú no quieres cargar con otra muerte en tu historial ¿Verdad?- Dean apretó el puño enojado.

-Voy a matarte- dijo conteniendo su ira- No sabes cuánto disfrutare matarte, maldito bastardo-

Castiel tomó la mano de Dean y lo observó fijamente, este comprendió el gesto y respiró profundamente para intentar calmarse.

-Ladras mucho Dean pero sigues mordiendo poco. Tu amo debe colocarte la correa de nuevo-

-Bastardo-

-Trae al profeta a la dirección que te daré y cuidadito con llevar a tu amo, no pruebes mi paciencia Dean, nos vemos perrito-

Dean miró el teléfono enfadado, Castiel acaricio su mano despacio para intentar calmarlo, gesto que Dean agradeció mirándolo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Dean- Crowley no juega limpio, debe tener varias garantías-

-No dejare que lastime a mi mamá- afirmó Kevin- SI me quiere a mí, entonces lo hare-

-No Kevin, no tienes idea de lo que es capaz ese bastardo- dijo Sam

-¡No dejare que hiera a mi mamá!- grito enojado.

-Y no lo permitiremos, Kevin pero no podemos entregarte- respondió Dean-

-¿Entonces mi mamá morirá?- pregunto con los ojos llorosos- ¿Dejaras que muera?-

-Claro que no- respondió Dean- Vamos a rescatarla pero tienes que confiar en mí, Crowley nunca juega limpia y no será fácil-

-¿Y tú no puedes traerla?- pregunta Kevin mirando a Castiel.

-Barael se está ocultando-

-¡Pero eres Dios!-

-Solo estoy tomando su lugar, yo no cree este mundo ni los seres que la habitan, no tengo esa clase de poder-

-Vamos a rescatar a tu madre Kevin- dijo Sam mirándolo- Lo haremos, por favor confía en nosotros-

-¡Confié en ustedes!- replicó enojado- Dijeron que ella estaría bien y ahora ese demonio la tiene, ¿Cómo me pides que confié de nuevo?-

Los miró muy enojado y se marcho escaleras arriba dando un portazo. Dean suspiró cansado y afirmó su mano en la mesa mirando a los demás.

-Genial, ahora tenemos que vigilarlo para que no haga una estupidez-

-¿Algún plan?- pregunto Bobby.

-Cargarnos a Crowley- respondió Dean- Y a Barael-

-Suena sencillo, ¿Cómo lo hacemos?- pregunto Sam.

-Ni idea pero está claro que no podemos contra ambos, así que hay que deshacernos de uno primero-

-¿Y ahora que haremos? No podemos entregarle a Kevin pero tampoco podemos permitir que lastimen a su madre-

-No lo sé Sammy, no sé qué podemos hacer ni como solucionaremos esto, tú eres el genio-

-Pensare en algo- dijo el menor- Deberías ir a colocarte hielo en la mejilla o se hinchara-

Castiel lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta el baño, largó el agua fría y mojó su mano para colocarla en la mejilla de Dean, este se sobresaltó por la sensación y miró a su amante.

-Cas…-

-Encontraremos la manera de solucionarlo-

-No… tú tienes razón, soy demasiado impulsivo y me dejo llevar rápidamente… terminare haciendo una estupidez y arruinare esto, Cas… -

-No Dean, vamos a solucionarlo, tienes que tener fe-

-¿Fe en qué?- pregunto el cazador mirándolo.

-Dean, yo tengo fe en ti, sé que puedes hacerlo-

-Cas…- acaricio la mejilla del ángel para besarlo suavemente en los labios- Gracias- volvió a besarlo despacio- Gracias Cas-

Castiel lo tomó por la nuca para besarlo, el cazador se dejó hacer, entregándose por completo a la sensación de bienestar que le producía Castiel. El ángel sonrió ante la entrega de su amante, con su mano libre lo tomó por la cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo sin dejar de besarlo. Ambos se separaron por la falta de aire y se miraron fijamente.

-Cas… no…-

-¿No quieres?- preguntó el ángel.

-Me muero por hacerlo pero no es el momento- respondió Dean- Si sobrevivimos a esto, te juro que te encerrare en mi habitación y no saldrás hasta la mañana siguiente- Castiel se rio besando su mejilla.

-Más te vale cumplir tu palabra- se arrimó al cuerpo de Dean para susurrarle al oído- Seré yo quien te permita abrir esa boquita solo para gemir y suplicar por más- el cazador gimió despacio sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Maldición, dudo seriamente que pueda aguantar tanto- Castiel se rio apartándose de Dean, volvió a mojar su mano y la colocó sobre la mejilla de Dean- Gracias-

-¿Te duele?-

-Un poco, ese chico es más fuerte de lo que aparenta-

-Dean… no tenias que protegerme, ese golpe era para mí, no me hubiera ocurrido nada-

-No voy a dejar que nadie te lastime Cas, tú hiciste todo lo que estaba en tus manos para proteger a la madre de Kevin, no pudiste prever esto pero lo arreglaremos-

-Dean… aun así no debiste hacerlo, no tienes que protegerme, soy mucho más fuerte que tú-

-Nadie me obliga a hacerlo, yo quiero cuidarte Cas, déjame hacerlo-

El ángel lo observó fijamente, Dean siempre estaba cuidando de él, aun ahora que era Dios, el cazador insistía en cuidarlo. Le agradaba la idea de que las cosas siguieran igual, que a pesar de ser infinitamente más fuerte que Dean, este no lo viera diferente. Castiel lo colocó contra la pared mientras lo besaba.

-Me estás provocando- dijo el ángel sonriendo.

-Tú comenzaste- replicó el cazador infantilmente- Sabes que soy fácil de provocar, especialmente si eres tú quien intenta seducirme o correrme mano-

-Tendremos que hacer algo con esto- dijo acariciando la entrepierna del cazador con su mano- No puedo dejarte así ¿verdad?-

-Sí, sería muy cruel de tu parte- respondió Dean sonriendo- Y tendría que aliviarme solito-

-Hazlo-

-¿Eh?-

-Alíviate solito- sonrió al repetir las palabras del cazador.

-No Cas-

-No te lo pregunte cazador, hazlo ahora-

-No es el momento para esto…-

-¿Prefieres quedarte así?- pregunto acariciándolo sobre el pantalón.

-Maldición-

Bajo sus manos hasta el pantalón para desabrochárselo despacio ante la mirada atenta del ángel. Castiel afirmó sus manos contra la pared, a los lados de la cintura de Dean. Este lo miró jadeando un poco y se bajó los pantalones. Comenzó a acariciarse sobre la ropa interior mientras miraba al ángel, este se apoderó de sus labios y luego mantuvo la mirada en el rostro del cazador.

-Deja de lado los preámbulos- dijo Castiel firmemente, Dean se estremeció al oírlo y se bajó la última prenda para comenzar a masturbarse frente al ángel- Eso es- susurró contra su oído- Más rápido-

-Cas…-

-Buen chico, más rápido Dean, mueve tus caderas-

El cazador cerró los ojos mientras jadeaba en busca de aire. Castiel miró su rostro fascinado, no tenía mucha práctica en eso pero recordaba algunas películas porno y repitió algunos guiones para hacer que Dean se excitara. Ahora encontraba el valor educativo a ver porno.

-Sí, más fuerte Dean, deja que tu mano te folle- el cazador se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar un gemido de placer que amenazaba con volverse un grito.

-Cas… sí…-

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto Castiel para lamer su oído despacio, Dean se estremeció y aumento el ritmo de su mano mientras movía las caderas con mayor fuerza.

-Me encanta Cas… me encanta… quiero que tú me lo hagas así…-

-¿Así como?- pregunto el ángel mirándolo con fascinación y excitación.

-Fuerte, duro, quiero que me hagas enloquecer de placer-

-Sí, te lo haré Dean, tal como quieres- murmuro contra sus labios.

-Cas… ya no puedo más…-

-Hazlo Dean-

El cazador se mordió el labio para intentar no gritar pero comenzó a jadear cada vez más fuerte. Castiel sonrió y tomó la mano libre del cazador para que cubriera su boca.

-No puedes gritar Dean, cuando te lo haga podrás gritar todo lo que quieras y retorcerte de placer-

-Cas… Cas…-

-Te amo Dean, te amo mucho-

El cazador cerró los ojos gimiendo y su cuerpo se tensó por completo. Apretó ligeramente la mandíbula, el sudor perlaba su frente, la respiración se le había acelerado y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

-Cas…-

Gimió el nombre del ángel y acabó en su mano. Castiel sonrió y besó la frente de Dean ayudándole a arreglarse la ropa. Se besaron suavemente y regresaron con los demás.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Al amanecer Kevin subió al Impala y se sentó junto a Bobby en los asientos traseros. Meg decidió ir a buscar información, no le gustaba la idea de hacer de kamikaze, ni mucho menos con Crowley. Dean bajo la ventanilla para mirar Castiel, este se inclinó besándolo.

-Llámame cuando estén listos-

-Lo hare-

-Hay que irnos Dean- dijo Sam.

-Sí-

-Dean- este miró al ángel fijamente- Te amo-

El cazador abrió un poco la boca en señal de sorpresa, Castiel jamás se lo había dicho en frente de otras personas. Se conmovió con el gesto de su pareja y acaricio su mejilla para besarlo con suavidad.

-Yo también te amo Cas-

Dean miró a su amante por el espejo de la puerta y luego se enfocó en el camino, no tenían un plan muy claro pero no entregarían a Kevin a esos demonios, sin importar como, iban a rescatar a la madre de Kevin, sin perder a nadie en el proceso.


	20. El rescate

**EL rescate. **

El viaje fue silencioso, cada uno sabía lo que estaba por venir, no tenían ningún plan claro pero debían salvar a la madre de Kevin a como diera lugar. Dean estacionó el auto afuera de un gran edificio en el centro de la ciudad. Sam guardó el cuchillo en su pantalón y le entregó un arma a Kevin.

-¿Estás listo?- pregunto Sam mirando al profeta.

-No- respondió algo asustado.

-Vamos a conseguirlo- Dijo Dean.

-¿En serio? Solo lo dices porque estás asustado- contesto Kevin mirándolo.

-No es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a esto y hemos salido de cosas peores, solo iremos y haremos lo de siempre-

-¿Lo de siempre?- pregunto Sam.

-Claro, entrar, disparar, patear un par de traseros y salir, simple-

-¿Ese es tu plan?- pregunto Kevin.

-Así es, bastante sencillo, ahora vamos-

Caminó hacia la entrada del edificio, Kevin miró a Sam pero este solo sonrió, su hermano tenía razón, solo tenían que hacer lo de siempre y salir del paso pero el Winchester menor siempre tenía un plan de respaldo para la impulsividad de su hermano mayor.

Dos demonios los esperaban en la entrada y los condujeron hasta el último piso, el numero quince. Les indicaron que entraran a lo que parecía ser una sala de reuniones.

-Bienvenidos chicos- dijo Crowley sonriendo- Tomen asiento-

-Deja los preámbulos para después- dijo Dean enojado.

-Tranquilo perrito, ahora siéntate- Dean obedeció de mala gana al igual que lo demás- Eso está mejor- Crowley se sentó a la cabeza- Bien chicos, vamos a hacer el intercambio, el profeta a cambio de su madre-

-Quiero ver a mi mamá- dijo Kevin.

-Primero vendrás conmigo-

-No tan rápido- contesto Bobby- Los demonios siempre juegan sucio, tráela aquí primero-

-Me sorprende Bobby, soy serio con mi negocio, tú lo sabes- dijo sonriendo.

-Bastardo- respondió Bobby.

-Tranquilos, además tenemos cosas que discutir, ¡Ya puedes pasar!-

Una mujer entró por la puerta y se quedó de pie cerca de Bobby, los cazadores la reconocieron como el ángel. Barael miró a Dean para luego acercarse y tomarlo por la mandíbula.

-Así que tú eres el perro que se consiguió Castiel, no lo hubiera imaginado-

-Suéltame- iba a golpearlo pero Barael lo aventó contra la pared inmovilizándolo. Sam se levantó amenazante.

-A tu lugar- dijo Crowley sonriendo- No olvides que yo tengo el control aquí-

-Bastardo-

-Haz lo que dice, Sam- contesto Dean enojado- Recuerda porque estamos aquí-

-Dean… sí-

Sam volvió a sentarse muy enojado, estaban en total desventaja en ese lugar. Crowley asintió sonriendo y luego chasqueo los dedos, dos demonios aparecieron sosteniendo a una mujer mayor que estaba inconsciente.

-¡Mamá!- grito Kevin levantándose.

-Siéntate, aun no hemos terminado-

-¿Qué quieres Crowley?- pregunto Bobby.

-Al profeta-

-¿Y porque buscas las tablillas?- pregunto Sam.

-Conocimiento- respondió el rey del infierno.

-¿Conocimiento para qué? No pareces alguien que lea mucho- dijo Dean sonriendo.

-Y tú sigues ladrando mucho, no sabes cuánto disfrutare matando a Castiel frente a ti o podría hacerlo al revés- dijo Crowley sonriendo- Matarte frente a Castiel, así se le bajaron los humos a ese arrogante bastardo-

-¡Cállate!- grito Dean enojado- El único bastado aquí eres tú-

-Yo me encargare de este perro- dijo Barael sonriendo- Castiel es un bastardo, ¿Qué tiene de bueno?-

-Tú eres un bastardo, un jodido ángel. Eres una basura y Castiel es una gran persona, mucho mejor de lo que tú serás en toda tu miserable vida-

-Cállate-

-Mírate, eres patético, eres inferior a Castiel y no puedes tolerar la idea. Eres patético, el ángel más patético que he conocido-

Barael lo miró furioso, colocó su mano en el cuello del cazador y comenzó a asfixiarlo, Sam sacó su arma para dispararle a Barael pero un ángel que apareció en el cuarto se lo impidió.

-Castiel es un hijo de puta, un maldito bastardo con aires de superioridad, una peste que matare y no volverás a verlo-

-Sigamos en lo nuestro, chicos- dijo Crowley sonriendo- Denme al profeta y ella estará bien-

-Lo hare- dijo Kevin levantándose- Deja ir a mi mamá-

-No Kevin-

-Tengo que hacerlo Sam, es mi madre-

-Kevin-

-Estaré bien, Sam, cuiden de mi mamá-

Caminó hacia Crowley y este dejó ir a su madre, Bobby la sostuvo en brazos mirando a Sam. El menor intercambio una mirada con Dean y este asintió despacio mientras atraía la atención del ángel.

-Es hora de irnos Kevin- dijo Crowley sonriendo- Tenemos mucho que hacer-

El joven se acercó llevando una mano a su bolsillo trasero. Sam asintió despacio y se acercó mirando a Crowley.

-No vas a salirte con la tuya-

-Adivina, ya lo hice- respondió el demonio sonriendo- Y está demás decirles que no saldrán de aquí, al menos no con vida-

-Eres un bastardo-

-Pobre Sammy, antes de matarte te daré un pequeño obsequio, te regresare tu locura-

Estiró su mano hacia Sam pero Kevin se abalanzó sobre él y clavó el cuchillo mata demonios en su pecho, Crowley lo aventó a un lado y Bobby comenzó a dispararle para mantenerlo alejado, Sam se encargo de los otros dos demonios.

-¡Dean!-

Barael los miró furioso y cuatro ángeles aparecieron en el cuarto. Dean bajó su mano hasta la camiseta.

-Púdrete, maldito hijo de perra-

Se levantó la camiseta y colocó su mano sobre el sello anti ángeles, una luz blanca expulso a los ángeles de la habitación. Bobby sacó Kevin y su madre al pasillo para correr hacia la azotea. Sam le ayudó a su hermano a mantenerse de pie y corrieron antes de que Crowley se recuperara.

-¡Al techo!-grito Dean mientras disparaba junto con Sam a los demonios que los perseguían.

Sam cerró la puerta y dibujo una línea de sal en el suelo para ganar algo de tiempo. Dean comenzó a llamar a Castiel, este apareció en unos segundos y se los llevó de ese lugar. Bobby recostó a la señora Tran sobre el sillón mientras Kevin tomaba su mano aliviado. Sam se volteó a su hermano algo enojado.

-Eso fue estúpido Dean- dijo indicando su torso- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste de tu plan?-

-No era un plan Sammy… recordé lo que hizo Cas cuando intentamos rescatar a Adam y simplemente lo hice… no pensé que tuviera que usarlo-

-Maldición, estás loco Dean- respondió Sam

-Pero funcionó, es más sencillo deshacerse de esos ángeles que de Crowley-

-Aun así fue estúpido-

-¿Y qué me dices de tú plan?- replico Dean enojado- Perdimos el cuchillo-

-Era por una buena causa, ya lo recuperaremos-

-Lo mío también fue una buena causa-

-Dejen de pelear- espeto Bobby- Todo resulto bien, ahora tenemos que pensar a donde irnos para alejarnos de esos demonios y ángeles-

-Sí, gracias Cas- dijo Dean mirándolo- Llegaste justo a tiempo… ¿Cas?-

-No debiste hacerlo- le levantó la camiseta al cazador y colocó su palma sobre el sello- Es doloroso, lo sé por experiencia-

-Me han hecho cosas peores Cas, no discutiremos por estos rasguños-

-Dean-

El ángel acaricio las cortadas hasta que desaparecieron. Dean se lo agradeció con un pequeño beso y se volteó a Bobby.

-¿Está bien?-

-Creo que solo se desmayo-

-¿Puedes revisarla Cas?- pregunto Dean.

-Sí- el ángel colocó su palma en la frente de la mujer durante unos segundos- Está bien, despertara al anochecer-

-Menos mal- dijo Kevin aliviado- Muchas gracias por rescatar a mi mamá, siento lo del cuchillo-

-Ya lo recuperaremos- contesto Sam sonriendo- Ahora tenemos que irnos, Crowley y Barael estarán muy cabreados por esto-

-Ese ángel es un bastardo- dijo Dean enojado- No sé como soportaste tener un hermano así Cas, créeme que en cuanto tenga la oportunidad lo matare con una gran sonrisa-

-Dean- Castiel caminó hacia él para abrazarlo y acaricio su cabeza- Yo puedo cuidarme solo, no hagas nada precipitado- comenzó a mordisquear su cuello.

-Cas, no comiences aquí, hay niños presentes- dijo Dean apartándolo- Arreglen sus cosas, nos vamos-

-Ya comenzaste en plan mandón- dijo Sam sacándole la lengua infantilmente.

Arreglaron sus cosas y Dean comenzó a subir los bolsos al auto. Castiel lo miraba algo enojado, podía transportarlos en un parpadeo pero Dean se negó de inmediato.

-Dean-

-Por favor Cas, quiero conducir a mi bebé, lo he dejado solito por mucho tiempo- terminó diciendo infantilmente.

-Pero Dean-

-Por favor Cas, si pasa algo por el camino, entonces nos sacas-

-Bien, iré a vigilar que todo esté bien, cuando lleguen, avísenme-

-Claro, gracias, ahora te amo mucho más- dijo sonriendo para luego subir al auto con los demás, Castiel sonrió y despareció del lugar.

Les tomó un día llegar hasta otro los refugios de Bobby, este era una cabaña en medio del bosque. La madre de Kevin había despertado en medio del viaje y Sam le intentó explicar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y con la ayuda de Kevin consiguió hacérselo entender. Sam y Dean sacaron las cosas del Impala mientras Bobby llevaba a los Tran al interior de la cabaña.

Dean le entregó un bolso a Sam.

-Este es el último, llevare las bolsas-

-Avísale a Cas que ya llegamos-

-Sí, explícale a la señora Tran las reglas de la casa, yo no tengo tu paciencia- Sam se rio.

-Claro-

Sam entró riéndose a la cabaña. Dean sacó unas bolsas del asiento trasero y luego se quedó afirmado en el capot para llamar a Castiel. Este apareció luego de unos segundos. Se arrimó al cuerpo de Dean rodeando su cintura con una mano.

-¿Me extrañaste, Cas?-

-Sí- respondió el ángel mirándolo fijamente.

-Yo también te extrañe, angelito-

-Dean, no soy un ángel soy-

-Cállate Cas-

Dejó caer las bolsas y lo besó para que el ángel dejara de dar la lata con que era Dios. Castiel lo apretó más a su cuerpo sin dejar de besarlo, llevó su mano al trasero de Dean para acariciarlo despacio. El cazador se separó de sus labios.

-Cas…- gimió despacio- Por favor…-

-Dean-

-Ahora no…- lo miro fijamente- Tenemos que colocar protecciones en la casa, idear un plan…- Castiel colocó su mano bajo la camiseta del cazador para acariciar su espalda despacio- Cas…- gimió despacio- Ahora no amor… tenemos trabajo que hacer… hay que explicarle todo a la madre de Kevin-

-Está bien- retiró sus manos del cuerpo del cazador sin dejar de mirarlo, Dean acaricio su mejilla despacio.

-Te amo, cuando las cosas se calmen continuaremos esto-

Castiel asintió observándolo, Dean recogió las bolsas y le dio un suave beso mientras sonreía. Ambos entraron a la cabaña para colocar protecciones mientras Sam le explicaba la situación y las reglas a la señora Tran.

-No puedo creer todo esto- dijo la mujer abrazando a su hijo- ¿Están seguros que aquí estamos a salvo?-

-Sí- respondió Sam- No se preocupe, nosotros vamos a protegerlos-

-Tranquila mamá- dijo Kevin mirándola- Ellos me han cuidado todo este tiempo y son personas confiables- Sam sonrió.

-Sí-

-Deberían descansar ahora- dijo Bobby- Nosotros nos turnaremos para hacer la guardia esta noche-

-Gracias por cuidar a mi hijo-

Bobby les enseñó sus habitaciones. Sam busco en las bolsas una cerveza mientras se sentaba suspirando. Castiel miró a su amante fijamente.

-Tengo que irme-

-Sí, ten cuidado Cas- dijo Dean mirándolo.

-Avísame si ocurre algo, tratare de regresar pronto-

-Estaremos bien angelito- Castiel iba decir algo pero Dean lo besó- No tienes que corregirme, cuídate Cas-

El ángel asintió despacio y desapareció de la habitación. Dean tomó una cerveza para sentarse junto a su hermano pensativo, tenía que hacer algo con su problemita, ya no le bastaba con besar y tocar a Castiel.


	21. Eres mio

Hola a todos! Gracias por tu reviews Green y gracias a quienes leen la historia :D Aqui les dejo dos capis más y por fin estos podran acabar sin interrupciones XD disfruten el capitulo. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 21**

**Eres mío.**

Llevan cuatro días en la cabaña y las cosas estaban relativamente en calma, Castiel iba y venía, estaba teniendo problemas con ángeles rebeldes en el cielo.

Dean bebía una cerveza mientras observaba la televisión, Sam se sentó a su lado suspirando.

-En quince minutos más estará listo el almuerzo-

-Esto es raro-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Sam.

-Los almuerzo familiares- respondió Dean sin apartar la vista de la televisión- Creo que ya piensa adoptarnos como sus hijos- Sam se rio.

-Quizás pero… se siente bien ¿No crees? Salir un poco de la cacería-

-Supongo que sí- respondió el mayor.

-Incluso Bobby está contento-

-Claro, se la pasa con la mamá de Kevin a todas partes, yo creo que hay algo ahí-

-Estoy seguro de eso- respondió Sam sonriendo.

-Espero que esto dure- dijo Dean serio- No hemos tenido problemas pero… algo malo va a pasar Sammy-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque siempre que las cosas mejoran para nosotros, acaban llenándose de mierda- se volteo a mirar a su hermano menor- No quiero ser pesimista pero… tampoco me hare falsas ilusiones, la mierda nos persigue y es un hecho-

-Lo sé Dean pero al menos por unos días podemos olvidarnos de todo eso, Crowley y Barael no tienen como presionarnos, de seguro están frustrados pensando la manera de cómo jodernos-

-Sí pero no podemos bajar la guardia-

-Relájate Dean, ¿Hace cuanto que no tenemos un tiempo libre? Si no son los demonios, son ángeles o el maldito apocalipsis, disfruta-

Sam le palmeó el hombro despacio para seguir bebiendo su cerveza. Dean se quedó unos minutos pensativo, su hermano tenía razón, hace mucho que no tenían un tiempo tranquilo y le gustaba el ambiente que estaba formándose, uno de familia, el que siempre quiso para Sam.

-¿Estás bien con esto, Sammy?- el menor lo miro fijamente.

-No es por mí por quien deberías preocuparte-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Tienes botado a Cas-

-Está ocupado-

-Incluso Dios necesita un tiempo para descansar-

-¡SAM!- se oyó el grito de Bobby desde la cocina.

-Papá me está llamando- dijo Sam levantándose- Piensa lo que dije-

Dean se quedó pensativo en el sillón, Sam tenía razón, Castiel estaba demasiado tenso con todos los problemas que tenía en el cielo y también con los demonios. Tenía que hacer algo por él. Aprovechó que luego del almuerzo todos fueron al lago que estaba cerca de la cabaña, como una manera de distraerse de lo que estaba ocurriendo, entró a la cocina y cerró la puerta para que nadie lo viera.

Sam observó como Kevin estaba en el agua mientras Bobby estaba conversando con su mamá. Se escabulló sigilosamente para regresar a la casa, no es que no le gustara ese ambiente familiar que se respiraba pero lo colocaba algo nervioso, no era algo que había visto mucho de pequeño y solo había compartido todo con Dean. Entró a la casa suspirando cuando escuchó un estruendo que venía de la cocina, sacó su pistola y abrió la puerta despacio, Dean estaba de espaldas maldiciendo en voz baja mientras se limpiaba las manos con un paño.

-¿Dean?- este se volteó.

-Sammy- dijo nervioso- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que regresarían por la tarde-

-Tanta amor familiar me estaba asfixiando un poco- respondió para luego mirar la loza sucia en el lavaplatos- ¿Qué haces?-

-Mmm…- se movió para que Sam viera la cocina sucia.

-¿Estás cocinando?- Dean le cubrió la boca mirando a su alrededor.

-Habla más bajo, Sammy-

-Bien- susurró- ¿Me puedes explicar que es esto?-

-Estuve pensando en eso que dijiste…- Sam arqueo una ceja- Eso de que Cas está tenso con todo esto… y pensé que podía hacer por él…-

-Entiendo Dean pero…-

Dean lo miro ansioso, Sam pudo ver el nerviosismo en sus ojos y prefirió callarse, su hermano se estaba esforzando por Castiel, no podía arruinarlo todo recordándole que el ángel no comía. Esbozó una sonrisa para mirar la olla.

-Bien, no creo que a Cas le guste eso… lo que sea, así que limpiemos esto y te ayudare a preparar algo-

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro, no será la gran cosa pero estoy seguro que a Cas le encantará-

-Gracias-

Por la tarde regresaron los demás, Dean había guardado todo y dejó la cocina limpia, no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que estaba planeando hacer. Esperó impaciente a que anocheciera. Kevin se había ido a la cama a las once y Bobby estaba con su nuevo amor en la cocina conversando tranquilamente. Cuando eran las dos de la madrugada Dean se levantó colocándose su chaqueta, Sam observó cómo se arreglaba y evito reírse, parecía una quinceañera preparándose para la cita de su vida. Dean se volteo para mirarlo.

-Tranquilo, yo me hago cargo de todo aquí, que te vaya bien-

-Gracias-

Se marchó antes de sonrojarse más de lo que estaba. Revisó los alrededores para asegurarse que nadie lo interrumpiera y fue hasta el lago. No había visto a Castiel desde hace dos días, miró las tranquilas aguas del lago y el bulto que ocultaba el mantel que dejó cerca de la orilla. Finalmente se decidió por llamarlo, el ángel apareció luego de unos segundos.

-Dean-

-Hola Cas- lo abrazó algo nervioso- ¿Cómo va todo?-

-Más o menos, ¿Ocurrió algo?-

-No, todo está bien, solo… ¿Estás ocupado ahora?- Castiel lo miró fijamente y asintió-Entiendo…-

-Dean-

-No te preocupes, solo quería verte un momento, ahora ve, tienes trabajo que hacer-

-¿Querías decirme algo?- pregunto Castiel mirándolo.

-No, ahora ve-

-Dean… tengo que arreglar algunas cosas pero… puedo volver-

-No tienes que presionarte Cas, no importa-

-Dame una hora y regresare-

-Cas no tienes que forzarte-

-No me estoy forzando-besó los labios del cazador- Espérame-

Dean iba a decirle que no había problemas pero el ángel desapareció. Finalmente optó por quedarse en el lago, Castiel iba a regresar así que no perdería nada esperándolo. Daba gracias a Sam por pensar en todo y enseñarle a preparar una comida que se podía servir fría. Se tendió de espaldas cerca del lago y se quedó pensativo, había tantas cosas que quería decirle a Castiel.

El ángel apareció afuera de la cabaña, ya estaba amaneciendo cuando terminó sus asuntos, había tardado mucho más de lo que pensaba y estaba seguro que Dean había regresado a la cabaña. Entró al lugar y se encontró con Sam, este estaba cabeceando mientras veía televisión.

-Sam- el cazador se volteo apuntándole con la pistola y se relajó al ver al ángel.

-Cas… no me asustes así-

-Lo siento- dijo el ángel.

-¿Cómo va todo?-

-Un poco más tranquilo ahora-

-¿Es Barael?-

-Sí… está muy enojado-

-Me lo imagino… Mmm… ¿Y Dean? Se supone que estaría contigo-

-¿No ha regresado?-

-No, se supone que… ustedes tendrían una velada romántica-

-¿Una qué?- preguntó el ángel desconcertado.

-Una cena romántica- dijo Sam mirándolo- Así como Jimmy con su mujer- Castiel asintió- Debe estar en el lago todavía, ¿No te llamó?-

-Sí pero… estaba ocupado y tardé más de lo que pensé-

-Entonces debe estar esperándote junto al lago-

-Sí-

-Cas espera- se levantó para acercarse al ángel- Ya te dije lo que planea Dean pero… yo sé que no necesitas comer pero… se esforzó mucho en hacerlo, Dean no es de los que cocina por gusto-

-Lo sé-

-Él hace esto por ti- afirmó Sam haciendo énfasis en el "Ti"- Suerte-

Castiel sonrió y desapareció de la habitación para ir al lago. Dean estaba recostado cerca de la orilla mientras dormía, estaba de lado hacia el lago, tenía la espalda arqueada y las manos cerca de su boca, las rodillas flexionadas que casi tocaban sus codos. Castiel se arrodilló a su lado para acariciar su cabello, Dean hizo un sonido similar a un ronroneo mientras movía un poco la cabeza y se acomodaba. El ángel sonrió al verlo.

-Sam tiene razón- dijo para sí mismo- Dean parece un gato-

Recordó las palabras del Winchester menor, miró el mantel que estaba cubriendo algo y luego a Dean. Se quitó la gabardina para dejarla a un lado, se quitó la corbata para atar las manos de Dean en la posición que las tenía, procuró hacerlo con cuidado para no despertarlo. El cazador seguía durmiendo sin darse por enterado de los planes de su pareja. Castiel sacó un pañuelo de su chaqueta y se acercó cautelosamente hasta quedar tras Dean, levantó un poco su cabeza y ató el pañuelo sobre sus ojos. El cazador seguía durmiendo tranquilamente. El ángel lo observó asintiendo, colocó sus manos bajo la camiseta de Dean, este gimió un poco moviéndose, el ángel mordió su oído despacio para luego lamer su cuello.

-¿Qué…?- intentó mover sus manos pero estaban atadas y algo cubría sus ojos- ¿Qué demonios?- sintió una mano que acariciaba su abdomen bajo la camiseta- ¿Quién es?- no recibió contestación y la mano siguió moviéndose- ¡Suéltame!-

Castiel sonrió al ver como el cazador luchaba por liberarse, cuando se percató que iba a quitarse la venda de los ojos, lo volteó para dejarlo boca abajo y aprisionó las muñecas del cazador con una de sus manos.

-¡Suéltame!- grito Dean entrando en pánico.

El ángel besó su nuca despacio y bajó su mano libre hacia la entrepierna del cazador, le desabrochó el pantalón despacio y coló la mano para acariciarlo bajo la ropa interior. Dean se estremeció al sentirlo y gimió despacio.

-¿Quién eres…?- Castiel siguió el juego y comenzó a restregar su cuerpo contra el de su amante. Dean gimió despacio- Detente… por favor…-

-¿No quieres que te someta?- le susurró al oído para luego lamerlo.

-¿Cas…?- el ángel percibió el miedo del cazador y decidió quitarle la venda, el cazador suspiro aliviado- No me asustes así-

-¿No quieres jugar?- pregunto inocentemente.

-¿Y de donde sacaste la idea de atarme?- contesto Dean serio.

-Es tu culpa, estabas totalmente expuesto, cualquiera podría atarte, gatito-

-¿Qué me dijiste?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Estabas durmiendo como un gato- respondió Castiel sonriendo- Incluso ronroneaste-

-¡Cállate Cas!-

-Claro gatito-

-¡Basta! No me digas así-

-Pero me gusta-

-Dije que no-

-No estás en posición de mandarme, gatito-

Antes de que Dean siguiera regañándolo lo calló con un beso, uso ambas manos para acariciar su cintura y luego comenzó a bajarle los pantalones, el cazador gimió contra su boca y el ángel le permitió respirar.

-Cas… La comida…-

-Puede esperar- respondió Castiel sonriendo para darle la vuelta y ayudarle a sentarse, terminó de quitarle los pantalones sonriendo- Ahora quiero comerte a ti-

-Cas…-

El ángel sonrió y le indicó que alzara las manos para quitarle la camiseta, la enredó en sus muñecas para inmovilizarlo por completo.

-Cas… mis manos- gimió mirándolo.

-Yo haré todo, tú solo debes disfrutarlo-

-Pero Cas…-

-No quiero replicas gatito- acaricio su pecho despacio- Sé cuánto te encanta que te dominen-

-Dios…-

-Al fin me llamas por lo que soy- Dean se rio mirándolo.

-La lujuria es un pecado- dijo sonriendo.

-Soy Dios, yo digo que es pecado- respondió Castiel besando su mejilla- Y esto no es pecado, hacerle el amor a la persona que amo no es pecado- Dean solo pudo gemir ante esas palabras.

-Entonces comienza…- dijo agitado- Porque no sé cuanto aguante… si continuas hablando así…-

-Dean- el ángel sonrió- Tenemos todo el día-

-No… la familia feliz vendrá…- respondió agitado- Bobby y su noviecita hacen paseos mañaneros… al lago-

-¿Bobby y la mamá de Kevin? Vaya, no puedo imaginármelo- dijo Castiel.

-Cas, ni te lo imagines, pervertido- lamio la mejilla del ángel- ¿Me follas o me largo? Porque está comenzando a darme frio- dijo Dean mirándolo fijamente. Castiel se rio.

-No te preocupes, yo te calentaré, cazador-

Dean pasó sus manos por la cabeza de Castiel para tomarlo por la nuca y besarlo. El ángel se dejó hacer mientras abría los botones de la camisa y luego desabrochaba su pantalón. Dean dejó sus labios para mirarlo fijamente.

-Tienes mucha ropa encima, angelito-

Castiel apartó las manos de su amante y se levantó para quitarse la camisa arrojándola sobre el pasto. Dean lo miraba atentamente mientras se mantenía de rodillas. Castiel se quitó los pantalones observándolo.

-¿Qué ocurre gatito?- Dean tragó saliva-¿Quieres quitármelos tú?- dijo indicando su ropa interior, el cazador asintió despacio- Hazlo-

-Mis manos…-

-No, sin tus manos- acaricio la cabeza de Dean- Usa esa boquita preciosa que tienes-

-Cas…- se sonrojo mirándolo.

-Adelante, soy todo tuyo-

Dean asintió despacio y se arrodilló bien para quedar frente a Castiel, acercó su boca para morder la tela y comenzar a jalar de ella hacia abajo. El ángel gimió despacio mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-Vamos Dean, quítamelos-

El cazador lo hizo apresurado, cuando logró bajarlos, Castiel se encargó de quitarlos y acaricio la cabeza de su amante, dejó su mano sobre la nuca de Dean y sonrió.

-Cas…-

-Te tengo un premio, abre tu boquita-

-Dios- lo miro deseoso- Vas a matarme Cas… me mataras de placer… quiero que me lo hagas ahora…-

-Te dolerá si lo hago así, ahora sé un buen chico y usa tu boquita-

-Cas…-gimió.

-A los gatitos les gusta lamer-

Dean gruño despacio ante eso y abrió la boca acercándose a la entrepierna del ángel, este comenzó a embestir la boca del cazador, oír los gemidos y ruidos obscenos que hacia Dean con su boca, lo estaban enloqueciendo. Apartó a Dean y este lo miro fijamente, tenía los ojos llorosos por la excitación, las mejillas sonrojadas, respiraba con dificultad y un fino hilo de saliva salía de la comisura de sus labios y bajaba hasta su cuello. La imagen fue tan intensa, que en cosa de segundos, tenía a Dean en el suelo y besaba sus labios con desesperación. Se apartó un poco sonriendo.

-Dejaremos los preámbulos- dijo Castiel agitado- Quiero hacértelo-

-Sí, yo también quiero…- separó las piernas mientras lo observaba- Hazlo…-

-Te dolerá- respondió mirándolo.

-Estoy bien… mi pantalón… los bolsillos traseros…- Castiel estiró la mano para tomar la ropa de Dean y buscó en los bolsillos hasta dar con un pequeño bote.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto mirándolo.

-Úsalo para… prepararme… es lubricante…- Castiel asintió y volvió a acomodarse entre sus piernas.

-Dime si te duele, me detendré cuando me lo pidas-

-Sí…-

Castiel abrió el botecito de lubricante para aplicarse en los dedos y miró a Dean, este asintió para indicarle que lo hiciera. El ángel comenzó a penetrarlo con uno de sus dedos mientras miraba a su amante. Dean tenía un gesto extraño en la cara, se inclinó hasta quedar sobre él y besó su mejilla.

-¿Te duele?-

-No… muévelo… quiero sentirte…- el ángel obedeció y sintió el estremeciendo en el cuerpo ajeno.

-Dean-

-Estoy bien… se siente extraño- contesto entre jadeos- Se siente raro…-

Castiel lo besó para distraerlo y le dio resultado, ya que sintió como el cuerpo del cazador se relajaba, eso lo incitó a introducir otro dedo. Los movió despacio para permitirle a Dean que se acostumbrara, en cosa de minutos lo tenía gimiendo bajo él y moviendo sus caderas mientras le pedía por más. Esto lo incitó a continuar más fuerte, se detuvo al ver que Dean arqueaba la espalda y gemía roncamente.

-¡Dios sí!- movió sus caderas mirando al ángel con la vista nublada por el placer- ¡Muévete Cas!-

El ángel repitió el movimiento con sus dedos y Dean comenzó a gemir mientras rogaba por más. Comprendió que había tocado un punto placentero en el cuerpo ajeno, podía sentir como Dean se restregaba contra su cuerpo y notó lo excitado que estaba. El cazador lo miró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Cas…-

-Dean-

-Ya no puedo… voy a…- gimió al sentir que los dedos arremetían más fuerte contra él- ¡Dios sí! Eres increíble Cas… ¡Eres el jodido amo!- Castiel sonrió con lo último y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

-Te amo Dean, te amo mucho-

-Yo también te amo- contesto cerrando los ojos- Dios… ya no puedo…-

-Hazlo-

Dean gimió más fuerte, apretó sus puños mientras gemía roncamente y arqueaba la espalda para dejarse llevar por el orgasmo. Durante varios segundos se quedó con la mente en blanco, dedicándose solo a sentir e intentar recuperar el aliento. Castiel lo miraba embelesado y se acomodó entre sus piernas.

-Cas…- logró murmurar.

-Te amo Dean-

Quitó sus dedos despacio haciéndolo gemir. Besó los labios del cazador al mismo tiempo que lo penetraba despacio, se tomó su tiempo procurando no lastimarlo y permitiéndole que se acostumbrara a la nueva intromisión. Se quedó quieto unos segundos para que Dean recuperara el aliento.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Castiel mirándolo.

-No…- dijo mirándolo con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Te lastime?-

-No Cas…- llevó sus manos a la nuca del ángel y sonrió- Es mucho mejor que bien, maravilloso, divino- el ángel sonrió.

-No me asustes así, no quiero lastimarte-

-Y no lo haces Cas, te amo mucho-

-Yo también te amo Dean-

-Muévete angelito… te sientes tan bien…- gimió.

-Y tú estás tan estrecho-

Dean cerró los ojos al sentir como Castiel se movía despacio, se sentía tan bien como embestía su cuerpo. Movió sus caderas para exigirle más, estaba tan caliente.

-Dean… si haces eso…-

-Follame… Házmelo ahora…-

-Dean-

-Por favor…- gimió.

Castiel no se resistió a esas suplicas ni a los jadeos del cazador y comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza, tocando aquel punto que llevaba a Dean al éxtasis. El ángel lo miraba embelesado, jamás olvidaría las expresiones del cazador, sus gemidos, sus jadeos y sus gritos. Bajó su boca para mordisquearle el cuello y Dean arqueó la espalda moviéndose más rápido.

-¡Sí! ¡Más Cas! ¡Eres maravilloso!-

El ángel sonrió complacido, había descubierto algo muy interesado, Dean era sensible en el cuello y sus gritos de placer daban fe de ello. Dejó de moverse observándolo.

-Cas…-

-Dime-

-Muévete…- dijo temblando de placer- ¡Follame!-

-Lo haré pero- sonrió maliciosamente- ¿Puedo decirte gatito?-

-Cas…-

-Continuare si aceptas-

-Maldito… jodido- no alcanzo a terminar la oración, ya que Castiel lo embistió con fuerza haciéndolo gemir- Dios… ¡llámame como quieras pero sigue follandome!-

-Eso me gusta, gatito-

Castiel lo complació por completo. Dean estaba aferrándose a su espalda mientras se arqueaba gimiendo y alcanzando el orgasmo. EL ángel arremetió más fuerte, sintiendo las deliciosas contracciones de su pareja, mordió su cuello con fuerza al mismo tiempo que se corría, provocando que Dean se estremeciera bajo él. El cazador se dejó caer sobre el pasto con los brazos sobre su cabeza, daba grandes bocanadas de aire para intentar recuperarse. Castiel afirmaba su cabeza en el hombro de Dean respirando agitado, cuando logró recuperar el aliento se incorporó y afirmó su frente contra la del cazador.

-Cas…-

-Te amo Dean, eres mío, solo mío- Dean sonrió dándole un pequeño beso.

-Siempre he sido tuyo… desde que me sacaste de la perdición-

-Dean-

-Y tú eres mío Cas-

-Para siempre- Castiel desató sus manos y se recostó a su lado abrazándolo.

-Recordé algo Cas… tú no comes- el ángel acaricio su pecho despacio.

-Tengo hambre Dean y comeré encantado todo lo que me prepares-

-Cas, solo me haces amarte más-

-Gracias por esto gatito- dijo Castiel sonriendo- Te he extrañado mucho-

-Yo también Cas, gracias por estar conmigo-

-Dean-

-Vamos a comer, ya amaneció y creo que hemos despertado a medio bosque-

Castiel se incorporó para mirarlo fijamente y comenzó a reírse, Dean se contagio con su risa. El ángel acaricio sus mejillas y lo besó. Dean Winchester era suyo y no lo dejaría ir jamás.


	22. Un dia tranquilo

**Capitulo 22**

**Un día tranquilo.**

Dean regresó con una sonrisa rondando sus labios, había pasado una excelente velada con su pareja, Castiel comió todo lo que hizo encantado y eso fue suficiente para olvidar el dolor en el trasero que lo estaba matando. Entró a la cabaña para mirar a Sam y Kevin.

-Hola chicos- tomó la cerveza que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Es mía- dijo Sam mirándolo.

-Hay más en el refrigerador-

-Idiota- lo miró fijamente- Veo que te fue bien-

-¿Qué?-

-Tienes una sonrisita de idiota que no puedes ocultar- respondió el menor sonriendo.

-Cállate enano-

-Claro, siéntate Dean, ¿O volverás a salir?- pregunto Sam arqueando una ceja mientras sonreía. Dean enrojeció en el acto.

-¿Ocurrió algo?- pregunto Kevin mirándolo- Es raro que te sonrojes, ¿Estuviste con Cas?- Dean miró a Sam fijamente.

-No le metas ideas raras a Kevin-

-Yo no hice nada- se defendió Sam- Pero es obvio, solo Cas hace que te sonrojes, ¿Te sentaras ahora?- insistió sonriendo, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de molestarlo.

-¡No!- grito dándoles la espalda- Iré a ducharme y dormiré un poco, ¡Y no quiero oír ningún comentario de eso, Sam!-

-No he dicho nada, hermanito-

-¿No vas a desayunar?- pregunto Kevin- Mi mamá preparó una tarta deliciosa, Bobby dijo que estaban consintiéndote demasiado-

-No te preocupe Kevin, Cas se encargó de eso, además tengo la impresión que Dean está demasiado cansado para comer y no podría estar mucho sentado-

-¡Cállate!-

Le dirigió una mirada furiosa a su hermano y subió las escaleras corriendo antes de colocarse más rojo de lo que estaba. Sam se rio victorioso, al fin había dejado callado a su hermano, cosa difícil de hacer.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Bobby asomándose por el pasillo- ¿Llegó Dean? ¿No piensa desayunar?-

-Fue a dormir un poco, nuestro niño ya se convirtió en un hombre o al revés- respondió Sam sonriendo, Bobby lo imito.

-No me des detalle, ahora dejen de sacar la vuelta y vengan a ayudar-

-¿Ayudar?-

-Tú mamá tiene ideas raras Kevin- el joven sonrió.

-Ni que me lo digas ¿Qué se le ocurrió ahora?-

-Lo hablaremos allá, no sé qué tan probable sea pero… se hizo ilusión con esto- Sam sonrió.

-Claro y tú no puedes decirle que no-

-No me provoques Sam- respondió Bobby frunciendo el ceño- A mi no me molestas como a Dean-

-Claro señor- dijo fingiendo seriedad.

No sabía cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que tomo la ducha y cayó profundamente dormido. Una insistente voz lo llamaba mientras lo sacudían por el hombro.

Castiel miró al cazador sonriendo, Dean se había acurrucado contra la almohada dándole la espalda. Sam lo había llamado hace veinte minutos para contarle la idea que tuvo la mamá de Kevin, luego de hablar un poco terminaron convenciéndolo y acepto. Escuchó unos pasos y se volteó a la puerta.

-¿Aun no despierta?- pregunto Sam acercándose a ellos- No suele tener el sueño tan pesado-

-¿Estará bien?- pregunto Castiel.

-Sí, solo debe estar cansado- dijo mirando al ángel y luego le dio pequeños golpecitos a Dean en la mejilla- Dean despierta-

-Mmm- abrazó más fuerte la almohada y flexionó una de sus rodillas.

-Dean, levántate- insistió Sam- ¡Dean!-

-Mmm- fue la respuesta del cazador. Castiel miró a Sam, este sonrió.

-Déjamelo a mí- se inclinó hacia su hermano- ¡Cuidado Dean, es Crowley!-

El cazador dio un salto en la cama y giró cayendo al suelo, tomó la pistola que estaba bajo la cama y apuntó adormilado. Unas risas llamaron su atención y enfocó la vista hasta que distinguió que estaba en la habitación, en el suelo mientras Castiel y Sam se reían de él. Se levantó enojado.

-¿Qué demonios hacen?-

-No querías despertar Dean- dijo Sam entre risas- Eso estuvo genial, es bueno saber que no has perdido tus reflejos-

-Idiota- se sentó al borde de la cama dejando el arma sobre el velador- Y tú Cas, se te está pegando lo molestoso de Sammy-

-Intente despertarte Dean- replicó el ángel.

-Hay otras formas de hacerlo- dijo subiendo a la cama para quedar frente a Castiel, este lo besó suavemente.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gatito-

-¿Gatito?- preguntó Sam sonriendo- Ya, no quiero detalles, ahora bajemos, gatito-

-Cállate Sammy-

Dean pasó a lavarse la cara y bajo con ellos hasta la cocina. Aun tenía mucho sueño pero también hambre, miró el reloj para descubrir que ya eran pasados del medio día. Castiel acaricio su cabeza despacio para luego abrazarlo.

-¿Tienes sueño todavía?-

-Sí…-

-Los gatos duermen bastante- respondió el ángel, Dean sonrió para susurrarle.

-¿Y de quien es la culpa que este tan cansado?-terminó diciendo mientras besaba su mejilla.

-Ya tortolitos, sepárense- dijo Bobby jalando a Dean- Hay niños presentes-

Dean respondió con un gruñido para luego saludar a la señora Tran, por alguna razón, esa mujer lo trataba como si fuera su hijo, ya le había dicho a Sam, a modo de broma, que esa mujer quería adoptarlos pero parece que era verdad. Personalmente, no le molestaba para nada, se notaba que Bobby la quería y ella le agradaba bastante como para dejarse tratar como un niño pequeño.

-¿A qué se debe tanto espíritu festivo?- preguntó indicando la comida en la mesa- ¿Hay alguien de cumpleaños?-

-No- dijo Bobby mirándolo.

-¿Es navidad?-

-No-

-¿Algo en especial que celebremos?- Sam negó- ¿Piensan decírmelo o jugaremos a las adivinanzas?-

-No es nada en especial Dean- dijo Kevin mirándolo- Mi mamá dijo que estábamos agobiados con todo esto, demonios, ángeles, así que decreto que hoy sería el día oficial de no hacer nada-

-No entiendo- dijo Dean.

-Es sencillo- respondió la señora Tran- Hoy tendremos un tranquilo día "familiar"-

-Ya- contesto Dean cruzándose de brazos- Disculpa que te lo diga pero no somos personas "Comunes" para estar sin hacer nada-

-No- respondió la mujer- Pero están muy tensos con todo este asunto y eso no es nada saludable-

-¿Y qué haremos? Yo no puedo estar sin hacer nada- respondió afligido- No es como si Sammy y yo tuviéramos días libres-

-Exacto, por eso están tan tensos, así que haremos un paseo y no quiero nada sobre demonios, ángeles, ni nada sobrenatural- replico la mujer.

-Pero es peligroso, todos los demonios de la tierra deben estar tras nosotros y esos ángeles cabrones, no te ofendas Cas, no estamos precisamente para un día tranquilo-

-¿Acaso no me oíste jovencito?- la mujer colocó su dedo en el pecho de Dean- Dije que vamos a tener un día tranquilo y pobre de ti que escuche algo sobre demonios o ángeles, porque Bobby ya me contó sobre ese cuarto del pánico y te irás ahí castigado-

Dean arqueó una ceja y abrió ligeramente la boca, la única persona que solía castigarlo era su padre. Le caía bien esa mujer pero no estaban precisamente para tomarse días libres. Los demonios y ángeles no se tomaban días libres. Miró a su hermano y este asintió sonriendo.

-A mí me dijeron lo mismo y honestamente, no tengo muchas ganas de estar en el cuarto de pánico otra vez-

-Sammy- se mordió el labio inferior para mirar a los demás- Vale, ustedes ganan pero llevare mi arma- la señora Tran lo miró algo enojada- Es por precaución, Bobby apóyame-

-Es cierto pero no la uses a menos que sean necesario-

-¿Y a dónde iremos de paseo?- preguntó Dean.

-Al zoológico- dijo Kevin emocionado. Dean abrió un poco la boca para mirar a su hermano, este supuso lo que iba a decir así que sonrió.

-Es una buena idea ¿Verdad? Llevamos años y años viendo cosas grotescas, no está mal ver animales amigables, ¿No crees?- Dean asintió mordiéndose el labio, Sam asintió despacio para agradecerle que no dijera nada- Oye, Dean, ayúdame a llevar la comida al auto, tienen una zona de camping así que comeremos allá-

-Claro-

Dean tomó dos fuentes de plástico y siguió a Sam por el pasillo hasta la puerta. Sam le indicó que salieran y abrió el maletero del auto. Dean guardó las fuentes para luego mirar a su hermano menor.

-Dean-

-¿En serio Sammy?- este asintió- ¿Al zoológico?- volvió a asentir- ¿Cómo una gran familia feliz?-

-Sé que esto es complicado, no solo para ti, para mí también lo es, de la noche a la mañana tenemos esto y… deberíamos aprovecharlo Dean-

-¿Aprovecharlo?-

-Escucha, nuestros padres ya no están y desde que mamá murió nuestra vida se fue a la mierda, especialmente la tuya pero ahora tenemos la oportunidad de pasar un buen rato, a mi me agrada y Bobby es feliz con esto… Bobby es como nuestro padre… no creo que sea mala idea salir de la rutina, incluso Cas estuvo de acuerdo-

-¿Se lo dijiste?-

-Claro, entre todos logramos convencerlo, al principio no estaba seguro pero luego aceptó porque sabe que necesitamos un momento de tranquilidad, aunque sea solo un día-

-Sam-

-Todos sabemos que estamos en plena guerra, mañana puede irse todo a la mierda y ni siquiera sabemos cómo salir de esto, no sabemos si vamos a morir o tener la oportunidad de repetir todo esto, creo que nos merecemos un día tranquilo, tener buenos recuerdos en vez de pura mierda sobrenatural-

-Tienes razón- dijo Dean.

-¿Entonces te animas a ir al zoológico?-

-Bien, hagámoslo-

-Perfecto- dijo sonriendo- Yo sí estoy emocionado por ir, estuve investigando un poco y tienen un tigre de bengala, ¡¿Te lo puedes creer?!-

-Ahora hay dos niños en la casa-

-Idiota-

Sam le sacó la lengua para regresar a la casa por los demás. Unos segundos después Castiel apareció a su lado, el cazador pudo ver la preocupación en su rostro y sonrió acariciando sus mejillas.

-Estoy bien, no me mires así-

-¿No quieres ir? Estabas algo enojado ahí dentro-

-No es eso Cas pero está bien, todos parecen contentos y Sam tiene razón, está bien tener un día de tranquilidad, lo necesitan-

-Tú también lo necesitas, has estado alerta toda tu vida y ahora debes bajar la guardia, yo estoy para protegerlos, nada va a ocurrir, lo prometo-

-Cas- el ángel lo abrazó- Gracias angelito-

-No soy un ángel soy-

-Lo sé pero yo tampoco soy un gato y me dices así-

-Porque me gusta-

-A mí también me gusta decirte angelito, además eso es lo que eres mi, el angelito que siempre me está cuidando y ayudando-

-Dean-

-Estoy bien Cas, puedo soportar muchas cosas pero… solo prométeme que estarás conmigo… aun cuando acabe la guerra en el cielo y aquí… te quedaras conmigo ¿Verdad?-

-Estaré contigo pero…-

-Lo sé, tu trabajo de sheriff celestial pero no me dejes solito mucho tiempo-

-Sí-

Dean condujo observando de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor, Kevin se veía muy emocionado con la idea de salir de la casa y Sam se había girado para conversar más a gusto, ambos prodigios se entendían a la perfección y hubieron varias ocasiones en las que Dean estuvo tentado a pellizcarse para confirmar que no era un sueño. Cuando llegaron al zoológico, Dean llamó a Castiel, ambos iban cargando las bolsas mientras seguían a Bobby hasta una de las mesas.

-No puedo creer que Sam este actuando como un niño- dijo Dean suspirando.

-Déjalo estar- respondió Bobby- Quien sabe cuando podamos hacer esto de nuevo-

-Lo dices porque estas feliz con tu noviecita- dijo arqueando una ceja. Bobby gruño despacio- Ve con ellos, nosotros arreglaremos las cosas-

-¿Seguro?-

-Claro, aunque les tocara a los niños recoger todo después-

-Hecho-

Bobby se marchó hacia donde estaban los demás sin dejar de sonreír.

Dean sacó los platos para preparar la mesa, Castiel le estaba ayudando mientras miraba el lugar.

-¿Ocurre algo Cas?-

-Este lugar es hermoso pero…-

-¿Pero qué?-

-¿Por qué los animales están en jaulas?- pregunto el ángel mirándolo- Dudo que les guste eso-

-Muchos de ellos han sido criados en cautiverio, aun si los dejaran libre, no podrían sobrevivir en un ambiente hostil-

-Pero a ellos no les gusta-

-Las personas de este lugar los cuidan y los tratan bien, ven, te enseñare algo-

-¿Y las cosas?-

-No pasara nada, vamos-

Llevó a Castiel hasta la jaula de los monos, el ángel miró a los animales con algo de tristeza, afirmó sus manos en la reja y uno de los monos se balanceo por el árbol hasta llegar a él. Dean buscó en sus bolsillos hasta sacar un paquetito oscuro.

-Sam me dio esto- volteó el contenido en su palma y pasó la mano por la reja, el mono tomó un maní para llevárselo a la boca.

-Dean-

-Es cierto que estos animales están en cautiverio pero no creo que sean infelices aquí, los cuidadores los tratan bien y pueden interactuar con las personas-

-Dean-

-Mira- indicó a una niña que estaba cerca de ellos- Las personas que vienen aquí aman a los animales y todos son cuidados, creo que hay actos infantiles, donde dejan a los animales interactuar con niños y ambos se divierten-

-¿Los monos son felices?-

-No sé si felices pero si son amados aquí-

-¿Nadie los lastima?-

-No Cas, y quienes lastiman a los animales son castigados por organizaciones que cuidan de los animales y reciben el repudio de la sociedad-

-¿Tú quieres a los animales?-

-No me desagradan y son bonitos- miró a Castiel sonriendo- Aunque no tanto como tú-

-Dean-

-Ahora vamos a terminar de servir el almuerzo o nos van a retar-

Dean regresó hacia la mesa, Castiel lo miró fijamente y lo siguió sonriendo, claro que Dean amaba a los animales, a las personas y a todo lo que habitaba la tierra, por eso se empeñaba tanto en salvarla de cualquier cosa que amenazara con romper ese equilibrio. Lo detuvo por la muñeca antes de que Dean tomara otro plato y lo atrajo a su lado para besarlo, el cazador se dejó hacer y luego lo miro sonriendo.

-No estamos solos-

-Tenía ganas de besarte- respondió tranquilamente.

-Te amo Cas-

-Yo también te amo Dean- volvieron a besarse cuando escucharon una risa y luego un grito.

-¿Lo tienes Kevin?-

-Mira- ambos miraron la cámara sonriendo. Dean se separó de Castiel para mirar a Kevin y a su hermano.

-¿Qué hace el parcito?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Haciendo recuerdos- respondió Kevin sonriendo, Sam asintió.

-Tenemos muchas fotografías geniales-

-Sammy… compórtate como un adulto-

-No molestes Dean, hemos venido a divertirnos, no seas aguafiestas-

-Dios, estos niños terminaran matándome-

-Hablas como un viejo- replico Kevin sonriendo.

-Bien jovencitos, vayan a buscar a sus padres que esto ya está listo- dijo Dean colocándose serio- Y nada de portarse mal o no tendrán postre, acompaña a los niños Cas, no quiero que se entretengan en el camino-

Sam lo miro sonriendo y los tres fueron a buscar a los tortolitos que estaban viendo a los leones. Dean se sentó sonriendo, sin duda ese era un día que recordaría para siempre.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y se volteó observando a uno de los guardias de seguridad del parque.

-Señor, venga conmigo-

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Dean serio.

-Venga-

Dean lo siguió en silencio hasta uno de los puestos de seguridad. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Sam y Kevin hicieron una carrera hasta la mesa, los demás se les unieron mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde está Dean?- preguntó Sam.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer! :D


	23. Más problemas

**Hola a todos! gracias por sus reviews Green, Takashiiro, stereklosemymind y Deane. Ahora que tengo la internet más constante publicare los capitulos dia por medio o más seguidos :D Y publico de dos en dos porque se me quedo como costumbre cuando es una historia larga y a mi nunca me ha gustado esperar tanto para el siguiente capitulo XD Gracias por leer! Aqui les dejo dos más, saludos! :D**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 23**

**Más problemas. **

Dean entró al lugar mirando a su alrededor, vio a dos policías cerca de la pared y el guardia que lo trajo cerró la puerta con llave.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Dean manteniéndose tranquilo.

-¿Sabe porque está aquí?- pregunto uno de los policía sosteniendo un papel en su mano.

-Ilumíneme- respondió Dean sonriendo- Solo le he dado maní a un mono y no creo que eso sea un crimen-

-No lo es- respondió el otro policía- Pero secuestrar a un adolescente si, Kevin Tran, ¿Le suena el nombre?- Dean entendió de que iba todo el asunto- Tenemos testigos que lo indican como el responsable- EL cazador frunció el ceño, estaba seguro que Crowley estaba involucrado en eso- Veo que ya lo recuerda, Dean Winchester, te investigamos y tienes un historial interesante-

-No me diga- contesto Dean serio.

-Tienes varias órdenes de arresto y una de ellas incluye homicidio en primer grado- el policía se acercó sacando unas esposas, el guardia del parque lo sostuvo por la espalda- Dean Winchester, quedas bajo arresto-

-Tengo una pregunta- dijo Dean- SI ya saben lo peligroso que soy, ¿No creen que debieron tomar más resguardos?-

-No harás nada tonto porque varias patrullas vienen hacia acá, en cosa de minutos esto se llenara de policías, y ya hay varios cerca de aquí-

-Mmm, no son nada creativos-

Se liberó del agarre del guardia del parque y atacó a los dos policías reduciéndolos en el suelo sin ninguna dificultad, detuvo al guardia antes de que saliera para pedir ayuda y lo derribó de un golpe. Les quitó el arma a los dos policías y los dejó esposados. Se limpio la sangre del labio para suspirar aliviado.

-Eso dolió-

Dean revisó los alrededores del parque, confirmando la presencia de policías en las entradas y salidas. Se apresuró en llegar hasta la zona de camping, luego de revisar los alrededores se acercó a la mesa donde estaban los demás.

-Dean, ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Sam mirándolo- Tu labio-

-Lo siento Sammy, sé cuanto querían esto pero tenemos que irnos, Cas, sácanos de aquí-

-Dean-

-La policía está afuera, en todas las entradas y algunos rondando en el parque, hay que irnos-

-Espera un poco- dijo Kevin- ¿Por qué la policía te persigue?-

-Digamos que tenemos asuntos pendientes, ¿Recuerdas los transformistas Sammy?- este asintió- Súmale que nos culpan por el secuestro de Kevin, ahora vamos-

-¡Alto ahí!- Dean se volteó mirando al policía que les apuntaba con la pistola.

-Lo que nos faltaba-

-¡Arriba las manos!-

-Vamos a calmarnos- dijo Dean asegurándose de atraerla atención del policía- Estás cometiendo un error amigo, un muy grave error-

-¡No me amenaces!- Dean se acercó mirándolo- ¡Quieto!-

-Tranquilo, ¿De verdad crees que soy un asesino?- el policía asintió- No te culpo-

Aprovecho que el policía se distrajo, dedujo que era un novato porque fue sencillo quitarle el arma y tumbarlo en el suelo. Escuchó unos gritos y vio varias policías que se acercaban.

-Maldición, llévatelos de aquí Cas y no olvides mi auto-

-Dean-

-Si confiscan a mi bebé se acabo para nosotros, tengo todo ahí, ahora vete, estaré bien hasta que regreses-

Salió corriendo en dirección a las jaulas de los osos, varios policías lo siguieron. Cas aprovecho la confusión para llevar a los demás de regreso a la cabaña. Luego fue por el Impala y finalmente por Dean, lo buscó por todo el zoológico, cuando unos gritos llamaron su atención. Dean estaba cerca de los baños golpeando a un policía, Castiel apareció a su lado y lo sacó del lugar antes de que llegaran más policías.

-Lo que nos faltaba- dijo Sam frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué te dijeron Dean?-

-Lo de siempre- respondió el cazador mientras Castiel curaba su labio- Vamos sumando y sumando Sammy, si salimos de está, no podremos volver a pisar un lugar público sin que nos arresten-

-No es tiempo de bromas- dijo Bobby.

-Vale pero te puedo apostar a que ese infeliz de Crowley esa involucrado en esto, como sea, hay que ser cuidadosos de ahora en adelante- Castiel acaricio su mejilla despacio- Gracias angelito-

-¿Qué pasara ahora?- pregunto Kevin preocupado- Ustedes no han hecho nada y los culpan de todo-

-No es nada nuevo- respondió Dean sonriendo- El secuestro no es nada comparado a lo otro, ¿Verdad Sammy?- este sonrió un poco.

-¿Quieres fingir tu muerte de nuevo?-

-No, no tiene caso, se darán cuenta del engaño del primero-Dean miró a la madre de Kevin- Lo siento, por arruinar esto-

-No digas eso- respondió enojada- Esos idiotas no saben nada, cuando esto acabe iremos a la policía y les dejare todo muy claro, no pueden tratarlos así después de todo lo que han hecho-

-Mi mamá tiene razón, los culpan de algo que no han hecho-

-Está bien- respondió Sam- De todas formas nos divertimos hoy, aunque no resultó como esperábamos, tenemos que ser más discretos, ¡Ya sé! Quizás una playa paradisiaca-

-Ya- dijo Dean- ¿No quieres irte a la isla de Lost?-

-Idiota- dijo Sam sacándole la lengua.

-No sé ustedes pero toda la carrera me dio hambre- acotó Dean- Y creo que aun hay tarta… me han contado que el lago es bonito a esta hora-

Sam sonrió al darse cuenta de las intensiones de su hermano, quizás el viaje al zoológico se había arruinado y ahora la policía los buscaba pero esa no era razón para dejar de disfrutar lo que quedaba del día. No morirían por relajarse un día.

-Voy por la cerveza- dijo Sam sonriendo.

-Yo te ayudo- dijo Kevin siguiéndolo a la cocina.

Prepararon las cosas para pasar el resto de la tarde en el lago.

Kevin se despidió de ellos para irse a dormir mientras se reía. Sam miró a su hermano sonriendo.

-¿Aun están afuera?-

-Los tortolitos no entraran- respondió Dean sonriendo.

-Gracias Dean-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por tomarte un día libre de cuidarnos y divertirte-

-No te acostumbres- dijo a modo de broma.

-Es una pena que Cas se haya ido antes- dijo Sam mirándolo.

-Tiene trabajo que hacer- respondió Dean- Regresara pronto…- encendió la televisión- Ve a dormir Sammy, yo hare la guardia hoy-

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí, si me da sueño te iré a despertar-

-Claro, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-

Dean se quedó viendo televisión mientras vigilaba todo, había sido un día divertido, hace años que no lo pasaba tan bien. Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y tomó su arma para ir a abrir.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto.

-Soy yo…-

-¿Meg?- abrió la puerta rápidamente y la joven se desplomó en sus brazos- Meg- la recostó sobre el sillón y vio la sangre en su abdomen- ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Quién te hizo esto?- el demonio se rio un poco.

-Hay traidores en mis filas… ese bastardo de Crowley… quiere dejarme sin recursos…-

-Curare tu herida-

-No moriré-

-Quizás no pero debe dolerte, así que no me contradigas- fue al baño por el kit de emergencia y regresó junto a Meg, se arrodilló junto al sillón para levantarle la polera y mirar la herida, parecía hecha con un cuchillo- ¿Te duele mucho?-

-Un poco…-

-Debiste llamarme-

-No es para tanto Dean-

-¡Claro que sí!- respondió mirándolo- Maldición, se supone que nos apoyamos mutuamente, somos amigos- Meg se rio.

-¿Amigos?-

-Claro, oye, no empezamos bien pero… te tengo aprecio Meg y te considero mi amiga-

-Dean-

-La próxima vez llámame, puedes contar conmigo Meg, sin importar lo que haga Crowley yo no te traicionare-

-Estás siendo muy cursi hoy-

-Es culpa de Sammy, su cursilería es contagiosa-

Curó la herida de Meg y se vio en la obligación de suturar antes de vendarla. Cuando terminó le ofreció una cerveza al demonio. Meg se lo agradeció sentándose en el sillón.

-Crowley piensa dejarnos sin recursos-

-Ni que lo digas- le contó lo que había ocurrido en el zoológico y que toda la policía los buscaba, Meg sonrió.

-Estás jodido Dean-

-Bastante-

-¿Tienes algún plan?-

-Honestamente, no pero hallaremos la manera de arreglarlo-

-Siempre la encuentras Dean-

-¿Me estás dando tu apoyo?-

-Algo así- respondió Meg.

-Deberías descansar un poco y nada de excursiones sin permiso del profesor-

-Bien- Dean se levantó para tomarla en brazos- ¿Qué haces?-

-Llevándote a la cama-

-Pensé que ya tenías amo-

-No me refiero a eso- respondió algo sonrojado- Y no me molestes, con Sammy, Kevin y Bobby ya tengo suficiente-

Meg se rio para sostenerse del cazador mientras subía las escaleras. Dean abrió la puerta con cuidado y caminó a oscuras por la habitación tropezando con la cama. Ambos cayeron sobre la cama y se miraron fijamente.

-Lo siento Meg, ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, no pesas tanto, ¿Estás comiendo menos?-

-Oye, ¿Qué insinúas?- replicó Dean fingiendo enfado.

-¿El angelito te tiene a dieta?-

-Tú también Meg-

-¿Qué hacen?- ambos miraron hacia la puerta, Dean reconoció la silueta de su pareja.

-Cas- Dean cayó en cuenta que aun estaba sobre Meg y a centímetros de su rostro, se levantó casi de un salto mirando al ángel- No es lo piensas Cas-

-Ya- respondió el ángel serio.

-En serio angelito, solo estaba ayudando a Meg-

-¿Ayudándola a qué? ¿Le enseñabas como se usa una cama?-

-Cas- Dean sonrió- ¿Estás celoso?-

-Eres mío- dijo el ángel, Dean sonrió.

-Tranquilo angelito, yo no te engañaría, estaba ayudando a Meg, la atacaron unos demonios- Castiel se acercó.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, no es nada-

-¿Puedes curarla Cas?-

El ángel se inclinó para ver la herida de su abdomen y la curo rápidamente. Dean se lo agradeció acariciando su hombro.

-Gracias-

-No te quitare a tu amorcito Clarence, así que no me mires así- dijo Meg sonriendo.

-Mañana hablaremos sobre esto, buenas noches Meg-

Tomó a Castiel de la mano para sacarlo del cuarto, ambos bajaron las escaleras y Dean se sentó suspirando. El ángel se quedó de pie frente a él.

-Cas, ¿Aun estás enfadado? Ya te dije que no te estaba engañando, Meg llegó herida y la lleve para que descansara, estaba oscuro y me tropecé con la cama- Castiel se sentó cerca de la mesa dándole la espalda- Cas- se levantó acercándose- Vamos angelito, jamás te engañaría, tu eres el único para mí-

-Dean- el cazador se sentó en sus piernas y rodeo el cuello del ángel con sus brazos.

-Te amo Cas, no tienes que sentir celos de nadie, porque te amo a ti y eres el único para mí-

-¿Me amas más que a Meg?-

-A ella la quiero pero como una amiga- beso la mejilla del ángel- A ti te amo-

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Castiel abrazándolo por la cintura para atraerlo más cerca.

-Sí, angelito celoso, eres el único que tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera conmigo-

-Dean-

-Estoy a tu completo servicio- le susurro al oído- Para todo lo que te plazca-

El ángel coló su mano bajo la camiseta del cazador mientras con la otra le desabrochaba el pantalón. Dean sonrió lamiendo los labios de su pareja.

-Aun me duele el trasero de ayer-

-Te quejas mucho- dijo Castiel sonriendo.

-Entonces hazme callar-

Se besaron con intensidad, devorando los labios ajenos. Dean se estremeció al sentir como Castiel colaba su mano por el pantalón para acariciarle el trasero. El cazador lo abrazó más fuerte cuando sintió un dedo intentando colarse en su interior.

-Cas…-

-¿Te gusta?-

-Me encanta- comenzó a restregarse contra la entrepierna del ángel y se inclinó para susurrarle-¿Y a ti te gusta?- preguntó moviéndose más fuerte.

-Me encanta pero creo que te sobra ropa- el cazador sonrió.

-Es cierto, quítamela-

Castiel comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa que usaba mientras mordía su cuello despacio, Dean lo abrazaba gimiendo mientras seguía moviéndose sobre el ángel.

-Cas… te necesito- el ángel lo miro sonriendo.

-Eres tan impaciente gatito-

-Es tu culpa… ¿Tienes idea de cuan jodidamente sexy eres?- Castiel se rio.

-Tú lo eres mucho más, no sabes cuánto me cuesta controlarme y no tirarte al piso para comenzar a follarte, tan fuerte que no te podrás sentar en días- el cazador se estremeció gimiendo.

-Dios… hazlo de una vez- dijo suplicando.

Castiel sonrió complacido y se levantó con el cazador para recostarlo sobre el sillón, se disponía a quitarle los pantalones cuando un ruido los hizo separarse. Dean se incorporó algo sonrojado y miró hacia la puerta. Bobby entró mirándolos a ambos.

-Hola Bobby- dijo Dean algo nervioso, a diferencia de Castiel que permaneció de pie sin inmutarse- ¿Ocurrió algo?-

-Vine a buscar algo, ustedes dos- Dean se sonrojo notablemente- Vayan al cuarto- fue a la cocina y regresó con un destapacorchos- En serio Dean, ve a tu cuarto, yo seguiré vigilando-

-Ya, creo que estás ocupado- respondió el cazador.

-No me contradigas jovencito-

Dean bufo despacio y Bobby se marcho riéndose. Castiel se quedó de pie unos segundos mirando a su pareja. Dean se levantó para tomar su mano y sonrió.

-¿Vamos al cuarto, angelito? Nadie nos interrumpirá ahí-

-Claro-

Subieron sin dejar de besarse, Castiel tuvo que sujetar a Dean varias veces para que no se cayera. Ambos entraron a una de las habitaciones cerrando la puerta. Dean se quitó la camisa y los pantalones para luego sentarse sobre las piernas del ángel, le quito la gabardina, la chaqueta hasta dejarlo con la camisa abierta y acaricio su torso despacio.

-Eres hermoso- le susurró al oído, Castiel sonrió para abrazarlo y atraerlo más cerca.

-Tú lo eres mucho más-

-Cas…-

-¿Impaciente otra vez?- preguntó divertido el ángel.

-Es tu culpa- comenzó a besarlo- Tienes que compensarme-

-Te daré todo lo que quieras-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam subió las escaleras bostezando y golpeó la habitación donde estaba su hermano, golpeó varias veces hasta que Castiel le abrió.

-Hola Cas, bajen a desayunar, Meg está abajo y nos explicó algunas cosas-

-Iremos en seguida-

-No tarden- dijo sonriendo y se marchó por el pasillo.

Castiel entró a la habitación colocándose la camisa y vio a Dean que dormía dándole la espalda, tenía el torso descubierto y dejaba ver parte de su trasero. Se inclinó sobre la cama para morder el cuello del cazador, este soltó algo similar a un ronroneo y abrió los ojos despacio.

-Cas…-

-Hora de levantarse gatito, hay mucho por hacer-

-Sí amor pero dame mi beso de buenos días-

Castiel lo besó sonriendo mientras acariciaba su cintura, amaba que Dean fuera como un gatito mimoso en la cama y amaba aun más que solo se comportara así con él.


	24. Una nueva pieza en el tablero

**Capitulo 24**

**Una nueva pieza en el tablero.**

Meg les explicó lo que había ocurrido y como le tendieron una trampa. Dean daba vueltas por la habitación muy enojado con lo que oía. Bobby lo observó fijamente.

-Siéntate Dean, vas a dejar un hoyo en el suelo- el cazador se sentó enojado- ¿Te siguieron?-

-No, los perdí antes de venir- contesto Meg- Pero Crowley está muy cabreado, especialmente contigo Dean- este se cruzó de brazos.

-Me importa una mierda que se enfade, lo voy a moler a golpes cuando lo encuentre-

-Cálmate- Castiel se sentó a su lado para tomar su mano.

-Ya estoy harto de ese demonio, primero tomó el alma de Bobby, luego se metió con Sam y nos puso a trabajar para él, luego te embauco a ti, lastimó a Meg, quiso herir a Sammy y ahora está aliándose con esos ángeles cabrones para cazarnos a todos y matarte, ¿Cómo se supone que me calme?

-Dean- el cazador apretó los puños, Castiel acaricio su rodilla sin dejar de mirarlo- No puedes actuar por impulso, tenemos que pensar que hacer-

-Es verdad Dean- dijo Sam mirándolo- Vamos a arreglar esto pero hay que mantener la calma, no piensas bien si estás enojado-

-Bien- contestó Dean apoyando su cabeza en el hombro derecho del ángel.

-Tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos, no solo tenemos a los ángeles y demonios tras nosotros, también la policía- dijo Sam- Dudo que nos encuentren aquí pero no podemos escondernos por siempre-

-Encontraremos la manera- dijo Bobby levantándose- Iré a verlos- se fue por el pasillo hasta la cocina.

-Vamos a hacerlo Dean- dijo Sam mirándolo.

-Eso espero Sammy-

Castiel lo abrazó percibiendo lo agobiado que estaba su pareja, acaricio su cabello despacio y Dean respondió su abrazo.

-No dejare que los lastimen- dijo Castiel- No lo permitiré-

-Cas- Dean lo miró fijamente pero no dijo nada más.

Pasaron la tarde pensativos, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones. La diversión del día anterior ya era historia. Solo tenían las fotografías para recordarlo.

Sam se sentó junto a su hermano para entregarle una cerveza, este se la agradeció con la mirada y ambos se quedaron en silencio. Los demás estaban en la cocina.

-Dean-

-Esto me trae recuerdos- dijo el mayor dándole un sorbo a la botella- No recuerdo haberme sentido así desde… lo de Lucifer y tu plan suicida-

-Dean-

-Vamos a conseguirlo ¿Verdad?- pregunto mirándolo- Lo haremos como siempre y todo estará bien-

-Claro- respondió Sam mirándolo- Vamos a hacerlo como siempre-

-¿Disparar y después preguntar?- Sam sonrió.

-Eso también pero me refiero a hacerlo juntos, encontraremos la manera, siempre lo hacemos pero hay que mantenernos juntos-

-Tienes razón, ya estaba entrando en pánico- dijo Dean sonriendo.

-¿Quieres que te abofetee?- pregunto Sam.

-Idiota-

-Ellos dependen de nosotros, Kevin y su madre, tenemos que hacerlo por ellos-

-Lo sé-

Unos pasos se acercaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a ellos. Dean observó a Castiel que venía serio.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Demonios, están atacando un pueblo en Indiana, creo que se trata de otra "palabra de Dios"-

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto Sam.

-Sí, hay que llegar antes que ellos-

-Bien, vamos- dijo Dean levantándose- Bobby se quedara aquí mientras nosotros vamos por la tablilla, él los cuidara-

-Dean- Sam lo miró fijamente- No quiero ser pesimista pero no tenemos el cuchillo y… hay demonios-

-Lo haremos a la antigua-

-¿Y eso sería?-

-Disparando y exorcizando-

-Bien, voy por las cosas al auto- Sam salió.

-Dean, yo puedo ir solo-

-No Cas, Crowley esta cabreado al igual que Barael, no podrás con todos tu solo y lo sabemos, nosotros podemos cargarnos a los demonios mientras tú vas por la tablilla-

-Es peligroso-

-Pero debemos tenerla angelito y lo sabes- acaricio las mejillas de Castiel- Estaremos bien-

-Sí-

Dean fue a avisarle a Bobby antes de irse. Castiel los transportó hasta un gran museo en el centro de la ciudad. Sam le entregó una escopeta a Dean y miró el lugar.

-¿Aquí es?-

-Sí, hay varios demonios por los alrededores pero la tablilla sigue ahí-

-Bien, el plan es simple, Sammy y yo nos encargamos de la distracción mientras Cas saca la tablilla y luego vienes por nosotros-

-Sí, tengan cuidado- dijo Cas- Barael se esconde de mí y… si llega a atraparlos, no podre encontrarlos-

-Estaremos bien angelito- dijo Dean- Terminemos con esto-

Castiel los transportó hasta el interior, al cabo de unos segundos aparecieron siete demonios en el lugar. Dean le hizo una señal para que fuera por la tablilla mientras Sam disparaba a los demonios. Castiel desapareció del lugar, estaba seguro que la tablilla se encontraba en la bodega del lugar pero le tomaría unos minutos encontrarla.

Sam disparó al demonio que estaba sobre su hermano, Dean se levantó para abalanzarse contra uno de los demonios y exorcizarlo. Les costó mucho más encargarse de los demonios pero lo consiguieron. Sam le tendió una mano a su hermano para que se levantara.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?-

-Sí, esos bastardos golpean fuerte, ahora extraño el cuchillo- Sam sonrió.

-No estamos tan oxidados en esto-

-Hola chicos- ambos se voltearon para encontrarse con Crowley, el demonio sonrió al verlos y con un movimiento de muñeca aventó a ambos contra la pared- Han resultado ser un verdadero dolor en el trasero-

-Nos lo dicen a menudo- dijo Dean sonriendo.

-No me he olvidado de lo que pasó y de la manera en que me engañaron. Son unos chicos muy malos-

-O tú eres muy estúpido- respondió Dean.

-Ya me estoy cansando de ti-

-El sentimiento es mutuo-

Aventó a Dean contra un gran vidrio que resguardaba unas figuras de cera. El cazador se levantó adolorido, sacó el vidrio que tenía incrustado en el abdomen sobre la camiseta que usaba. Salió con cuidado y se llevó una mano al muslo para quitar el vidrio que tenia.

-Mierda- susurró despacio.

-Pobrecito, ¿Quieres ayuda, perrito?- Dean miró a Crowley enojado.

-Ven bastardo y pelea como hombre-

-Mmm, no gracias, me gusta mi ventaja-

Movió su mano para lanzar a Dean contra la pared y luego aventarlo hacia un pilar de cemento. El cazador cayó al suelo quejándose.

-¡Déjalo bastardo!- grito Sam enojado.

-No me he olvidado de ti, Sam pero sé paciente, primero castigare a tu hermanito- chasqueo los dedos y seis demonios aparecieron- Diviértete Sammy-

Lo liberó de su poder y fue por Dean mientras sus subordinados atacaban a Sam. Levantó al cazador por el cuello y lo colocó contra el pilar de concreto.

-¿Ya te rindes Dean?- el cazador lo miro enojado- Me gusta esa miradita-

-Bastardo…-

-Tu angelito no vendrá, tengo a varios demonios y también ángeles en la bodega, sé que no los detendrá pero tengo tiempo para divertirme contigo y eso es lo importante-

Lanzó a Dean contra la pared, este soltó un quejido e intentó levantarse. Arremetió contra Crowley pero el demonio lo lanzó hacia una escultura que había en el pasillo. Dean quedó en el suelo sin moverse.

-No Dean, no puedes dormirte aun-

Se sentó sobre su abdomen para comenzar a asfixiarlo con una mano. Dean forcejeo débilmente, Crowley llevó su mano libre a la herida del muslo que tenía el cazador e introdujo su dedo con fuerza. El grito de Dean retumbo en todo el museo. Sam golpeó al demonio que estaba sobre él y corrió hacia ellos para abalanzarse sobre Crowley pero este desapareció provocando que cayera sobre Dean. Sam se levantó despacio para comprobar las heridas de su hermano.

-Dean, Dean- le ayudó a incorporarse despacio.

-No seas un aguafiestas Sammy-

Crowley los aventó a ambos contra la pared, los demonios se fueron contra Sam para llevárselo de ahí.

-¡Dean!-

Lo tiraron al suelo para comenzar a golpearlo. Dean lo observó fijamente, Sam intentaba defenderse pero era seis demonios contra él. Frunció el ceño cuando fue consciente por completo de lo que ocurría, estaban golpeando a su hermano, a su pequeño Sammy. Corrió hacia ellos para ayudarlo. Crowley observó con especial interés la escena, el Winchester mayor se estaba cargando a seis demonios solo. Sam se levanto para comenzar a exorcizarlos.

-Guau, me sorprendes- dijo Crowley sonriendo- Creo que ya lo decidí, cuando mate a tu noviecito te conservare como mi mascota, será divertido-

-Bastado, no me he olvidado de ti-

Lo iba a golpear pero Crowley sonrió chasqueando los dedos, Dean detuvo su puño observando sin creer a la silueta que acababa de aparecer. Sam miraba desde el suelo con la boca entre abierta. El demonio se rio.

-¿Qué ocurre, Dean? ¿Ya no eres tan valiente?-

-No es cierto…- dijo el cazador mirándolo- ¿Papá…?-

-Es mejor que lo creas- dijo Crowley- Papito regreso del infierno y ahora es mi subordinado-

-¿Qué?- espetó Dean sorprendido.

-Te lo enseñare, John dale una lección a Dean-

Comenzó a golpear a Dean hasta dejarlo en el suelo. El cazador no hizo nada por defenderse, ¿Cómo iba a golpear a su padre? ¿Cómo iba a golpearlo después de que se sacrifico para salvarlo? Sam se levantó rápidamente para ayudar a su hermano. Golpeó a John apartándolo de Dean.

-Levántate, hay que salir de aquí-

-¿A dónde van?- pregunto John mirándolos fijamente.

-Muévete Dean- lo jaló de la mano para que se moviera.

-¡Detente ahí, Dean Winchester!- el mayor se detuvo en el acto- Ven aquí y no es una sugerencia-

Sam vio que su hermano estaba dudando, sabía muy bien que su padre siempre había tenido gran poder sobre Dean, después de todo lo había entrenado como a un pequeño soldado que obedecía sin cuestionar.

-Muévete Dean, ese no es papá, ¡Él está muerto!-

-¿Y por la culpa de quien fue?- Dean se mordió el labio-Veamos, solo debías jalar el maldito gatillo Sammy pero no lo hiciste y el camión nos golpeó, ¿Adivina quien envió a ese demonio por nosotros? Ojos amarillos- Sam apretó los puños- Y luego tuve que salvarte a ti, mi tonto hijo mayor, eres incapaz de hacer algo si no te lo dicen, ¿Sabes porque te salve? Porque sabía muy bien que Sammy te prefería a ti antes que a mí. Primero Mary y luego Sam, me los quitaste a ambos-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- grito Sam- Las peleas que tuviste con mamá… fueron por tu exclusiva responsabilidad y en cuanto a mí… tú te encargaste de alejarme, nunca estuviste cuando te necesite, Dean siempre estuvo a mi lado, siempre apoyándome y cuando lo necesito está conmigo. Él siempre será alguien en quien puedo confiar plenamente…-

-Dejamos la plática sentimental- dijo Crowley sonriendo- Adelante John, tienes mi permiso para castigar a Sammy-

Crowley lanzó a los hermanos contra la pared, Dean vio como su padre sacaba un cuchillo e intentaba lastimar a Sam. Se levantó rápidamente para ayudarlo pero la voz firme de su padre lo detuvo.

-¡Ni te atrevas a interferir!-

-Papá… Sammy.

-¡Obedece y cállate!-

Dean se quedó mirándolos sin atrever a moverse. Estaba sintiendo una enorme contradicción, por un lado sentía la necesidad de cuidar a Sam y protegerlo pero por el otro, tenía que obedecer a su padre. Escuchó un quejido y alzó la vista, Sam estaba contra la pared y John lo sostenía por el cuello.

-Sammy- murmuro mirándolo. Corrió hacia ellos para detener la mano de John antes de que lastimara a Sam- Detente papá, es Sam-

-Suéltame-

-Por favor papá, no lastimes a Sam, ¡No lo lastimes por favor!-

-¡Apártate!-

Golpeó a Dean en el rostro para dejarlo en el suelo, el cazador observó como alzaba el cuchillo para lastimar a Sam, se levantó para tomarlo por los brazos y apartarlo de Sam. John se abalanzó sobre él para golpearlo, Dean solo se cubría de los golpes sin atreverse a lastimarlo.

-Te lo dije Dean- John lo observó fijamente- Salvas a Sam o lo matas y escogiste salvarlo, sabiendo que muchas personas iban a morir por tu decisión egoísta-

-Papá-

-Confié en que tomarías la decisión correcta pero espere demasiado de ti, estoy tan decepcionado de ti, Dean-

El mayor lo miró sorprendido cuando sintió algo frio que atravesaba su abdomen, bajó la vista despacio para ver el filo del cuchillo que atravesaba su piel.

-Papá…- Crowley apareció junto a ellos colocando su mano en el hombro de John.

-Fue una bonita reunión familiar pero hay que irnos, ese molesto ángel está por llegar. Nos vemos chicos, yo que ustedes, pensaría muy bien qué hacer, no olviden que tengo a su papito en mi poder-

Ambos desaparecieron del lugar. Sam corrió hacia su hermano para sostenerlo antes de que cayera al suelo, quitó el cuchillo viendo la herida de su abdomen.

-Dean- el mayor no se movía en sus brazos- ¡Dean!-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Gracias por leer! :D**


	25. Afrontando los hechos

**Hola a todos! Gracias por tu reviwea Green y gracias a quienes leen el fic. qui dos capitulos más. Saludos! :D**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 25**

**Afrontando los hechos. **

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Sí- dijo Sam enojado.

-No Sam, tiene que haber un error-

-¡Es la verdad Bobby! Papá está vivo y Crowley lo tiene bajo su poder-

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo fue capaz de herirlos?-

-No lo sé, tienen que estar controlándolo o algo así-

-Disculpen…- Kevin los miró permaneciendo junto a su mamá- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?-

-Nada Kevin…-

-Vamos Sam, tenemos la confianza suficiente para hablar de todo-

-Tienes razón… Crowley… trajo a nuestro padre de regreso para usarlo en nuestra contra-

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido el profeta.

-Fue papá quien apuñaló a Dean-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel se mantenía sentado al borde de la cama mientras velaba el sueño de la persona que amaba. El cazador se movía en la cama quejándose, había tenido varias pesadillas durante todo el tiempo que llevaba dormido. Ya estaba anocheciendo y Dean seguía sin despertarse. Observó que el cazador se volteaba quejándose sobre la cama, acaricio su mejilla despacio.

-Dean, despierta, gatito- besó sus labios con suavidad- Solo es un sueño gatito, estoy contigo y nunca voy a dejarte-

Se quito la ropa hasta quedar descalzo y con los pantalones. Se acomodó junto a Dean para abrazarlo, este se volteo respondiendo a su abrazo y siguió durmiendo. Castiel acariciaba su cabello despacio, el cazador estaba más tranquilo pero sabía muy bien que Crowley estaba jugando sucio y era difícil para Dean enfrentarse a su padre.

Una hora después Dean comenzó a despertarse, se encontró con la mirada fija de su pareja.

-Cas…-

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó el ángel preocupado. El cazador lo abrazo con fuerza ocultando su rostro en el pecho del ángel.

-¿Era él, Cas?-

-Me temo que sí, Dean-

-¿Por qué está ayudando a Crowley?-

-Ese demonio tiene que estar controlándolo, no hay otra explicación-

-Cas-

-Porque John jamás heriría a sus hijos, a pesar de todo, él los ama mucho Dean, por eso dio su vida por ti-

-¿Eso crees?- pregunto con la voz quebrada.

-Estoy seguro Dean-

-No quiero que Crowley lo lastime-

-Perdóname Dean, no llegue a tiempo-

-No es tu culpa Cas… nos ayudaste- respondió moviendo la cabeza para mirarlo- Gracias Cas-

-Él estará bien Dean, lo rescataremos-

-Cas-

-Lo prometo-

El cazador lo abrazó más fuerte. Castiel no necesito palabras para entender lo que sentía. Acaricio su cabeza despacio para besar su frente.

-Yo estoy contigo Dean, no voy a dejarte solo-

-Cas-

-No lo haré-

Dean lo besó mientras giraba su cuerpo para quedar sobre el ángel, lo observó fijamente y luego mordió su cuello con fuerza. Castiel gimió para girar con el cazador y dejarlo bajo él.

-Dean-

-Cas…-

El ángel lo besó de nuevo mientras le bajaba el pantalón del pijama que usaba, Dean necesitaba amor, sentirse querido y deseado. Acaricio sus muslos despacio para morder su barbilla.

-Te amo Dean y siempre estaré contigo-

-¿Siempre Cas?-

-Siempre mi gatito, déjame amarte-

Dean lo tomó por el cabello para besarlo, el ángel lo amaba y estaría a su lado sin importar las dificultades. El cazador le quitó el pantalón sonriendo y besó sus labios con gula.

-Te amo angelito-

-Yo también te amo- respondió con un jadeo el ángel mientras acariciaba su trasero. Dean se rio.

-¿Me amas a mí o a mi trasero?-

-No lo sé, el segundo pero tú no estás nada mal, cazador-

-Que halago- Dean se giró en la cama sonriendo y se restregó contra la entrepierna del ángel- Tienes mucha ropa angelito-

-Siempre tan impaciente- besó su espalda para lamerla despacio- Eres delicioso-

-Cas…-

-¿Te he dicho que me gusta tu cuerpecito?- Dean sonrió manteniendo la cabeza ladeada para mirarlo.

-¿Y qué te gusta de mi cuerpo, angelito?-

-Está preciosa espalda- la acaricio despacio- tu cintura, esas preciosas caderas, esos fuertes brazos, tu cuello tan sensible- lo mordió con fuerza haciendo que el cazador gimiera cerrando los ojos.

-Cas…-

-Y ese precioso rostro, esa dulce boquita, ¿Qué sabes hacer con esa boquita?- Dean se rio mirándolo.

-¿Quieres que te lo muestre?-

-Encantado de verlo-

Dean lo tomó por la cintura para intercambiar lugares. Desnudo al ángel observando su cuerpo, se inclinó coquetamente para lamer el pecho del ángel, se entretuvo lamiendo y mordisqueando sus pezones, haciendo que Castiel gimiera de placer. Bajo con su lengua hasta llegar a la entrepierna del ángel, este se incorporó un poco para sentarse y tomó a Dean por la nuca.

-Veremos que tan buena es esa boquita- dijo el ángel agitado. Dean sonrió mirándolo.

-Estoy seguro que no tendrás quejas, angelito-

Castiel gimió con fuerza para imponer el ritmo tomando al cazador por la nuca, estaba seguro que Dean era el mejor en el sexo oral, no es que lo hubiera hecho antes pero se volvió adicto a profanar esa boca. Levantó a Dean por el cabello y lo recostó acomodándose entre sus piernas.

-Cas… aun no te muestro mis habilidades vocales-

-Otro día, ahora te follare y solo usaras esa boquita para rogar por más-

-Deja de ver tanta porno Cas… no sabes cómo me excita que hables así-

-No es porno- dijo acariciando el trasero del cazador- Sabes muy bien que soy mucho mejor que cualquier porno-

-Estás pecando de soberbia- respondió el cazador agitado.

-No es soberbia y te lo mostraré-

Acaricio las piernas de Dean y se inclinó para besarlo al mismo tiempo que lo penetraba, el cazador arqueó la espalda ahogando un gemido en la boca del ángel. Apretó las sabanas al sentir las embestidas directo a su punto de placer. Se mordió el labio para evitar gritar, Castiel mordió su cuello y luego lo miró.

-Dilo- lo embistió más fuerte- Di que soy el mejor y que te encanta que te folle duro-

-Cas…- gimió un poco y volvió a morderse el labio.

-Dilo Dean, dilo gatito y te daré el mejor orgasmo de tu vida- el cazador se estremeció abrazándolo.

-Cas…-

-Dilo gatito- dejó de moverse observándolo.

-No Cas… no te detengas…-

-Entonces dilo-

Dean se mordió el labio excitado, odiaba cuando el ángel lo excitaba y lo sometía de esa forma. Le gustaba que Castiel supiera exactamente qué hacer para dominarlo por completo. Se aferró al ángel gimiendo.

-Dios… por favor muévete…-

-Dilo-

-Cas…-

-Dilo gatito- el ángel mordió su oído despacio.

-Dios… por favor Cas… Eres el mejor, ¡Eres el jodido amo!-

-Buen chico- lamio su mejilla mientras lo embestía de nuevo- Te amo Dean, te amo mucho-

-Yo también te amo…- comenzó a gemir y retorcerse de placer- Cas… Cas… Cas…-

-Tranquilo gatito, te daré el mejor orgasmo de tu vida-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean bajo las escaleras seguido de Castiel, Sam se levantó en cuanto lo vio y se acercó a su hermano rápidamente. El mayor distinguió la preocupación en los ojos de Sam y sonrió para desordenarle el cabello.

-Dean-

-¿Estás bien, enano?-

-Sí ¿Y tú?-

-Mejor- dijo mirando a Castiel y fueron a sentarse con los demás. Bobby lo observó fijamente.

-Dean, vamos a hacer algo para arreglar esto, John está siendo controlado, podrá ser muchas cosas pero él los quiere-

-Lo sé Bobby y también sé que lo correcto es arreglar esto- miró a Sam- Lo siento, por no protegerte en ese momento-

-Dean-

-La próxima vamos a hacer lo correcto… Crowley no se aprovechara de nuestra debilidad-

-¿Qué planeas hacer?- pregunto Bobby.

-Papá dio su vida para salvarme… él no querría lastimarnos así que vamos…- se mordió el labio despacio, Castiel colocó su mano en el hombro de Dean, este se lo agradeció con la mirada- Vamos a detenerlo… si no podemos detenerlo… entonces evitaremos que lastime a alguien o se lastime a sí mismo- Sam asintió.

-Tienes razón… se lo debemos-

-Así es enano-

-Es increíble- dijo Bobby.

Dean lo observó sin entender a que se refería, no era fácil para él tomar esa decisión pero se lo debía a su padre, por todo lo que había hecho. Sam miró a Bobby fijamente.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Es increíble lo mucho que has cambiado, ¿No crees? Cuando murió John destrozaste el pobre auto pero ahora estás… bien-

-Es cierto- dijo Sam- Hace tiempo que no has perdido los estribos-

-Yo…- Dean se sonrojo un poco. Castiel lo abrazó por la espalda para besar su cuello.

-Siempre estaré contigo gatito, puedes apoyarte en mí todas las veces que quieras, yo estoy encantado de sostenerte-

-¡Cas!- grito Dean apartándolo- Maldición, no sé cómo demonios te has vuelto tan pervertido-

-Es tu culpa- dijo Sam- Quien le enseñó a ver "esas" películas fuiste tú-

-Ni me lo recuerdes-

-Pero arriba dijiste que te gustaba como hablaba, que te exci- Dean cubrió su boca antes de que terminara la oración.

-Por Dios, Cas, no puedes decir esas cosas, hay niños y damas presentes. Deja de ser tan tú y decir todo lo que pasa por esa pervertida cabecita-

-Dean-

-Ahora vamos a comer, me muero de hambre- Kevin sonrió.

-Queda tarta en la cocina-

Sam miró a Castiel y le agradeció con la mirada, su hermano había cambiado mucho desde que se hicieron pareja. Dean había terminado de madurar y lo más importante de todo, tenía a una persona que lo apoyaba incondicionalmente y gracias a eso podía seguir adelante sin importar los obstáculos.


	26. La decisión más difícil

**Capitulo 26**

**La decisión más difícil. **

Kevin se pasó toda la tarde traduciendo la tablilla que habían conseguido en el museo mientras Meg lo vigilaba. Bobby estaba con la señora Tran en la cocina, explicándole que no era peligroso lo que estaba haciendo Kevin. Los hermanos Winchester limpiaban sus armas en el living.

-Extraño el cuchillo- dijo Dean suspirando.

-No lo hicimos tan mal- respondió Sam sonriendo- Aunque no negare que el método es lento y si son más de tres demonios estamos en problemas-

-Ni que lo digas Sammy, hay que recuperar el cuchillo-

-No sé como lo haremos Dean, las cosas parecen complicarse cada vez más…-

-Algo haremos- respondió Dean mirándolo- Siempre encontramos la manera, aunque espero que esta vez no juguemos a los kamikaze- Sam sonrió.

-Será difícil, si Barael es capaz de ocultarse, incluso de Dios-

-Dios es todopoderoso Sammy, incluso él puede morir-

-Claro… oye Dean… me gustaría que… tuvieras algo claro-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Veras- Sam lo miro serio- No sé cómo pero será cosa de tiempo para que Crowley y Barael descubran que… existe un modo de acabar con Cas…-

-Lo sé- respondió Dean.

-Ellos usaran formas bajas para descubrirlo y si saben que tú conoces el método… entonces no dudaran en-

-Sammy, aprecio tu preocupación pero yo no traicionare a Cas, ya lo hice una vez y me arrepiento bastante-

-No, claro que no Dean-

En ese momento apareció Castiel en la habitación pero ninguno de los hermanos se percato de ello, ya que estaban de espaldas a la puerta.

-No me importa lo que me hagan Sammy, yo jamás les diría como herir a Cas-

-Lo sé Dean, déjame terminar… supongamos que se enteran que tú sabes eso… quiero que tengas claro que estoy contigo, yo tampoco quiero que lastimen a Cas, ya es parte de la familia, es como un hermano para mí y lo aprecio mucho- tomó un poco de aire antes de seguir hablando- Sé cuanto lo amas y estoy feliz porque al fin puedes estar con alguien que te ama y te puede proteger, estás con alguien que puede cuidarse a sí mismo y no vivirás con el miedo de que lo lastimen-

-Sam, me estás asustando-

-Quiero que tengas claro… que si ese momento llega a ocurrir, inevitablemente Crowley y Barael me usaran como garantía para que les digas todo-

-Sammy-

-Por eso quiero pedirte… que si eso llega a ocurrir, por ningún motivo traiciones a Cas diciéndole a esos bastardos como lastimarlo- Sam esbozó un poco- Yo quiero seas feliz y no quiero que lastimen a Cas, sin importar lo que hagan conmigo, prométeme que jamás vas a decirles como acabar con Cas-

-No digas esas cosas Sam, yo no lo permitiré- dijo Dean serio.

-Estoy hablando de un caso hipotético, yo puedo morir por ti, por Cas, por Bobby, por Kevin y su mamá pero no soportaría seguir vivo a cambio de tu sufrimiento. Así que deja de sacrificarte y prométeme que no harás nada-

-Sam…- Dean tenía los ojos lloroso mientras lo observaba- ¿Entiendes lo que estás diciendo? Me pides que te deje morir y…-

-Tienes que respetar mis deseos Dean, también me duele pero si tengo que morir, quiero saber que estarás bien y con alguien que te ama y te cuidara-

Castiel los escuchaba en silencio y procuro que ninguno de ellos pudiera verlo, situándose en un plano distinto al de ellos. Se acercó para observar la cara de su pareja. Sabia lo importante que era para Dean su hermano menor, prácticamente lo había educado él. Sabía que Dean lo protegería sin dudarlo pero no quería que Sam muriera por su culpa, no quería ser tan egoísta y obligar a Dean a escoger a uno de los dos porque cuando Barael y Crowley se enteraran de todo, harían lo que fuera para conseguir información y Dean se vería forzado a escoger, entre su familia y su pareja. Vio como Dean se levantaba de su asiento mirando al menor.

-No me digas esas cosas… Tú y Cas son muy importantes para mí-

-Lo sé, por eso también sé que no eres capaz de escoger a uno por sobre el otro y harías algo estúpido para salvarnos a ambos-

-Sam-

-Y precisamente es eso lo que quiero evitar, no quiero que sacrifiques tu felicidad por mí. Ya has hecho suficiente por mí, me has cuidado desde pequeño, hiciste ese trato, fuiste al infierno por mí… ¡Has muerto por mí! Por eso quiero que dejes de ser tan… tan idiota y dejes de sacrificarte por salvarme, tienes que dejar de pensar en los demás y comenzar a pensar en lo que tú quieres-

-Basta- lo miró enojado- Nadie va a morir, ni tú, ni Cas, ni nadie, vamos a cargarnos a Crowley y también a ese maldito ángel-

-Quizás no sean ellos pero algo vendrá más adelante y quiero que tengas claro que-

-¡Ya basta Sammy!- lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa- Dije que nadie va a morir, no me pidas que te deje morir y me quede sin hacer nada, cometí ese error cuando te fuiste a la jaula con Lucifer-

-Dean-

-Me pediste que fuera con lisa y lo hice pero Sam… eso no era lo que yo quería y no paso un solo día en que no desee salir y encontrar la manera de sacarte, no puedes pretender que me quede de brazos cruzados si eso vuelve a ocurrir-

-No Dean, te estoy pidiendo que respetes mi decisión y que por un maldito segundo dejes de sacrificarte- miró fijamente a su hermano mayor- No puedes salvarlos a todos Dean… pero aun así lo intentas…-

Dean lo observó enojado y le dio un golpe en la mejilla a su hermano menor. Sam se afirmó en el respaldo del sillón para no caerse y miró a su hermano.

-¡No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso!-

-Es la verdad Dean, yo sé que no eres capaz de elegir, por eso quiero que respetes mi decisión-

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Bobby se acercó a Sam al ver que su labio inferior sangraba- Sam-

-No es nada Bobby, solo estábamos hablando- Dean lo señaló con el dedo muy enojado.

-Eso no va a pasar ¿Me escuchaste?-

-Hay que pensar en todos los escenarios posibles Dean y ellos harán lo que sea para saber cómo eliminar a Cas…-

-No Sam-

-¿Qué ocurre?- insistió Bobby.

-¡Sam me está pidiendo que lo deje morir!- grito el mayor enfadado. Bobby desvió la vista- ¿Bobby?- se pasó la mano por la boca- ¿Ya lo sabías?-

-Sam tiene razón… no sabemos cómo resultara todo pero… hay que ponernos en el peor de los escenarios y yo estoy de acuerdo con Sam, es hora de que dejes de rendirle pleitesía a tu familia y pienses en lo que tú quieres-

-Bobby-

-Ya sabes cómo son los demonios y yo estoy de acuerdo con Sam, no nos uses como excusa para perder lo que más quieres-

Dean asintió aturdido por las palabras y les dio la espalda mientras intentaba ordenar todo el caos que se había formado en su cabeza. Castiel lo observaba preocupado, no quería que nada les pasara a ellos, se habían convertido en su familia y les tenía mucho aprecio a cada uno. Luego de unos segundos Dean se volteó indicándolos muy enojado.

-Ya se les está haciendo costumbre- Sam lo miro interrogante- Tener secretitos y hablar a mis espalda, ¿Sabes que Sam? Me importa una mierda tu último deseo-

-Dean, entiende por favor-

-¡No! Me hiciste lo mismo con Lucifer y acepte, permití que saltaras a su jaula… no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces-

-¿Entonces piensas sacrificar a Cas?-

-No, Ni a Cas ni a ustedes… encontraremos una maldita manera de hacerlo-

-Solo estamos colocándonos en el peor de los escenarios- dijo Bobby serio- Es una posibilidad-

-¡¿Y qué hay de lo que yo quiero?!-

-No puedes tener todo lo que quieres- dijo Sam serio- Y tú no eres capaz de escoger y yo no permitiré que cometas un error y pierdas a la persona que amas-

-Sam-

-Espero que respetes nuestra-

-¡Ya basta!- caminó hacia la puerta muy enojado- No voy a perder a nadie… ustedes son importantes para mí y yo moriría por ustedes-

-Ese es el problema Dean- dijo Sam observándolo- Debes dejar de sacrificarte por nosotros-

Castiel observó como su pareja se marchaba dando un portazo. Quería ir a acompañarlo pero se quedó en la cabaña para mirar a Sam, ahora comprendía las palabras del menor, cuando le pregunto sobre Barael.

-¿Crees que este bien?- pregunto Bobby.

-Sí, él sabe que es lo mejor… ambos sabemos que Dean no puede escoger, así que tenemos que decidir por él…-

-Sam-

-Tú lo has visto, desde que esta con Cas, es realmente feliz y sabes lo complicado que es eso para Dean, incluso fue capaz de cocinarle- sonrió- Es la primera vez que lo veo así y no voy a dejar que pierda lo que más ama en la vida. Sé que Dean podrá seguir adelante si yo muero, si alguno de nosotros muere pero si pierde a Cas…-

-Entiendo-

-Espero que entienda que lo hacemos por su bien-

Castiel los miró afligido y desapareció de la habitación para ir con Dean. El cazador estaba tirando piedras al lago. Castiel pretendía acercarse cuando vio como Dean fruncía el ceño, agobiado por sus pensamientos, y saltaba al lago. El ángel aguardó unos segundos pero no vio nada, se disponía a saltar cuando vio unas burbujas que subían a la superficie y segundos después Dean salió algo desorientado. Ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada antes de que el cazador nadara hasta la orilla. Castiel se arrodilló para quedar frente a él y acaricio sus mejillas.

-Dean-

-¿Qué haces aquí, angelito?-

-Dean-

-No me mires así, necesitaba refrescarme un poco- dijo sonriendo pero Castiel lo abrazó por el cuello- Cas… ¿Qué pasa, angelito?-

-Nada-

-Eres muy malo mintiendo-

Castiel le ayudó a salir del agua y ambos se quedaron recostados sobre el pasto sin decir nada. El cazador afirmaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Castiel y este acariciaba su cabello despacio.

-¿Qué haces aquí, angelito? No me malentiendas pero se supone que tenías trabajo arriba-

-Ya terminé y vine a verte…-

-Ya veo-

-¿Por qué estabas nadando con ropa?- pregunto Castiel.

-Nada-

-No sabes mentir-

-No quiero hablar de eso Cas-

-Pero Dean-

-Te amo Cas, eres muy importante para mí-

El ángel lo abrazó y ambos permanecieron en silencio por horas. Castiel se percató que Dean estaba durmiendo sobre él, acaricio su cabello despacio, no podía permitir que Dean sufriera de esa manera, sabía muy bien que no iba a escoger a ninguno, que primero se daría un tiro en la cabeza antes que permitir que ellos murieran.

-No permitiré que te lastimes- murmuro el ángel- Tampoco dejare que ellos mueran-

En ese momento Castiel decidió que protegería al cazador y que si alguien merecía morir era él, había cometido muchos errores y lastimado a Dean más de lo que deseaba admitir. Lastimó a Sam, asesinó a muchas personas y destruyó el cielo. Eso lo hacía merecedor de la muerte no Sam, ni Bobby, era él quien debía morir para proteger a Dean.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam daba vueltas por la habitación preocupado, ya estaba anocheciendo y Dean no aparecía por ningún lado. Llamó a Castiel varias veces pero no apareció. No fue fácil para Sam decirle todas esas cosas pero había tomado la decisión pensando en lo mejor para su hermano mayor. Quería que fuera feliz y solo Castiel podría asegurarse que así fuera.

Meg apareció por el pasillo.

-Kevin ya terminó de traducir la tablilla, ¿Ocurre algo?-

-No-

-Lo tienes escrito por toda la cara, ¿Qué pasó?- Sam la observó- ¿Te peleaste con Dean?-

-No es eso… solo hablamos…-

-Sam-

El menor se sentó cruzándose de brazos mientras le contaba lo ocurrido a Meg. Hace mucho tiempo que ya la consideraba una amiga en quien podía confiar. Su opinión de Meg cambio gracias a Dean.

Terminó de explicarle todo a Meg y luego la observó.

-Entiendo porque Dean se enfado contigo-

-¿Estás de su lado?-

-No pero debes saber que tu pedido es algo inconcebible para Dean, todos sabemos que los hermanitos Winchester se caracterizan por sus autosacrificios, es como si le pidieras a un pájaro que dejara de volar-

-Estás exagerando-

-Colócate en el lugar de Dean, si él te pidiera que lo dejaras morir ¿Lo harías?-

-Mmm…-

-Y sé honesto Sam-

-No…- respondió bajando la vista- Buscaría la manera de… que eso no ocurriera-

-Exacto y es lo que mismo que siente Dean-

-Pero no quiero que sacrifique su felicidad por mí…-

-Solo digo que debes colocarte en su lugar, no es fácil para él lo que le pides-

-Lo sé…-

-Dean va a protegernos a todos porque está en su naturaleza-

-Sí, como lo hizo con Cas… lo defendió negando su alianza con Crowley… Y todas las veces que me ha protegido a mí… lo culpable que se siente cuando no podemos salvar a alguien…-

Ambos se voltearon hacia la puerta cuando escucharon un ruido. Dean entró en compañía Castiel mientras estornudaba. Sam se acercó mirándolo y comprobó su temperatura.

-Tu frente está caliente, ¿Tienes fiebre?-

-Un poco… mamá tenía razón, te enfermas si te quedas con la ropa húmeda-

-Dean…-

-No quiero hablar ahora Sam… me duele la cabeza y quiero ir a dormir… mañana hablaremos de esto-

-Sí-

-¿Kevin terminó?-

-Sí- respondió Meg- La tablilla habla sobre los ángeles, hay cosas muy curiosas sobre ellos-

-Genial… háganse cargo de eso… Angelito, tienes que ir a ver lo de la tablilla y tienes trabajo- dijo mirando a Castiel.

-Me quedare contigo-

-Cas-

-Camina o te cargaré hasta la cama como una princesa-

-Cas no estoy para bromas- antes de que pudiera seguir hablando el ángel lo tomó en brazos.

-A la cama-

-¡Bájame ahora!-

-No y deja de lloriquear- respondió firme el ángel- Mi fuerza es infinitamente mayor que la tuya, no me obligues a someterte-

Dean se mordió el labio y suspiro resignado para dejarse hacer. No estaba en condiciones de discutir con el ángel y aun si estuviera sano no sería rival para la fuerza de Castiel. Miró a su hermano que estaba sonriendo.

-Quita esa carita, Sammy-

-Claro princesa, te llevare la medicina, llévalo a la cama Cas y quítale esa ropa-

El ángel asintió para llevar a Dean hasta la habitación, lo desvistió y le entregó un pijama para que se cubriera. Dean se levantó para quedar frente a él sonriendo.

-¿No te gusta lo que ves?-

-Dean… tienes que descansar… tienes fiebre-

-Vamos Cas- rodeó el cuello del ángel con sus brazos- ¿No te gusto?-

-Sí pero… tienes- cerró los ojos cuando Dean lo besó usando su lengua. Ambos se miraron fijamente.

-Cas…-

Dean bajó sus manos para desabrochar el pantalón de su amante pero este detuvo sus manos y lo llevó hasta la cama para recostarlo, lo inmovilizó con su poder mientras le colocaba el pantalón del pijama.

-Cas…-

-Tienes que descansar-

-Aquí está la medicina- Sam entró con un vaso con agua y unas pastillas- Tomate esto Dean y duerme- Dean obedeció y luego abrazó a Castiel para besarlo, este lo apartó despacio.

-Tienes que descansar-

-No… te quiero a ti-

Castiel optó por lo único que podía hacer en ese momento y fue adormecerlo para que descansara. Cubrió a Dean con las tapas para que descansara y se volteó a Sam.

-Tenemos que hablar-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Gracias por leer! Saludos :D**


	27. Se acabó

**Hola a todos! Gracias por tu review Green y gracias a quienes siguen el fic y lo leen. Saludos! :D**

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 27**

**Se acabo. **

Dean abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la cama pero todo le dio vueltas, forzándolo a que se recostara. El cuerpo le dolía y la cabeza estaba pulsándole con fuerza. Llevó una mano hasta su frente para comprobar que la fiebre había aumentado. Se sentía estúpido por enfermarse de esa manera y pensar que pudo evitarlo. Sentía la garganta seca y la voz le salía rasposa. Se incorporó cayendo al suelo.

-Sam…- dijo con un hilo de voz.

Al comprender que no tenía caso hablar, gateó hasta el baño y se levantó para sostenerse del lavamanos. Largó el agua con algo de dificultad y se inclinó para beber.

-¿Qué haces?-

Dean se volteó parpadeando varias veces cuando un par de manos lo sostuvo por los hombros y lo llevó de regreso a la cama. Veía todo borroso a su alrededor, provocando que sus ganas de vomitar fueran mayores.

-¿Dean?-

Escuchó una voz pero no tenía idea de que decía, intentó incorporarse para ver de quien se trataba pero unas manos lo forzaron a recostarse y en cosa de segundos se quedó dormido de nuevo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam siguió al ángel hasta afuera de la cabaña, ambos se sentaron sobre el capot del Impala. El menor tenía una idea sobre lo que iba a pasar pero decidió escuchar a Castiel primero.

-Ya debes saber de qué quiero hablar- Sam asintió.

-Sobre Dean ¿Verdad?-

-Sí… yo sé lo que le dijiste-

-Así que Dean te lo dijo-

-No realmente- Sam lo miro fijamente- Los escuche hablando… ustedes no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y cuando escuche lo que dijiste… preferí esconderme para que no me vieran-

-Cas-

-¿Es verdad lo que dijiste?- Sam sonrió.

-Por supuesto que es verdad, conozco a mi hermano a la perfección y él no sería capaz de tomar esa decisión-

-Sam-

-Yo quiero que estés con mi hermano, que lo cuides, se merece tener a alguien a su lado, alguien que pueda estar con él sin importar los riesgos y tú lo haces feliz-

-Crowley no te matara… hará cosas peores-

-Lo sé pero estoy bien con eso, es como se lo dije a Dean, prefiero que sea feliz contigo a que te pierda y sea miserable el resto de su vida-

-Sam-

-Es mi decisión Cas, yo quiero que Dean sea feliz, se lo merece después de todo lo que ha hecho y sacrificado-

-Dean no te dejara hacerlo-

-Lo sé, por eso espero que lo entiendas y lo ayudes, que estés con él y si lo que pensamos con Bobby se llega a cumplir, tendrás que llevarte a Dean y no permitirle regresar por nosotros, no permitas que se lastime-

Castiel lo observó fijamente, Sam estaba hablando con la verdad, estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse para que su hermano fuera feliz. En ese momento confirmó su decisión, sabía muy bien cuán importante era Sam para Dean y no permitiría que resultaran heridos por protegerlo.

-¿Cas?- Sam se acercó observándolo preocupado- Lo que sea que pienses no lo hagas-

-¿Qué?-

-Conozco esa mirada, es la misma que tiene Dean cuando va a hacer una estupidez, como lo de Miguel-

-Sam-

-No hagas nada estúpido, solo nos estamos colocando en el peor escenario posible, quizás arreglemos esto sin que nadie resulte herido, así que no te precipites aun-

-Eres importante para Dean, cuando te fuiste a la jaula con Lucifer… aun cuando Dean se fue a vivir con Lisa y Ben, no era feliz con esa vida, él te quería a ti-

-Cas-

-Si te pierde de nuevo- Sam le palmeó el hombro derecho y sonrió.

-Si eso llega a ocurrir… cuento contigo para cuidar a Dean y que no haga ninguna estupidez-

-Sam-

-Cas, te considero un hermano y te aprecio mucho, cuento contigo-

Castiel lo vio entrar a la cabaña y suspiro. Estaba muy confundido y a pesar de ser Dios, se sentía horriblemente humano, incapaz de tomar una decisión racional.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam subió las escaleras hasta la habitación donde estaba Dean, al entrar vio la cama vacía, se alarmó un poco pero unos ruidos provenientes del baño llamaron su atención, se acercó despacio y vio a Dean arrodillado frente al excusado mientras vomitaba, Meg estaba acariciándole la espalda despacio.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- se acercó para ayudarle a Dean a levantarse- Enjuágate la boca, Dean-

-Se despertó hace unos minutos, tomó agua y luego lo acosté pero vomito en el suelo así que lo traje aquí-

-Debe sentirse horrible-

-¿Estás bien, Sam?-

-Sí- vio a su hermano que se afirmaba en el lavabo- Ayúdame a llevarlo de regreso a la cama-

Ambos lo afirmaron para que caminara y luego lo tumbaron en la cama. Sam lo abrigó bien y tomo su temperatura de nuevo para comprobar si había bajado algo.

-Dejemos que duerma, vamos-

-¿No te quedaras a cuidarlo?-

-No, tenemos que revisar la traducción de la tablilla, Cas se quedara con Dean-

Ambos salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Castiel estuvo velando el sueño de Dean durante toda la noche, la fiebre había subido por ratos pero cuando estaba amaneciendo se encontraba mejor. El ángel lo miraba fijamente sin atreverse a tocarlo o acercarse, tenía que decidir rápido que hacer, las cosas estaban muy tranquilas luego de que tomaron la tablilla del museo y eso no era nada bueno, algo estaban tramando los demonios y los ángeles rebeldes. Vio que Dean se giraba en la cama y comenzaba a despertarse.

-¿Cas…?- este lo miró sin acercarse.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Me duele todo… siento como si me hubieran dado una paliza- se incorporó un poco quedando sentado en la cama-¿Ocurre algo?-

-No-

-Tienes una mirada extraña, ven-

-Tienes que dormir-

-Cas-

-Duerme- dijo el ángel mirándolo. Dean se levantó despacio y caminó hacia el ángel.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada-

-Eres muy malo mintiendo angelito, lo tienes escrito en toda la cara, así que ahora dime que está ocurriendo-

-No es nada Dean- desvió la vista.

-Cas, dímelo-

-No es nada-

-Dímelo- Tomó la mano de Castiel- Dímelo-

-No es nada…-

-No me mientas Cas, dime que está ocurriendo- iba acariciar su mejilla pero Castiel le palmeo la mano y se alejó de él- ¿Cas…?-

-Duérmete, le diré a Sam que ya despertaste-

Dean lo iba a detener por el brazo pero Castiel desapareció de la habitación dejándolo solo. El cazador se quedó reflexionando unos segundos, no entendía lo que estaba pasando con el ángel, ni el porqué de su actitud. Finalmente decidió acostarse y dormir un poco, quería recuperarse luego de esa molesta fiebre.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Por la mañana siguiente la fiebre había bajado por completo pero no se sentía mejor. Bajó las escaleras despacio y se encontró con Kevin y su madre. La mujer tomó su temperatura con la mano.

-Ya ha bajado la fiebre, deberías descansar un poco más-

-Estoy bien, solo es una simple fiebre, no es nada serio-

-Aun así tienes que cuidarte, estás convaleciente Dean-

-Mi mamá tiene razón- dijo Kevin.

-No es nada, ¿Cas está aquí?-

-En la cocina con los demás-

-Iré a comer algo-

Sam se levantó al verlo y comenzó a hacerle preguntas mientras tomaba su temperatura, Dean lo apartó algo enojado, diciendo por decima vez que estaba bien. Sam sonrió.

-Estás peor de humor que de costumbre-

-No empieces Sam, ¿Cómo van las cosas aquí?-

-Bien, tomando en cuenta la situación-

-¿Y la tablilla? ¿Nos sirve algo?-

-Hay cosas interesantes sobre los ángeles pero casi nada nuevo, Cas nos explicó algunas cosas-

-Mmm, ¿Entonces estamos igual que al principio?-

-Algo así-

-Genial- suspiro. Buscó en el refrigerador para sacar una cerveza- ¿Quién quiere?-

-Un momento jovencito- Bobby le quitó la cerveza de las manos- Estás enfermo, tomaras un desayuno decente-

-Por favor Bobby-

-¿Acaso no me oíste?-

-Aguafiestas- dijo sentándose a la mesa junto a Castiel, este se levantó rápidamente.

-Tengo que irme-

-Espera Cas- Dean se levantó también- Tenemos que hablar-

-Estoy ocupado-

-Ahora-

Lo tomó de la mano y se fueron por el pasillo hasta la entrada de la cabaña. Dean lo observó fijamente.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto el ángel.

-Eso es lo que quiero saber, ¿Te ocurre algo? Recuerdo lo que pasó anoche… la madrugada de hoy, como sea, ¿Qué pasa? Y dime la verdad-

-Dean-

-¿No puedes decírmelo?-

-Necesito pensar Dean…-

-¿En qué?-

-En esto… en nosotros-

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto mirando al ángel- ¿Quieres pedirme un tiempo?-

-¿Un tiempo?-

-Separarnos por un tiempo- el ángel lo pensó un poco y luego asintió- Ya, dame una razón de porque debo aceptar tamaña barbaridad-

-Dean-

-Dime la verdad Cas, porque de la noche a la mañana quieres pedirme un tiempo para pensar, ¿Hice algo malo?-

-No-

-¿Te hice enojar?-

-No-

-¿Entonces?-

Castiel lo observó fijamente mientras pensaba en que decir. Podía percibir el miedo que emanaba el cazador pero tampoco deseaba herirlo. Una caricia en su mejilla lo hizo reaccionar, sintió los cálidos brazos del cazador rodeando su espalda.

-Dean-

-¿Qué ocurre, Cas? Tienes que confiar en mí y decírmelo-

-No quiero herirte-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Escucha Dean- lo miró fijamente, era consciente de cuanto herirían sus palabras al cazador pero era necesario, así no tendría que escoger y no perdería a Sam por salvarlo- He estado pensado sobre esto-

-¿Esto?-

-Nosotros- Dean lo miró asustado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó temeroso de la respuesta del ángel.

-Es un error-

-No digas eso Cas- respondió separándose del ángel mientras lo miraba asustado.

-Soy Dios y no puedo estar pensando en ti, pendiente solo de ti cuando hay billones de personas en este mundo que también me necesitan, supongo que por eso Dios no se implicaba con nadie. Tú nublas mi juicio y he llegado a cometer errores por preferirte a ti-

-Espera… ¿Estás diciendo que esto es un error? ¿Dices que estar juntos es una equivocación?-

-Sí… necesito concentrarme en esto, puedo hacer un cambio pero no lo conseguiré si estoy pendiente de ti las veinticuatro horas del día-

-¿Soy una carga para ti?- pregunto serio.

-Necesito pensar Dean, hay una razón por la que los ángeles no pueden involucrarse con los humanos y es lo mismo para Dios, estoy en plena guerra y quiero ocuparme de mi trabajo-

-Jamás te he pedido que dejes de ser lo que eres para estar conmigo- respondió el cazador.

-Comenzaras a exigirme más Dean, pedirás cosas que yo no puedo darte-

-¿Qué cosas?-

-Como que este a tu lado- Dean abrió un poco los ojos y luego se cruzo de brazos.

-¿No quieres estar conmigo?-

-Necesito pensar porque si estoy contigo, tendría que dejar de ser lo que soy y no sé si este dispuesto a perderlo todo por ti. Quiero hacer las cosas bien y para ello, debo concentrarme en solo una cosa a la vez-

-Jamás te he pedido que escojas entre tu trabajo y yo… jamás te he pedido que cambies lo que eres, ¡Jamás te he pedido que estés las veinticuatro horas del día conmigo! ¡Desde que comenzamos a estar juntos no te he pedido nada! ¡No te he pedido que escojas!-

-Pero lo harás, está en tu naturaleza y yo no podre darte lo que quieres. Necesito pensar un poco y-

-¡A la mierda tu tiempo!- Castiel lo observó serio- No seré tu premio de consuelo, ni el de segundo lugar, si quieres apartarme de tu lado dilo claramente-

-Dean-

-Claro, ya te revolcaste conmigo y ahora que te aburres me dejas ¿Verdad? Solo te fui útil para sacarte las ganas-

-Dean- iba a tomar la mano del cazador pero este lo apartó.

-¡No me toques! Sé Dios y protege al mundo pero ten claro que cuando te aburras y vuelvan a entrarte ganas de jugar conmigo… yo ya no estaré disponible para ti… no soy un premio de consuelo, ni tampoco tu puta-

-Dean no-

-¡Vete a la mierda Castiel!-

El ángel observó como el cazador entraba molesto a la cabaña. Sabía que lo había lastimado pero no podía retroceder ahora, no quería herir a Dean y estaba seguro que los demonios y ángeles se iban a aprovechar de su relación, quizás no estaba tan equivocado y su relación estaba destinada al fracaso desde el comienzo.


	28. Padre

**Capitulo 28**

**Padre. **

Dean estaba viendo televisión, cambiando los canales distraídamente mientras bebía una cerveza, la quinta de la mañana. Sam intercambio una mirada con Meg y se paró frente a su hermano, este frunció ligeramente el ceño para ladear la cabeza pero Sam apagó la televisión.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto enojado.

-Eso queremos saber- dijo Sam cruzándose de brazos- ¿Ya olvidaste lo que hiciste ayer por la noche?-

-Ya me disculpe con la mamá de Kevin-

-Ella está preocupada por ti y tú la trataste muy mal, fuiste muy grosero-

-Ya me disculpe- insistió Dean mirándolo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Desde que te recuperaste de la fiebre, nos has mandado a la mierda a todos y no hay nadie en esta casa con quien no te hayas peleado-

-Ya me disculpe-

-No se trata de eso Dean, ¿Qué ocurrió con Cas? ¿Se pelaron?-

-No es tu problema-

-Te equivocas- dijo Meg acercándose- Tu mal humor es molesto y te has desquitado con todos nosotros, no puedes decir que no es problema nuestro-

-Así es- afirmó Sam- No nos digas nada pero compórtate como un adulto y no te desquites con nosotros-

-Cállate Sam-

-No, ya me canse de tu mal humor y no somos idiotas, si Cas te mandó a la mierda seguramente es porque algo le hiciste- Dean lo miro fijamente- Así que no te desquites con nosotros por tus errores, solo queremos ayudarte pero-

-Ya cállate- se levantó enojado- No me interesa jugar al doctor corazón contigo, ahora deja de molestarme y metete en tus propios asuntos-

-No Dean-

-¡Sí!- quedó frente a Sam muy enojado y colocó su dedo en el pecho del menor- ¿Acaso me escuchaste cuando te advertí sobre Ruby? ¿Me escuchaste cuando te dije que era una mierda tu plan para encerrar a Lucifer? ¿Acaso me escuchaste cuando no tenías alma? Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de contarme sobre tus alucinaciones, no tienes derecho a pedirme nada-

Sam asintió enojado y le dio un fuerte golpe a Dean en la mejilla derecha, este se afirmó en el sillón para no caer y se volteó rápidamente golpeando a Sam. Ambos estaban peleando sin importarles el lugar o las cosas que iban rompiéndose a su paso. Entre Bobby y Meg los separaron.

-¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?!- gritó Bobby enojado- No es tiempo para peleas estúpidas-

-¡Díselo a este idiota!- grito Sam indicando a su hermano- Para que deje de comportarse como un imbécil-

-¿Y tú qué? No eres precisamente la imagen de la serenidad-

-Es cierto que he cometido errores pero jamás he desquitado mi frustración con nadie, he sido lo suficientemente maduro para aceptar mis errores e intentar corregirlos, ¡A diferencia de ti que te comportas como un niño!-

Dean se liberó de Bobby para golpear a Sam de nuevo, este respondió a sus golpes. Meg comenzó a llamar a Castiel hasta que el ángel apareció y separó a los hermanos. Dean reaccionó al verlo y apartó su mano frunciendo el ceño.

-Discúlpate con Cas de una vez Dean- dijo Sam enojado.

-¿Disculparme con él?- indicó al ángel despectivamente y comenzó a reírse- Ya, ¿Y porque quieres que me disculpe? Ya sé, discúlpame Dios ¡Por haber dejado de serte útil! O mejor aún, ¡Discúlpame por no ser suficiente para ti! ¡Discúlpame por ser solo un jodido humano! ¡¿Te gusta esa disculpa Sammy?!- este lo miró fijamente- Y para que sepas, fue Castiel quien me mandó a la mierda porque su trabajo y yo no somos compatibles, porque ya se cansó de revolcarse conmigo-

-Dean- dijo el ángel mirándolo.

-¡Vete a la mierda Castiel!- fue a la puerta pero el ángel lo detuvo por la mano- ¡Suéltame!-

-No saldrás, estás muy enojado y harás una estupidez de nuevo-

-Suéltame- respondió enojado.

-Nosotros tenemos un trato y tú me juraste obediencia, así que harás lo que yo diga-

Dean frunció el ceño y apartó la mano del ángel para subir las escaleras enojado. Sam se pasó una mano por la cara para intentar calmarse y luego miró a Castiel.

-Discúlpalo por favor, ha estado así desde que se recuperó de la fiebre, ya se desquitó con todos nosotros-

-No Sam… es mi culpa- respondió el ángel.

-¿Entonces es cierto?- pregunto Sam mirándolo- Tú lo dejaste-

-Sí-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Meg- Ambos estaban bien juntos y han cambiado bastante- Castiel no dijo nada.

-¿Es por lo que hablamos?- pregunto Sam- Oye Cas, no creo que esto sea necesario, ya te dije que-

-Es mi decisión Sam-

-Pero Cas-

-Llámenme si algo pasa-

El ángel desapareció de la habitación. Sam se quedó unos segundos de pie y suspiro marchándose hacia la cocina, necesitaba una cerveza.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean estaba recostado sobre la cama mientras intentaba calmarse. Entendía las palabras Sam y a él también le molestaba que el asunto de Castiel lo perturbara tanto. Se giró sobre la cama varias veces hasta que optó por levantarse, quería golpear a alguien para quitarse toda la rabia que sentía. Se quedó mirando por la ventana cuando un ruido llamó su atención, fue hasta el velador para tomar su celular.

-¿Diga?-

-Dean…- el cazador abrió un poco la boca antes de responder.

-¿Papá…?-

-Tienes que ayudarme…- respondió la voz agitado- No entiendo que está ocurriendo… y hay demonios por todas partes…-

-¿Dónde estás?- preguntó Dean preocupado.

-En Kansas… me estoy escondiendo pero no sé cuanto tardaran en encontrarme-

-Tranquilo- Dean se acercó a la ventana- Coloca protecciones, voy a buscarte-

-Dean… recuerdo lo que hice… en el museo-

-Luego hablaremos de eso papá, me tomara como siete horas llegar, te llamaré cuando este haya y ocúltate bien-

Dean se planteó si decírselo a su hermano pero prefirió no hacerlo, Sam aun estaba enojado con él, al igual que los demás. Escribió una nota rápida, sin dar tantos detalles y se escapó por la ventana para subir a su auto y marcharse.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam miró por la ventana suspirando, ya había anochecido y Dean seguía encerrado en su habitación. Aun estaba enojado por la pela que tuvieron pero no era culpa de Dean, había sido Castiel quien decidió terminar. Se sentía responsable de la decisión del ángel pero era una realidad que tenían que afrontar, tarde o temprano los demonios o ángeles se aprovecharían de eso y Dean tendría que escoger.

-Ten- Sam recibió la cerveza que Bobby le entregaba.

-Gracias-

-Déjalo estar-

-Bobby-

-Ambos estaban enojados y no pensaron lo que dijeron-

-Fue demasiado duro con él-

-No sabias como sucedieron las cosas y ninguno de nosotros lo sabe pero aun si Castiel lo mando a la mierda, no es motivo suficiente para que se comporte como un idiota-

-Bobby-

-Él sabe que estamos aquí cuando quiera hablar, no podemos obligarlo-

-Lo sé-

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que se le pasara el enfado y podrán hablar de esto-

-Sí pero debo disculparme, fui demasiado rudo con mis palabras-

Subió las escaleras despacio y se quedó de pie tras la puerta, golpeó varias veces pero nadie le respondió ni le abrieron.

-Dean, soy Sam, ¿Podemos hablar?- no recibió respuesta- Oye… lo que paso abajo… lo siento, dije algunas cosas equivocadas, ¿Dean? Vamos, hablemos de esto, no seas infantil- giró el pomo de la puerta para entrar- ¿Dean?-

Revisó el baño pero no había nadie, buscó en toda la habitación hasta que dio con nota en el velador, masculló una grosería y bajo rápidamente para entregársela a Bobby mientras marcaba un numero en su celular.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto Bobby- ¿Cómo que irá a buscar a John?-

-No lo sé pero va a cometer una estupidez- dijo Sam serio.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Meg acercándose.

-Dean- dijo Bobby entregándole la nota- Ese chico va a terminar matándome de un disgusto-

-Maldición- Sam guardó su teléfono y llamó a Castiel, este apareció luego de unos segundos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto mirando a Sam.

-Dean-

-¿Le pasó algo?-

-No lo sé pero tienes que ayudarnos a encontrarlo, se fue hace horas y dejó una nota diciendo que iba a buscar a papá-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que a buscarlo?- preguntó Castiel.

-No lo sé, solo dejó eso escrito-

-Iré por él-

Castiel desapareció de la habitación asustado, si algo llegaba a ocurrirle a Dean, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Sam daba vueltas por la habitación frotándose las manos, ya había pasado una hora desde que Castiel fue a buscar a Dean y aun no había señales de ninguno de los dos. Al amanecer, escuchó el ruido del motor del auto y salió rápidamente de la cabaña, seguido de Bobby. El Impala estacionó a metros de la entrada y Dean bajó para luego abrir la puerta de los asientos traseros. Con la ayuda de Castiel bajaron a John.

-¡Dean!- Sam corrió hacia ellos y miró a su padre que estaba dormido- ¿Qué demonios ocurrió? No puedes irte así como así-

-¿Vas a golpearme de nuevo?-

-No comiences Dean-

-Entremos, ahí responderé al interrogatorio-

Dean llevó a su padre hasta una de las habitaciones para dejarlo descansar. Luego bajó las escaleras ante la mirada atenta de Sam y Bobby. Se sentó en el sillón suspirando.

-Explícanos que ocurre- dijo Sam

-Bien pero ahórrate los sermones, Castiel ya me jodio bastante en el camino-

-Fuiste un irresponsable- dijo Castiel- Te di una orden y me desobedeciste-

-La vida de mi padre es mucho más importante que tú y tus estúpidas órdenes- el ángel frunció el ceño.

-Dejemos las peleas de lado- acotó Bobby- explícate Dean-

-Recibí una llamada de papá, me pidió ayuda y dijo que escapó de Crowley, fui a buscarlo-

-¿Y no pensaste que era una trampa?- respondió Sam enojado- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?-

-No estábamos en buenos términos y tampoco tenía ganas de hablar contigo, hermanito-

-Ya basta- dijo Bobby- Sigue-

-Fui hasta Kansas para buscarlo, estaba escondido en una habitación de motel, revisé el lugar y lo saque de ahí-

-¿Había demonios? ¿Te siguieron?-

-Sí y no, me encargue de ellos y cubrí nuestros rastros, cuando venia conduciendo de regreso, Castiel apareció en de improviso en la carretera y casi nos estrellamos- dijo mirando al ángel enojado- Como sea, le hice todas las pruebas, agua bendita, sal, hierro, exorcizarlo-

-¿Y?- pregunto Sam.

-Está limpio, creo que cuando nos atacó en el museo, lo estaban poseyendo-

-Bien, fue una estupidez lo que hiciste, esos demonios pudieron seguirte-

-Revise los alrededores- dijo Castiel- Nadie nos siguió.

-Ya oíste a Dios- respondió Dean enojado- No hay de qué preocuparse, ahora iré a cuidarlo-

Sam lo vio subir las escaleras, le gustaba la idea de que su padre estuviera vivo pero había algo que no encajaba, Crowley no cometía errores y algo estaba tramando.

-¿Lo revisaste Cas?- pregunto Sam preocupado.

-Sí, todo está en orden Sam, es él-

-No me malinterpreten pero aquí hay algo raro- dijo Bobby- Es mejor que lo vigilemos-

-Estoy de acuerdo- respondió Sam- Gracias por ir a buscarlo Cas-

-Llámenme cuando despierte-

-Cas-

-No Sam, no tenemos nada de qué hablar-

El ángel desapareció de la habitación. Sam suspiró resignado y fue por una cerveza.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean estaba durmiendo mientras afirmaba su cabeza en la cama, la luz que se filtraba por la cortina dio de lleno contra sus ojos y lo forzó a despertar. Alzó un poco la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada fija de su padre.

-Papá…- antes de que el hombre abriera la boca, el cazador lo abrazó con fuerza- No puedo creer que estés aquí-

-Dean-

-Papá- lo miró sonriendo.

-¿Qué ocurrió? Lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos en el hospital… tú estabas mal… hice un trato con ojos amarillos y…-

-No debiste hacerlo papá-

-Claro que sí Dean, fue mi culpa y…-

-No es cierto- se miraron fijamente- ¿Recuerdas algo más?-

-Luego estaba en el museo, golpeándote y trate de…- se llevó la mano a la boca- Trate de matar a Sam-

-No eras tú, papá, Crowley te hizo algo por eso lo hiciste-

-Siempre estás justificándome- Dean lo observó- ¿Dónde estamos?-

-Uno de los refugios de Bobby-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es una historia larga-

-Pues tenemos tiempo-

Dean comenzó a explicarle desde el comienzo, omitiendo algunos detalles, como la adicción de Sam o que ellos comenzaron el apocalipsis. Le habló sobre los ángeles y el demonio que los perseguía. Le explicó sobre las tablillas y sobre el profeta que debían proteger hasta que se deshicieran de Crowley y Barael.

-No puedo creerlo… ¿Ángeles?-

-Yo estaba igual cuando me enteré y- Dean se volteó a la puerta para mirar a su hermano, este se acercó despacio.

-Papá…-

-Hola Sam-

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Gracias por leer! :D**


	29. La alianza

Hola a todos! Aqui dejo dos capitulo más, gracias por leer, saludos :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 29**

**La alianza. **

Sam observó a John fijamente, habían pasado tantos años desde la muerte de su padre y no habían quedado en buenos términos. Se acercó despacio sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Sam-

-¿Cómo… te sientes?- pregunto casi en un murmullo.

-Bien, Dean me ha puesto al día de lo que está pasando… Sam… lo que ocurrió en el museo, yo no quería lastimarte-

-Lo sé señor…- Dean los observó a ambos.

-Creo que tienen cosas de que hablar, estaré abajo-

Sam vio que su hermano se marchaba de la habitación para dejarlos a solas. Se volteó a su padre sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer, por alguna razón siempre acababan discutiendo y no quería que eso volviera a ocurrir.

-Sam, siéntate- este obedeció sentándose a los pies de la cama- No sé por dónde empezar-

-No es necesario… papá, ambos dijimos lo que pensamos, yo sigo sin entender cómo pudiste sacrificarlo todo para ir tras ese demonio. Mira como acabo todo, Dean casi muere, tú te fuiste y ese demonio ganó-

-Pero ustedes lo mataron-

-Por venganza papá, ¿Crees que eso es lo que queríamos? No tienes idea de todas las cosas por las que hemos pasado-

-Sam-

-Yo… aun estoy enfadado contigo, por tu actitud y tu estúpido egoísmo…-

-Lo sé- respondió John.

-Necesito tiempo para pensar las cosas-

-Entiendo Sam pero quiero que también me entiendas, yo hice lo correcto, lo que creí correcto para nosotros-

-No papá, solo fue egoísmo, dejaste que Dean cargara con tus problemas, tus peleas con mamá, que cuidara de mí… creaste un soldado dependiente de ti y capaz de todo por mí, y ahora están las consecuencias- se detuvo antes de mencionar a Castiel- Yo no sé si pueda perdonarte papá… necesito tiempo-

-Entiendo Sam… no creo que sirva de mucho ahora pero… lo siento- Sam asintió despacio.

-Es mejor que bajemos, te presentare a algunas personas-

John lo siguió en silencio hasta la sala principal. Dean los observó fijamente y suspiro aliviado no parecía que hubieran discutido ni nada por el estilo. Sam les presentó a Kevin y su madre y a Meg.

-¿Un demonio?- miró Dean arqueando una ceja.

-Las cosas han cambiado bastante- respondió el mayor algo cohibido.

-¿Qué tanto?- pregunto John.

-Meg es nuestra amiga, así que te agradecería que no intentaras nada, ella nos ha ayudado bastante

-Es cierto- dijo Sam.

-Entiendo, ¿Algo más?- Sam llamó a Castiel, este apareció en la habitación luego de unos segundos.

-Papá… él es Castiel-

-¿El ángel?- pregunto mirándolo.

-No, o sea si- dijo Sam- Lo era pero ahora es… Dios-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Sé que es difícil de creer pero es la verdad, Castiel es el nuevo Dios-

-Veo que las cosas han cambiado bastante ¿Y cómo llegó Dios a estar de su lado?- Sam miró a Dean y este le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no le había contado esa parte.

-Soy quien sacó a Dean de la perdición- respondió el ángel.

-¿De la perdición? ¿Me estás ocultando algo Dean?-

-No… si señor-

-Te escucho-

Dean suspiro resignado para contarle a su padre lo que había ocurrido. Tuvo que tragarse un sermón de varios minutos. Sam lo miraba fijamente, le parecía haber retrocedido en el tiempo, siempre le había hecho gracia como Dean era tan sumiso con su padre, a diferencia de él, que no tenía problemas en decirle a John lo que pensaba.

-¿Hay algo más que debas decirme?- Dean mantenía la mirada en el suelo.

-No señor-

-¿Y tú Sam?-

-No señor-

-No puedo creer todo esto y lo que han hecho-

-Papá-

-No hay excusas Dean y lo sabes-

-Si señor- Sam miró a su hermano enojado, odiaba que Dean se quedara callado y tolerara que lo trataran de esa forma. Miró a Bobby, Meg y a los Tran.

-¿Pueden dejarnos solos, por favor?-

Los cuatro se marcharon hacia la cocina, Castiel se limitó a quedarse en su lugar para ver que ocurría, tampoco tenía pensado marcharse aunque se lo hubieran pedido y Sam pareció entenderlo.

-No tienes derecho a hablarnos así, papá- dijo Sam- Esto también es tu culpa, ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos sobre Adam?- John lo miró- SI papá, Dean olvido mencionarlo-

-Sam-

-¿Vas a justificarlo Dean? Te recuerdo que Adam aun está en la jaula, con Miguel y Lucifer. SI nos hubieras dicho papá… las cosas serian diferentes-

-Quería mantenerlo alejado de esto- respondió el mayor.

-Ya, ¿Y qué hay de lo que nosotros queríamos?-

-Basta Sam- dijo Dean mirándolo- Ya tenemos suficiente mierda sobre nosotros para tener más-

-Pero Dean-

-Hay que centrarnos en esto, luego pueden pelearse todo lo que quieran-

-No- dijo Sam- Hay que aclarar las cosas ahora, sé que tú también tienes mucho que decirle, ¿Le tienes miedo a papá? Jamás he entendido esa obediencia ciega-

-No es obediencia, sino respeto- respondió John.

-Ya, respeto- dijo el menor con ironía.

-¿Pueden dejar de pelear por solo cinco minutos?- preguntó Dean- Las cosas están bastante complicadas como para que comiencen con sus tontas peleas de nuevo-

-No son tontas- dijo Sam- Ese es tu problema Dean, evitas estos enfrentamientos porque tienes miedo, miedo de ser honesto, miedo de mostrarte tan vulnerable, que sé yo. Es lo mismo que hiciste con Cas-

-Sam- Dean le hizo un gesto para que se callara.

-Al primer problema te rindes, maldición, si de verdad lo quieres haz algo y no te quedes de brazos cruzados y lamentándote-

Dean lo miró enojado, pudo distinguir la expresión de confusión que tenía su padre. No tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar si se enteraba de sus sentimientos por el ángel. Para su suerte Sam decidió quedarse en silencio.

-¿Y cuál es el plan?- pregunto John.

-Por el momento, escondernos- respondió Sam serio.

-No podrán hacerlo para siempre-

-Lo sabemos por eso queremos acabar con esos sujetos-

-¿Y cuál es el problema? Tienen a Dios de su lado- dijo indicando a Castiel.

-Barael se esconde de mí, al igual que Crowley- dijo Castiel- Hay que sacarlos de su escondite-

-Entiendo- Sam suspiro.

-Vamos a dejar las peleas y vamos a comer, tengo hambre, terminaremos de colocarte al día allá-

-Bien-

-¿Te quedas Cas?-

-Sí-

Sam llevó a su padre por el pasillo hasta la cocina mientras le comentaba algo que Dean no alcanzó a escuchar. Este se disponía a seguirlos cuando sintió una mano en su muñeca, se encontró con la mirada fija y preocupada de Castiel.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Suéltame…-

-Debes tener cuidado Dean, Crowley trama algo-

-Lo sé- respondió mirándolo.

-Dean… no deberías contenerte así… es cierto que debes respetar a tu padre pero no dejarte someter ni tener esa obediencia ciega-

-¿Y tú que sabes? ¿Acaso no seguías órdenes también? ¿O ahora que eres Dios tienes amnesia de tus días como ángel?-

-Dean-

-Suéltame y no te metas en mis asuntos-

Castiel no se inmuto ante la mirada enojada de Dean. Lo atrajo a su lado y ante la sorpresa del cazador, lo abrazó. Este se quedó quieto unos segundos debido al asombro y cuando logró reaccionar intentó apartarlo.

-Suéltame- dijo enojado mientras forcejeaba por liberarse.

-No pienses cosas malas de ti, has hecho lo correcto-

-¡Suéltame! ¡¿A qué demonios estás jugando conmigo?! Primero me desprecias, luego me amas, después de mandas a la mierda y ahora te preocupas por mí, ¿A qué demonios juegas, Castiel?-

-Dean-

-No soy tu juguete, no porque te haya jurado obedeciendo, lealtad y me haya sometido a ti, permitiré que juegues de esa manera conmigo, ¡Suéltame!-

Castiel vio la tristeza en los ojos del cazador y lo soltó, le dolía verlo así pero había sido lo mejor, estaba pensando en el bien de Dean, lo hacía por él pero sus sentimientos le jugaban una mala pasada, amaba a Dean y tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo mientras lo consolaba, de estar a su lado, de sentir su cuerpo, de besarlo, acariciarlo y hacerle el amor.

Soltó a Dean antes de que sus pensamientos quedaran al descubierto por sus acciones, el cazador lo miró unos segundos y se marchó hacia la cocina.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Bobby y Meg fueron hasta un pueblo cercano para comprar algunas cosas, Kevin estaba ayudándole a su madre a preparar la cena. Sam estaba limpiando las armas mientras miraba a su padre de reojo, Dean se levantó para ir por unas cervezas.

-¿Quieres decirme algo, Sam?-

-No señor-

-No eres de los que se guardan lo que piensan, dilo-

-No quiero pelear contigo- ambos se miraron fijamente, Dean regresó con unas cervezas.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-Nada-

Dean los miró fijamente, no parecían estar peleando así que no le dio importancia al asunto.

Al anochecer, Dean decidió hacer la guardia de la madrugada, Sam fue a dormir diciéndole que si estaba cansado intercambiaran lugares. Dean abrió la puerta de la cabaña para aspirar algo de aire fresco y pensar un poco, escuchó un ruido tras él y se volteó despacio.

-Papá-

-¿Cómo va todo?- dejó dos copas en la mesa y Dean se sentó a su lado.

-Tranquilo-

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo mientras servía un poco de whisky en ambas copas- ¿A qué se refería tu hermano con lo que dijo hace un rato? Eso de que luches por lo que quieres-

-Eso…- Dean sonrió nervioso.

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien?-

-No- respondió rápidamente Dean- Claro que no… estuve con alguien pero no funcionó-

-Esa es la vida de un Winchester, ¿Y cómo era la chica?-

Dean se bebió la copa y comenzó a hablarle sobre Lisa y Ben mientras su padre le servía más. Él mismo se sorprendió con los buenos recuerdos que tenia de ellos, le gustaría volver a verlos, como amigo pero ya no era posible, debió alejarlos para mantenerlos a salvo.

-Entonces Cas les borró la memoria- dijo riéndose.

-¿Ya te emborrachaste, Dean? El whisky no es lo tuyo- dijo John sonriendo- ¿Extrañas a Lisa?-

-Sí pero es lo mejor para todos-

-Ese ángel parece muy apegado a ti-

-Mmm… sí, no sabes cuan juntos estábamos- respondió riéndose.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Te lo diré pero con una condición- dijo con voz melosa- No tienes que decírselo a nadie porque es un secreto-

-Vale, no se lo diré a nadie- respondió John ante la infantil petición de Dean.

-Estuvimos juntos… Cas era mi pareja-

-¿Era?-

-Sí, me mandó a la mierda hace unos días pero a mi todavía me gusta…-

-Dean-

-Es un tonto… no sé porque me mando a la mierda, según él yo comenzare a pedirle que este conmigo pero no soy una mujer, papá, yo entiendo que debe hacer su trabajo de sheriff celestial y jamás le pediría más de lo que puede darme-

-Crowley quiere herirlo ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, quiere matar a Cas para sacarlo del camino-

-Pero eso no es posible, no hay forma de matar a Dios- Dean sonrió.

-Sí la hay papá…-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Me guardas otro secreto?-

-Sí-

-Yo sé la manera de matar a Dios… pero jamás lastimaría a Cas… para bien o para mal, todavía lo amo…-

Dean terminó de recostarse sobre un costado del sillón y se quedó profundamente dormido. John lo observó fijamente durante varios segundos y luego movió a Dean para comprobar que estaba profundamente. Se levantó con cuidado y salió de la cabaña mientras marcaba un número en su teléfono.

-Soy yo, ya averigüe lo que me pediste… tienes razón, si hay una manera de asesinar a Dios y Dean sabe cuál es-

-Perfecto- respondió la voz- Lo has hecho muy bien John, cuando consiga lo que necesito ese bastardo se arrodillara ante mi-

-Espera Crowley… recuerda lo que me prometiste-

-Claro, yo siempre cumplo un trato, John-


	30. La calma antes de la tormenta

**Capitulo 30**

**La calma antes de la tormenta. **

Dean se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se incorporó adolorido en el sillón, debido a la postura en que se quedó dormido. Lo último que recordaba era estar hablando con su padre mientras bebía. Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban y se volteó a mirar.

-Hola-

-Papá-

-Ten- le entregó un café cargado.

-Me emborrache ¿Verdad?-

-Sí-

-¿Vas a regañarme?-

-No, creo que lo necesitabas-

-¿Eh? ¿Dije algo anoche?-

-Me hablaste sobre Lisa y Ben-

-Algo recuerdo de eso, supongo que después me quedé dormido-

-Sí-

-¿Los demás ya se levantaron?-

-Solo Bobby y el demonio-

-Se llama Meg-

-Ya-

Dean lo miró unos segundos antes de subir a una de las habitaciones, necesitaba una ducha y quitarse el olor a alcohol o tendría que dar algunas explicaciones que prefería ahorrarse.

Se quitó la camiseta y se desabrocho los pantalones para caminar descalzo hacia un mueble y buscar ropa limpia, al voltearse chocó contra algo duro y se sobresaltó al comprobar de quien se trataba.

-Cas… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto muy enojado.

-Venia a ver cómo estaban y creo que tengo algo-

-Ya, ¿Y por qué vienes a molestarme a mí?-

-Sam está durmiendo al igual que Meg, Kevin está durmiendo con su mamá y Bobby está con John-

-Ya, entonces vienes conmigo porque soy el único que está libre ¿Verdad?-

-Sí-

-Voy a ducharme así que tendrás que esperar-

-Pero- Dean bufo para caminar hacia la puerta del baño y dejarla abierta- Bien, habla rápido-

-Los demonios están comenzando a moverse-

-Mmm, ¿Cuántos?- pregunto Dean mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón.

-Como veinte-

-¿Hacia dónde van?-

-No lo sé con exactitud pero se dirigen hacia el este, creo que van hacia Luisiana-

-¿Alguna idea de que van?- pregunto mientras se inclinaba para largar el agua y comprobar que estuviera tibia.

-No, he enviado algunos ángeles para que los sigan pero dos de ellos fueron asesinados, al parecer Barael está cubriendo el rastro de esos demonios-

Vio como Dean asentía para inclinarse aun más y tomar el jabón que estaba al rincón de la tina. El ángel mantuvo la mirada en el trasero del cazador, hizo lo mejor que pudo para contener las ganas de tirarlo al suelo y hacerle el amor ahí. Dean se incorporó para revisar la pequeña repisa que había junto al espejo sobre el lavamanos.

-¿Crees que sea otra "Palabra de Dios"?-

-No estoy seguro pero si analizamos sus patrones anteriores, es probable que así sea- respondió Castiel acercándose hasta quedar tras el cazador- Crowley envió varios demonios y si están siendo custodiados por ángeles rebeldes, entonces es algo grande- estiró su mano para alcanzar el Shampoo de la repisa más alta- ¿Querías esto?-

-Sí, gracias-

Se volteó tomando el Shampoo y quedo a centímetros del rostro del ángel, ambos se miraron fijamente durante varios segundos. Dean comenzó a colocarse nervioso así que caminó hacia la ducha para romper el contacto visual.

-Tienes razón, Crowley está tramando algo, además, hemos estado muy tranquilos luego de lo del museo ¿Verdad?-

-Sí-

-¿Y Barael? Ese ángel estaba muy enojado- dijo Dean nervioso.

-Sus seguidores están causando estragos en el cielo pero tenemos las cosas controladas-

-Mmm… Y los ángeles que te ayudan… ¿Están bien?- Castiel lo miro curioso-He estado pensando… ¿Te acuerdas cuando fuimos a buscar las cenizas del fénix?-

-Sí-

-Ese ángel que vino… tenía razón, recurramos a ti aun cuando estabas en plena guerra-

-Dean-

-Pero también me hizo darme cuenta que esos ángeles confían mucho en ti… así que no todos son unos matones como los que hemos conocido- Castiel se rio- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Nada, lo siento, ellos están bien, tenemos heridos pero me he encargado de curarlos-

-¿Curarlos?-

-Restaurando su gracia, es complicado de explicar-

-Ya veo… ¿Aun están luchando?-

-Las cosas están tranquilas, sus fuerzas no superan las nuestras-

-Entiendo…-

Le dio la espalda a Castiel para dejar el Shampoo junto al jabón. Podía sentir la mirada fija del ángel, que solo lo colocaba más y más nervioso.

-Hay que mantener vigilados a esos demonios y si se trata de otra "Palabra de Dios" vamos por ella-

-Sí- dijo Castiel mirándolo- ¿Ustedes están bien?-

-Sí, todo bien por aquí- respondió Dean.

-Luces raro- se acercó a Dean hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro- ¿Tienes resaca? Hueles a alcohol-

Se inclinó para olfatear su cuello. Dean se sobresaltó y retrocedió rápidamente chocando contra la tina, Castiel lo sostuvo por la cintura para evitar que se cayera y lo atrajo hasta dejarlo contra su cuerpo, Dean contuvo la respiración unos segundos mientras se perdía en esos hermosos orbes azules.

-Dean…-

El cazador sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el toque del ángel, mandó a su razón de paseo y comenzó a devorar esos labios que tanto extrañaba. Castiel llevó su mano libre a la nuca de Dean para profundizar el beso mientras bajaba la otra mano a su trasero. Dean comenzó a desvestirlo, dejó la gabardina y la chaqueta en el suelo, soltó un poco la corbata para luego desabotonarle la camisa. Ambos se separaron para respirar y se miraron fijamente.

-Dean…-

-Cas… esto no…-

El ángel volvió a besarlo mientras le bajaba los pantalones, tenía tantas ganas de sentir al cazador, aprovechó su disposición y casi nula resistencia para empujarlo despacio contra la pared. Dean se terminó de quitar los pantalones mientras lo besaba tomándolo por la nuca. Castiel se inclinó para lamer y mordisquear su cuello provocando que el cazador comenzara a frotarse contra su cuerpo. Las palabras sobraban en ese momento, el ángel tomó una de las piernas del cazador por el muslo para colocarla en su cadera mientras se frotaba contra su entrepierna. Dean estaba gimiendo con los ojos cerrados, Castiel volvió a besarlo mientras colaba su mano libre para acariciar el trasero del cazador.

-Oye Dean, Bobby dijo que- Sam se quedó en la puerta mirando la escena, Dean reaccionó mirando a su hermano y apartó al ángel sonrojándose. Sam se dio la vuelta avergonzado- Lo siento… no pensé que estuvieras con Cas y… venia a buscarte porque… creo que tenemos algo… baja cuando estés libre… lo siento-

-Espera Sam- el menor se marchó rápidamente por las escaleras. Dean miró a Castiel- Vete de aquí-

-Dean-

-No sé qué demonios me pasó pero nosotros terminamos, tú me dejaste, así que vete-

Castiel recogió su ropa para vestirse y miró por última vez a Dean antes de desaparecer de la habitación. El cazador se bañó rápidamente y bajo las escaleras despacio, vio a Sam que entraba y ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos.

-Sam, lo que viste arriba-

-Está bien Dean… cierren la puerta-

-No, estuvo mal, no sé qué demonios me pasó, me encontró con la guardia baja y… no sé… de repente estábamos besándonos y… no te hagas ideas equivocadas, no somos nada…-

-Dean- suspiro mirándolo- Te preguntare algo y respóndeme con la verdad- el mayor asintió- ¿Aun amas a Cas?- Dean lo pensó unos segundos y bajo la vista.

-Sí…-

-Dean-

-No quiero hablar de eso-

-Entiendo, oye… perdóname por haberte golpeado y la pelea que tuvimos- dijo Sam mirándolo.

-Yo también lo siento enano-

-¿Estamos bien?-

-Sí- respondió Dean sonriendo.

-Vamos con los demás, papá salió con Bobby hace unos minutos, a revisar los alrededores-

Los dos fueron a la cocina, Kevin estaba desayunando con su mamá y Castiel permanecía de pie pensativo. Dean los observó suspirando.

-Mmm… yo quería disculparme con ustedes- Kevin lo observó- No me he portado bien y de verdad lo siento- la señora Tran lo miró sonriendo para luego desordenarle el cabello como a un niño pequeño.

-Estás perdonado pero de castigo, no probaras la tarta que cocine-

-¿Qué? Por favor- Dean la observó suplicante- ¿Es mi favorita?-

-Si- dijo Kevin riéndose.

-No es justo, di algo Sammy-

-Estoy de acuerdo, te mereces ese castigo, y yo quiero tarta-

-Yo también- dijo Kevin sonriendo.

Dean se sentó cruzándose de brazos, intercambio una larga mirada con Castiel y desvió la vista sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Y que habían encontrado?-

-Cas nos confirmó todo, hay un movimiento inusual de demonios y es probable que sea otra "Palabra de Dios"-

-Sí, Cas me lo dijo pero aun no tenemos nada concreto y no podemos hacer nada hasta saber con certeza a donde van-

-Cierto- respondió Sam- Pero Cas los mantendrá vigilados, de todas formas tenemos que estar listos para actuar-

-Sí-

La señora Tran repartió la tarta, dándole un pedazo a Kevin, a Sam y a Castiel, que al principio se rehusó a comer pero terminaron convenciéndolo de aceptar. Dean los observaba fijamente y se mordió el labio despacio.

-Mmm…- Sam lo miró.

-¿Ocurre algo Dean?-

-No-

-Está muy rica mamá- dijo Kevin mirando a Dean.

-Es cierto, está deliciosa, sin duda es la mejor tarta del mundo- agregó Sam sonriendo.

-Cuando terminen les daré más- dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-¿Qué dices tú, Cas? Esta deliciosa ¿Verdad?- pregunto Sam.

-Sí- respondió el ángel mirando a Dean. Este observó al ángel, luego a Kevin y finalmente a Sam.

-Yo también quiero- dijo Dean mirando a su hermano.

-No, estás castigado- le sacó la lengua sonriendo.

Dean afirmó sus brazos sobre la mesa y colocó su cabeza sobre ellos para mirar a Sam. Este le devolvió la mirada curioso. El cazador no dijo nada pero mantenía la vista fija en la tarta. El menor comenzó a sentirse incomodo y suspiro.

-Bien, te daré de la mía- el mayor sonrió victorioso.

-Gracias Sammy-

-Y deja de comportarte como un gato-

-No soy un gato- replicó Dean mientras comía la tarta de Sam con una amplia sonrisa- Esto está genial, es la mejor tarta del mundo-

-Estás exagerando- respondió la señora Tran.

-No, he comido muchas y está es sin duda la mejor, si no estuviera saliendo con Bobby me casaría contigo- Kevin fingió molestia.

-Oye, que es mi mamá-

-Y hace las mejores tartas del mundo-

-Así que tú esposa debe hacer las mejores tartas- dijo Sam sonriendo y mirando a Castiel.

-Sí, es esencial- dijo comiendo otro bocado mientras daba pequeños gemidos de satisfacción.

-Oye Dean, deja de comer si estuvieras…- se acercó para susurrárselo al oído, el mayor le sacó la lengua.

-Idiota-

Dean continúo saboreando la tarta como si estuviera teniendo el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Castiel hacia su mejor intento para controlarse y no abalanzarse sobre el cazador para terminar lo que comenzaron en el baño. Para su suerte, Bobby y John entraron y se unieron a ellos.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto Sam mirándolo.

-Sí, no hay demonios cerca, ni ángeles- respondió John.

Castiel dejó el plato a medio terminar sobre la mesa y se acercó a mirar por la ventana para desaparecer. Sam intercambio una mirada con su hermano y ambos salieron al exterior. Castiel estaba hablando con una mujer, dio un par de asentimientos y la mujer desapareció del lugar.

-¿Qué ocurre Cas?- pregunto Sam.

-Ya sabemos a dónde van los demonios, se dirigen hacia Luisiana-

-¿Se trata de una tablilla?- pregunto Dean.

-No lo sé pero creo que es algo grande, porque varios demonios se dirigen hacia allá y también ángeles. Me avisaran cuando encuentren algo pero debemos prepararnos-

-Bien, entonces sería prudente tener un plan- dijo Sam

-Esa es tu área, genio- respondió Dean- Yo voto por el plan de siempre-

-Dispara y después pregunta- contesto Sam sonriendo.

-Exacto-

Los tres entraron a la cabaña para contarles lo que había ocurrido y comenzar a idear un plan, la cantidad de demonios era mucho mayor que veces anteriores pero no podían dejar al profeta sin protección. Dean asintió escuchando a su hermano.

-Entonces Bobby y Meg se quedaran cuidándolos- Indicó a los Tran- Y papá vendrá con nosotros.

-Menos mal que estás de nuestro lado, necesitaremos toda la ayuda aquí- dijo Dean.

-Como los viejos tiempos- respondió John.

Dean asintió sonriendo. Castiel observó a John fijamente, ese cazador le producía una extraña sensación que se agudizo con las palabras de Dean, podía percibir la culpa que emitía, aunque no sabía porque John se sentía así.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Gracias por leer, saludos! :D**


	31. La traición del padre

Hola a todos! Gracias por sus reviews Green y stereklosemymind. Aqui dejo dos capi más. Gracias a quienes siguen el fic, saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 31**

**La traición del padre. **

Al anochecer apareció un ángel para decirle a Castiel los planes de los demonios. Los Winchester se prepararon para salir y se reunieron en la sala principal con sus armas.

-¿Es una tablilla?- pregunto Sam.

-Sí- dijo Castiel- Está en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad-

-Bien, entonces lo haremos como la vez anterior, vas por ella mientras nosotros nos cargamos a los demonios- dijo Dean serio.

-Sí-

Castiel los transportó afuera de la casa e intercambio una mirada con los tres antes de desaparecer. Los Winchester se separaron para rodear la gran casa y llamar la atención de los demonios y ángeles que la rondaban.

Dean recorrió el primer piso y se junto con Sam abajo de la escalera. Segundos después se les unió John.

-Esto es extraño- dijo Sam serio- ¿Dónde están los demonios?-

-No hay nada afuera, ni en el primer piso, tienen que estar arriba- contesto Dean.

-Vamos, ustedes por la derecha, yo el pasillo de la izquierda- dijo John.

Subieron procurando hacer ruido y se separaron para revisar las habitaciones. Sam intercambio una mirada con su hermano, algo iba muy mal ahí, no se habían encontrado con ningún demonio o ángel por el camino, todo estaba tranquilo.

-Cas dijo que la tablilla estaba en una especie de sótano en la casa-

-Si- respondió Dean- ¿Crees que los demonios estén ahí?-

-No se me ocurre en donde más podrían estar- contestó Sam.

-Vamos por papá y nos largamos de aquí-

Ambos avanzaron por el pasillo hasta que vieron una silueta acercarse, Sam se disponía a dispararle pero una risa se lo impidió.

-Hola chicos-

-Crowley- dijo Sam frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo también me alegro de verlos-

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Dean- Debemos asumir que tus perros están con Cas, ¿Quieres más tiempo de caridad con nosotros?-

-Sí, especialmente contigo- dijo Crowley sonriendo- Adivina lo que sé Dean, me han contado algo muy interesante-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Primero te daré una estupenda noticia, ya sé que hay una manera de matar a tu noviecito y estoy a un paso de conseguirla- Dean frunció el ceño- Pero eso no es todo, ahora viene lo mejor-

-Es una trampa- Castiel apareció junto a los hermanos serios- No hay nada aquí-

-Llegaste pronto Cas, no importa-

-Voy a matarte-

-No tan rápido Cas, ¿O quieres que mate al profeta y a su mamá?-

-¿Qué?- exclamó Sam.

-¿No se los dije? Esa es otra noticia que les tengo, sus amiguitos son míos-

-No es cierto- dijo Dean enojado.

-Es la verdad perrito, tu angelito puede comprobarlo-

Castiel lo miró furioso y desapareció del lugar durante varios segundos. Sam y Dean se mantuvieron apuntándole al demonio. Crowley sonrió al ver que Castiel aparecía serio.

-¿Cas?- pregunto Sam temeroso.

-Es cierto, no están en la cabaña-

-Tiene que haber un error, no sabes dónde estamos- dijo Dean enojado.

-SI lo sé perrito, así como me entere de algo genial y quiero proponerte un trato-

-¿Trato?- pregunto Dean.

-No matare al profeta, a su madre y a Bobby pero a cambio tu vendrás conmigo-

-¿Y porque? No me digas que te has enamorado de mí porque no me interesan las porquerías como tú- respondió Dean.

-Siempre mofándote de todo, perrito-

-¿Cómo supiste donde estábamos?- pregunto Sam apuntándole.

-Un pajarito me lo dijo, ya puedes salir-

Unos pasos se acercaron por el corredor y John se quedó de pie junto a Crowley, los hermanos bajaron sus armas sin creerlo. Castiel frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto Dean.

-Creo que ya lo sabes, perrito-

-No, no es cierto- dijo Sam- ¡¿Nos engañaste?!-

-No es lo que piensas Sam- respondió John mirándolos.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?!- grito el menor enojado- ¡¿Cómo pudiste vendernos?!... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Verán, chicos- dijo Crowley sonriendo- Le conté a papito Winchester sobre mis planes y él hizo un trato conmigo, obedecería mis órdenes y a cambio yo no mataría a sus hijos. ¿Y adivinen cual fue mi primera orden?- se rio al ver las caras de Sam y Dean- Exacto, acercarse a sus hijitos y descubrir la manera de acabar con ese molesto ex ángel- John bajo la vista- Y es bastante eficiente, su papito sí que es un buen soldadito, porque averiguo lo que tanto quiero saber, ya sé como matarte Castiel, aun no pero Dean me lo dirá, ¿Verdad perrito?- el mayor lo miró con la vista nubladas por las lagrimas.

-¿Nos usaste?-

-No es lo que piensas Dean, solo quería protegerlos-

-¡Haciendo un trato con el demonio!- grito enojado.

-Dean-

-No puedo creerlo…- hizo el ademan de recordar algo- Espera un momento… aquella noche… ¿Me emborrachaste a propósito?- Crowley sonrió.

-Eso fue idea mía, los ebrios dicen la verdad-

Dean apenas era capaz de pensar con claridad, Sam estaba un poco más sereno que Dean, lo suficiente para seguir hablando mientras su hermano asimilaba lo ocurrido.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto papá… has cometido estupideces en tu vida pero… traicionarnos así…-

-No entiendes Sam-

-¡Si lo entiendo! Por tu culpa personas inocentes pueden morir, incluso Bobby… ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo tan bajo?!-

-Sam-

-Vamos chicos, no sean tan graves, si su papito lo hizo por ustedes, como sea, no mataré a tus amiguitos pero tendrás que venir conmigo Dean, yo me encargare de hacerte hablar. Tienes un día para darme tu respuesta. Nos vemos chicos y como garantía me llevare a su papito también-

Los dos desaparecieron del lugar y todo quedo en un profundo silencio. Castiel los llevó de regreso a la cabaña. Dean se dejó caer sobre el sillón sin dar crédito a todo lo que estaba pasando, Sam se sentó a su lado mirándolo.

-Dean-

-Es una broma ¿Verdad Sammy? Solo es una pesadilla-

-No lo es, papá nos engañó… nos traicionó-

-No puedo creerlo…- Castiel los observó fijamente.

-¿Qué piensan hacer?-

-No lo sé- respondió Sam serio- No sé me ocurre nada… no tengo ningún plan B-

Ambos hermanos permanecieron en silencio hasta el amanecer. Castiel los convenció de que fueron a descansar un poco y que por la mañana pensarían en que hacer respecto a Crowley. Los hermanos aceptaron de mala gana y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Sam se giro varias veces en la cama antes de lograr conciliar el sueño, no entendía como su padre pudo hacerles eso, como pudo engañarlos de esa manera tan baja y aliarse con un demonio. Se giro en la cama mirando hacia la puerta, ahora comprendía cómo se sintió Dean cuando se fue con Ruby. Cerró los ojos despacio para intentar dormir, no quería seguir pensando, tenía que ordenar sus pensamientos antes e idear algún plan para rescatar a sus amigos, a su familia.

Dean permanecía mirando por la ventana, aun no terminaba de asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, su padre los había traicionado, tenia tratos con Crowley para acabar con Castiel, fue capaz de vender la seguridad de personas inocentes. Afirmó su frente en el frio cristal y mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué se supone que haga?- murmuro despacio.

-Dean- este se volteo para mirar a Castiel.

-¿Qué haces aquí…Cas?-

-Estás mal y no debes estar solo-

-Cas…- el ángel se acercó para abrazarlo y acaricio su cabeza.

-Arreglaremos esto Dean-

-¿Cómo? Si Crowley les hace algo… nos engaño Cas… yo confiaba en él…-

-Dean-

-Fue capaz de emborracharme para obtener información… mi padre me uso…-

-Todo estará bien Dean, solo hay que darle a Crowley lo que quiere-

-¿Qué?-

-Dile lo que sabes, podrás garantizar la seguridad de todos-

-Pero tú…-

-Está bien-

-Cas… ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Estabas protegiéndome? Y no me mientas por favor-

-Te escuche hablando con Sam… no quiero que lo pierdas por escogerme a mí… quieres mucho a tu hermano-

-Dean-

-A mí también me gusta Sam, como un hermano… no quiero que ustedes se separen, sufriste mucho cuando Sam fue a la jaula de Lucifer y cuando regresó sin alma por mi culpa…-

Dean se separó un poco para mirarlo fijamente, el ángel estaba velando por sus intereses sin importarle su bienestar propio. Besó los labios de Castiel despacio.

-Ustedes son importantes para mí, Cas, si pierdo a alguno… no sé qué haría-

-Dean-

-No quiero perderte Cas… no de nuevo-

-Tienes que hacerlo, para salvarlos-

-No… no me hagas esto-

-Es lo correcto Dean, es lo correcto-

-No quiero perderte- comenzó a llorar.

-Es tu deber Dean, salvar personas inocentes-

-Cas…-

-Te amo Dean, sin importar lo que ocurra mañana, nunca olvides que te amo-

Castiel acaricio sus mejillas para besarlo suavemente, podía percibir toda la tristeza que sentía el cazador y la confusión. Lo sostuvo por la cintura y comenzó a caminar hasta que ambos cayeron sobre la cama. Acaricio su cuello despacio para besarlo.

-Dean…-

El cazador lo miró llorando y comenzó a besarlo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Castiel comprendió que no necesitaban decir nada, solo demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban y que a pesar de que fueran a separarse, ese sentimiento no iba a cambiar.

Castiel beso el torso descubierto de su amante, dejando pequeñas marcas por su pecho, deseaba marcarlo de tal manera, que su cuerpo jamás lo olvidara. Se desnudo para luego quitarle la ropa a Dean, este entrelazo sus manos por el cuello del ángel para atraerlo a su lado.

-Hazlo…-

-Dean-

-Por favor-

El ángel lo observó unos segundos, comprendía la necesidad de Dean porque lo lastimara, porque dejara una marca en su cuerpo para recordarlo. Lo besó intensamente al mismo tiempo que lo penetraba con fuerza, Dean arqueo la espalda cerrando los ojos. Castiel comenzó a embestirlo mientras devoraba sus labios mordisqueándolos despacio. Dean movía sus caderas al ritmo de las embestidas y profundizaba el beso tomándolo por la nuca. El ángel se separó despacio y bajó para morder su cuello con fuerza, procurando dejarle una marca que no se borraría por un largo tiempo. Dean gimió su nombre con desesperación, como si eso le asegurara que el ángel no desaparecía de su lado. Castiel lo besó al mismo tiempo que terminaba en su interior, Dean gimió contra su boca y terminó entre ambos. El ángel afirmó su frente contra la de su amante y lo observó fijamente mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus parpados y resbalaban por las mejillas del cazador.

-Te amo Dean Winchester-

-Yo también te amo Castiel-

Estuvieron el resto de la madrugada abrazándose, besándose y haciendo el amor, deseando que aquella hora fuera eterna y que nunca llegara el momento de separarse.

Dean cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras rasguñaba la espalda del ángel, arqueó su espalda manteniéndose sentado sobre el regazo de su amante, este aumentó la fuerza de sus embestidas y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras mordía su cuello. Dean gimió su nombre al mismo tiempo que se corría por quinta vez. Castiel lo estrechó entre sus brazos y lo mordió más fuerte mientras acababa en su interior. Dean se aferró a sus hombros mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, el ángel se dejó caer sobre la cama sosteniendo a Dean en sus brazos. Ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada y se besaron suavemente.

-Te amo Dean-

-Yo también te amo Cas, te amo mucho-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam estaba bebiendo una cerveza mientras mantenía la vista en el suelo. Castiel apareció a su lado para sentarse, Sam lo miró preocupado, el ángel tenía los ojos rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando y una expresión muy triste en su rostro.

-Cas… lo siento…- el ángel miró a Sam.

-No tienes que disculparte-

-SI pudiéramos evitar esto-

-No, está bien, es lo correcto Sam-

-Pero Cas-

-Está bien- dijo el ángel haciendo un amago de sonreír.

-Cas… ¿Y Dean?-

-Necesitaba un tiempo…a solas-

-Entiendo-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando a la nada, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

Al cabo de media hora Dean bajo las escaleras y observó a su hermano.

-Estoy listo… llamemos a Crowley-

-Dean…-


	32. Haciendo presión

**Capitulo 32**

**Haciendo presión. **

Los tres permanecieron en silencio afuera de la cabaña, al cabo de unos segundos apareció Crowley con una amplia sonrisa. Dean lo miró resignado e intercambio una larga mirada con Castiel, este se mordió el labio despacio y le mantuvo la mirada intentando mantenerse sereno. Crowley sonrió.

-Hora de irnos-

-Yo iré también- dijo Sam.

-Como quieras, nos vemos Cas-

El ángel vio como los tres desaparecieron del lugar y ya no fue capaz de sentir la presencia de Dean.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam fue el primero en abrir los ojos, estaba en una habitación en quien-sabe-donde, escuchó una voz familiar y volteó a mirar rápidamente. Kevin, su madre, Meg y Bobby estaban ahí. Sam los observó casi llorando.

-¿Están bien?-

-Sí- respondió Bobby- ¿Y Dean?- el menor bajo la vista- Sam responde-

-Fue una trampa…-murmuro despacio- Papá les dijo donde estábamos… esta aliado con Crowley… él se entero que Dean sabe… sabe como matar a Cas…-

-No puede ser- dijo Meg- ¿Dean piensa decirle cómo?-

-No lo sé… sinceramente… espero que no-

Sam recorrió la habitación pero no había modo de salir, la ventana tenía unos fuertes barrotes de hierro y la puerta era de acero solido.

-Ya lo intentamos todo, hijo- dijo Bobby mirándolo- No hay forma de salir-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean observaba la habitación con desprecio, parecía una especie de despacho, Crowley le indicó que se sentara mientras sonreía.

-Bien Dean, hablemos de negocios, ¿Cuáles son tus condiciones para quedarte aquí?-

-No van a lastimarlo, ni Kevin, ni a su madre, a Bobby, Meg, Sam… y papá… no vas a lastimarlos ni matarlos-

-Bien-

-Y tampoco los ángeles, ni demonios ni ángeles- Crowley sonrió.

-Precavido me gusta, ¿algo más?- Dean negó despacio- Bien, entonces tenemos un trato, tus amiguitos serán intocables para ángeles y demonios, y a cambio tú te quedaras con nosotros, eso significa que no intentaras huir, ¿Quedo claro?-

-Sí…-cerraron un trato con un beso, Crowley chasqueo los dedos y dos demonios aparecieron en la habitación.

-Escolten a nuestro huésped a su habitación-

Dean los siguió sin oponer resistencia, iba a ser difícil pero soportaría lo que vendría sin quejarse. Luego de meditarlo había tomado la decisión que protegería aquello que más amaba en el mundo, a su familia y a Castiel.

Lo encerraron en una habitación blanca, cuatro luces parpadeantes en el techo era todo lo que la iluminaba. Sintió algo a su espalda y vio aparecer una mujer.

-Barael- dijo mirándolo.

-Crowley ya me dijo sobre el trato, dime como matar a Castiel y no te lastimare-

-Ya, debes ser más idiota de lo que creía, ¿Realmente piensas que te lo diré?-

-No, eso sería aburrido- sacó un cuchillo sonriendo- Disfrutare mucho esto, es una lástima que Castiel no esté aquí para ver cómo te destrozo-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam daba vueltas por la habitación, había probado todo para intentar salir de ahí pero la puerta no cedía y tampoco los barrotes de la ventana.

-Hola chicos- Crowley apareció cerca de la puerta observándolos- ¿Les gusta la estadía?- Sam lo miro enojado.

-¿Dónde está Dean?-

-Ocupado, les informare rápido como están las cosas- sonrió- Son libres de irse cuando quieran, siempre y cuando puedan salir de aquí, ya no tenemos interés en ustedes, ni ángeles ni demonios los tocaran y bla, bla, bla-

-Nos vamos y Dean se queda ¿Verdad?-

-Correcto, ahora entiendo porque eres el genio- le dijo a Sam riéndose.

-No voy a permitirlo- respondió Sam.

-Pues ya no puedes hacer nada, nos vemos chicos-

Desapareció del lugar dejándolos encerrados. Sam comenzó a golpear la puerta enojado, escuchó unos pasos y la puerta se abrió, cinco demonios aparecieron y uno de ellos dejó una bandeja con comida y luego se fueron. Sam se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sam? Conozco esa mirada, algo se te ocurrió para salir de aquí ¿Verdad?- dijo Bobby.

-Sí, hay una manera pero…-

-Dinos Sam- insistió Bobby.

-Sé cómo podemos salir de aquí y si Crowley decía la verdad, ningún demonio ni ángel se interpondrá en nuestro camino… necesito tu ayuda Meg-

-¿Para qué?- la miro fijamente- Sam quieres…-

-Es la única manera-

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunto Kevin.

-Tomaré sangre de demonio-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Barael se paseaba por la habitación enojado mientras miraba al cazador que estaba recostado en el suelo quejándose. Había probado varias torturas diferentes pero Dean solo abría la boca para quejarse del dolor y para insultarlo. Dos ángeles aparecieron en la habitación y se arrodillaron ante Barael.

-¿Nos llamó señor?-

-Encárguense del cazador, procuren no matarlo- se acercó para mirar a Dean- Cuando tengas ganas de hablar, me llamas, disfruta-

Salió de la habitación para avanzar por el pasillo hasta llegar al despacho donde estaba Crowley bebiendo una copa de vino. Miró a Barael fijamente y luego sonrió.

-Déjame adivinar, el perrito no quiere hablar-

-Ese bastardo tiene una voluntad fuerte-

-Ya cederá, solo hay que presionar en los lugares precisos-

-¿Y qué lugares serian esos?-

-Lo que más quiere nuestro perrito-

-Prometiste no herirlos y yo tampoco-

-Vamos, ¿Realmente crees que soy tan idiota como para no asegurarme?-

-¿Cuál es tu plan?-

-Ya veras, esperemos un poco antes-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean había perdido el sentido del tiempo, estaba en esa habitación blanca, con su sangre manchando las paredes y el suelo. Tenía una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, era como estar a punto de desmayarse, lo que pasaba a su alrededor iba en cámara lenta y su cuerpo había dejado de doler. Podía sentir como abría la boca pero no escuchaba sus gritos ni las risas de los ángeles. Los veía agitar esos látigos pero cuando dañaban su cuerpo, el dolor nunca llegaba. Concentró su mente en otra cosa, algo que pudiera mitigar su dolor, pensó en Castiel, lo único que lo consolaba era que Crowley y Barael jamás conseguirían lastimar a su amado ángel porque jamás les iba a decir como matarlo.

Crowley entró a la habitación observando la escena, Dean estaba en el suelo sin moverse, su sangre adornaba el suelo y las paredes. Miró a los ángeles que estaban torturándolo, uno de ellos lo tomó por el cabello y curó su cuerpo para comenzar la tortura de nuevo.

-Salgan un momento- dijo el demonio. Ambos ángeles obedecieron- Vaya, cuánta sangre- Crowley se acercó para tomarlo por el cabello y levantarlo hasta dejarlo de pie. El cazador soltó un pequeño quejido y abrió los ojos- Puedes detener todo esto, solo debes decirme lo que quiero saber- Dean lo miró fijamente y le escupió al rostro.

-Púdrete…- Crowley lo arrojó al suelo sonriendo y sacó un pañuelo para limpiarse el rostro.

-Ya veremos cuanto aguantas así, los ángeles son muy suaves con sus torturas pero mis subordinados no, traeré a uno de los aprendices de Alister y también a otro invitado que solo mirara, llámame cuando quieras hablar perrito-

Salió de la habitación riéndose. Dean vio como un demonio entraba a la habitación y luego los ángeles que habían estado torturándolo traían a su padre.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam se limpio la boca y miró a Meg agradeciéndole con la mirada, sabia las consecuencias de volver a tomar sangre de demonio pero no tenía otra opción. Respiró profundo para mirarlo a todos.

-Repasemos el plan, Bobby, sácalos de aquí y en cuanto salgan llama a Cas y dile donde estamos. Meg me ayudara a buscar a Dean-

-Ten cuidado hijo- dijo Bobby mirándolo.

-Ustedes también, los acompañaremos hasta la salida y se van-

Algunos demonios intentaron detenerlos por el camino pero Sam se hizo cargo de ellos fácilmente. Lograron llegar hasta la salida y Sam les indicó que se fueran. Se volteó observando a los tres demonios que venían hacia ellos, se hizo cargo de ellos y cuando aparecieron los ángeles, Meg dibujo un sello en la pared y los mando a volar.

-Chicos- Sam se dio vuelta.

-Crowley-

-Así que los pajaritos huyeron de la jaula-

-¿Dónde tienes a Dean?-

-No te lo diré- chasqueo los dedos y cinco siluetas aparecieron en el lugar- Ni te molestes Sammy, son vampiros-

Crowley observó sonriendo como intentaban luchar contra los vampiros pero eran superados en número. Cuando los redujeron, se acercó sonriendo.

-Vengan por aquí chicos, no tengo todo el día para que tu hermanito se decida a hablar-

Crowley los llevó por el pasillo hasta la habitación donde tenía a Dean. Sam se quedó boquiabierto al ver a su hermano en el suelo muy lastimado y toda la sangre que había en la habitación. Escuchó una voz familiar, dos demonios sostenían a su padre.

-¡Diles lo que quieren saber, Dean! No vale la pena que mueras por esto-

Dean pareció reaccionar por esas palabras y se incorporó un poco para tomar el pie del demonio y tirarlo al suelo, tomó el cuchillo y lo clavó en su cuello con fuerza, no podía matarlo pero el demonio no haría nada si decapitaba a su contenedor. Crowley lo aventó a un lado de la habitación para dejarlo contra la pared.

-Tranquilo perrito-

-Bastardo… ¿Sam?...-

-Dean- este lo miro preocupado.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Prometiste que no los lastimaría!-

-Primero, no los he lastimado y mis subordinados tampoco, segundo, los demonios no son rivales para tu hermanito, no ahora que ha bebido sangre de Meg-

-¿Qué? Sam- este bajo la vista.

-Y tercero, demonios y ángeles no los lastimaran pero ellos- indico a los hombres que sostenían a Meg y Sam- Son vampiros, así que no he roto nuestro acuerdo-

-¡Eres un bastardo!-

-Gracias, estos vampiritos están hambrientos y no dudaran en comerse a tu hermanito, ¿Quieres eso?-

-Bastardo-

-Dime lo que quiero saber y no los herirán, no puedo controlarlos, casi lo olvido, por los pasillos andan perros del infierno, seguro que quieren conocer a tu hermanito y a Meg-

Dean se mordió el labio observándolos, no podía permitir que lastimaran a su hermano de esa manera, tampoco a Meg. Apretó los puños resignado.

-Decide rápido Dean, que los perros se acercan-

-¡No lo hagas!- grito Sam desesperado- ¡SI le dices va a matar a Cas! ¡No podrás verlo de nuevo!-

-Si Dean, sigue jugando al soldadito valiente, tu hermano morirá, también Meg y todos los demás, mejor aún, no morirán pero será una tortura eterna en vida, ¿Qué te parece eso? Será mucho peor que todo lo que te hemos hecho-

-¡No lo hagas Dean!- grito Sam- Ya hablamos esto… dejamos las cosas claras… no puedes perder a Cas, no lo hagas Dean-

-Lo siento Sammy…-

-Está bien- dijo el menor sonriendo- Todo estará bien-

-Bueno, si a Dean no le importa que mueras- unos ladridos se escucharon tras la puerta- Creo que dejare entrar a los perros infernales- Dean miró a su hermano que seguía sonriendo y Meg lo observó asintiendo.

-¡Espera!- grito antes de que abriera la puerta- Te lo diré… te diré lo que quieres saber pero no dejes entrar a los perros y deja que se vayan-

-Bien pero dime como hacerlo, ¿Cómo mato a Castiel?-

-No es como… es ¿Quién?-

-¡No Dean!- grito Sam desesperado- No puedes traicionar a Cas, no lo hagas por favor…-

-Lo siento Sammy… Solo hay una persona o cosa… que puede hacerlo… "La muerte"-

-¿La muerte?- pregunto Crowley pensativo- ¿Cómo se que no me mientes?-

-Te lo demostrare… consigue un hechizo para atarlo… así como lo hizo Lucifer…-

-Muy bien, suéltenlos, cuando tenga todo listo vendré a buscarte perrito-

Crowley salió de la habitación y los vampiros soltaron a Sam y Meg para dejarlos con él. Los demonios hicieron lo mismo con John. Sam corrió para arrodillarse junto a su hermano.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí…-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, idiota? Crowley va a matarlo… va a matar a Cas…-

-Sam…-

-Eres un idiota- lo abrazó fuertemente- Un completo idiota-

Dean respondió a su abrazo llorando. Meg se acercó a ellos para intentar consolar al cazador. Sam apretó los puños y se levantó enojado para mirar a su padre.

-¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Por tu culpa Cas va a morir! ¡Felicidades papá, arruinaste la vida de tu hijo! No te basto con hacerlo conmigo, ahora también se lo hiciste a Dean-

-Sam-

-Espero que estés orgulloso de esto… me has decepcionado papá…-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Gracias por leer! Queda un capi + el epilogo y la historia se acaba. Saludos! :D**


	33. La caída de Dios

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y por sus reviews Green, shinigamiyaoi, stereklosemymind, Lukoria.a y DeaneW. Aqui dejo el capitulo final y el epilogo. Saludos! :)

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 33**

**La caída de Dios. **

Dean estaba apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de su hermano menor, las heridas no le dolían en comparación a lo que iba a suceder después pero ya lo tenía decidido, iba a proteger lo que amaba, sin importar como. Meg estaba de rodillas frente a él mientras acariciaba su cabello, le parecía irreal ver ese Dean tan frágil, tan lastimado, tan vulnerable, en otro momento, jamás se hubiera mostrado así, ni siquiera cuando tuviera todas las de perder pero ella sabia mejor que nadie los sentimientos de Dean hacia Castiel. Intercambio una mirada con Sam y luego miro al cazador.

-Dean…-

-¿Crees que me odie?- pregunto mirando hacia la nada- Le prometí… lealtad… y volví a traicionarlo…-

-No Dean, Cas no te va a odiar… él comprenderá esto- dijo Sam con la voz quebrada- Él lo entenderá…-

Dean permanecía en silencio mientras miraba hacia la puerta. John jamás había visto a su hijo de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando Sam se fue a Sthanford. Quiso intentar disculparse pero Sam le prohibió que se acercara.

-¿Y los demás?- pregunto Dean en un murmullo.

-Espero que estén bien- dijo Sam- Bobby se los llevó y si todo sale bien… Cas llegara pronto, ya verás-

Luego de unas horas entró Barael para llevarse a Dean, Sam iba impedírselo pero el ángel lo aventó al suelo sin dejar de sonreír. Tomó a Dean, que no opuso resistencia, para sacarlo de la habitación. Sam golpeó la puerta frustrado, tenía que ayudar a su hermano. Dio vueltas por la habitación varios minutos hasta que escuchó unos ruidos y la puerta se abrió, dos ángeles entraron sonriendo. Meg se levantó de su lugar mirando a Sam.

-Perros del infierno-

-¿Qué quieren?- pregunto Sam, los ángeles sonrieron.

-Un regalo de Barael-

-Yo les tengo un regalo a ustedes-

Los ángeles miraron a John y este se movió de su lugar para colocar su palma en un sello anti ángeles. Una luz blanca los hizo desaparecer de la habitación. Meg sacó el cuchillo que guardaba en su pierna y se encargó de los dos perros infernales. Sam miró a su padre fijamente.

-Realmente estoy arrepentido, no pensé que Dean estuviera tan enamorado de ese ángel-

-SI lo está- dijo Sam enojado- No te perdonare esto, lastimaste a Dean con lo que más quiere, con lo que más ama, jamás voy a perdonarte por esto-

-Lo sé pero arreglare mi error-

-Haz lo que quieras, vamos Meg-

Ambos se marcharon por el pasillo para buscar a Dean, revisaron casi todo el edificio pero no lo encontraron por ninguna parte. Sam se hizo cargo de los demonios que intentaron detenerlos por el camino. Meg se asomó por la ventana.

-Sam, mira-

El cazador se asomó para mirar a Barael que iba hacia la parte trasera del edificio. Miró a Meg y buscaron una salida para seguirlo. Cuando consiguieron salir se dieron cuenta que estaban en algo similar a un hospital abandonado. Rodearon el lugar rápidamente y encontraron a Barael, Crowley y Dean, varios demonios y ángeles estaban rodeándolos. Se acercaron con cuidado para ocultarse tras unos arbustos.

Crowley terminó de realizar el hechizo y esperaron unos segundos hasta que apareció Muerte en el lugar. Dean se mordió el labio al mirar a Muerte, este le devolvió la mirada y luego observó a Crowley.

-Mi querida Muerte- dijo el demonio sonriendo- Tengo algo que pedirte-

-¿Pedirme?- estiró sus manos y un fino hilo se vio durante unos segundos- No es muy cortes tu manera de pedir- Crowley sonrió.

-Entonces dejemos los preámbulos, tengo entendido que puedes llevarte lo que sea- Muerte lo observó- Puedes matar a Dios-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo hacerlo?-

-Mi perrito me lo dijo- respondió indicando a Dean- Es sencillo, matas a Dios y te dejó libre, no es tan difícil-

-¿Me propones un trato?- pregunto con ironía.

-No estás en posición de negarte, estás a mi completo servicio- Dean mantenía la mirada en el suelo- Bien, vamos por lo bueno, llama a tu angelito-

Dean se negó a hacerlo pero Barael comenzó a golpearlo. Sam se disponía a intervenir pero una mano sobre su muñeca se lo impidió. Meg se volteó aliviada al ver de quien se trataba.

-Clarence- Sam lo miro fijamente.

-¿Bobby te contacto?-

-Sí, ellos están a salvo, tranquilo-

-Tienes que ayudar a Dean, él…-

-Lo sé… está bien Sam, tengan- les entregó unos cuchillo mata ángeles-

-Cas-

-Alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de Barael… mátenlo y la guerra se acabara-

-Cas…-

-Cuiden de Dean… esto no es su culpa- dijo Castiel observando a Sam- Por favor cuídalo y no permitas que se rinda… a mí me gusta Dean porque sigue luchando, aun cuando todo está en contra… nunca se rinde. Gracias por todo Sam y… perdóname por lo que te hice… de verdad lo siento-

-No estoy enfadado… eres parte de nuestra familia Cas…- el ángel sonrió y luego miró donde estaba Dean- Cas…- Sam lo miró fijamente, el ángel comprendió todo lo que quería transmitirle con esa mirada y luego desapareció del lugar.

Sam se volteo para mirar a su hermano y como Barael lo levantaba por el cuello. Castiel apareció frente a ellos mirando con odio a Crowley y Barael, este último sonrió.

-Sabía que podrías sentir la presencia de tu noviecito-

-Suéltalo- Barael lo arrojó a los pies de Castiel, este se arrodilló para curar sus heridas y abrazarlo- Dean-

-Cas…- lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba- Lo siento… lo siento mucho…-

-No llores- acaricio su cabeza despacio- No es tu culpa Dean, hiciste lo correcto-

-Cas…-

-Esto no cambia en nada mis sentimientos, te amo Dean-

-Cas…- lo miró fijamente.

-Te amo- limpio sus lagrimas con sus dedos- No llores cazador, no me gusta verte así- acaricio sus mejillas despacio para luego depositar un suave beso en sus labios- Te amo Dean-

-Yo también te amo…- respondió mirándolo. Castiel sonrió y se levantó.

-Déjenlos ir, ya me tienen aquí- dijo Castiel mirando a Crowley.

-No lo sé, quizás conserve al perrito- respondió el demonio sonriendo- Será una mascota muy divertida-

-Bastardo- espetó el ángel enojado.

-Ya es hora de despedirte Cas, es hora de que dejes de ser una molestia-

-Espera, antes de que lo mates, quiero cobrarme algunas cosas- dijo Barael sonriendo.

-Adelante-

-Y no intentes nada Castiel o ya verás las consecuencias-

Dean observó como Barael golpeaba a Castiel y este no hacía nada por defenderse. El cazador quería ayudarlo pero dos ángeles lo tomaron por los brazos y se lo impidieron. Se sentía tan impotente viendo como lastimaban a la persona que amaba. Barael lo levantó por el cuello mientras sonreía.

-Podría destruir ese recipiente, ya verás lo que hare cuando te hayas ido, será tan divertido, maldito bastardo-

Castiel no respondió a sus insultos, solo lo observó fijamente, con una serenidad que hizo enojar aun más a Barael. Dean luchaba por liberarse pero era inútil. Sam observó como uno de los ángeles lo golpeaba y no pudo resistir el impulso. Salió de su escondite y clavó el puñal en el ángel. Alcanzó a matar a otro antes de que Crowley lo lanzara contra un árbol y el puñal se perdiera entre la maleza. Meg suspiro resignada y salió de su escondite escondiendo el puñal para ayudar a Sam pero los demonios la detuvieron.

-Los hermanitos Winchester- dijo Crowley mirando a Sam- Había olvidado su patética manía de siempre sacrificarse por el otro-

-¡Prometiste no lastimarlo!- grito Dean.

-Tranquilo, no he hecho nada pero los perros infernales tienen hambre-

-¡Bastardo!-

Se levantó para golpear a Crowley pero este lo aventó hacia el suelo con un movimiento de muñeca. Dean se incorporó despacio y vio la silueta que estaba entre los árboles, dio un pequeño asentimiento y miró a Barael.

-Eres patético, Cas es mucho mejor de lo que tú soñarías ser- el ángel lo miro enojado- Ahora veo porque es mejor que tú, solo eres una basura que no merece ser un ángel-

-Maldito- arrojó a Castiel contra un árbol y tomó a Dean por el cuello- Repítelo bastardo-

-Eres una basura y no mereces ser un ángel, tu padre debe estar muy avergonzado de ti y te castigara por esto-

-Te tengo noticias, cazador, Dios está muerto y ese infeliz también lo estará dentro de poco-

-Quizás pero tú no estarás para verlo-

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, John apareció de entró los arbustos y atravesó al ángel por la espalda con un puñal mata ángeles. Una potente luz blanca los forzó a cerrar los ojos y luego de unos segundos el cuerpo de Barael cayó al suelo. Crowley frunció el ceño y apareció tras John para atravesar su pecho con el brazo, luego apareció tras Dean para colocar un cuchillo en su cuello.

-Ni lo pienses Castiel, te superamos en número, puedes matarme pero los ángeles se llevaran a Dean y no volverás a verlo. Muerte, mátalo, mata a Dios-

-Me temo que eso no será posible- respondió Muerte calmadamente.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Crowley observándolo- Te ate, harás lo que yo diga-

-Quieres que mate a Dios- Crowley asintió- Aquí no hay ningún Dios, solo veo un montón de demonios, ángeles y humanos-

-¿Qué?- Castiel apareció tras Crowley y le apunto a la cabeza con la Colt.

-¿Sorprendido? Yo también-

Jaló el gatillo y Crowley cayó al suelo sin moverse. Varios ángeles aparecieron en el lugar y se llevaron a los ángeles rebeldes y asesinaron a los demonios. Castiel sonrió ante la confusión de los cazadores y le ayudo a Dean a levantarse.

-Cas…-

-¿Estás bien?-

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-

-Veras… me entere de lo que planeabas, sé que hablaste con uno de los ángeles mientras yo no estaba y le pediste un hechizo para atar a la Muerte, entendí de inmediato lo que planeabas así que actué-

-¿Cómo que actuaste?- pregunto Sam mirándolo.

-Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo creíble y si les contaba mis planes… no hubiera resultado. Invoque a Muerte y hablé con él, sabía que Crowley querría matar a Dios, así que Muerte me ayudo a regresar todas las almas al purgatorio, en simples palabras, ya no soy Dios, solo soy un ángel más- Dean se volteo a mirar a Muerte.

-¿Ayudaste a Cas? ¿Por qué?-

-Mmm, ¿Qué puedo decir? Quizás ustedes me agradan un poquito- Dean lo miró sorprendido- Ya, este universo es interesante y mientras no me aburran puedo quedarme un poco más-

-Gracias- dijo Dean mirándolo.

-Solo asegúrate que no tenga que limpiar tus desastres de nuevo- caminó hacia ellos para mirar John.

-Espera-

-No Dean, tu padre no debería estar aquí y lo sabes-

EL cazador se mordió el labio despacio y se arrodilló junto a su padre para mirarlo fijamente, las lágrimas no tardaron en asomarse por sus parpados.

-Dean… lo siento mucho… no pensé que amaras tanto a ese ángel…-

-Papá…-

-Espero que puedas perdonarme-

-No estoy enojado- dijo tomando su mano mientras lloraba- Si pudieras quedarte…-

-No Dean, no es posible…- respondió mirándolo.

-No importa lo que has hecho papá… yo no estoy enfadado contigo… no lo estoy…-

-Gracias Dean… me he equivocado tanto contigo-

-No… no es cierto- dijo el mayor mirándolo tratando de sonreír- Te quiero papá…-

-Yo también te quiero hijo…- Dean miró a su hermano para que se acercara, este lo hizo despacio y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Sam… lo siento… no espero que me perdones pero quiero que sepas… que estoy orgulloso de ti… te has convertido en un buen hombre- Sam se mordió el labio despacio- Tienen que estar juntos… pueden hacer lo que sea mientras permanezcan unidos…-

-Papá- Sam lo miro con los ojos llorosos.

-Estoy orgulloso de ustedes…-

John comenzó a cerrar los ojos despacio hasta que su mano se deslizó de la de Dean y cayó sobre su abdomen. Muerte tocó su hombro y luego de mirar a los hermanos Winchester, desapareció del lugar.

Castiel observó como Sam abrazaba a su hermano intentando contener sus lágrimas. Caminó hasta ellos seguido de Meg.

-Él estará bien- dijo Castiel- John está en el paraíso-

-Cas- Dean lo observó fijamente.

-Es hora de regresar a casa-

Los transportó de regreso a la cabaña. Bobby los abrazó como si no los hubiera visto en años. Castiel observó en silencio como se abrazaban y Sam les daba las buenas noticias de que Crowley y Barael ya no serian un problema. Bobby fue por unas cervezas a la cocina para hacer una improvisada celebración, Castiel se sentó junto a Dean y este lo miro fijamente.

-¿Eso significa que ya no tenemos que escondernos?- pregunto Kevin.

-Ya no, habrán ángeles que los cuidaran por precaución- dijo Castiel serio- Pueden regresar a su casa-

-Ya veo…-

-¿Qué pasa Kevin?- pregunto Sam.

-Nada… es que… voy a extrañarlos- dijo bajando la vista.

-Bueno, ustedes no viven muy lejos y creo que podemos tomarnos unas vacaciones ¿Verdad Dean?-

-¿Olvidas a la policía?-

-Ya me hice cargo de eso- dijo Castiel mirándolos- Borre sus memorias-

-Cas- dijo Dean mirándolo.

-Todo está bien-

-Vamos a hacer un brindis- Dijo Bobby alzando la cerveza- Por la muerte de Crowley-

-Porque esos ángeles ya no molestaran- dijo Kevin alzando su cerveza.

-Porque tienen de su lado al nuevo rey del infierno- dijo Meg sonriendo.

-Porque al fin no tenemos que preocuparnos de esta tonta guerra-dijo la señora Tran.

-Por papá- dijo Sam mirando a Dean, este asintió.

-Por la familia- respondió Dean- Y que ustedes están bien… y… por ti Cas… ya no eres el amo del mundo pero… conozco a una persona para la cual sigues siendo Dios y la persona más maravillosa del universo-

-¿Para quién?- pregunto Castiel sonriendo.

-Adivina-

El ángel sonrió complacido para tomarlo por la nuca y besarlo, disfrutando lentamente el sabor de esos labios que creyó perder por unos minutos. Sam jaló a su hermano despacio fingiendo molestia.

-Ya tortolitos, se comportan o se van a la habitación, ustedes eligen-

-Eres un aguafiestas Sammy, consíguete una novia-

-Idiota-

Castiel observó como ambos hermanos seguían bromeando mientras fingían pelear, Kevin se les unió ante las quejas de su mamá porque estaban manchando la alfombra con cerveza. Bobby se estaba riendo al igual que Meg. Castiel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, había perdido muchas cosas en el camino, paso de ser un soldado, a alguien con dudas, un ser capaz de sentir, se alió con demonios, traicionó a sus amigos y a la persona que amaba. En ese momento comprendió que a pesar de todos sus errores y equivocaciones nunca lo odiaron, que a pesar de todo lo que había hecho ellos lo perdonaron. Comprendió que Dean tenía razón, la familia estaba para eso, para perdonarse y para salir adelante, sin importar los problemas, ni los obstáculos que encontraran. Dean le había dado tantas cosas, que no se creía capaz de poder retribuirle ni la mitad de ellas pero tenía toda la vida para intentarlo.

-¿Cas?- este miró a Dean- ¿Qué piensas tanto, angelito?-

-Lo mucho que te amo- Dean enrojeció al instante mientras lo miraba, Sam le dio un empujoncito riéndose.

-Ya estas convertido en una quinceañera hormonal, Dean-

-¡Cállate enano!-

Castiel lo tomó por el brazo y lo besó. Ya no era Dios pero Dean seguiría amándolo y venerándolo como si lo fuera. Dean pasaría toda su vida profesando su amor por Dios, su amor por Castiel.


	34. Epilogo: Un final casi feliz

**Capitulo 34**

**Epilogo: "Un final casi feliz"**

Cinco meses después…

-Dean, Dean, ¡Dean!-

El aludido se giro sobre la cama mientras abrazaba la almohada. Sam lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa, las cosas estaban resultando bien desde que se encargaron de Crowley y Barael, las cosas estaban tranquilas en el cielo pero Castiel subía de vez en cuando para asegurarse que todo continuara igual. Siempre le hacía gracia que Dean se abrazara a la almohada cada vez que Castiel no se quedaba a dormir con él.

-¡Dean!-

El cazador se giró sobre la cama haciendo un sonido similar a un ronroneo. Sam se inclinó a su lado para imitar la voz de Castiel.

-Despierta gatito-

-Cas…- murmuro despacio.

-Gatito-

-¿Cas…?- Abrió los ojos despacio.

-¡Despierta Dean!- el cazador se incorporó casi de un salto y miró a su alrededor desorientado, Sam estaba a su lado riéndose- Debiste verte, por poco te incrustas en el techo, gatito-

-Cállate- dijo algo avergonzado- ¿Acaso no sabes despertar a las personas?-

-Tienes el sueño muy pesado Dean, supongo que es culpa de Cas-

-Idiota-

-Bobby me llamó hace unos minutos-

-¿Ocurrió algo?-

-Más o menos, parece que las cosas van muy bien con la mamá de Kevin y…-

-¿Y qué?-

-Se lo va a pedir-

-¿A pedir que?- pregunto incrédulo Dean.

-No seas idiota, le va a pedir matrimonio, ¿Acaso no es obvio?-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Sí, va a hacer una cena y quiere que estemos presentes, así que llama a tu novio para invitarlo-

-No me molestes Sammy- dijo mirándolo fijamente- Tú puedes llamar a Meg, la otra noche hablaban muy a gusto-

-¿Me estabas espiando?- pregunto indicándolo con el dedo.

-Idiota, estaba arreglando a mi bebé y ustedes hablaban muy fuerte, no estoy sordo-

-Mmm-

-Invítala, no pierdes nada-

-Lo pensare-

-Hazme caso Sammy, tengo mucha más experiencia que tú en mujeres, no te coloques niñita para tus cosas-

-Dean-

El mayor entró al baño para lavarse antes de ir a desayunar. Sam se quedó pensativo sobre la cama y sacó su celular para enviar un mensaje, quizás Dean tenía razón y no perdería nada con intentarlo.

Ambos fueron a desayunar a una cafetería cercana mientras hablaban sobre la decisión de Bobby, ambos estaban de acuerdo y el cazador se merecía ser feliz luego de todo lo que habían pasado. Arreglaron sus cosas para partir a la casa de Bobby, llegarían a las siete y media, lo que les daría tiempo para arreglarse antes de la cena.

Dean conducía cuando sintió un suave aleteo y Castiel aparecía en los asientos traseros. Sam se sobresaltó un poco pero el mayor no, ya estaba acostumbrado a las apariciones sorpresivas de su pareja.

-¿Cómo va todo, Cas?- pregunto Dean mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor.

-Tranquilo, los ángeles rebeldes han dejado el cielo y no causan problemas aquí, ¿A dónde van? Leí tu mensaje Dean pero no entendí, ¿Cuál es la emergencia?-

-¿Emergencia?- repitió Sam arqueando una ceja.

-Claro, imagínate que le dicen que no, pobre Bobby, necesitamos a todas las personas disponibles para consolarlo-

-Idiota- dijo Sam sonriendo.

-Explícale a mi angelito precioso a donde vamos- dijo Dean mientras mantenía la mirada en la carretera.

-Será un viaje largo- respondió Sam volteándose para mirar a Castiel.

Dean sonrió mientras los escuchaba hablar, había un millón de cosas que Castiel no sabía sobre los humanos y sus conductas, para su suerte, Sam era un muy buen maestro para explicarle al ángel todo lo que no entendía, a diferencia de Dean que perdía los estribos cada un dos por tres. Como cuando el ángel comenzó besarlo y acariciarlo en pleno parque frente a todos esos niños, o cuando tuvo que explicarle porque no podían tener sexo en la calle, o porque no podía aparecer y desaparecer en cualquier lugar, o cuando Castiel intentó liberar a los animales del zoológico. Y la lista seguía y seguía, para su suerte, Sam tenía mucha paciencia con Castiel, así que le dejaba a él todo el asunto de las explicaciones.

Luego de unas horas estacionó el Impala afuera de la casa de Bobby, Dean se volteo para mirar a su pareja.

-¿Entiendes porque las personas se regalan anillos?- pregunto Sam concentrado.

-Sí- respondió atento Castiel- Es tan complejo, esas pequeñas cositas significan mucho para ustedes-

-Así es, son un símbolo de unión y entrega-

-¿Entonces porque se separan?-

-A veces las personas dejan de quererse- afirmó Sam serio.

-¿Y porque?-

-No lo sé, eso depende de cada pareja-

-Dean- este miró al ángel- ¿Tú dejaras de quererme también?- el cazador lo miró fijamente y luego sonrió para tomar su mano.

-Seria un idiota si te dejara ir angelito, eres mío- Castiel sonrió, amaba que Dean fuera posesivo con él- Así que no pienses en esas cosas y ahora entremos a arreglarnos, Bobby debe estar que se sube por las paredes-

Los tres entraron saludando a Bobby, el viejo cazador estaba muy nervioso, cosa extraña porque ni las cacerías, ni el apocalipsis lo habían colocado así. Sam terminó de cambiarse ropa y le ayudó a Bobby a arreglar la mesa.

Dean se miró en el espejo mientras se pasaba la corbata por detrás del cuello de la camisa. Castiel se acercó para abrazarlo y tomó las puntas de la corbata.

-¿Ya sabes hacer un nudo?- pregunto sonriendo.

-Sam me enseño- respondió Castiel besando su nuca- Podríamos usar la corbata para otra cosa-

-¿Qué otra cosa?-

-No lo sé- dijo lamiendo su cuello- Quizás para atarte, para amordazarte- Dean se estremeció para apartarse.

-Tranquilo angelito, tenemos una cena ahora ¿recuerdas? Así que compórtate, te estás volviendo un pervertido-

-Dean-

-Luego dejare que uses mi corbata para lo que quieras, ahora compórtate- lo besó suavemente- Ese traje te queda genial-

-Bobby dijo que mi gabardina ya estaba muy usada-

-No es cierto- respondió Dean- A mi me encanta y es extraño verte sin ella-

-Dean-

-Te amo Cas- el ángel lo beso de nuevo.

-Yo también te amo-

Luego de compartir un último beso bajaron para ayudar con los preparativos. Durante la cena y antes del postre, Bobby le pidió matrimonio, Kevin ya intuía algo pero ver la cara de felicidad de su madre lo hizo emocionarse. Sam, Dean y Meg estaban en situaciones parecidas. Castiel comprendió que un anillo tenía mucho más significado que el que Sam le había explicado. Dean tomó su mano sonriendo para luego levantarse y felicitar a la feliz pareja.

Castiel dejó la chaqueta sobre la silla para mirar a Dean, este estaba sentado en la cama mientras hablaba y se quitaba los zapatos.

-No puedo creerlo, estábamos con la mierda hasta el cuello y mira ahora, Bobby se va a casar, Sammy está en quien-sabe-donde con Meg, te puedo asegurar Cas, que esos dos tienen algo, es cosa de tiempo para que Sammy nos diga que se va a casar ¿Te lo imaginas?-

-Dean-

-No puedo creer que todo esté tan bien… ¿Sabes algo, Cas?... cuando me despierto por las mañanas… tiendo a pellizcarme el brazo- el ángel lo miró- Quiero asegurarme que todo es real, que no es sueño, que no me despertare en el motel de turno para descubrir que todo fue un sueño-

-No lo es Dean- Castiel se sentó a su lado- Es real-

-Lo sé Cas- afirmó su cabeza en el hombro del ángel- Y quiero que todo siga así-

-Así será, yo me encargare de eso-

-Cas- besó sus labios despacio y ambos cayeron sobre la cama, Castiel se acomodó sobre su cuerpo para seguir besándolo. Se separaron cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente- Cas…-

-Te amo Dean y es real, muy real-

-Yo también te amo- le quitó la corbata a Castiel y la extendió frente a su cara sonriendo- Recuerdo que dijiste que podías darle ciertas utilidades a esto- el ángel sonrió- Te reto a que me muestres siete formas distintas de usar esta corbata-

-¿Es un desafío?- pregunto Castiel arqueando una ceja.

-Sí y quien pierda será el esclavo del otro por toda la semana-

-Entonces más vale que te prepares, soy un amo difícil de complacer-

Dean se rio observándolo y Castiel lo besó mientras terminaba de desnudarlo. Ató las manos del cazador tras la espalda y se quitó la ropa mirándolo.

-¿En serio Cas? Este es un clásico- dijo haciendo referencia al primer uso para la corbata.

Castiel lamio su pecho despacio, concentrándose en excitarlo mientras lamia sus pezones y los mordisqueaba despacio. Dean gimió moviéndose inquieto sobre la cama, el ángel continuo bajando con su boca hasta llegar a su entrepierna y tomarlo en su boca. El cazador arqueo la espalda gimiendo de placer, era la primera vez que Castiel probaba el sexo oral y no tenía idea de porque el ángel era tan bueno con su boca.

Castiel notó la excitación de su amante y que estaba cerca del orgasmo, aumentó la fuerza en su boca mientras lo tomaba por los muslos.

-¡Dios sí!... ¡Más Cas…! ¡Eres increíble! Tienes una boca increíble- terminó diciendo con la voz quebrada por el placer- Cas…-

El cazador terminó unos segundos después en la boca del ángel. Este se incorporó despacio para besar a Dean mientras lo tomaba por la cintura para acomodarlo sobre la cama. Estiró su mano hacia el velador para tomar el lubricante y preparar a Dean mientras mordía su cuello.

Movió sus dedos más rápido, tocando un punto especial dentro de Dean, ya que arqueo la espalda y parecía a punto de tener otro orgasmo.

-Dean…-

El cazador apretó ligeramente la mandíbula mientras cerraba los ojos, tenía la frente perlada en sudor, las mejillas sonrojadas, su respiración se había agitado y no paraba de jadear. La imagen fue demasiado para el ángel, quitó sus dedos y se acomodó entre las piernas abiertas de Dean, este gimió despacio al sentirlo y lo abrazó con fuerza cuando lo penetró por completo.

-¡Sí!- grito excitado- Muévete Cas… necesito sentirte… Follame-

-Dean…-

-Eres el mejor… ¡Follame fuerte!-

Castiel mordió su cuello para comenzar a embestir el cuerpo de su pareja con fuerza. Los gemidos y grititos de placer de Dean, lo estaban volviendo loco, quería marcarlo, poseerlo por completo, probar cada parte de ese apetitoso cuerpo, dejarle una marca para que todos supieran que tiene dueño. Dean pareció leer sus pensamientos ya que comenzó a jadear su nombre mientras repetía una y otra vez que lo amaba. Se separó de su cuello sin dejar de embestirlo.

-Yo también te amo- jadeo contra su boca- Te amo… te amo…-

-Cas… eres mío…-

-Sí y tú eres mío…-

-Cas… voy a…-

-Yo también… eres tan jodidamente estrecho… me vuelves loco- gimió.

-Y tú eres el amo… el maldito amo…-

Castiel no le permitió terminar la frase y lo besó apasionadamente mientras lo saboreaba con su lengua. Dean no fue capaz de soportar todos los estímulos y arqueo la espalda mientras acababa entre sus abdómenes. Castiel sintió las contracciones del cuerpo de su amante y alcanzó el orgasmo ahogando un gemido contra la boca de Dean. Ambos se tomaron unos segundos para recuperar el aliento mientras se miraban agitados. Dean esbozó una pequeña sonrisa

-Dean-

-Te amo Cas-

-Yo también te amo Dean- este sonrió coquetamente.

-Aun te faltan seis usos para la corbata-

-Solo estoy comenzando- dijo el ángel sonriendo- Ya verás todo lo que puedo hacer-

-Eres un pervertido, estás viendo demasiada porno- dijo Dean sonriendo.

-No es la porno, es tu culpa por ser tan sexy y caliente- Dean se rio.

-Entonces enséñame lo que puedes hacer, angelito-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean abrió los ojos somnoliento, Castiel lo había mantenido despierto hasta más allá de la madrugada. Al final había perdido contra el ángel, Castiel le habían enseñado los siete usos que podía darle a una simple corbata y se dijo mentalmente que nunca más apostaría contra el ángel, ahora sabia con creces lo pervertido que podía llegar a ser. Se giró sobre la cama y vio una rosa en el lugar donde antes había dormido su amante. La tomó sonriendo y se vistió para bajar a la cocina, Bobby estaba conversando con Sam mientras bebían un café.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo te fue con Meg?- pregunto mirando a Sam, este sonrió.

-Bien-

-¿Solo eso me dirás? Esperaba detalles sucios. Aprovecha Sammy o perderás como en la guerra y te quedaras solo y amargado el resto de tu vida-

-Idiota- respondió Sam sacándole la lengua- No necesitas detalles sucios luego de lo de anoche-

-¿Qué?-

-Bobby tiene el sueño pesado pero yo estoy en el cuarto contiguo, "_Sí Cas, hazme lo que quieras, eres el jodido amo, sigue, no pares"_-

-¿Nos oíste?- preguntó pálido-

-¿Oírlos?… parecían dos animales en celo- dijo Sam bebiendo su café- Hazme un favor y váyanse a un motel para la próxima-

-Como ordenes, jefe- dijo sacándole la lengua.

-Ya basta Sam- dijo Bobby- Estamos comiendo, no quiero detalles de tu velada nocturna con estos dos-

-Lo siento- dijo riéndose.

Dean se sirvió un café mientras hablaban de la cena de anoche. Cuando estaban terminando de desayunar, Castiel apareció en la habitación saludando a Sam y Bobby.

-¿Quieres comer, Cas?- pregunto Sam.

-No, gracias. Dean, tengo algo que decirte-

-¿Qué cosa, angelito?- Castiel lo miró serio y Dean se levantó para caminar unos pasos hasta él- ¿Qué ocurre? Estás muy serio-

-No sé cómo decirlo-

-Dímelo Cas, estás asustándome-

-Dean…-sacó algo del bolsillo de la gabardina y se arrodilló con una pierna y la otra la mantuvo flexionada.

-¿Cas?-

-Dean Winchester- le enseño la cajita con dos anillos- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

Dean contuvo la respiración unos segundos sin dejar de mirar al ángel. Se arrodilló a su lado sonriendo para abrazarlo.

-¿Dean?-

-Claro que quiero- el ángel lo besó sonriendo y luego le colocó el anillo para besarlo- ¿Por qué hiciste esto? Pensé que tú…-

-Ayer entendí que es importante para ustedes estás cosas, Sam dijo que era un símbolo de unión y entrega, y que las personas se casan cuando se aman-

-Cas- Dean sonrió.

-Pensé que te gustaría…-

-Claro que me gusta, angelito, eres único y esto solo me hace amarte más- lo abrazó sonriendo.

-Yo aun no estoy comprometido- dijo Castiel enseñándole su mano, Dean sonrió tomando el anillo y se lo coloco para luego besarlo.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo Castiel?-

-Si quiero- ambos se besaron sonriendo.

-¿En donde conseguiste los anillos, angelito? Son preciosos-

-Sam me dijo donde conseguirlos- Dean se levanto ayudándole a Castiel y se volteo a su hermano.

-Sammy-

-Sorpresa-

-Gracias-

Castiel lo abrazó por la espalda entrelazando sus manos sobre el abdomen del cazador, beso su cuello mientras sonreía y miraba el anillo en su mano.

-Te amo Dean, ahora falta una sola cosa para que seamos felices-

-¿Qué cosa, Cas? ¿La boda? Te digo de inmediato que no pienso colocarme vestido-

-Eso ya lo doy por hecho pero me refería a otra cosa- Dean frunció el ceño para mirarlo.

-No soy una mujer, no uso vestido ¿Entiendes? Ahora explícate-

-Vi algunas películas-

-¿Porno?-

-No, unas que me dijo Sam-

-Sammy-

-Es para que entendiera algunas cosas sobre la vida en pareja-se defendió el menor.

-Cursilerías- dijo Dean serio- A ver, ¿Qué nos falta para ser felices?-

-Es algo muy lindo- Dean lo miro expectante- Un bebé-

-¿Qué?-

-Tengamos un bebe, Dean- este se rio nervioso ante las miradas serias de Bobby y Sam.

-Somos hombres Cas… no tenemos bebes, solo las mujeres los tienen-

-Sam dijo que si lo intentamos todos los días funcionara- el menor se levanto riéndose mientras se frotaba las manos nervioso.

-Solo era una bromita Dean… y…-

-Sam me enseño el truco de la corbata, así que hoy seguiremos practicando hasta que tengamos un bebe-

Bobby se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia mientras Dean sacaba una pistola para apuntarle a Sam. Este se rio nervioso mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Es algo gracioso ¿Verdad Dean? Solo fue una broma, ya verás cómo nos acordaremos de esto en el futuro y nos reiremos-

-¿Qué más le has dicho a Cas?-

-Nada… tan grave-

Salió corriendo de la habitación mientras Dean lo perseguía muy enojado. Ese mismo día decidió que Sam no volvería a explicarle algo a Castiel sin estar él presente. No quería ni pensar en que cosas le había enseñado al inocente ángel.

Bobby miró la sonrisa que tenia Castiel en los labios.

-Es mentira ¿Verdad? Sam no te enseñó eso de la corbata-

-No- respondió Castiel sonriendo- Pero me debía una, aunque fue idea de Sam lo del bebé-

Bobby lo miro sonriendo mientras escuchaba los gritos de Sam para que Dean no le disparara. Ese día confirmó que el ángel no era tan inocente como aparentaba.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Y aqui termina la historia, gracias a todos los que leyeron y tambien a quienesw dejaron reviews, saludos! :D**


End file.
